My Girl
by Chica Bohemia
Summary: Año 1991. El fruto de un error, dará comienzo una profunda amistad entre una jovencita "poco agraciada" e inteligente y un hombre tan apasionado como ambicioso, llevándolos a vivir las cosas que jamas imaginaron vivir y lidiar con los reveses del destinio, el pasado y los sentimientos ajenos
1. Chapter 1

My Girl

Por Vada March

 _ **Esta historia que es de mi total autoría con los personajes de Candy Candy, que me anime a escribirla y volver a exponerla en la página, con aspectos mejorados y agregados; no solo esta inspirada en novelas y películas de mi juventud, sino también en la canción My Girl de Temptations, con el fin de hacer algo totalmente distinto a los que están acostumbradas a leer, sino también tocar ciertos temas que hoy por hoy siguen siendo un tabú por lo que son en si mismas. He de advertirles que en el contenido que abarca lo sexual el lenguaje y escenas violentas son de amplio criterio, más no vulgares. Gracias a escritoras como Wendy Grandchester y Azul Grandchester, por haberme incentivado a través de su maravillosa imaginación a plasmar las siguientes líneas, que leerán a continuación**_

Capítulo Uno

Primavera del 91

 **Pov Candy**

Eran apenas las once menos cuarto de la mañana de aquel día de principios de junio, o eso fue lo que creí ver, en el soso y viejo reloj de madera que estaba colgado justo al frente mío, pero yo no le daba la mayor importancia, mientras el tiempo se alargara, mejor para mí

Mi mirada verduna oculta tras enormes cristales y largos mechones de cabello que me daban cierto toque de damisela de cuento, perdida y en apuros se paseaba desde la ventana hasta donde se encontraba la profesora María y es que la verdad, si bien, había logrado colocar ese condón en esa simulación de pene y anotado al pie de la letra todas sus indicaciones, mi cabeza, mi mundo, mi mente o lo que fuera, estaba ciento de kilómetros de la realidad, simplemente pensaba en las mil excusas, para no llegar a casa, lo que era irónico, ya que muchos no pensaban así

Mi mirada no solo se concentraba en el barullo que hacían una multitud de pajaros que se apostaban tanto en las ventanas como en la docena de arboles que se hallaban en el inmenso jardín de una de las secundarias publicas más selectas de la ciudad de Chicago, sino también en los pálidos rayos solares que se colaban de forma casi perceptible en las esponjas de algodón, que tapizaban de alguna manera el cielo azul, al menos hacían los intentos de animar un poco el ambiente tan apagado de este colegio que por afuera, trataba de aparentar ser la octava maravilla del mundo

Hubiese seguido tranquila en mi ensoñaciones, sumergida intensamente en mis pensamientos, sino hubiese sido porque me llamo la atención las frecuentes zarandeadas a mis hombros y la portentosa y cansina voz de la profesora, que ceñuda gritaba mi nombre a todo pulmon alertando a mas de no y desatando un concierto de risas

¡Candy Anneliese McCord White!Por Dios niña en que mundo estas! Despierta y no andes pensando en pajaritos preñados- decía esta, moviendo la cabeza negativamente, mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz en gesto de resignación.

Candy estas muy distraída, parece que estuvieras en la nebulosa- Susana me apretaba mi mano, mientras se devoraba el chocolate que escondía estratégicamente en la chaqueta, típico de ella…

Candy, ¿qué pasa? - Pauna me miraba curiosamente mientras compasivamente me agarraba el brazo

Candy, yo no se que tan interesante sea lo que haya afuera, pero debo recordarte que la clase es aquí y ahora y Susana bota el chocolate que escondes en la chaqueta ahora!- de nuestros labios se escapo un profesora, mientras nuestras mejillas se encendían al rojo vivo.

Miraba como no solamente la profesora taconeaba impacientemente sus tacones, sino las burlas de las que éramos objeto, ¡bravo! No solo era el hazmerreir de ellos, algo que se había vuelto una religiosa costumbre, sino que me enviarían irremediablemente al psicólogo escolar alegando déficits de atención

Silencio, a callar! Bien chicos, asi esta mejor, continuemos- con una sonrisa algo maquiavélica, continuaba escribiendo mas para ella misma que para los demás términos confusos, sabia que me tenía vigilada, ya que cada cierto tiempo me echaba un vistazo y yo no podía mas que seguirle el juego escribiendo aunque eso significara la guillotina para mis dedos, era eso o una visita al libro de vida y eso equivalía la ejecución

Bien chicos en sus pupitres, tienen los condones y los penes, y se coloca de esta forma. Para que el hombre no pueda derramar su semen en las cavidades de la mujer, el preservativo debe estar colocado en esta forma. ¿Ven? Solo de ese modo la mujer estará previniéndose de embarazos y enfermedades no deseadas. Si el condón se llegase a romper en todo caso, deben retirarlo inmediatamente

Al observar todo esto mi mente se perdía una vez mas y es que jamás pensé tocar o siquiera oir este tipo de conversaciones que para algunos era lo mas normal del mundo, que hasta lo trataban con este tipo de demostraciones pero para otros, como en mi caso este tema estaba fuera de cualquier conversación era algo vetado y pecaminoso dicho por los propios labios de mi tia Sara un ser tan estirado como retrogrado. A decir verdad nunca me imagine como sería mi primera vez y con quien sería ya que siendo como soy, viviendo con quien vivía y teniendo lo que tenía, ponía en duda cualquier posibilidad.

Chicas para ustedes esta la pil…Vaya los salvo la campana-Un coro de suspiros, se dejo oir en el ambiente, pero aquel alivio duró poco como el estornudo- Chicos estudien tienen para el viernes habrá un quizz de todo lo visto- se le pintaba una sonrisita de sorna al ver una docena de caras descompuestas

Jajajajajajajajajajajaj, no es una broma, estudien! Y para que vean que soy buena serán veinte preguntas, Candy, quédate, es hora de la charla emocional

Sin poder objetar respondió escuetamente un-Si profesora

Candy, vamos después a la Dolce Vita-Susana daba brinquitos mientras le brillaban los ojos, la sola idea de probar las hamburguesas caseras "Don Gepetto" le hinchaba el pecho

Susana, tu no piensas con esta- se señalo la cabeza- sino con el estomago. Creo que en la única asignatura donde sacarías buenas notas es la de Nutrición

Oye! - le dio un codazo mientras le hacia pucheros

Además, no creo que vaya, tengo que ir al hospital a recoger los resultados- se ajustaba los exagerados cristales, que tenia por anteojos mientras se apartaba un mechón del rostro

Podemos acompañarte, no vayas a perderte como la vez pasada

Hey la duda ofende- hizo un tierno mohín.

Entonces vamos, pero primero almorzamos ya que me están sonando las tripas y ya sabes como me pongo

Candy…- María, profesora de Salud Familiar la esperaba recargada en su escritorio, repiqueteando sus dedos y con la vista fija en ella esperaba el momento de llenarla de preguntas y consejos, una platica que era tan infaltable como incomoda,

Esperen aquí chicas, veamos que quiere esta vez- se dirigió como otras tantas veces pero siempre con la determinación de no contar mas alla de lo que queria, ya que para ella los detalles mas íntimos de su vida privada se los reservaba para ella, aunque con excepciones, ya que tanto con su hermana como con su prima, solía ser abierta, las tres compartían estrechamente una relación muy especial, algo que en las familias no se lograba fácilmente

Candy, se que te esto te parece incomodo, pero me veo en la obligación, ya que te noto distraída no solo en mis clases, sino también las de los demás, sales muy tarde del colegio y te he visto cardenales en tus muñecas.

Has sido desde muy niña, una de las mejores alumnas de este colegio, no quiero que tu rendimiento baje, hoy no más te llame durante cinco veces ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Se que las convivencia con tus tíos no es fácil, perdóname por decir esto, pero tu tía es muy remilgada y pomposa y tu tío Lenard, hay algo en él que me dice que no es de fiar, que no me convence del todo y hasta he visto tus reacciones cuando estas cerca de él, puedo sentirlo.

He visto en los reportes que faltan a las actividades de familia, en las reuniones' respiro hondo y prosiguió -. Además, además se lo de tu enfermedad

Candy que para ese momento tenia la mirada algo gacha la alzó abruptamente- Sabe lo de mi enfermedad… como lo sup…

¿Qué como lo supe, leí tu expediente- explico por toda respuesta- Tranquila tu secreto, queda a salvo conmigo

Yo…- se le nublo la vista, las nauseas sentidas anteriormente, atacaron con mayor ímpetu, deseando devolver todo lo ingerido, por lo que irrumpió a correr por los amplios pasillos

Candy!

Susana y su hermana Pauna que para ese momento la esperaban en una banca cercana al salón, escuchando para aquel momento la charla que se tornaba a segundos, incomoda, decidieron o mejor dicho intentaron darle alcance a la carrera que la chica habia emprendido desesperadamente al baño, dando empellones a todo aquel que se le atravesara, siendo esta objeto de miradas y murmuraciones por parte de los estudiantes y profesores que deambulaban por el pasillo

Candy, cariño ¿estas bien?- su hermana, preocupada buscaba con ahínco por los compartimentos del baño

Si, estoy bien, quizás fue producto de algo que comí, eso es todo-diciendo por toda respuesta

Humh sabia que esa barra no era de fiar, seguro y estaba vencida

O quizás esa plática me puso en este estado, no me gusta que las personas se inmiscuyan en mi vida, el hecho de que descubran más de ella, más de lo que quiero aparentar, el simple hecho de que les nazcan sentimientos de lastima, me enferma

Candy, es bueno que vayamos a ver al doctor Robson, te ves tan pálida y tan débil, lo demás puede esperar

No le quedo más de otra que aceptar ya que una parte de ella estaba inquieta, segura ante si misma, de que aquellos síntomas que le aquejaban de hace tres semanas atrás no eran normales

Candance, o como era conocida por todos como Candy era una jovencita que no sobrepasaba los dieciséis años, era todo lo que una jovencita no era, la cerebrito del colegio, que escondía sus temores, decepciones y enojos en las paginas ya fuera de un libro o en su block de notas repletas de historias y cuentos, todos escritos en una maquina retro de colores pasteles. Una chica muy diferente a las demás, la palabra que la describía mejor ante todos y ante todo era el misterio, ya que sus actitudes siempre dejaban mucho espacio para la imaginación y sus convicciones e ideales solían contrariar los propósitos ajenos Escondía sus hermosos ojos en amplios cristales, que en vez de favorecerla la ridiculizaban ante el género masculino, siempre enfundada en un ropa, por los demás ancha y que ocultaban la silueta acuerpada y curvilínea de su cuerpo, de piernas torneadas, hombros débiles, espalda esbelta, todo con el pretexto en la punta de la lengua, de que la ropa holgada era mas cómoda. Su cabello sedoso, dorado como el sol lo mantenía trenzado con mechones escapándosele por todos lados y sus labios carmesí que por momentos pintaba una sonrisa monalisa, era dueña de los indeseables braquets.

Si bien daba una apariencia de ser una nerd, su carácter distaba mucho de eso, era curiosa, perspicaz y en cierta forma audaz. Sus dotes para defender ardorosamente lo que consideraba justo era legendario y más si en ello se incluían su hermana y su prima, a las que no solo adoraba, sino que la ayudaban aun cuando el remedio parecía ser peor que la enfermedad. Su forma de entregarse era épica, ya que solía hacerlo con el alma

Pauna, el ejemplo perfecto de la humildad, sobriedad y ternura, de aspecto grácil, sublime, de sonrisa suave, dulce y por demás franca era el símbolo idóneo de la amabilidad absoluta, era retratada, mas bien pensada como un ángel terrenal, un lucero espiritual en cambio Susana era la bendición de muchos y el terror de otros, eran aquellas de que no tenían reparos para hacerle ver la suerte a unos con sus andanzas y trastadas y que no rompía un plato, sino toda la vajilla completa, era tan mimada y consentida por la familia como latosa para los chicos y las maestras,

Candance y Pauna eran las hijas gemelas del matrimonio McCord-White un matrimonio roto por las malas circunstancias del destino, que más de uno dejo sumido en el dolor y en una completa quiebra emocional. Michael McCord, un hombre apuesto de unos 42 años, cuyos rasgos varoniles y su innata gallardía, lo escondía en una fachada rígida, conservadora y típicamente implacable, esas impregnadas de un sentido del deber y de la autoridad, pasando por encima del que tenga que pasar, anteponiendo su trabajo como director nacional de la Policía de la Scotland Yard, al tiempo que podía pasar con su familia y Jane White, una enfermera carismática, autentica y amada realmente por todos aquellos que tuvieron la dicha de conocerla. Su espíritu libre y que no se dejaba guiar por los convencionalismos de la época, solía recorrer desde punta en punta a toda América, misionando en los barrios mas pobres de las ciudades, ayudando con verdadero interés y sencillez por aquellos que no podían costear las consultas médicas o los medicamentos. pero todo aquello se perdió cuando en una fría noche de finales del 88 el auto en el que viajaba fuera salvajemente embestido por una camión de carga, muriendo ella en la madrugada en un frío cuarto de hospital. Todo lo que comenzó por ser un magnifico día, había terminado en la mas angustiante perdida por la culpa de terceros

Para ambas jóvenes no solo le bastaba el menosprecio y la indiferencia de la cual eran objeto por parte de su padre, la idea de terminar siendo criadas por tíos tan repulsivos, dominantes y no menos indeseables era la guinda de la torta. Sarah que siempre se mostraba fría, indiferente ante los problemas y sentimientos, no le interesaba lo mucho o poco que pudiesen decir de ella, solo le interesaba las clases sociales y manipular a cualquiera a su libre antojo y su esposo Lenard Langella, un ser autoritario y sin escrúpulos, juicio y corazón, se manejaba con ínfulas de ser superior a todos en un ambiente de hipocresía y maldad.

 **Pov Terry**

Mi mirada se paseaba desde las rendijas de aquella ventana que para mi desgracia o mi buena fortuna, se encontraba en el de esta lúgubre y oscura cárcel y siempre esperando que los pocos rayos solares que dispensaba el sol calentaran un poco esta soledad que se agrandaba en mi pecho y que me había acechado desde que tuviese uso de razón; al libro de Derecho penal que sostenía entre mis manos y que repasaba a duras penas desde el día anterior no por lo difícil de sus contenidos, sino por la poca claridad que emanaba al interior de mi celda.

Hace cuatro años atrás, por haber tenido problemas con la ley, ya que por un error garrafal de mi parte o por los infortunios del destino al que he estado sometido desde mi niñez o por el infierno que me hizo pasar el my malnacido de Langella y su sequito, un comando del FBI me encontró no solo consumiendo marihuana, sino que encontraron en mi habitación cantidad exorbitante de crack, lsd y cocaína. Aunado a eso fui responsable indirecto de una pelea de pandilla donde una decena de personas incluyendo a Archie, el joven con que yo me crié, salieron directos al hospital terriblemente heridos y además para colmar la copa mi mala actitud en la comunidad iba de mal en peor tanto por mis arranques de ira como de una conducta inapropiada.

Había probado no solo la violencia del que nos había sido objeto mi madre y yo por parte de Langella y sus guaruras, desde mi mas tierna edad, empeorando mis actitudes y comportamiento, hacia los demás, probando la amargura de la calle y de la vida, probando sustancias prohibidas ante la ley, pero que se habían convertido un escape ante tanto dolor y desesperación, también las delicias de los placeres que me concedían las mujeres sin pedirme nada a cambio a menudo eran rameras de los barrios bajos de Londres, Dublín y Chicago y una que otra que se las daba de aire recatado ante todos, pero ante mi se despojaban de sus actitudes remilgadas y moralizadoras e inhibiciones

A menudo era comparado con Albert, mi primo hermano, ante todos, el era el chico perfecto, de sonrisa amable, actitud caballerosa, buen porte, inteligente, buen mozo el que siempre enorgullecía a su familia ante todo y el que jamás quebraba un plato. Él era el que llevaba la batuta y se caracterizaba por ser el típico hombre modelo, todo eso llego a acomplejarme, ya que él era asi, porque el siempre lo tuvo todo, muy al contrario de esta vida la mía, que no solo la violencia que me proporcionaba gustosamente aquel malnacido, sino también las peleas de mis padres y su posterior abandono, el consumo de drogas, todo ello quebró cosas en mi, todo eso corrompió y frustro mi inocencia, mis sueños, hundiéndome más en el fango, mientras el lo tenia todo a la mano, a su entera disposición yo tenia que rogar por una pieza de pan, yo tenia que cerrar los ojos y taparme la boca para no gritar

Ahora que había pasado ya cuatro años, con el alma en vilo por estar encadenado a la amargura, al terror, a la soledad de esta cárcel, pero que en el que tuve que mantenerme fuerte y no darle a mostrar a los demás mis temores y flaquezas, tenia toda la intención de convertirme en abogado por lo que decidí matricularme en los estudios que brindaba este deshonroso lugar que algo bueno debía tener, ya que esto para mi significaba mi lucha en el mundo, el rumbo que tantos años de carencia y vaciedad habia sembrado en mi el destino, esperando que a mi salida, yo pudiese ser alguien, dejar en mi huella, demostrarle a todos al destino cruel que el pasado nunca pudo conmigo, aunque a decir verdad no se lo que me espera afuera de estas cuatro y exasperantes paredes

Terrence Grandchester un joven tan varonil como gallardo que no sobrepasaba los veinticuatro años y de unos ojos verdiazules, enmarcados por tupidas cejas, cabellos castaños y frondosos, amarrados en una baja y despeinada coleta; de nariz recta, y boca carnosa, tentadoramente inolvidable y pecaminosa; su figura aunque delgada era muy bien formada gracias a su bien recibida instrucción deportiva que recibía en los tiempos de ocio en aquella horrible cárcel.

…

Mientras pensaba y escogía otra obra que estaba apilada junto con las demás en una gran cima de libros que para aquel entonces, se encontraba en esta pobre cama. Un vozarrón amenazador me despertó de estos pensamientos topándome con el duro muro de la realidad

¡Hey tu! Tienes visita ¡mucho cuidado con lo que haces o con lo que dices!"- haciendo sonar ruidosamente y amenazadoramente las rejas oxidadas de aquel compartimento con la peinilla que su manos portaban

¡No tienes alguien mas a quien molestar!"- escupió con suma brusquedad la pajilla que venia masticando de momentos atrás, antes de lanzarse de la cama que compartía con otro reo, que para su buena suerte le consideraba el mejor compañero que hubiese tenido en todos esos años de prisión

Ya sabes lo que te puede pasar si hablas mucho"- decía el carcelero, que con gestos toscos y hostiles lo amenazaban con cerrar la boca, aunque para este seria una diversión caerle a golpes y patadas en una de las celdas de castigos

Claro…, como no saberlo, si ustedes me lo recuerdan cada vez que quieren"- dijo con una típica sonrisa ladeada llena del mas puro y cínico sarcasmo"

Desearía borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro- decía el carcelero con gesto adusto mientras los ojos le brillaban de la furia

Lastima que no puedas, te imaginas si le digo a mi abogado, las torturas que ustedes cometen a diario, se armaría un escándalo y para mi buena suerte y claro su peor desgracia es que ustedes perderían su trabajo en este penal e incluso ir a la cárcel aun mucho peor que este si eso es lo que quieres…, porque mí encantado, viéndolos caer como naipes, sería mi satisfacción personal

Solo te lo advierto, niño bonito

…

¿Papa? ¡Papa!- corrió estrujarle la mano con mucha efusividad mientras su papa le devolvía la cortesía con un abrazo my efusivo olvidando las caras de sorna y de burla que algunos le dedicaban en la sala de visita solo se concentro en refugiarse en los brazos de su padre como un niño que ameritara protección

¿Qué haces aquí? no te esperaba, al menos no tres veces por mes, lo que me has contado por tus cartas es que en tu trabajo en el hospital y ocuparte de Charism Farms te tienen agobiado

Si lo se, pero te tengo buenas noticias- Richard Grandchester, era todo lo que se podía soñar y esperar de un hombre era muy apuesto, que conservaba los rasgos y vestigios que una vez lo caracterizaron en tiempos de antaño, como un portentoso galán su físico y su carácter eran algo similares a los de su hijo, solo que este habia aprendido mas por fuerzas que por ganas la actitudes de un hombre prudente y cabal, aunque no por ello menos arriesgado y apasionado en lo que concernía en vivir la vida a su máxima expresión. Su divorcio, con la que fuera el amor vida, por su múltiples discusiones y su malas decisiones, y su destacada labor como director de uno de los mas afamados hospitales el Hospital General Saint Jude, lo habían convertido en todo un partidazo para las féminas jóvenes casaderas y viudas, quienes lo observaban sin ningun disimulo cuando este emprendía sus pasiones cotidianas- se ha reducido tu condena dentro de dos meses saldrás de esta cárcel ¿puedes creerlo? Estarás en libertad, más pronto de lo que tu pensabas"

Papa esa es una buena noticia, ya no soporto estar confinado en estas cuatro paredes es una continua tortura, realmente no tienes idea de lo que realmente sucede dentro de estas paredes por las noches, las pesadillas, se convierten en algo tan real he visto cosas que prefiero no decir

Tal vez no la tenga ni las viva en carne propia, pero aun asi puedo imaginármelas. Tengo otra noticia para ti, alguien va a testificar en contra del desgraciado de Langella, me lo confirmo tu abogado esta mañana, parece que alguien descubrió el lavado de dinero y el trafico de drogas que manejaba aquel zorro de mar, y la fiscal esta a la caza de todos ellos, no le será difícil echarles unos cuantos años."

Quiero verle pagando a ese malnacido, todo lo que nos hizo.

Todo a su tiempo, ya veras" -poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo

Y a todas estas ¿como esta Eleanor, que dice de todo esto?"

Bueno no se como encuentra realmente, supongo que debe estar aliviada, considerando tantos años de agresión, que es lo menos que una mujer espera.

¿Porque supones?

Tu madre me escribió desde París

En ¿París? ¡Que rayos hace ella alla?!

Me conto muy poco sobre los pormenores sobre su estancia alla, se fue, buscando un trabajo y al parecer lo consiguió.

Trabajo de que, si se puede saber"- cruzando los brazos, mientras tomaba una pose desenfadada, pintando en su ojos un gran interés y en sus labios una sonrisa maquiavélica

Esta trabajando como administradora en uno de los almacenes mas importantes a nivel mundial. Los Almacenes Opekta

Vaya…., pagaría por ver eso, ya que si nunca pudo administrar nuestro hogar mucho menos podrá con ningun almacén

"Que buenas vibras les envías a tu madre, no dudo que con tus buenos deseos, tu madre pueda salir bien librada

Sabes que soy totalmente franco, no tengo porque decir verdades a medias tintas. Eleanor le rehuía a ese tipo de tareas. No quería tener nada que ver con números

Terrence, la gente cambia alguna vez en su vida, a tu madre le costo mucho hacerlo, las circunstancias la obligaron, ahora esta pasando mucho sacrificio no solo en mantener ese trabajo, sino haciendo todo lo posible por sacarte de esta horrible cárcel, ya que no solo contacto al señor Cartwright, también testificara en el juicio contra de Langella a tu favor."

"Vaya, eso jamás lo tuve en mente, pensé que simplemente se olvido de mi, dejándome a mi suerte en esta tumba de vivos. Esto ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado, mas que las golpizas que me propinaban los hombres de Langella, ver a mi madre prostituirse por un poco de pan, ya que aquel malnacido solo se cubría sus gastos, haberme contaminado con esas malditas drogas que me llevaron caer tan bajo, a veces amanecía en la cama con cuanto ramera se me cruzaba en el medio, tratando de encontrar lo que jamás halle."

Terrence en eso quiero disculparme, debí sacarte de ese infierno lo antes posible, y traerte conmigo a Londres, te hubiese ahorrado muchos sufrimientos y sinsabores. Creo que tu madre y yo jamás tomamos buenas decisiones con respecto a ti. Ahora te pregunto cuando salgas ¿Qué es lo que tiene pensado hacer? Espero que sea algo bueno y espero de verdad no verte en las viejas andanzas"

No, eso jamás, he pensado rehacer mi vida, ya sabes que estoy estudiando Leyes, cuando tenga la oportunidad de salir, buscare un trabajo en un despacho o quizás engrose a las filas del FBI, gracias a todas las novelas de Perry Mason que sueles traerme es que empezó por apasionarme ardientemente la investigacion policial Es irónico, para alguien que rompió las normas la mayor parte de su vida, que quiera ser un oficial o un abogado

Bueno eso me parece elección muy acertada por tu parte y me es grato al saber que quieras retomar tu vida y que lo hagas a través de los estudios Lo que te puedo ofrecer es que te vayas por un tiempo a Charism Farms a que trabajes la finca, cuidando los caballos, o en la siembra y la cosecha de las manzanas. Les seria de gran ayuda a Mark y a Cookie, que trabajan de sol a sol, creo que una temporada alla, te recompondrá el animo, muchacho"

Nada mas quisiera que dejar este episodio tan amargo atrás"

¡El horario de visita se acabo, todo el mundo a sus celdas! – decía con estridente voz un rubicundo guardia, mientras hacia la ronda por la sala tratando de captar algo sospechoso, por mas mínimo que fuera."

"Estos son pequeños presentes que te envían tanto Patricia como su hermano Stear, esa jovencita no lo mostrara, ya que se ve a leguas que es una persona fría pero evidencia los enormes deseos de que salgas en libertad"

"Patricia…"- tomando en su manos los obsequios, apreciando gozosamente aquella muestra de apoyo y ternura por parte de la joven. Ya que desde my niños habia sentido afecto que si bien no rayaba en el más clásico amor a primera vista pasaba por ser un cariño muy especial

"Y esta botiquín, que mas bien la considero una cesta, te la ha mandado María"

"Mándale mis saludos a María ¿quieres?"- esbozaba una sonrisa cómplice a lo que su padre, sabiendo de antemano sus intenciones procedió cortar por la raíz esas bochornosas ideas

"¡Por dios! Terry, tu bien sabes como soy yo, después de tu madre, no habido ninguna otra mujer y mucho menos con María ella es una excelente amiga.- encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

"Oh si, tú también sabes, porque te lo digo, te conozco Richard y más temprano que tarde caerás.

"Bueno cuando "caiga" serás el primero en saberlo aunque de antemano te lo digo no será con María no suelo involucrar mis asuntos personales con el trabajo."

"No quiero verte escuchando después "Te lo dije"

"Bah! Cuídate mucho hijo y trata de no llamar mucho la atención, ¿quieres?"

"Tratare de tomarlo en cuenta. Aunque aquí sobrevive el mas fuerte ¿quieres recordar eso al menos una vez?"

Tres jovencitas se hallaban en la espaciosa y solitaria sala de espera del magnifico Hospital General de Chicago, haciéndose compañía como otras tantas veces, ya que el trío por demás consideraba, que lo que le pasaba a una, le pasaba a las demás restantes, no por ello guardaban secretos, se cuidaban mutuamente, se ayudaban en las situaciones mas difíciles y se querían con un cariño que sobrepasaba toda lógica y realidad.

Solo se podía escuchar el sonido que resonaba del reloj que se encontraba apostado en la pared, las indicaciones de las enfermeras que iban de un lado a otro ya fuera visitando los enfermos o consolando los familiares y el constante sonido de los ascensores cuando hacían su clásica parada en aquel piso. El clásico olor a medicamentos, aire acondicionado y a cloro, hacía que a Candy se le dispararan las nauseas por lo alto, queriendo escapar de aquel lugar que poco a poco se ceñía sobre ella, encadenándola irremediablemente a un mañana incierto,

Mientras una hacia intentos de abrir dificultosamente la tapa de una cola, exclamando para si misma una letanía de improperios, que al ser escuchados por los demás que transitaban los amplios pasillos, no les quedaba mas de otra que persignarse. Las hermanas solo veían un punto fijo en la pared tratando de reconfortarse la una a la otra, ya que ambas sabían lo difícil que era estar en ese hospital, no solo por lo que representaba en los recuerdos del pasado como la muerte de su madre o el diagnostico difícil y oscuro de la enfermedad de Candy que no era mas que la Micardiopatía dilatada, una enfermedad que minaba poco a poco la salud de la jovencita, convirtiéndose en algo tan temible como desesperante y que sin ella saberlo se convertiría en la principal antagonista de su felicidad, arrasando todo a su paso

-Mis niñas, ¿ya las atendieron?- preguntaba una señora regordeta de mirada y sonrisa picara

No señora, una nos pidió que nos quedáramos aquí, mientras buscaban el resultado- decía a Candy por toda respuesta, mientras sus manos se estrujaban con fuerza

Veo que estas nerviosa ¿pasa algo?- se acerco para tomarle la temperatura- pero mi niña estas pálida y fría como un polo ¿ya comieron?

Para nada, no tenemos apetito, al menos yo no, solo quiero que venga el medico conocer los resultados de mi estudio de ginecología y del electrocardiograma

Mi nombre es Martha O Brian y soy la enfermera en jefe de este hospital, yo puedo ir acompañarlas, para que coman algo en la cafetería del hospital, la casa invita- guiñándole un ojo con complicidad

No gracias, al menos que ustedes quieran ir- dirigiéndose a las demás

Nos quedaremos aquí acompañándote

Candance McCord- salía del consultorio contiguo a la sala un doctor ya entrado en años junto a su enfermera que a simple vista lo asistía a el, en todo

Doctor…- para aquel momento ya la chica, estaba que empezaba a temblar de la emoción ¿del miedo?- ¿cómo me encuentro? Salieron bien los resultados

Señorita Candy, felicitaciones, salió todo perfectamente

Las jóvenes se miraron entre ellas atónitas, no creyendo lo que escuchaban, pensando que tal vez el anciano doctor se hubiese equivocado

¿Felicitaciones?

Si mi niña ud esta embarazada

Un golpe seco resonó por el amplio pasillo, alertando a sobremanera los presentes, que veían sorprendidos y alarmados a la pálida joven que convulsionaba violentamente en el duro suelo, producto de haber escuchado semejante noticia.

Continuara…

Chicas, pongo una descripción breve de los personajes secundarios, porque cada uno tiene su cuota de importancia en la trama, yo los considero como algo mas que simples personajes de relleno, ya que cada uno tiene un porque en esta historia

Les agradecería sus comentarios, ya que de verdad significan mucho para mi, saber lo que piensan de esta historia. Igualmente les agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron en leerla


	2. Chapter 2

My Girl

Por: Vada March

 _ **Gracias a todas por los preciosos comentarios que alegraron mi noche, la verdad significaron para mi, mas de lo que uds imaginan, que me regalen su tiempo y sus comentarios. Como en cada capítulo, tratare de dar lo mejor de mí, para entregarles una historia de calidad, me disculpo por los errores ortográficos. Como ya les mencione anteriormente, esta historia tienes fines de entretenerlas a todas ustedes y no de lucro, su contenido si bien es amplio, no será vulgar.**_

Capítulo Dos

 **Pov Candy**

El tiempo, el momento y ¿por qué no? Hasta el mismo mundo, había dejado de orbitar, se había paralizado por completo en ese instante, al menos para tres jovencitas que no sobrepasaban los dieciséis años y que como otras tantas, estaban en la plena flor de la vida; veían como una sola noticia, como tres simples, pero significantes palabras había arrasado no solo con la poca tranquilidad disponible para sus días más agridulces y de la cual gozaban plenamente; sino que había desplomado sus vidas, porque de antemano sabían lo que semejante noticia implicaba.

En ese instante se había desatado una situacion tan incomoda como preocupante, los muchos familiares que se encontraban ya fuera en la amplia sala de espera o deambulando con los pacientes y sus enfermeras, se habían agolpado en torno al lugar, mirando con sorpresa y compasión, como la jovencita se sacudía con gran frenesí y violencia en el suelo.

La enfermera en jefe que para ese momento trataba de sujetarla, le daba indicaciones a viva voz a las enfermeras más jóvenes en búsqueda de lo necesario para poder atenderla, lo antes posible, sino querían que la situación empeorase tanto para la joven como para el ser que venía en camino

Pauna y Susana, que poco a poco se les había perdido el poco color, si eso todavía fuera posible, paseaban sus miradas contrariadas desde ellas hasta la ¿madre afortunada?, mientras trataban de ayudar en cuanto podían ya fuera sujetándole la cabeza, como les indicaba el doctor Robson, a colocarle motitas de algodón impregnadas del mas puro alcohol en sus fosas nasales o rozándoselos en la cara.

Doctor, ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana?, ¿por qué reacciona así? ¿Qué le sucede? – Pauna que para ese momento impregnaba a su hermana de alcohol por el rostro, alzó la voz, dos octavas, mientras su mirada se tornaba cada vez más compungida y confundida

Si doctor ¿Qué pasa? Desde que yo recuerde, jamás se puso así. Auch!- Susana se mordía los labios, pero del dolor mientras se masajeaba la mano pisoteada.

Lo mas seguro es que esto se deba a su cardiopatía - se rascaba y tomaba su barbilla con aires de saber lo que decía, no por ello tenia mas de cuarenta años de servicio, que avalaban sus conocimientos y sus experiencias-

Doctor coloquémosla en posición decúbito lateral

'Si Coloquémosla en esa posición, no vaya a ser, que vomite y pueda ahogarse en su propio vomito. Ud señorita, agárrele la cabeza bien duro y no se la suelte por nada del mundo, no queremos una fractura craneoencefálica y ud no le coloque los dedos en su boca es peligroso. Miren, ya esta cesando.

Poco a poco, Candy se iba despertando de aquel estado convulsivo, del cual se había sumergido al oír aquellas cuatro palabras que sin duda, no le solo le había dado un giro inesperado a la situación, sino que había cambiado irremediablemente su vida y su destino.

Se sentía desorientada, confundida, inmersa en la incertidumbre, el temor, en una frustración que mezclaba sus sentidos y su existencia en una sensación de desesperación que iba creciendo desmesuradamente, conforme pasaba los minutos.

Cualquiera en su lugar hubiese emprendido una loca carrera, huyendo del mundo y sus problemas, lanzando al aire maldiciones, improperios y descargando en llantos desgarradores los miedos que atenazaban. Pero ella, Candy McCord, era diferente, si bien sentía angustia, temor ante lo incierto y ante lo que dirían o harían, sobre todo sus "adorables" parientes, ella buscaría respuestas y soluciones, buscaría al responsable de esta locura

¿Qué fue lo que me paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- Candy se estrujaba los ojos mirando hacia todos lados, mientras intentaba reincorporarse

Ya esta despertando, Candy ¿Cómo te sientes? No te muevas, quédate acostada- tanto su hermana, como el doctor le impidieron que se levantara, ya que lo consideraban algo descabellado

Estas en el hospital y tuviste un ataque convulsivo ¿Cómo te sientes- revisándole los sentidos, para descartar cualquier tipo de daño- Cuanto ves aquí?

¿Cinco?

Te quedaras en calidad de semi interna en una de las habitaciones, para practicarte todos los exámenes correspondientes para prevenir otro posible ataque, que te afecte a ti o al bebe

¿Al bebe?- abrió los ojos como platos, mientras sentía como se le salía el corazón por la boca, sentía la realidad, la verdad tan ajena…- yo no puedo estar embarazada, y..o estoy muy joven

Si a tu bebe- le pincho la respingada y pecosa nariz con el dedo, mientras le brindaba una sonrisa paternal- ahora que estas encinta, tendrás que cuidarte aun más, ya que tu salud es muy delicada y necesitaras más cuidados y mucho apoyo, para que tanto como él como tú estén sanos

¡Pero es que yo no puedo estar embarazada! ¡No puedo!- golpeaba la pared con un puño, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban de la rabia- apenas tengo dieciséis años, apenas me están creciendo los pechos y he tenido mi primer período. Nunca me he acostado con alguien en toda mi vida y ud me dice que estoy embarazada y eso es una mentira, un error- espetándole los resultados por el rostro.

El doctor que se rascaba la sien en señal de confusión estaba por creerle, por lo que añadió- Bien se te practicara otros exámenes, para descartar si hubo error en los resultados. Por lo pronto Tom, el enfermero te llevara a una de las habitaciones del piso y nos comunicaremos con tus familiares

¡No!- gritaron el trío de chicas, que veían con horror los posibles escenarios al enterarse de una verdad que parecía algo absurdo

Tom, llévala con mucho cuidado a la habitación 190, y comunícate con el Dr. Steve, que se reúna conmigo al consultorio. Natalie aplícale un calmante, esta muy alterada y no es bueno en su situación, tómale el pulso cada treinta minutos, en caso de que tenga otro nuevo ataque, me avisas inmediatamente. Martha, indique que lleven servicio a la habitación, deduzco que estas jóvenes, no hayan comido y ud mi damita se me calma, ya veremos que sucedió

Los tres enfermeros se desvivían en prodigarle todo tipo de atenciones a la jovencita que a simple vista no se veía como una futura madre feliz, sino como una persona abatida y perdida, pero con un extraño brillo en la mirada; al conocerla empatizaron y comprendieron su situacion.

Que niña a esa tierna edad estaba preparada para ser madre y mas en las circunstancias en que ella estaba, puesto que si bien dos personas ignoraban el diagnostico de la enfermedad, una que la acompañaba en ese proceso, sabía las implicaciones y repercusiones que aquello pudiese tener en la salud de la joven

A la edad de los diez años, para la desgracia de aquellos que la amaban y sobre todo para ella misma, había sido diagnosticada con una enfermedad que como enemigo silencioso iba deteriorando, arrasando todo a su paso, arrastrándola a la frustración de sus sueños de ser gimnasta olímpica y disfrutar de una vida normal a plenitud, llevándola no solo a una vida limitada, por la sobreprotección familiar de la que era objeto sino a creer, que cualquier día era el ultimo, que cada minuto jamás debía ser desperdiciado. Si bien sus sueños de grandeza de ser alguien importante se habían oscurecido, eso no le impedía hacer la diferencia.

Todos quienes la conocían sabían donde podían encontrarla sin mayor dificultades, ya fuera en la sala de un hospital, recibiendo su tratamiento o sus terapias diarias o en la soledad de su habitación, ya fuese leyendo, escribiendo en su vieja maquina, o tocando el saxofón, esa era la vida para ella, una vida que si bien le agradaba hasta el punto de sumergirla por largos períodos de tiempo, no era lo que ella había esperado.

Si bien su vida amorosa, estaba muy lejos de darse no solo por su inoportuna enfermedad, que marchitaba poco a poco su futuro, sino, porque una multitud, no solo la llamaban "Patito" sino que la trataban como tal, ya que su sola apariencia física, dejaba mas que desear, tomándola como el centro de las burlas y de las bromas mas crueles, convirtiéndola así en un ser introvertido y algo solitario.

Mi niña ¿te sientes cómoda?- le decía cariñosamente mientras le arreglaba las almohadas, de a momentos le brindaba una sonrisa dulce y maternal- sabes que estamos a la orden- le agarraba la mano con confianza

Gracias, señora Martha, pero no es necesario, espero poder irme lo antes posible, lo que si quiero es ver al doctor Steve, el sabrá que fue lo que paso

Todo a su momento, Natalie, vigílala como un halcón y uds no quieren acompañarme

Preferimos quedarnos con mi hermana- decía Pauna, quien en ese momento, rodeaba junto con Susana la cama de Candy

Bien, Tom ven acompáñame, no dejes a esta pobre vieja comer sola

Ok, chicas cualquier cosa, pídansela a Natalie

Si- dijeron las tres al unisonó

Señoritas iré a la central de enfermeras, no se muevan de aquí ¿sí¨?

Esta bien- dijeron las tres chicas por toda respuesta

Candy ¿Qué haces?

Candy que para ese momento se había levantado bruscamente de la cama, caminaba de un lado a otro, con el riesgo de abrirle un hoyo al suelo, a la par que se mordía un puño, trataba de buscarle una solución a todo esto, pero se hundía mas en la frustración .

No puedo, ¡no puedo! No es posible que yo este embarazada, de quien, cómo, no lo entiendo. Tuvo que haber sido un error, si eso fue, ya que de otra manera es imposible

Tranquilízate Candy, te estas haciendo daño y ese bebe necesita que estés lo mas sana posible - cerrándole el paso, ya que veía alarmada como su hermana se agitaba y jadeaba, aquello evidentemente no era una buena señal- trata de calmarte por favor. Todo tiene una solución

Por Dios Pauna, como me pides que me calme. Tu sabes bien que esto no puede sucederme. ¿Qué futuro puede darle una madre a un bebe, cuando esta necesita un trasplante de corazón, cuando se que cada día se me esta extinguiendo la vida y ¡que no hay nada que se pueda hacer!

Una bofetada resonó en el lugar, sorprendiendo más de una, ya que sin duda, no se lo esperaba no de ella, y por si eso fuera poco el momento se iba tornando denso a cada segundo, caldeando aun mas los ánimos, derrumbando cualquier intento de pacificar la situación

Pauna…-se acariciaba la mejilla lastimada, mientras miraba con verdadero asombro a su melliza

¡Te tienes que calmar!- le agarraba fuertemente los hombros, mientras la miraba con determinación, dejando a un lado su actitud dócil y suave, para imponer su autoridad y así apaciguar los temperamentos- para todo hay una solución, inclusive para esto, estamos las tres en esto que no se te olvide

Así es Ann, cuentas con nosotras, como siempre, que no se te olvide que lo que le pase a una, le pasa a todas- le tomaba una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba la mejilla adolorida

Se pueden imaginar, como se pondrán mis tíos, ellos no van a tolerar un escándalo en la familia y papa te imaginas lo que dirá el… me va a repudiar Pauna, apenas se entere de que estoy embarazada, me va a despreciar, mas de lo que lo hace- resbalaba poco a poco por la puerta mientras de sus ojos brotaron gruesas y ardientes lagrimas no solo empapando los anteojos, sino recorriendo cada centímetro de sus mejillas llenas de pecas.

Bueno, que tal si hay un error en esos resultados. Todo puede suceder

Chicas, disculpen la tardan… y tu por qué no estas guardando reposo en la cama eh- miraba con reproche a la paciente

Lo siento… ¿sabe si el doctor Steve esta en su consultorio?

No, en estos momentos esta reunido con el doctor Robson

Tengo que ir a verlo, el tendrá que explicarme muchas cosas

No espera!

De nada sirvieron las suplicas, con paso débil, debido a su estado anímico ya deplorable, pero con la frente bien en alto y gran determinación, que muchos cobardes envidiaban, se dirigía al único lugar donde podía obtener respuestas, pero lo que no sabia es que la llevaría a un destino tan insospechado como inesperado.

 **Pov Terry**

Caminaba por los corredores directo a la sala de ejercicio, ya que hacer pesas y estudiar en la diminuta biblioteca, hacía que olvidara por momentos que estaba en el peor de los infiernos Recordaba la visita de Richard, que jamás me lo hubiese esperado, no cuando el solía visitarme los fines de semana, debido a la cantidad de trabajo que lo consumía por completo ya fuera en el hospital o en la finca.

No solo me había sumergido en pensamientos contradictorios ya que eran llenos de un temor y a la vez de una esperanza que me embargaban y que me dejaban un buen sabor de boca, que desde hace mucho no sentía.

Mi pecho se hinchaba de gozo ante la idea de salir en libertad, después de haber permanecido cuatro largos años de mi vida en esta tumba de vivos, esta palabra se habia vuelto para mi en algo inalcanzable, hasta este día

Pero no solo esa magnifica noticia, había alegrado mi alma y esta tarde que ya estaba cayendo, el solo hecho de que el miserable de Langella, pagara de una vez por todas, todo lo que nos había hecho a mi madre y a mi, todos esos años, me hacía creer que la justicia existía tarde, pero llegaba al fin y al cabo.

Lo que no podía entender era porque Eleanor, tenía que haberse mudado a miles de kilómetros de Chicago, como si quisiera poner tierra de por medio, no la culpo, las culpas del pasado, el divorcio y una relación tan enfermiza y dependiente con el bastardo de Langella, debieron haberla traumatizado, yo lo estaba y si bien, ya me había acostumbrado a su abandono, teniendo que velar yo por mis necesidades a duras penas, atravesando un duro calvario, su ausencia me dolía, ya que la necesitaba y aun mas en estos momentos.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los típicos y bruscos golpes en el hombro, que solía darme Charlie, y que sin duda se habían convertido en un signo de camaradería entre nosotros

¿Que paso compadre? Si no es porque te golpeo, ni me paras, parece que estas en la vía láctea

Como si necesitaras un motivo para golpearme- le estrechaba la mano en un saludo personal de ambos

Que te dijo tu viejo, que desde esta mañana vienes con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja

Buenas noticias- decía con simpleza restándole importancia al asunto, mientras hacía pesas

Ah, bueno, entonces suelta- lo miraba fija e impacientemente, ya que era raro que Terry tuviese ese brillo especial en los ojos no por ello era el más rudo y temperamental de aquella cárcel

Me creerías si te dijera, que dentro de dos meses saldré, de este infierno

¿Estas hablando en serio men?- deteniendo abruptamente la actividad que estaba realizando

¿Estas dudando?, sabes que no me ando con tontos juegos- el se había detenido para secarse el sudor que se le había acumulado en la frente, mientras se apartaba a manotazos los mechones que cubría su frente

No me digas que hoy estas susceptible, un poco mas y te confundo con mi hermana

No seas idiota-lanzándole una toalla a la cara- además parece que le están dando caza al desgraciado de Langella, lastima que cuando salga, no pueda desearle felices vacaciones. Yo me voy a encargar que ese malnacido no vuelva a ver nunca mas la luz del sol, hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que le caiga todo el peso de la ley, no por eso me quemo las malditas pestañas cada noche en la biblioteca

Fiu! Con un abogado asi, quien querrá violar la ley

Te contare mas en las ducha

Ok vamos

Pero miren muchachos quien tenemos aquí si es el niño bonito y su horrible marica- decía un hombre afroamericano, que si bien no era fornido, era de muy mal aspecto, que lo complementaba no solo su largo historial policial entre asesinatos y abusos sexuales, sino por sus formas violentas y sanguinarias para imponer respeto

¡¿Que quieres Malcom?! Nos venga a fastidiarme con estupideces- se acercó lo suficiente, para demostrarle el poco miedo y respeto que le tenía.

Pero quien dijo que yo quiero molestar, verdad que no muchachos- los demás negaban la cabeza con sorna mientras miraban expectantes como se iba poniendo la situación color de hormiga- me entere por terceros, que te vas de esta mugrienta cárcel y como soy tan bueno,,, quise darte una despedida

¿Una despedida?- lo miraba ceñudo y con mucha desconfianza ya que de Malcom se podía esperar cualquier cosa y nada buena.

Cuidado hermano- Charlie lo sujetaba del brazo

Claro, niño bonito mi despedida personal- y acto en seguido le clavo una daga en el estomago, cayendo este, al suelo de rodillas; su mano que había se había posado instintivamente en la herida que se ensangrentaba cada vez más, con la vista perdida en algún punto y gimiendo de dolor, sentía que la vida misma estaba destilándosele por los poros.

Tanto el victimario como su sequito se dieron a la fuga cuidando que ningun custodio los pescara o se ganarían irremediablemente una visita a la celda de castigo, donde las consecuencias podrían tornarse desastrosas

Terry! ¡Auxilio por favor ¡- exclamo preocupado su amigo, quien al tratar de ayudarlo veía con horror como el que consideraba el invencible de Pobbey Road, agonizaba en cierta forma en sus brazos- vamos no se queden parados como buitres llamen a los custodios rápido!

Doctor Robson, trate de detenerla, pero no pude- decía una joven enfermera con voz cansina, ya que habia tratado por todos los medios de detener aquella jovencita desafiante, era la clásica lucha entre un David y Goliat

Haz que pase

Doctor Steve, necesito hablar con ud- Candy sin irse por las ramas lo encaraba seriamente mientras se ajustaba los anteojos- necesito que me explique esto, porque no lo entiendo en menos de una hora me entero que estoy ¿embarazada?- le colocaba los resultados con mucha firmeza en su escritorio de caoba

 **-** Candy… siéntate por favor- le hizo el ademan de que tomara asiento, mientras trataba de aligerar la corbata, buscando las palabras correctas, que no solo no la alteraran a ella, una misión difícil, sino que no pusiera en riesgo su carrera y su reputación que ya de por si pendían de un hilo.

No quiero sentarme, quiero respuestas ahora, lo exijo- cruzaba los brazos mientras enarcaba una ceja

Candy, te lo diré sin rodeos y sin irme mucho por las ramas, déjame decirte que se cometió un grave error contigo, perdóname- al doctor parecía que se le habia trabado hasta el alma ya que las palabras si bien estaban en la punta de la lengua, por algún motivo, se negaban a salir

¿Que error?

Candy, esos resultados que están allí son reales tú realmente estas… tú realmente estas embarazada. Tu expediente se confundieron con los de una paciente, Eliza Leegan a ti se te insemino artificialmente por error. Lo siento tanto- se lanzo a su silla mientras cubría su rostro avergonzado y abatido

¿Cómo?- dijeron al unísono dos jóvenes que no creían lo que escuchaban. Mientras una joven palidecía al punto de caer en el suelo estrepitosamente al suelo. Su mirada gacha escondían las lágrimas que derramaba furiosamente. No queriendo creer lo que había escuchado, sentía como su mundo se despedazaba y se hacía añicos

Como pudo doctor ¡¿Cómo?! Sabe lo que ud ha hecho ¡¿lo sabe?! Es ud un irresponsable

Dejame resarcir el daño por favor

¡Dios! Usted firmo mi sentencia, ud me lanzo al abismo. Sabe lo que significa que yo este embarazada ¿Quién es el padre?

Señorita White, por favor- el doctor temblaba como una hoja de papel, mientras se le drenaba los colores del rostro

¡¿Quién es?! ¿Quién es el padre de este hijo?

Es el joven AlbertGrandchesterAndrew- decía atropellando las palabras mientras sentía como el sudor perlaba su frente

Albert… Grandchester… Andrew…- repetía mas para ella misma, que para los demás ese nombre que ya se estaba convirtiendo parte de su vida, sin ella desearlo o esperarlo, lo repasaba de modo que se le grabara y no se lo olvidara ni por equivocación- el padre de mi hijo…

¡¿Que carajos?!- un señor rubicundo y de aspecto hostil se adentraba con altanería al consultorio, mientras su rostro se descomponía de la furia y la sorpresa

¡Tío!- Candy empezó en ese instante a jadear y a respirar entrecortadamente, mientras palidecía inexorablemente

Señor Langella…

Continuara….

 **Chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, tratare de actualizar el sábado o la proxima semana, ya que para estos tiempos estoy en período de trabajos y de tesis. Les agradecería cualquier comentario, sugerencia, ya que para mi es importante conocer lo que piensan de esta historia. Les agradezco de igual manera los minutos que se tomaron para leerla**


	3. Chapter 3

My Girl

Por: Vada March

 _ **Gracias a todas por los preciosos comentarios que me llenaron de mucha satisfacción ayer, la verdad, significaron para mí, mas de lo que uds imaginan, que me regalen su tiempo y sus comentarios. Como en cada capítulo, tratare de dar lo mejor de mí, para entregarles una historia de calidad, me disculpo por los errores ortográficos. Como ya les mencione anteriormente, esta historia tienes fines de entretenerlas a todas ustedes y no de lucro, su contenido si bien es amplio, no será vulgar. Advertencia, chicas saquen sus pañitos kleenex, porque habran escenas fuertes**_

Capitulo Tres

¿Cómo un simple día, que resurgía soleado y fresco, se había oscurecido, hasta el punto de desatar una tempestad sin precedentes?

¿Cómo las decisiones de terceros, podían acarrear consecuencias inimaginables?

¿Cómo una sola noticia, por demás agridulce, podía marcar el rumbo de los acontecimientos?

¿Cómo los inesperados y menos pensados designios del destino, le daban un impactante giro de 180° a tu vida y tu futuro, en un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos?

Todas esas aquellas interrogantes, sin respuesta alguna, se las planteaba Candy en un momento que a cada minuto se tornaba cada vez más caótico.

No podía otro peor momento que este, para que su tío que ya de por si era de actitud tirana y déspota, descubriera la verdad, que había desplomado su mundo, sin poder evitarlo, ya que por esos instantes se sentía atada, imposibilitada, esperando al final que la situacion no se tornara en un trago amargo, poder cerrar los ojos y así no ver como el destino se burlaba aun mas de ella, golpeándola sin piedad con el látigo de la realidad; arrepentía por enésima vez el haberse hecho tales exámenes, que mas bien los consideraba la peor de las sentencias

¡¿Qué vaina, estoy escuchando? ¡¿Es qué acaso estas embarazada, mocosa?!- decía aquel hombre que se adentraba impetuosamente al consultorio, mientras lanzaba bruscamente al suelo el puro habanero, que instantes atrás, habia aspirado.

Tío Lenard los doctores y yo, te lo podemos explicar- exclamo la jovencita, que trataba de reunir aplomo, aunque sentía por momentos como las fuerzas y ese mismo aplomo, la abandonaban, haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza, ante la mirada hostil y amenazadora que le dirigía el señor.

¿Qué me tienes que explicar? Que te revolcabas con otros, mientras nosotros estúpidamente creíamos, que te ibas a estudiar al colegio- la zarandeaba fuertemente ante la mirada expectante y alarmada de todos ¿Tu crees de verdad, que soy un imbécil, un estúpido para seguir creyéndote? Ja! Que te quede claro que mientras tu has ido, yo he ido y venido

¡Para nada!- se zafaba de su agarre con la misma fuerza con que la sujeto- Yo jamás he pensado en tal cosa y mucho menos he hecho eso de lo que tu me acusas. Yo no tengo nada de que avergonzarme

Además de ser una ramera, eres una insolente, veo que en ese prestigioso colegio, no te han sabido educar y aplicarte los correctivos, que tanta falta te hacen

Señor Langella, todo tiene una explicación, no es lo que ud cree- de algún modo el doctor Steve se sentía mas que responsable, se sentía en deuda, ya que su sola negligencia, había desatado una tempestad, de grandes proporciones, que lejos de apaciguarse, caldeaba aun mas los ánimos.

Y que explicación le encuentra ud a esto doctor. Por favor! Hágase un favor y hágamelo a mí. Ni siquiera intente solapar las sinvergüencerías de esta descarada

Señor Langella su sobrina esta embarazada, porque se le practico una inseminación por error, no por lo que ud piensa- decía el doctor Robson, exasperado ante la actitud soberbia y déspota del hombre, mientras sus sentidos y su intuición se disparaban, temiendo por la seguridad de la joven.

Jajajajaja, invéntese una mejor que esa y tu- dirigiéndose a la joven, que para esos momentos sufría un colapso nervioso, ya que podía esperar todo de sus tíos, con ellos nunca se sabía- esto lo arreglaremos en la casa

Solo eran tres palabras, pero que tenían un trasfondo tétrico y amenazador y que podía derribar cualquier indicio de paz y tranquilidad, embargando al ambiente de un aire de inquietud, desosiego y ¿peligro?

Era bien sabido por todos que las cosas, las situaciones de la vida nunca eran fáciles, y que todo tenía un alto precio, por el que uno tenía que pagar irremediablemente. Pero siempre se tenía fe en que "el sol brillaba para todos" pero en ocasiones tales palabras tenía sus excepciones con algunos y más cuando la situacion se ponía color de hormiga.

Tanto los médicos como la familia de Candy, presenciaban como testigos mudos, como la situacion, el lugar se tornaba asfixiante, enrareciendo el poco aire que existía en aquella habitación.

Para Candy las cosas no era las mejores, no solo haber recibido esa noticia iba empeorando su salud que poco a poco iba debilitándose, la sola advertencia de su tío, que estaba por demás decir, que se mostraba implacable, había perturbado su estado anímico, llevándola a un callejón sin salida

….

Una sonora bofetada resonó por todo el lugar, no solo sorprendiendo a los presentes, sino llamando la atención de las personas que transitaban en aquel momento en el estacionamiento. Candy que se había caído ante la magnitud del golpe se había quedado muda, perpleja antes esa acción tan brutal, mientras se limitaba acariciarse la boca lastimada, tratando de succionar, lo más que podía la sangre que salía a borbotones de las comisuras.

Eso mi querida Candy, te enseñara a no comportarte como una sucia ramera- le tironeaba el cabello fuertemente, disfrutando con cruel perversión los gestos de dolor que provocaba en la joven, quien solo se limitaba a recibir las agresiones en silencio- vamos entra ya!- empujándola bruscamente al interior del auto

¡Arranca Agustín! Candy, Candy, Candy, si yo hubiese sido tu, no me hubieras desafiado y menos de la forma en que lo hiciste y ¿sabes que? No me quedara de otra que ponerte cintura, apenas lleguemos a la casa- le decía con gran sorna, mientras soltaba bocanadas de humo - Aprenderás no solo a no mentirme de esa forma tan cínica, queriéndome embaucar, sino a respetar a tus mayores

Las tres jóvenes si estaban nerviosas, no lo demostraban, Se veían unas a otras, de forma cómplice y tratando de animarse y reconfortarse mutuamente, ya que sabían de antemano lo que esas solas palabras implicaban.

Pauna por su parte, temía por lo que pudiese suceder apenas arribaran a la Mansión White, ya que en los pocos años, que llevaba conviviendo con aquel pariente que consideraba tan desagradable, le habían bastado para darse cuenta de lo capaz que era, para cumplir sus promesas que rayaban en amenazas

Candy que para ese momento, paseaba su mirada en el paisaje que le ofrecía la naturaleza y al cual no le prestaba la mayor atención, ya que para ella, el sentido de vivir se había esfumado, junto con todos sus sueños. Solo existía ese miedo que la atenazaba y que le ataba las manos, impidiéndole que actuara, al ver como todo lo que soñó, creyó y construyo, su mundo, se despedazaba inevitablemente

Su mano que reposaba en la palanquita de la puerta, la acariciaba constantemente, ya que se le hacia imperiosa y atrayente la idea de escapar de todo lo que le rodeaba, de dejar de ser ella, de olvidar que vivía esa realidad tan gris y deprimente para cualquier mortal.

Por lo que sin pensarlo más de dos veces abrió la puerta en la primera oportunidad que tuvo para abalanzarse fuera de aquel auto, para emprender la huida

¡Candy!- gritaron las jóvenes al unisonó alarmadas al ver como ella caía al pavimento y después emprendía una carrera, que para ella lo significaba todo. Estaban sorprendidas al ver el atrevimiento y el coraje soberbio de una joven que en un pasado había aceptado sumisa el destino que le toco vivir, ellas ni en un millón de años hubiesen hecho algo así- ¡Dios mío! pero ¿que hace?, ¿acaso esta loca? va a terminar matándose y matándonos de un susto

¡Imbéciles! ¿Qué carajos hacen allí sentados? ¡Vayan a buscarla!, hay de ustedes, si no me la traen, ¡porque les juro que les va a pesar! Esta bien Candy, después de todo resultaste ser muy valiente, vamos a ver si esa valentía te va a servir de algo, apenas lleguemos- decía por lo bajo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, que muchos deseaban no haber visto.

….

Una joven que no sobrepasaba los dieciséis años atravesaba las numerosas avenidas con frenesí, como si su vida dependiera de ello, con la sangre bulléndole por las venas, sentimientos encontrados agolpándoseles en el pecho y la frente perlada de sudor, cubierta por despeinados mechones, corría siendo victima de algunas caídas y conatos de arrollamientos por parte de los numerosos vehículos que circulaban a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad.

Podía sentir no solo el ardor de los raspones que cubrían sus rodillas, tiñendo de sangre sus blancas medias, sino también como a poco se le escapaba el poco aire que disponía, como de pronto se iba fatigando y decayendo. Sus mejillas ruborizadas y su pecho jadeante era la prueba de ello.

Pero para ella, nada de eso importaba, ni siquiera su salud y seguridad, solo se dedicaba a seguir sus impulsos y sus instintos, solo tenía en mente una cosa y era alejarse lo más que podía de la absurda realidad y de la crueldad desmedida de su tío

Por primera vez sentía y gozaba lo que realmente era la sensación de libertad y plenitud. En esos momentos en ella habia aflorado un deseo de rebeldía, de probar las mieles de lo que el mundo gustosamente le ofrecía, aunque después su vida tuviera que pagar un precio muy alto

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hare?, ¿Qué hare?, es que simplemente no puedo estar embarazada, no puedo, y mucho menos de alguien que no conozco. Yo no busque esto, no lo hice- decía con rabia mientras sus hermosos ojos estaban empapados por las lágrimas- Como puedo convertirme en madre, cuando el tiempo ya se me acaba y mi corazón ya no resiste más

¡Señorita Candy! ¿Dónde esta?- era el señor Nelson que la buscaba como un desesperado, temiendo no encontrarla, no tanto, por lo que le pudieran hacerle a él, sino por lo que le hicieran a ella.

Dios! El señor Nelson, ¿Dónde me escondo? ¿Dónde?- Candy emprendió la huida hacia uno de los callejones, mientras trataba de esconderse detrás de unos conteiner de basura- me esta buscando… espero que no me encuentre.

Mama ahora que hare, si estuvieras aquí conmigo, tu me dirías que hacer, estoy tan confundida, tan perdida, te necesito tanto, los necesito a ambos- agarro con mucho cariño y cuidado su crucifijo, esperando encontrar la solución

Poco a poco iba cayendo la tarde, el cielo que horas antes estaba azul y despejado se había cubierto de negros nubarrones, amenazando con desatar un torrencial aguacero.

Para aquel entonces, Candy deambulaba por las calles, tratando de protegerse del frio y de la lluvia que para aquel momento caía impetuosamente.

Empapada de los pies a la cabeza, con hambre y respirando con dificultad, deseaba con el alma estar acobijada en la casa de su abuelo George en Holanda, pero como sabía que eso era imposible en estas circunstancias, ya que esté estaba viajando por el mundo, por lo que solo se conformaba con llegar a un lugar cálido.

Hasta que se topo con el Mama Nostra, un restaurant pequeño pero que a leguas se veía que era acogedor, por la cantidad de comensales que se encontraban degustando los platos que exhibían. Cuanto deseó estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo, solo que ahora no disponía de dinero, para hacerlo

¡Hey!- salía un joven buenmozo de mirada y sonrisa amable, este portaba un delantal muy gracioso que tenía bordado la torre de pisa y en sus manos llevaba un paraguas

¿Yo?- Candy miraba para todos lados, para comprobar si era a ella quien le hablaba, ese chico atractivo, ya que francamente lo dudaba- ¿Me habla a mi?

Si a ti ¿Quieres entrar? Esta haciendo mucho frio y no es bueno que estés bajo la lluvia, podrías pescar una neumonía. Ven entra

Gracias, pero no te hubieras molestado, ya yo me iba a mi casa

No creo que sea del todo cierto, ya que te quedaste parada mirando hacia adentro ¿Tienes hambre verdad?

Si, mucha, pero no tengo con que pagarte- sentía como los colores se le subían al rostro de la vergüenza

No hay problema, la casa invita- le guiño el ojo, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa muy dulce- Ven siéntate aquí en esta mesa, te buscare la carta

Muchas gracias- Esperando pacientemente, se fijaba en el restaurant que si bien no era ostentoso era muy bonito y algo bohemio, las mesas de madera estaban cubiertas por manteles de cuadrados rojos y blancos y encima de ellos jarrones con gardenias y lirios. Las paredes tenían decorados sobre los distintos paisajes de Italia, el ambiente solo era alumbrado por los faroles colgados en las paredes y que iluminaban tenuemente

Toma- entregándole una lasaña que se veía apetitosa- la especialidad de la casa. Disculpa no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Anthony Brower y soy el hijo del dueño, por ahora lo estoy ayudándole, ya que faltaron dos camareros

El mío es Candance McCord, gusto en conocerte- estrechándole la mano

Es un nombre muy bonito- Por poco Candy se ahoga con la bebida, ya que lo que menos esperaba es que le hicieran un cumplido

Gracias- le dedicaba una suave sonrisa, para no asustarlo con sus braquets, como siempre lo hacía

En aquellos, momentos Candy pudo olvidar los momentos duros, por los que había pasado y que tenía que pasar indudablemente. La comida, el ambiente y la conversación con Anthony, habían sido como un bálsamo.

Él se había encargado de hacerle pasar un rato muy agradable ya sea contándole anécdotas del restaurant o de su viaje por Italia. Ella por su parte se limitaba a responder preguntas que no ahondara en el tema de su vida, no en esos momentos difíciles.

Bueno, ya tengo que irme, la verdad gracias por todo, me la pase increíble

Oh eso no es nada, yo también me la pase muy bien. Me tome el atrevimiento de llamarte un taxi, Luigi por favor llévala, donde ella te pida ¿de acuerdo?

Pero no te molestes, puedo ir caminando

De ninguna manera, ya es algo tarde, para que andes caminando sola. Además el, es como nuestro chofer personal

Bueno esta bien, gracias

Ah se me olvidaba, esto es una tartaleta de chocolate, cena sin postre no es cena, te va encantar y en esta tarjeta, esta mi numero y el del restaurant, ya sea para que puedas pedir lasañas o pizzas a domicilio, o por si quieres que hablemos otro día

Está bien, gracias por todo, Anthony-

Me dio gusto conocerte, ragazza (niña)- le decía pellizcándole suavemente la nariz, mientras le brindaba una tierna sonrisa. Candy que para esos momentos estaba ruborizada, ya que jamás había sido tratada asi por ningun hombre, se sentía como si hubiese sido tocada por un ángel, un ángel, enviado por Dios

….

En la mansión White las cosas no marchaban del todo bien la ausencia de Candy y el humor de Langella, era una poderosa combinación para que estallara una revolución verdaderamente caótica. La servidumbre veían con horror como Langella poseído por la ira y la crueldad estrellaba y lanzaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, ya fuera sillas, muebles o jarrones, mientras lanzaba un hervidero de improperios al aire.

Muchos de ellos, así como de los guardaespaldas de la familia temían, el momento en que llegara, Candy, no solo porque iba arder Troya, como quien diría algunos, sino porque les preocupaba el estado de salud de su patrona que ya de por si estaba en riesgo, no deseaban que empeorara aun más, ellos muy bien sabían que Langella no dejaría pasar tan fácil esa "afrenta" ese golpe a su orgullo,

Malditos Imbéciles- agarrándole fuertemente, el cuello de la camisa a una de los guardaespaldas- ¿Por qué carajos, la dejaron escapar tan fácilmente? ¡¿Por qué?! Yo la quería tener aquí en mis manos. Todos ustedes son unas maricas, unos ¡inútiles!

Señor, discúlpenos, es que la señorita nos llevaba mucha ventaja y la perdimos de vista

Nada de ventajas, es que todos ustedes son una cuerda de ineptos- señalándolos con el dedo despectivamente-¡Todos! No puedo entender como una mocosa es más astuta que ustedes. Pero esa ya volverá, y cuando lo haga ja! Me encargare que reciba la lección de su vida

Señor, piedad, esta enferma

Me importa un comino que lo este, aprenderá por las buenas o por las malas

Sarah que lo observaba en silencio se estrujaba las manos, con gran impaciencia rogándole al Cielo y a todos lo santos que él se calmara, los cinco años que había convivido con el le había bastado, para saber de antemano las reacciones cuando alguien osaba desafiarlo. No por ello habia sido victima de sus arranques de ira y sus exagerados celos. Si bien estaba enojada con su sobrina, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño

Lenard, vamos cálmate- le ponía una mano en el hombro, para ver sin con ello lo tranquilizaba

Bah, porque no te largas! No estoy de humor, para soportar tus letanías

Debemos hablar- si algo había aprendido Sarah era ser perseverante, sin dar un paso atrás.

Es que no entiendes mujer que no quiero hablar contigo!-le sujetaba la barbilla con mucha fiereza- ya deberías saber donde esta tu lugar mujer. Vete de mi vista

Frida, tráeme otra botella de whiskie, pero ya!

Si.. Si…Si señor

….

Nelson, ¿ya la encontraron?- salía a su encuentro una mujer afroamericana, regordeta

No Mama Dolores, todavía nada, mis hombres ya la están buscando, pero nada, es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra

¡Ni que lo digas! Cuando aparezca le daré sus azotainas, mira como me tiene

Supo muy bien como despistarnos, de seguro se debió meter en uno de los negocios

Nelson y es verdad, que mi niña esta embarazada

¿Cómo lo supiste?

Las muchachas me lo contaron y esto se rego como pólvora en la mansión

Es verdad, lo que no entiendo como, ya que jamás le conocimos novio alguno, siempre fue menospreciada, esto lo decía con dolor, ya que consideraba a sus patronas, como las hijas que nunca tuvo

Parece que le hicieron una inseminación artificial por error

Ese doctor, me la debe, no dejare que después de que le haya arruinado la vida se vaya tan tranquilo y campante

Cuidado mucho con lo que piensas hacer Nelson, te conozco

Mama Dolores, Mama Dolores- venia Frida azorada y jadeante por la prisa y el temor

¿Que pasa?

¿Dónde están las botellas de whiskies?, el señor las esta exigiendo en este momento, esta poseído!

Ay ¡Dios mío!

Mama Dolores, Mama Dolores, Nelson

¿Que pasa ahora Tanía?- dijeron ambos al unisonó al ver la cara de terror de la joven

¡Ya llego!

Oh no!- exclamando el señor Nelson mientras corría, sintiendo una horrible opresión en el pecho

Ay Dios mío ay San Martin de Porres, no permitan que se forme una Sampablera, no permitan que haya una desgracia- salió corriendo junto a las demás, tratando de evitar un posible enfrentamiento

…

¿Dónde estabas?- Sarah, rechinaba los dientes, mientras su pecho jadeaba por el enojo y la preocupación

Este tía, yo…- Candy, agacho la mirada, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, que la salvaran esta vez

Te hice una pregunta y ¡exijo que me respondas! ¿Dónde andabas y con quien- le agarro el brazo, zarandeándola con violencia- ya me entere que voy a ser la flamante tía del bastardo que estas esperando

Ya se entero- tratando de sostenerle la mirada, mientras instintivamente aferraba sus manos al vientre

Que si ya me entere, es la noticia, el chisme del año

Tía déjeme decirle que esto fue un error, yo jamás busqu…

Claro que es un error, el bastardo que llevas en el vientre es un error. Chiquilla ingrata ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esta bajeza?

Tía, yo jamás busque esto, de verdad que no lo hice, ¡tiene que creerme!- le sujetaba la mano débilmente mientras la miraba con gesto de suplica

Por dios, yo esperaba que las muchachas de la servidumbre fueran unas descocadas pero no ¡tu! Yo pensé que eras un poco más sensata

Tía tiene que creerme cuando le digo que no lo busque, a mi me inseminaron por error

Oh por favor! Ahora vienes a disfrazarme tu sin vergüenzura con esa mentira tan absurda y tan descarada

¡Pero es la verdad!- Candy para esos momentos se sentía dolorosamente sola y agotada, solo se limitaba a llorar, porque si no lo hacia, sentiría que se ahogaría por dentro

Esto es una locura, un escándalo para esta familia. Dime como ahora yo le explico a tu padre semejante barbaridad con que cara le diré que su hija resulto ser una mujer de cascos ligeros

¡Yo todavía sigo siendo virgen!- decía con una seguridad, que jamás había sentido, mientras alzaba la frente en alto. Nadie volvería a dudar de su honradez

¡Basta ya de mentiras!

¡Si basta ya!

Tío…

¡Lenard!

Oliendo a alcohol y con la camisa desfajada, los cabellos revueltos, los ojos rojos por la embriaguez, estrujaba y manoseaba constantemente una correa de cuero tipo látigo, mientras su mirada desprendía mucho rencor e ira.

Posicionado en posición de ataque, contemplaba todas las maneras de desquitarse con la pobre chica, que para aquellos momentos iba a desmayarse de la impresión

No solo ambas mujeres, habían empezado a temblar, sintiendo como el suelo se le desaparecía, sino también toda la servidumbre, que para esos momentos veían con mucho temor, llenando por lo bajo de letanías y ruegos, implorando que no ocurriese algo que se pudiese lamentar

A ti te quería ver mocosa, te voy a enseñar que de mi nadie se burla, que nadie juega con mi paciencia y se queda tan tranquilo. El que me busca, me encuentra y tu colmaste mi paciencia, desde hace mucho

Lenard por favor deja ese cinturón

Tu te callas! Que esto es entre ella y yo

Lenard no te voy a permitir que te le pongas una sola mano a mi sobrina ¡¿me entiendes?!- cerrándole el paso, mientras lo miraba altiva

¡Te dije que te callaras!

Si le pones un solo dedo a mi hermana, también lo harás conmigo- Pauna que para aquellos momentos se encontraba escondida junto a Susana en uno de los tantos muebles que se encontraba en el salón, situándose al lado de Candy en caso de que tuviera que defenderla

Lárgate de aquí mocosa que la cosa no es contigo

Jalando a Candy con tanta violencia y brusquedad que era indudable que le provocara un cardenal en uno de sus brazos, la sacó a empellones del salón ante la mirada atónita y temerosa de todos, arrastrándola por las escaleras, se dirigió a uno de sus lugares predilectos

Al fin, solos- le dedicaba una mirada tan grotesca como depravada- te voy a dar una lección que en tu vida o lo que quedara de ella jamás vas a olvidar. Esto te enseñara a no volver a jugar con Lenard Langella

….

El Hospital Saint Jude, uno de los hospitales afamados y antiguos de la ciudad de Chicago, no solo por atender eficientemente y a la mayor brevedad sus pacientes, sino también por ser considerado un remanso de paz

Pero aquella mañana, el hospital se había levantado en revolución, las enfermeras iban y venían, ya fuera acompañando a los pacientes o tratando de cumplir lo mejor posible, las indicaciones de los médicos, los pacientes en la sala de espera se amotinaban, exigiendo ser atendidos y los muchos paramédicos por la presión de salvar una vida recorrían frenéticamente la sala de emergencias.

Sera que todos los pacientes de Chicago, decidieron enfermarse hoy- se preguntaba mas para si mismo que para la enfermera que lo acompañaba- esta situación ya es más que caótica

Tiene razón doctor Grandchester- decía la enfermera mientras miraba ensoñadora la sonrisa de aquel hombre

Papa con que aquí estas- venía Terry caminando con dificultad por uno de los pasillos, ayudado por una de las enfermeras que gustosamente lo acompañaba

¡Terry, muchacho que haces levantado y encima caminando a tus anchas!. Por si no lo recuerdas llegaste anoche malherido, casi me matas del susto

Discúlpeme doctor, pero me fue imposible detenerlo

Te entiendo Pilar y bien que haces aquí, porque no estas de reposo

No estuviera yo aquí Richard caminando si tu no te hubieses desaparecido donde rayos andabas. Además no necesito que vengas a tratarme como a un niño

Esta mañana las cosas están muy movidas en el hospital. Te advertí que te mantuvieras bajo perfil que no figuraras, pero como siempre te entra y te sale las cosas por un oido

Que querías que hiciera, el desgraciado me agarro desprevenido, jamás pensé que el malnacido, iba a atacarme y menos con un puñal

Por la falta de material quirúrgico adecuado en la enfermería del penal, Terry tuvo que ser llevado inmediatamente al hospital, por los custodios, ya que si bien la herida no había tocado órganos vitales afortunadamente, no solo había perdido mucha sangre, sino que la herida era de consideración y si no se le curaba, corría el riesgo de infectársele

Me siento cansado y esta empezando a molestarme la maldita herida. Debí pensarlo dos veces antes de aventurarme a buscarte por todo el hospital

Ven te acompañare a tu habitación-

Pero antes de emprender la retirada, vieron como tres mujeres y un hombre corrían desesperados, ante la mirada atónita de los médicos y las enfermeras que contemplaban el cuerpo amoratado y en mal estado de la joven que cargaba y que no era otra sino Candy, quien había sido encontrada esa mañana en el suelo victima no solo de una brutal golpiza sino de un conato de infarto, producto de tantas emociones

Auxilio! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! Se me muere

Dios mío- Richard veía con horror el cuerpo maltrecho de la joven, lleno de hematomas y cardenales en diversas partes del cuerpo- Joseph, Pilar, busquen inmediatamente una camilla. Esta joven debe ser intervenida de inmediato. Ana comunícate con Flammy la trabajadora social

En un instante, todo se había paralizado, todo se había detenido, para Terry quien al observar como espectador en primera fila, la situación que se había desatado inesperadamente. El era ajeno a cualquier estimulo, a la noción del tiempo, al mundo entero si eso era posible, el solo se limitaba a contemplar la criatura que yacía vulnerable y profundamente herida en una de las camillas. El no solo estaba sintiendo como su sola realidad habia cambiado tan abruptamente, sino que por una extraña razón su pecho se le oprimía fuertemente, sumiéndolo a una vaciedad exasperante y angustiante. Por meras casualidades de la vida si es que existían o designios del destino, el sabía que estaba en el lugar y momento correcto y mas cuando empezaba a surgir un fuerte sentimiento de protección, algo que ni en sus locos sueños experimento.

Continuara…

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, les agradecería cualquier comentario, sugerencia, duda, ya que para mi significa mucho el que uds participen en esta historia, también les agradezco los minutos que tuvieron para leerla.**

 **Claus mart: Albert es el primo hermano de Terry**

 **LizCarter: tanto como tu como becky70 acertaron y además me leyeron el pensamiento**

 **Feliz fin de semana**


	4. Chapter 4

My Girl

Por: Vada March

 _ **Gracias de verdad por sus comentarios tan positivos, que me alientan a escribir y continuar esta historia, de verdad, llenan de dicha mi corazón. Como les he dicho anteriormente, tratare de plasmarle en cada línea lo mejor de mi, así como que el fin de esta historia es para entretenerlas a ustedes y no de lucrar. He de advertirles que el siguiente capitulo tendrá una sobredosis de realismo, teniendo escenas fuertes. Asi que tengan sus pañuelos a mano**_

Capitulo Cuatro

Era bien sabido, que el ciclo de la vida, a veces, podía resultar ser algo traicionero y doloroso, la vida que había brotado como si de una rosa se tratase, podía marchitarse en el momento y la forma menos pensados, dejando tras de si una estela de tristeza, vacío y amargura en el corazón. Pero siempre se creía en la posibilidad de que en algún mañana esas almas unidas por los lazos y afectos se reencontrarán nuevamente, en el paraíso celestial.

Candy había aprendido aceptar su destino con gran fortaleza, tratando de vivir a plenitud los muchos o pocos días que se le concedieran. Ella sabía de antemano que cualquier día podría llegar a ser el último, por lo que siempre trataba de hacer la diferencia, aunque para ello, le costara lágrimas y mucho tesón, siempre haciendo oídos sordos antes los prejuicios y las criticas de los demás, había aprendido a vivir con lo que tenía y con lo que era, soportando no solo la terrible perdida, sino la frustración de sus sueños.

Una multitud de personas se habían agolpados, contemplando con compasión, indignación y sorpresa, la situacion tan desgarradora que se estaba desatando en aquellos momentos en la concurrida sala de emergencias

Los médicos y enfermeras, que para ese entonces se encontraban en sus labores cotidianas, habían oido los numerosos y desesperados gritos de auxilio, por lo que se acercaron presurosamente, para averiguar que era lo que sucedía, topándose con una imagen tan inolvidable como lamentable. Por lo que no dudaron ni un segundo en cooperar para salvar la vida, que poco a poco se le escapa a la joven como el agua entre los dedos

-Pronto, hay que nebulizarla, aplíquenle un broncodilatador -doctor, el pulso esta descendiendo- ¿A cuanto?- hay un cambio de 20 mm Hg, su presión sistólica es de 115 y la diastólica es de 50- tiene hipotensión- ¡Doctor! su pulso esta muy débil- la estamos perdiendo, la perdemos- Rápido, hay que aplicarle terapia electroshock, tenemos que revivirla- de 70 a 90- 1,2,3, apliquen- 1,2,3 apliquen- ¡no esta funcionando!- apliquemos el protocolo de resucitación

¡Mi niña!, ¡por dios sálvenla!- Mama Dolores, sentía como el alma se le partía en dos, al ver semejante espectaculo, mientras entrelazaba sus manos en señal de oración- ay mi San Martin de Porres, apiádense de mi niña

Mi hermana, se me muere Susana, ¡se me esta muriendo!- se aferraba al abrazo de Susana, mientras se sumía en el llanto y la desesperación- ¡por favor! ¡Salven a mi hermana! No dejen que se muera

Santos cielos- Nelson se estrujaba los cabellos, mientras veía como poco a poco se perdía aquella vida tan valiosa para él. El realmente le costaba creer que su patrón hubiese sido capaz de cometer esa vil bajeza por defender su maldito orgullo

Terry contemplaba silencioso, estático, la escena, se sentía tan impotente como ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba, solo su atención estaba enfocada en la visión de aquella chiquilla que luchaba por su vida, en aquella camilla de hospital, ante la vista de todos.

Extrañamente había surgido en él unos desmedidos deseos de protegerla, de cuidarla, aunque en la misión, se le fuera la vida en ello, sin quererlo reconocer, esa jovencita desconocida calaba hondo en él, hasta el punto de angustiarlo, porque no le hallaba las respuestas a tanta crueldad, el no concebía como alguien se hubiese ensañado de esa manera con ella.

Observar a la familia en una situacion tan desgarradora no solo lo llevo años atrás, cuando de pequeño veía detrás de una pared, un mueble o debajo de la cama, las brutales golpizas que Langella le propinaba a su madre, dejándola en un estado inconsciente y deplorable, llevándolo en muchas oportunidades a llamar a los vecinos bien, fuera para que lo ayudaran a trasladarla al hospital o simplemente para que pudiesen evitar un mal aun mayor; sino actuar, no podía permitir que aquella jovencita muriera, no si estaba él para evitarlo. Por lo que irrumpió bruscamente en el protocolo

Joven no puede estar aquí- una enfermera trato de detenerlo agarrándolo por el antebrazo, pero todo esfuerzo fue vano ante el coraje y la determinación que le brotaba por los poros aquel joven

¡Suélteme! Le decía con estridente voz, mientras se zafaba del agarre con mucha firmeza

Pero ¿Qué hace este paciente, sobre la camilla?

¿Donde esta seguridad? Llámenla inmediatamente

Terrence ¿Qué haces? Lo detuvo por el brazo, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de advertencia

¡Dejame hacerlo!, yo se lo que hago-se zafo de su agarre bruscamente, mientras lo miraba con mucha determinación

Terrence, ¡bájate inmediatamente!

No lo hare y no traten de detenerme, porque sobre mi cadáver, permitiré que ella se muera- muchos lo veían atónitos y con mucho recelo inclusive su padre, que no le dejo mas de otro que obedecerle irónicamente, sabiendo lo obstinado que era- Despejen un poco el área y las vías aéreas, ella necesita respirar y no lo hará si están rodeándole como buitres.

Muchos vieron con sorpresa como aquel joven le aplicaba con ímpetu y ahínco, respiración cardiopulmonar a la agonizante- 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9.-aspiracion-1,2,3,4.. ¡Vamos pequeña vive!, ¡tienes que vivir!, tienes muchas cosas por que vivir, que hacer. No puedes venir y rendirte, así tan fácil.

Terry no…- Richard estaba perplejo, aunque la palabra se le quedaba corta ante todo lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo. Miraba boquiabierto, como su unigénito actuaba con tanta vehemencia, con una fortaleza, que muchos envidiarían en aquellos instantes. Para él le era totalmente desconocida esa faceta de Terry. Su verdadera personalidad había pasado antes sus ojos desapercibida por años, realmente lo había subestimado

Quieres realmente ayudarme en algo, Richard, llévame la cuenta, si no, no me digas nada

. ¡Vamos! ¡Lucha! Haz un esfuerzo por ellos, por tu familia. No le des el gusto a el quien te hizo esta canallada de verte caer ¡No te atrevas a rendirte! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,9-aspiracion- ¡Vamos!

Lo que muchos consideraron como un atrevimiento, se tragaron sus palabras al notar que por más extraño que parezca y hasta podía calificársele de milagro, lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquellos instantes.

La muchacha estaba reanimándose poco a poco, observaban como a poco, ella no solo cobraba su pulso, sino también el color que habia sido reemplazado por una palidez cadavérica. Dios y los esfuerzos del joven, habían logrado lo que ellos no consiguieron, todo producto de la fe y la intensa disposición del joven de conseguir lo que se proponía

¡Llevémosla inmediatamente a cuidados intensivos!

En esos instantes si bien estaba exhausto, sofocado y algo adolorido, producto de sus esfuerzos inquebrantables, se sentía dichoso y satisfecho. Miraba como aquella jovencita que le habia salvado la vida por circunstancias del Destino o porque asi lo había dispuesto Dios, era traslada por los pasillos hacia terapia intensiva Sus ojos brillaban, como hace tiempo no lo hacía y su sonrisa se tornaba limpia, transparente, como nunca antes lo había sido. De lo que si estaba seguro es que volvería a verla aunque el mismo mundo se le opusiera

Te veré de nuevo pecosa, eso te lo juro.- le dedico una sonrisa ladeada y descarada

…

Señora Sarah- Mama Dolores se levanto abruptamente de la silla- menos mal que llega

Haciéndole caso omiso a la señora, ignorándola por completo se dirigió a las jóvenes con voz cansina y profunda

Pauna, Susana ¿Cómo se encuentra?- las primas que para ese momento se encontraban abrazadas, llorando silenciosamente una en el hombro de la otra, le dedicaron una mirada gélida, que casi le helo la sangre

Si en algo te preocupa, esta viva de milagro madre, por poco se nos muere

Susana, no te atrevas a hablarme de ese mo…

No estas en posición de exigirme nada, no hiciste nada absolutamente nada por evitar esto. Solo te limitaste a quedarte de brazos cruzados, sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a suceder. Todo por culpa de tu cobardía, de tu indiferencia

Tía escúcheme bien, solo quiero advertirte solo una cosa- se le acerco amenazadoramente, mientras se secaba las lágrimas- si a mi hermana llega a pasarle algo, tenga por seguro que no me temblara la mano, no me tentare el corazón para refundirlo en la cárcel. Uds no saben de lo que soy capaz por defender lo que amo

Pauna…- Sarah estaba boquiabierta, porque esperaba todo de ella, menos eso

Y una cosa más, a pesar de que nuestro padre nos abandonó dejándonos al "cuidado" de ustedes-esbozando una sonrisa irónica, sin humor, porque ellos le prodigaban de todo, menos protección - no volveremos con ustedes, no cuando estas albergando a ese cerdo miserable, no permitiré que le hagan daño nuevamente a mi amada hermana.

Familia de la paciente McCord- se acercaba Richard mostrándose cada vez más preocupado e indignado ante semejanza agresión

¡Somos nosotros!

Bien, déjenme decirles que la condición de la joven es realmente crítica, presenta no solo fracturas realmente serias en las costillas y en el nivel lumbar, sino múltiples hematomas en las distintas zonas del cuerpo.

Su presión arterial es lo que más me preocupa, ya que no suele ser constante, se le hará un monitoreo para observar posibles cambios. Mientras se le practico unos exámenes de rigor se evidenció un cuadro anémico muy severo. Una pregunta, ¿algunos de ustedes tenía conocimiento de que la paciente esta en estado de gestación?

Si, apenas nos enteramos ayer

¿Y no hizo nada por evitar este incidente?- se indignaba y se alarmaba, cada vez más si eso aun era posible, al escuchar aquello

Doctor, es que mi mari….- Sarah, no encontraba las palabras que le permitieran excusar a su marido por aquella barbaridad

Así que su marido, bueno señora no solo estoy en la obligación de informárselo a la Trabajadora social, sino en el deber de levantarle un acta, por las agresiones y arremetidas tan brutales que recibió la joven, atentando seriamente contra las vidas de dos personas Notifíquele a su marido que la trabajadora de servicios infantiles, le hará una visita de intervención.

Doctor ¿Cómo esta el feto?- preguntaba las jóvenes, esperanzadas de que nada le hubiese pasado en esas circunstancias a ese ser inocente

Sobrevivió, si es lo que pregunta. Déjenme advertirles que es un embarazo de alto riesgo, no solo para el feto, sino para la madre.

-¡No!- Pauna se tapo la boca, tratando de guardar la compostura, y la serenidad, aunque resultaba toda una odisea hacerlo-¿Qué podemos hacer?

Ella va necesitar muchos cuidados y mucho apoyo- esto lo decía intencionadamente, mientras observaba de reojo a Sarah, que para aquellos momentos, no sabía donde esconder la cabeza-me retiro. Con su permiso

Bien pueda- Sarah no auguraba nada bueno en esa visita y bien sabía que esto no solo acarrearía consecuencias legales, tanto para ella como para su esposo, sino un enfrentamiento monumental con su cuñado, si esto llegara a sus oídos, algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

….

A esas alturas a Terry que en aquellos instantes se movía para todos lados, se le hacía difícil, más que imposible volver a conciliar el sueño después de haber pasado dos interminables horas en cirugía. La poca paz y serenidad, de la que había gozado, momentos antes, se le había esfumado, hasta la sensación de libertad, le parecía amarga, lejana. No después de haber visto aquel cuerpo maltrecho, vulnerable y frágil, esa sola imagen no solo lo perturbo, sino que lo conmovió en sus entrañas.

Pecosa ¿Cómo te llamarás? ¿Cómo estarás? ¿Quién fue el maldito canalla, que te hizo esto? ¿Cómo hare, para saber de ti, para volverte a ver?- todas estas preguntas se las hacía, tratando de no caer presa de la ansiedad, el aburrimiento, el enojo o lo que fuera, lo que estuviera sintiendo, en aquellos instantes. Solo se limitaba a ver el cielo raso de su habitación, en una pose desenfada, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa, pero a la vez tierna- ¿Qué tienes tú, que no dejo de pensarte en la forma que lo hago? Pero algo es seguro y es que tengo que volver a verte

Pero como para salir de aquí, sin que los custodios se den cuenta de mi ausencia. Papa aun no llega y me apremia saber noticias y cuanto antes mejor. Lo que el no sabía es que hallaría la solución de la manera más descabellada

Joven Grandchester su comida- venía a su encuentro Pilar la enfermera, cargando una charola de comida, mientras le brindaba una sonrisa compasiva

Llévesela, no tengo hambre- dándole la espalda indiferentemente a la enfermera

Pero joven usted, tiene que comer, aun no se ha recuperado de la herida y además no ha comido durante todo el dí..- Terry la interrumpió bruscamente, ya que esa voz chillona le era realmente insoportable era mucho peor que la de los mismos guardias

Déjela allí, cómasela, échasela a los perros, haga lo que se le antoje con ella pero ¡déjeme en paz!

Sabe que si no me obedece, voy a ser retada, por mis superiores y hasta…- Terry que no quería volver escuchar esa voz se le ocurrió una brillante idea que bien podría resultar

Okey hagamos algo negociemos ud y yo ¿le parece?

La muchacha que estaba dispuesta a proseguir con su retahíla, exponiendo sus razones, se callo ante lo que escucho, por lo que se limito a preguntar con recelo-¿Qué negocio?

Bien- Terry sonreía con diablura, ya que la tenía donde quería- ud necesita que yo coma cierto?- la muchacha asintió, recelosa- porque si no la pueden amonestar bla bla y otras cosas más. Yo lo hare, pero con una condición

¿Qué condición- la muchacha se veía inquieta, ya que si bien estaba habituada a soportar malcriadeces y malos tratos por parte de los pacientes no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situacion con un paciente.

Ud va a llevarme a la sala de cuidados intensivos, disfrazado de medico cirujano

Llevarlo a la sala de cuidados intensivos y ¿por qué ud quiere ir alla y encima disfrazado? A cada momento a la enfermera se le complicaba comprender aquel paciente de mirada enigmática y sonrisa irresistible

A usted no le conciernen mis asuntos, lo que debe interesarle es que yo coma ¿es un trato?- levantando la mano para estrechársela a la de la enfermera

Trato, _espero no cometer un error y tener que arrepentirme después-_ decía por lo bajo, mientras miraba embobada, ilusionada, la amplia sonrisa que este le dedicaba 

…

Ya empezaba atardecer y en la sala de espera, una señora y dos jovencitas, esperaban recargadas en la pared, esperando por un alma noble que les permitiera ir a visitar a la joven malograda.

Agotadas, abatidas, ansiosas y hambrientas como estaban, no solo trataban de darse apoyo, en aquellos momentos, sino que repasaban cada una por su cuenta, cada acontecimiento que había pasado el día anterior, no creyendo al final, que podía existir tanta maldad por parte de una persona, que poco le había importado la salud y la suerte de su sobrina, para arremeter contra ella de esa forma tan brutal.

Sinceramente les costaba creer como el destino y hasta la vida misma se había ensañado con Candy no solo sometiéndola al cruel abandono paternal, dejándola a merced de una arpía como Lenard y de una enfermedad, que le había arrebatado las posibilidades de llevar una vida normal, hasta el punto de desgastarla psicológicamente, Como en unas pocas horas sus vidas habían dado un giro drástico e innecesario, ellas sin duda les faltaba mucho que aprender del temple y el coraje de aquella jovencita

Pauna, aunque le costaba, aunque le doliera realmente en el alma porque de verdad lo había sentido de esa forma. Había tomado una decisión que implicaba no solo riesgos que podría conllevar, sino la posibilidad de no volver estar como antes cerca de Susana, a la que mucho quería y consideraba casi una hermana, no después del posible conflicto que podía surgir en la familia, al saberse la noticia.

Estaba segura que tanto su padre como su abuelo George se las llevarían fuera del país a rastras si fuera posible, pero era eso, o ver como Candy se convertía en el blanco predilecto de su tío, y sobre su cadáver volvería a suceder lo mismo.

Mi niña tienes que avisarle a tu padre lo que esta pasando, no puede taparse el sol con un dedo y el tarde o temprano se va enterar

Es cierto Pauna, aunque eso signifique que ustedes se regresen a Inglaterra- abrazándola fuertemente- va afectarme muchísimo su partida, pero no creo que mi tío, permita que sigan quedándose con nosotros, no después de esto

Lo he pensado mucho y si, tienen razón. Papá no querrá que estemos un minuto más en aquella casa. No hace falta que les diga que las echare de menos terriblemente.

Bueno pienso que hoy estamos más sentimentales que nunca- decía Susana juguetona, tratando de aligerar la carga emocional y el ambiente

Es que en los momentos mas difíciles, donde la familia se une aun mas y eso es lo que necesitamos- agarrándole a cada una la mano con cariño- niña Pauna, mientras mas pronto se comunique con su padre, mucho mejor

Cierto, Mama Dolores, pero ¿Dónde encontraremos un teléfono a esta hora? Ya todos los locales del hospital deben estar cerrados y si estuvieran abiertos no creo que me dejarían hacer una llamada a larga distancia

Bueno y por que no le preguntamos a la central de enfermeras, si nos hace el favor de hacernos esa llamada. Podemos decirle que es de vida o muerte

Mama Dolores y ¿tú crees que funcione?- preguntaba Susana escéptica, ya que dudaba que la mentira resultara aunque nadie iba a saber que era falso ¿verdad?

Eso déjamelo a mi- guiñaba pícaramente un ojo- señorita por favor!

Que le pasa señora, en que le podamos ayudar- decía una enfermera, después de interrumpir sus actividades

Es que necesito hacer una llamada a larga a distancia, es de vida o muerte- Susana y Pauna se miraban no creyendo lo excelente actriz que era su nana, la habían subestimado- necesito llamar a mi cuñado a Inglaterra, por favor!

Lo siento señora, pero me apena decirle que es una política del hospital, no hacer llamadas a larga distancia

Pero es que ud no entiende que es una emergencia mi niña se me muere

¿Qué pasa, aquí Josephine?- le preguntaba a la enfermera, la trabajadora social, una mujer cuya personalidad reservada, seria y en ocasiones agria, distaba mucho con su belleza atrayente

Nada Licenciada Hamilton, que la señora le urge hacer una llamada al exterior, pero le explique que esta prohibido hacer ese tipo de llamadas

¿Eso es cierto?

Si señorita- si bien la señora se mostraba humilde, tenía una mirada muy digna

Bueno, permítele hacer la llamada a la señora que se ve a leguas que le urge

Pero..- si bien la enfermera estaba determinada a colocarle los mil y un pretexto, sus intentos fueron frustrados tajantemente.

Yo corro con los riesgos que eso implique ¿de acuerdo?

Suspirando contrariada y dándose por vencida, se limito por preguntarle- a que número marco

Niña Pauna, indíquele a la enfermera- dándole paso

Es al (81) 790089654- Pauna tenia sentimientos encontrados, si bien se había mostrado de acuerdo en que su padre supiera la verdad cuanto antes, esperando que pudiera llegar hacer algo, en caso que su tío tratara de salirse con la suya, sentía temor ante las reacciones, ya que conocía de antemano el carácter temperamental e implacable, con el que solía enfrentar las situaciones y tratar a las personas.-Gracias

Pase- entraba Luisa una de las tantas secretarias que disponía la organización, pero si bien esta mujer no sobrepasa los veintiséis años, era considerada no solo la mano derecha del director, sino una mujer tan eficiente como chapada a la antigua, ya fuera por su manera de conducirse en la sociedad como en su forma de vestirse.

Señor

Si ¿Qué pasa?- Michael que para ese momento se encontraba sumamente ocupado, revisando, escribiendo y firmando una docena de papeles, tuvo que alzar la mirada mas por fuerzas que por ganas, al ser requerida su atención

Tiene una llamada de larga de distancia

¿Sabe de quien se trata?

Se trata de su hija mayor, Pauna- dijo por toda respuesta, mientras se retiraba de la amplia oficina, para darle mayor espacio e intimidad

Vaya ¿Qué querrá? _**si diga-papa tenemos que hablar-¿Qué pasa Pauna, que ya se te olvidaron los modales de cortesía- papa lo que tengo que decirte va a ser duro y necesito que tomes las cosas con calma además no puedo hablar mucho- ahora que pasa- es Candy- ¿Qué pasa con tu hermana?. Sintiendo algo en su pecho de que las cosas no marchaban bien- papa, ella esta internada en el hospital- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué le paso a tu hermana?- mi tío Lenard le propino una golpiza, después de haberse enterado que estaba embarazada- ¡¿Cómo?!, para ese momento Michael sentía como una tormenta ardiente e implacable se desataba en su pecho, como empezaba a respirar con cierta dificultad debido a la furia que le quemaba hasta en los huesos ¡¿ese desgraciado se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima?! ¿él muy miserable se atrevió a tocarla? Y encima embarazada. Acaso no te encomendé que la cuidaras Pauna- papa lo que tienes que saber es que ese embarazo, fue por un error, no es lo que tu crees, a ella la inseminaron artificialmente- ¿Pauna en que hospital esta?, sentía impotencia, furia, conmoción, todo se mezclaba peligrosamente, corriéndole por las venas- es en el Saint Jude- Se donde es, esta misma noche regreso a los Estados Unidos y por favor trata de irte a un hotel que no quiero que sigas viviendo en el mismo techo de ese miserable- Ok, papa lo hare y por favor cuídate-Nos vemos allá**_

Luisa, ¡ven inmediatamente a mi oficina!

Si señor

Necesito que me reserves un pasaje para los Estados Unidos, para esta misma noche

Pero señor quizás estén ya agotadas, es temporada alta y..

Te dije que me urge, viajar hoy, asi que yo tu buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras si es preciso, pero ¡ya! Antes de las siete quiero ver resultados, asi que no me decepciones

Si señor, con su permiso- saliendo presurosa de la oficina, mientras exhalaba un suspiro de cansancio y a la vez de alivio, ya que le era difícil trabajar con él cuando mostraba un temperamento que dejaba mucho que desear.

Maldito bastardo, yo te enseñare que la mujer ni con el pétalo de una rosa, vas aprender a no meterte con lo más sagrado que tengo en este mundo, que son mis hijas, De mi cuenta corre que la pagues, pudriéndote en la cárcel, infeliz. No volverás a salirte con la tuya, nunca más, eso te lo juro.

…

Ya había anochecido y para aquel entonces, en los amplios pasillos del hospital no deambulaba ni un alma, a excepcion del área de emergencia, donde tanto los paramédicos como las enfermeras y los médicos, que hacían sus guardias nocturnas iban de aquí alla, ya fuera haciendo sus rondas, o atendiendo los casos que ameritaran atención urgente. Si, todo estaba en silencio y en una soledad que se intensificaba poco a poco, tanto los pacientes como sus familiares, descansaban después de lo que consideraban un largo día.

Era aquellos momentos que Terry podía burlar a las enfermeras como a los custodios, que si bien vigilaban la entrada no eran lo suficientemente suspicaces, para haber dado cuenta de su ausencia. Terry como todo buen estratega, había planificado la búsqueda de aquella niña, que se le había clavado en el pensamiento todo el día, y que no le había permitido descansar como Dios manda, no, aquella chiquilla, sin haber hecho mucho, había logrado ponerlo en todos los estados de animo desde una inusitada alegría hasta una rabia que llameaba en su alma, amenazando con arrasarlo todo.

Terry que en tiempos de antaño se había considerado un hombre frío, resentido, el que imponía su rudeza a cualquiera que osara a molestarle y que carecía sentimientos por algo o por alguien, prefiriendo la soledad, antes que una relación normal y sensata todo producto de sus amargas vivencias en la calle, en la cárcel y en aquellos hogares que mas bien los consideró un infierno, todas esas circunstancias que lo obligaron a ser lo que fue no creía como al ver la fragilidad humana de esa pequeña borraban de un solo manotazo todos esos años de dolor, amargura, todas esas actitudes que lo consumían poco a poco hasta el punto de deshumanizarlo

Joven Grandchester, después de la esquina, doble a la derecha, allí va encontrar una puerta que lo conducirá a la sala de terapia intensiva. Por favor, no vaya a cometer una tontería y tenga cuidado que una enfermera lo agarre in fraganti, o estaremos en verdaderos problemas

De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias- dedicándole una sonrisa

Espero no haber cometido yo la tontería San Biaggio ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en ir a la Cuidados Intensivos? No será por la chiquilla que salvo milagrosamente Humh, esto me huele a gato encerrado

Terry corría sigilosamente por los pasillos, que le conducirían a su destino, debía ser cauto y astuto, no pensar tanto con el corazón sino con la razón ¿corazon? A veces dudaba que tuviese uno, pero en aquellos momentos que latía presuroso, con el riesgo de escapársele del pecho, tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, si no quería caer bajo su propio juego. Debía mantenerse sereno y objetivo y no dejar que sus emociones lo aprisionaran, como si eso fuera posible.

Vamos Terrence ¿que pasa? No es posible que esa chiquilla te ponga en este estado. Solo vas a verla, ver como sigue, nada más ¿cierto?

¡¿Dónde esta esa habitación, donde?!- buscaba desesperado en aquella sala tratando de no levantar sospechas- ¡es aquí!-viendo a través del cristal, la habitación alumbrada por una luminaria en la pared

Y en efecto allí estaba ella medio inerte en aquella cama, sumida en un profundo sueño, que más que reparador, se veía como si fuera el sueño de la muerte Sus largos cabellos dorados estaban esparcidos como una cortina en aquella almohada y su piel pálida mostraba en carne viva los hematomas en distintas partes del cuerpo, sobre todo en aquellos frágiles brazos, uno de ellos portaba un cabestrillo y de su cuello pendía un collarín. Se observaba que su respiración era trabajosa, por lo que una mascarilla le brindaba el oxigeno necesario

En ese momento Terry no supo explicar las múltiples sensaciones que estaba sintiendo y los sentimientos que estaban surgiendo desmesuradamente y que se le agolpaban en el pecho y por que no hasta en las fibras más recónditas de su ser. Su pulso viajaba a mil por hora y su respiración se tornaba descontrolada y dificultosa.

Sus manos cosquilleaban por tocarla, por acariciarla un poco. En aquel momento él perdió la noción del tiempo y donde se encontraba, para el, la vida cobraba un nuevo sentido, otro color, otra visión, otra realidad. Desde ese día el se convertiría en lo que ella quisiera que el fuera, el no se conformaría con ser su salvador desconocido, sino el amigo, que quizás, nunca tuvo, ese amigo inseparable y entrañable, en ese guardián, protector de sus sueños y sus días. El haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para jamás separarse de ella.

Pecosa… daría todo, todo para saber como te llamas- rozándole aquella delicada mano con sus dedos,

Parece que tus suplicas fueron escuchadas su nombre es Candance Anneliese McCord- le decía Richard, mientras le miraba suspicazmente

Papa…yo..-se sentía avergonzado y a la vez enojado, al verse descubierto, expuesto, ante los demás y más en esas situaciones comprometedoras- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

No te encontré en tu habitación, asi que me pareció lógico, buscarte en el único lugar, donde indudablemente te iba encontrar ¿Qué haces aquí?- el sabía de antemano las intenciones de su hijo, lo supo desde el mismo momento en que la vio salvar aquella niña, en esa forma tan apasionada, pero necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas

Yo necesitaba, verla y saber como estaba, la verdad es que tuve que escaparme me sentía intranquilo, necesitaba conocer su estado de salud, nunca pensé ver alguien morir y menos en esa forma

La muerte Terry es parte del ciclo de la vida, pero por algún motivo ella se salvo, tal vez porque Dios permitió que la salvara, algo del cual ella se sentirá muy agradecida o quizás ese bebe que lleva en el vientre la motivo a luchar quien sabe

Ya va, dijiste bebe- Terry sentía como no solo palidecía con semejante noticia, sino como su cielo se le venia encima hasta el punto de desplomársele, entonces si ella iba a tener un bebe significaba que…

Si, al hacerle los exámenes de rigor, descubrimos que lo estaba y al parecer eso fue el detonante de la golpiza que sufrió

¿Cómo? ¿Qué carajos me estas diciendo Richard? Terry tenia el estomago revuelto, la sola imagen de siendo ella golpeada por haber quedado en estado, hacia que la bilis se le disparara del enojo y la furia

Si eso fue lo que me informo Flammy la trabajadora social, que se reunió con la familia. Al parecer el tío descubrió que estaba embarazada y pensó, bueno tu sabes, nada mas lejano a la realidad, ya que fue inseminada por error

¡Dios! Y es que la tía de ella estaba manca para no haber evitado aquella crueldad. No le dolió ver como ese malnacido la maltrataba de esa forma. No puedo seguir escuchando es que la sola idea me repugna

Siento tanto coraje aquí-señalándole el pecho- la furia me corroe que siento que en cualquier momento voy a estallar. No tienes idea de cómo deseo tener aquel miserable frente a mi y matarlo como el perro que es. ¡Maldito!

Y no solo eso, lo que te voy es lo que verdaderamente me alarma

¡¿Hay más?!- enarcando una ceja

Descubrí que el flamante esposo de la señora White no es otro que el sádico de Lenard Langella

¡¿Qué?! En aquel momento el joven sentía como una llamarada lo consumía por dentro, llevándole a sentir el más peligroso y oscuro sentimiento: la sed de venganza

 **Continuara…**

 **Chicas espero que les guste el capitulo que con esfuerzos les escribí, agradecería sus comentarios y sugerencias, asi como que también les agradezco a todos aquellos lectores anónimos que se toman unos minutos para leerla. Es probable que publique para mañana lunes. Feliz domingo para todas**

 **Lizzi Carter: amiga yo concuerdo contigo, en cuanto a lo de la violencia domestica, por eso me tome el atrevimiento de plasmarlo en mi fic como un reflejo que de lo que viven las mujeres a manos de sus parejas, hermanos, padres y demás familiares, el propósito de este fic es mostrar un poco temas tabú en la historia de dos jóvenes golpeados por la violencia. Con respecto a lo del bebe, cada elemento en una historia tiene su porque quizás ahorita no lo comprendas y lo consideres algo absurdo pero mas adelante te darás cuenta que ese bebe era una pieza clave**


	5. Chapter 5

My Girl

Por: Vada March

 _ **Como en cada entrega les reitero mis agradecimientos a los maravillosos reviews que me escriben. De verdad me siento satisfecha con la aceptación de esta historia, que si bien tiene una trama algo cruda, nos muestra una dosis de la realidad, que muchas viven y quizás algunas de ustedes puedan sentirse identificadas con ella. Como en las ocasiones anteriores, esta historia es escrita para entretenerlas sin ánimos de lucro y habrá un lenguaje, violencia y escenas sexuales que si bien son de criterio amplio no es vulgar.**_

Capitulo Cinco

Ya habían pasado ya cuatro días, desde aquel terrible incidente que no solo habia orillado a Candy entre la línea de la vida y la muerte, llevándola a enfrentar uno de las pruebas más difíciles, sino que con ese acontecimiento, muchas cosas habían cambiado no solo en el ambiente, que ya de por si estaba tenso, caldeado por las emociones y sentimientos encontrados, sino vidas, ya que sirvió no solo para darse cuenta del error que estaban cometiendo algunos, sino también para darse cuenta realmente de las verdaderas intenciones de las personas con las que estaban viviendo, para aquel entonces o simplemente para conocer a esa persona que sin siquiera imaginárselo o buscarlo se convertiría en algo muy significativo, una pieza clave, quizás la faltante en una vida marchita por el pasado y la codicia de terceros.

Candy que para aquellos instantes se encontraba convaleciente en una de las mejores habitaciones del hospital, cortesía de los médicos quien la habían titulado cariñosamente "niña coraje"; después de haber estado inconsciente durante tres días en cuidados intensivos, producto de sus heridas y de aquel infarto que por poco la arrastra al sueño de la muerte, siendo esta salvada milagrosamente por el Creador a través del coraje y la determinación de un hombre, que si bien eran desconocidos uno para el otro, este al conocer, quien habia sido su verdugo, se juro a si mismo hacer justicia por su propia cuenta aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida

Si bien estaba sanando satisfactoriamente de aquellas heridas físicas aunque con mucho esfuerzo debido a su precario y critico estado de su salud y su inesperado, agridulce y virginal embarazo, sus heridas emocionales estaban en carne viva, grabadas a fuego en el alma. En esa sola noche habia visto la crueldad y la perversidad personificada, en la persona que jamás pensó, en la persona a quien ingenuamente se le habia confiado la crianza temporal, en esa noche quedo al descubierto no solo su oscura y letal personalidad e intenciones sino lo capaz que podría llegar a ser para imponer a costa de los demás y su sufrimientos su poder y sus deseos egoístas.

Ese terrible e inolvidable episodio no solo la fortaleció al punto de cobrar un coraje y una determinación, una faceta de ella muy desconocida, no cuando era considerada la "Patito" el chivo expiatorio de terceros, sino que la llevo a tomar la decisión más importante de su vida, no dejarse pisotear nuevamente ni por nadie ni por nada, ni siquiera por el cruel destino que cada vez más parecía ensañarse contra ella.

Para eso tenía que dejar morir la niña ingenua y crédula para convertirse en una mujer con el suficiente coraje para enfrentarse a las batallas que les tocaría vivir y más cuando de ella dependía una nueva a la que defendería contra viento y marea

No solo sus seres queridos le prodigaban toda clase de atenciones, y cuidados sino también los enfermeros y los médicos la llenaban de mimos y consideraciones, gracias al cariño que le habían tomado y la profunda admiración que les inspiraba una niña de dieciséis años que si bien aparentaba ser frágil, tenia una gran fuerza interior.

Hasta el mismo Richard habia sucumbido ante ella y su dolorosa realidad, convirtiéndose por decisión propia y por que no a petición de su hijo, en su medico exclusivo. Por otra parte tanto Lenard como su esposa tenían vetada terminantemente la entrada a la habitación no solo por órdenes del padre, sino también del mismo director, con el fin de evitar un mal aun peor

 _ **¿Dónde estoy?**_ _ **No tengo ideas para explicarlo y mucho menos puedo explicar lo que estaré haciendo en ese lugar escabroso que hacía que se me erizara la piel y se me helara la sangre. No se si será un sueño o es tan real como lo que estoy sintiendo en aquellos instantes, que se me volvían para mi desgracia eternos. Solo podía visualizarme corriendo como si la vida se me fuera en ello, como si no me importara lo que pudiese encontrar al final del camino por aquellos parajes tan solitarios y tan oscuros, donde la niebla era espesa y no permitía ver mas alla. Mi pensamientos pasaban por mi mente en aquel momento, pensamientos que rayaban en el temor pero también de coraje. Las sensaciones brotaban por cada poro y hacían bullir mi sangre. Por alguna extraña estaba semi desnuda, la piyama que no era mas que una bata de tirantes que en sus mejores tiempos fue de un blanco inmaculado estaba sucia y raída, dejando al descubierto mis piernas, sucias por el lodo y llena de sangre por los raspones que me habían causado tantas caídas. Pero lo que mas me llamo la atención no fue haber visto casas destartalas en que les auguraba un inminente derrumbe, sino observar una intensa luz que quemaba mis ojos y al ir acercándome vi como una figura cuya rostro desconocía por completo ya que no podía observar como era este por la luz que me cegaba, me extendía una mano que yo dudaba cada cierto tiempo de tomarla confiadamente, pero una mano ceñía fuertemente por detrás mi garganta para clavarme el puñal que sin duda me degollaría, mientras una sonrisa burlesca, tenebrosa y mortífera rompía el silencio que momentos antes había reinado.**_

No, no, no, ayúdenme, Susana, Pauna- Candy se movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro, propinándole patadas a la cama en la cual se hallaba postrada; mientras profería gritos, que muy bien podía escucharse a kilómetros de distancia. Su frente perlada de sudor y su pecho jadeante demostraban que sus dulces sueños se habían convertido en terribles pesadillas

Candy cariño, despierta, estoy aquí, contigo, ¡vamos despierta!- Pauna que para aquel entonces se hallaba leyendo en uno de los muebles que se hallaban en la habitación, la zarandeaba suavemente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tan dulce como compasiva

Nooo!-bramó fuertemente alertando a más de uno, mientras a duras penas se reincorporaba- ¿Donde? ¿Donde estoy?

Estas aquí en el Hospital Ann, tranquila todo fue un mal sueño- le decía Susana, con cariño, mientras la abrazaba, cuidando de no lastimarla aun más de lo que ya estaba- ese mal sueño, fue solo eso, un mal sueño. No te preocupes, estamos aquí contigo

Asi es cariño, no dejaremos que nada malo te vuelva te pasar, no mientras estemos contigo

Todo fue tan real, podía sentirlo, fue tan... horrible...no creo que después de esto vuelva a ser la misma

Ese sueño fue en definitiva un bacalao, como le diría Peter al Capitán Garfio- decía juguetonamente Susana, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, arrancándole una dolorosa sonrisa.

Pauna ¿él...él ha estado aquí?- pregunto con mucho recelo, refiriéndose a su tío Lenard, temiendo en gran sobremanera, que el estuviera en su habitación para lastimarla en el momento menos pensado y no pudiera llegar a defenderse

Pauna sabiendo de antemano a quien se refería, se limito a tomarla de la mano, y de esa forma transmitirle la confianza y la seguridad, que tanto necesitaba. Decidiendo contarle los últimos eventos- No Candy el no esta aquí, papá y el Dr. Grandchester han puesto una orden de caución y aunque lo estuviera no permitiríamos que te hiciera mas daño. Además papa le ha puesto una demanda no solo por daños y perjurios, sino también por atentar contra tu integridad y la del bebe y todo gracias a la intervención de la trabajadora social del hospital quien le hizo una visita sorpresa, encontrándolo en el ultimo estado de ebriedad.

¡¿Papa esta aquí?! ¿Está en América?- Boquiabierta y con los ojos como plato, a Candy le costaba creer que su padre, hubiera dejado a un lado el trabajo y su orgullo, para estar con ella, después de esos años de distancia que él les había impuesto- no ha estado en América desde la muerte de mama, siempre quería que pasáramos las navidades y el verano con el abuelo en Europa, ya que nunca más quiso estar con nosotras y a veces sus llamadas eran esporádicas, lejanas, cortas, tan vacías…

No lo culpes Candy, se que te costara creerlo, pero para papá la muerte de mama fue muy difícil, fue algo muy repentino, nadie realmente se espero que en su aniversario de boda, pasara esta desgracia. Ese día él lloro lagrimas de sangre

¿Y crees que para nosotras fue fácil?, no lo fue, era nuestra madre la que perdimos aquella noche. Siempre antepuso su trabajo antes que nosotras, siempre tenia una excusa para todo, siempre evadía cada vez que podía las llamadas, y las visitas, esta familia, no le importo nuestros sufrimientos, lo que sintiéramos o lo mal que la estuviéramos pasando con el tío Lenard

Vamos Candy no recuerdes las viejas y malas cosas del pasado y tampoco seas tan dura con el, trata de ponerte en sus zapatos, de entenderlo, aunque para ti te resulte difícil perdonarlo.

Ya veras que después de esto, te vas a sentir liberada, además el esta muy arrepentido y lo supe al verlo castigándose asi mismo aquella mañana cuando me lo encontré en la sala de espera.

Y si es asi ¿Por qué no esta aquí, conmigo? Su mano empuñada aferraba fuertemente la sabana, mientas gruesas y ardientes lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, sintiendo como el dolor y la soledad se le agolpaba en el pecho. Ella a esas alturas las palabras sobraban, necesitaba hechos que le permitieran nuevamente creer

Él no esta aquí, porque, porque esta resolviendo algunos asuntos que nos compete como familia, fue a poner las cosas en su lugar, como quien diría las cartas sobre la mesa- Pauna, ligaba que todas esas excusas, fueran reales, que sirvieran para justificar en algo su ausencia. Rogaba que su padre no metiera las "cuatro patas" esta vez

Y ya que tocamos el tema de los padres, les diré que después de que mi madre se volviera a casar, después del divorcio, no solo mi vida cambio convirtiéndose en un autentico infierno, sino que también la de ella, mi indeseable padrastro no solo la manipula sino que también la agrede. Antes que vinieran a quedarse con nosotros casi todos los días peleaban ya fuera porque el la celaba, ya que tenía entre ceja y ceja que lo engañaba con su terapeuta el señor Britter, sino también con el señor Nelson o porque ella siempre le exigía que le pagara sus lujos, muchas veces siempre lo acusaba de que estuviera regalándole a sus amantes, ya que siempre solía ver los estados de cuenta y en ocasiones lo veía en el club, coqueteándole a cualquiera que se le cruzara por al frente.

Más de una vez pensé irme con el abuelo a Holanda, ya que todavía no le perdonaba a mi papá que me hubiese abandonado. Pero cuando llegaron ustedes se convirtieron no solo en mi refugio, sino también en mis mejores amigas, desde que estamos juntas, hemos sido inseparables. Ahora que mi tío esta arrepentido, querrá que ustedes se vayan con él…- sentía como el corazón se le achicaba ante esa posibilidad, ya que dudaba las cosas siguieran iguales, si su tío decidía poner tierra de por medio, definitivamente

Susana, no te preocupes, yo no pienso irme de aquí, no sabiendo que estas a merced de ese señor..- le sonreía dulcemente, queriéndole transmitirle optimismo ante esa situación- si nos vamos, nos iremos las tres, ya veré como convenzo a mi tía, ella debe entender que no estas segura en esa casa, además me lo debe. Y por si no lo recuerdas nos juramos que nos cuidaríamos mutuamente a pesar de todo y de todos

Como olvidarlo, si cuando nos hicimos la promesa, nos pinchamos fuertemente el dedo con un cactus

Susana, después de todo lo que paso ¿Tú crees que mí tía abandone a mi tío Lenard?

No se Pauna, puedo esperar de ellos cualquier, la relación de ellos se volvió enfermiza. No creo que mi mama, pueda realmente vivir sola, esta acostumbrada a estar con alguien a tener compañía.

Por lo que supe de Mama Dolores, Lenard, volvió la mansión en un caos, mas de la mitad de la servidumbre renunció, no piensan estar a las ordenes y a merced de ese animal.

Cambiando de tema Candy antes de venir, quisimos comprarte esta bandeja de pastas, espero que estén las 110 completas y no que un topito sin fondo, haya caído en la tentación de devorarse la mitad- exclamaba Pauna con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, mientras miraba de reojo a Susana, que para ese momento tenía una cara de culpable

Okey, lo confieso, me he comido seis no mas, era una maldad que la pusiera antes mis ojos y mi alcance y no me dieras ninguna- haciendo un mohín

Y ahora que lo vemos, esto parece un jardín y no una habitación de hospital, tienes muchas flores, muchos presentes, tal parecen que te tienen consentida- le guiñaba un ojo a la par que agarraba una gardenia

Creo que si, ya que me han llenado de consideraciones y atenciones, apenas salí de Terapia Intensiva, sobre todo el doctor Grandchester que se ha convertido en mi medico personal, ya que no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra, ha estado al tanto de mi recuperación- encogiéndose de hombros

Me pareció escuchar que hablaban de mí. ¿Puedo pasar? o ¿estaré interrumpiendo una charla de chicas?- le dedicada una sonrisa leve, mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

Para nada doctor, claro que puede pasar-haciéndole un ademan para que entrara, mientras trataba de acomodarse con gran dificultad en una posición que lo favoreciera a él y que la beneficiará a ella.

Déjanos ayudarte- tanto el galeno como las dos jovencitas procedieron ayudarle de la mejor forma posible ¿Cómo se ha se sentido la jovencita más valiente que he conocido?- le preguntaba sonriente mientras la auscultaba.

Bien,-esbozaba una sonrisa, agradeciéndole por el cumplido- pero no le voy a negar que he sentido molestia a nivel lumbar y en las articulaciones, tampoco me siento cómoda llevando el collarín y mas cuando trato de descansar, es algo incomodo. Y en ocasiones he tenido vértigos que llegan y se van

¿Y has tenido cualquier otra clase de síntomas ¿mareos? ¿Dolor en la zona de vientre?

He tenido mareos por la mañana y por las noches ya pierden la intensidad que tenían en el día y cierto dolor en la zona baja del vientre ¿es que pasa algo?

Como me lo temía, no me iré por las ramas Candy, tu embarazo es de alto riesgo, si bien tu cuerpo no esta totalmente maduro para albergar una nueva vida ya que apenas tienes dieciséis años, la golpiza que sufriste empeoro no solo las condiciones del embarazo sino también de tu precaria salud. Se ha pensado hacerte un legrado de aborto, que no es más un aborto quirúrgico, per…

No doctor, yo no voy a interrumpir mi embarazo, tengo miedo si, ante lo que pueda pasar, pero ya estoy más que acostumbrada a los mañanas inciertos, yo no se porque me paso esto no se porque tuve que embarazarme, pero por alguna razón extraña me sucedió a mi y no a la señorita Eliza Leegan

¿Dices Eliza Leegan?- abrió los ojos como platos, ya que lo que escuchaba no lo creía, si mal no lo recordaba, tanto ella como Albert querían tener un bebe, entonces eso significaba que…

Si, ella, confundieron nuestros expedientes el mismo día que nos hicimos la prueba ¿la conoce?

Dime algo el padre de tu hijo ¿es de nombre Albert?

Si, o eso fue lo que al menos me dijo el doctor- Candy tenia la mirada perdida, ya que al solo recordar como la imprudencia de alguien, le habia cambiado completamente la vida, hasta el punto de casi perderla. El hecho de que estuviera forzosamente embarazada de alguien que no conocía, le hacía creer que el destino jugaba con ella a su libre antojo

¡Dios mío!- a él le parecía increíble, que el destino de una niña estuviera a atado a otras vidas ya fuera por la desgracia o la negligencia de terceros. Su mente repasaba, los grandes esfuerzos que hacían Albert y Eliza para que quedara en estado, siendo una tarea algo infructuosa, como frustrante y hasta dolorosa, pero el que una jovencita albergara esa vida en un cuerpo tan frágil, y que este sobreviviera le parecía que sobrepasaba toda realidad y hasta creía que de un milagro se trataba-¿me disculpan? Tengo que hacer una llamada urgente-saliendo precipitadamente de la habitación

Las tres jóvenes se quedaron atónitas ante la abrupta retirada del galeno y su repentino cambio de ánimo que había pasado de la alegría a la sorpresa y luego a una evidente preocupación

…

Doctor

Si Greta, ¿qué pasa?- el doctor que revisaba algunos reportes médicos, desde el día anterior, luego de que la preocupación y la ansiedad lo agobiara, después de cometer tamaño error; alzo la mirada, para darse cuenta, que aquella visita que tanto había temido, estaba justo en su puerta augurando que nada bueno iba a pasar

El señor McCord, exige hablar con ud

En ese instante, el doctor Steve que empezaba sudar frío, sentía como no solo palidecía, perdiendo todo rastro de color que pudo tener momentos antes; sino también sentir como su suelo desaparecía y su corazón martilleaba hasta el punto de querer salírsele del pecho de la impresión y el temor que le generaba aquella mirada implacable y glacial

Doctor Steve- entraba Michael con su característico porte y su andar altivo, orgulloso, y autoritario, típico en las personas que sabían manejar con eficiencia a las personas y las situaciones, mientras le dedicaba una gélida mirada que no decía nada pero que escondía y prometía mucho- ya sabrá a lo que vengo ¿verdad?, esto no es una visita de cortesía. Yo soy el padre de la niña a la que ud le arruino la vida

Señor yo…- el doctor Steve se había quedado mudo, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna ya que sus sentidos estaban adormecidos, que le impedían hacer o decir algo coherente

Dígame doctor ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene sirviendo en este hospital?- le decía mientras observaba sin interés las placas de reconocimiento que tenía apostadas en la pared

Veinti..cin..co veinticinco años

Y en todos esos años ud nunca aprendió, que cometer negligencia médica es un delito que se paga con la suspensión de la licencia y con la cárcel

¡¿Es que el ser médico, le da derecho de estar jugando a diestra y siniestra con la vida ajena?! Para que se vaya enterando no solo le arruino la vida a mi hija que ya de por si esta lo bastante enferma; con un embarazo no deseado, ¡sino que la puso al borde de la muerte! ¡¿Es que ud todavía no comprende la magnitud del daño que ha provocado?!- agarrándole por las solapas

Señor, déjeme que le.. explique, todo fue un error

Claro que fue un error, un grave error y me pongo a pensar si eso lo hizo con mi hija de apenas dieciséis años no pongo en duda que lo hubiese hecho con las demás. Si le debe un poco de respeto a la profesión y si tiene un poco de dignidad, renuncie al hospital.- le decía mientras lo soltaba con brusquedad,

Déjeme resarcir el da..- decía con voz temblorosa, temiendo las posibles consecuencias que esto podría traerle en su vida profesional y personal, temiéndole a ese señor de imponente presencia, que no se andaría con rodeos, para destruirle su carrera, temiéndole a ese mañana incierto que cobraba fuerza

No, ¡no puede! Y yo usted voy consiguiendo un excelente abogado, porque pienso demandarlo por daños y perjurios. Pienso cerrarle el teatrito de medico eminente, asi que vaya pensando que hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante, le puedo asegurar que tendrá mucho tiempo de sobra para hacerlo. Hasta pronto "doctor"

El médico se había quedado piedra al escuchar aquella advertencia tan tajante, se habia lanzado bruscamente a su silla, mientras ocultaba el rostro abatido entre sus manos, su enfermera que se había quedado estática ante semejante amenaza, solo se limito a preguntarle- Doctor ¿esta bien?- quien lo veía palidecer, mientras se estrujaba los cabellos- No Greta, ya nada estará bien

…

Si bien en numerosas ocasiones, para no decir que siempre, las circunstancias, el destino, las personas y hasta la vida misma en sus momentos mas grises, podrían llegar a ser injustos, donde los poderosos y no tan poderosos, para tapar astutamente sus fechorías y lograr lo que se proponen no solo compraban la justicia, poniéndole precio a la conciencia de los incautos y estafadores, sino manipulando a su libre antojo a los débiles con sus falsas promesas, e imponiéndole por las buenas o por las malas su poderío y aunque ellos se manejaran bajo ese concepto de "justicia", otros siempre creían que no había mal que durara cien años y cuerpo que lo resista y una justicia divina que lo superaba todo y algunos tomaban la justicia en sus manos en las formas menos pensadas

Las cosas no marchaban bien en la mansión White, no después de aquel acto de violencia desenfrenada y la posterior visita domiciliaria de la trabajadora social, que no solo le permitió observar las condiciones en la que se hallaba el ambiente que se tornaba tenso, con el paso del tiempo, sino de la situación familiar, dándose cuenta por las conductas hostiles, reprimidas, lejanas y ariscas que mostraban los señores Langella ante la presencia de la profesional.

Días después a ello, el lugar se había convertido en un verdadero caos no solo por el desastre en que se encontraba la mansión, después que renunciara la mayoría de los empleados ya que ellos no solo se indignaron ante aquella acción tan inhumana y degradante, pensaban que si su patrón habia violentado a su propia sobrina, enferma y embarazada como estaba, que no haría con ellos, esa sola decisión incrementó más la ira en Lenard, si eso fuera posible no solo perdiéndose en alcohol, sino convirtiendo a su esposa en blanco de sus insultos y agresiones y por si eso fuera poco, la citación que se le envió para comparecer ante los tribunales y a la cual no asistió, empeoro aún mas las cosas

Sarah veía muda, compungida, frustrada y hasta con un sentimiento de culpabilidad no solo las reacciones de violencia de su esposo y de las cuales era objeto; sino como su familia y todo lo que con esfuerzo construyo se derrumbaba como naipes que caían irremediablemente al mínimo toque. Ella si bien se habia escudado en una coraza de cobardía, se lamentaba, ya que jamás pensó que las cosas llegarían a ese punto, ella no deseaba que esa noticia hubiese acarreado consecuencias inimaginables. Actuar implicaba hacer algo y ella no habia hecho nada por evitar todo eso. No solo sentía que le había fallado a su hermana Jane o a su sobrina, sino también se habia fallado a si misma y a Susana, ganándose su indiferencia y su lastima, era sin duda el alto precio que tenia que pagar

Dolores ve quien esta tocando la puerta de esa forma- decía Sarah con voz cansina y mecánica, su rostro abatido parecía haber envejecido diez años

Si señora- decía el ama de llaves, mientras apresuradamente la puerta, topándose con lo que jamás creyó toparse

¡Policia! Policia!- irrumpía bruscamente a la estancia un comando del FBI, quien con pastores alemanes entrenados y fuertemente armados, buscaban a su principal objetivo Lenard Langella, después de que cometiera un desacato contra la ley al negarse asistir a los tribunales- Me lo buscan por cada rincón de esta mansión, lo quiero vivo o muerto, ordenaba con voz estridente el jefe de la operación

¡Dios mío!- exclamaba con temor y sorpresa Mama Dolores al ver aquel despliegue policial y en esas circunstancias

¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!- Sarah que ya de por si se sentía cansada, abatida, para aquellos instantes palidecía, no solo sintiendo que en cualquier momento las pocas fuerzas la abandonarían amenazando con desplomarse al suelo sino el temor ante lo que pudiera suceder- ¿Qué esta sucediendo?! ¿Por qué están invadiendo mi casa de esa forma?!

Señora Langella tenemos una orden de arresto en contra del ciudadano Lenard Langella por intento de homicidio en contra de la persona Candance McCord White- sacándose de la chaqueta un sobre con la autorización

¡Oh no!- Sarah se tapaba la boca no creyendo tanta mala suerte, mientras leía detenidamente aquella orden. No se tenía que ser un genio, para darse cuenta que s esposo tenía la soga al cuello

Les confié lo más valioso que tengo en el mundo y mira en que estado las encuentro- le decía Michael que para ese momento entraba al lobby con gesto adusto- no esperes que tenga misericordia con ustedes, ruégale que ellos lo atrapen, ya que si yo lo hago, no respondo de mi, le partiré el alma- esto último se lo decía en susurro a Sarah quien para ese momento temblaba como una hoja de papel- Creí que habías cambiado, pero no eres mas que una decepción

Lenard que en aquellos instantes bajaba las escaleras en condiciones verdaderamente desastrosas se dio cuenta de que lo buscaban hasta por debajo de las piedras, irrumpiendo a correr alertando a los policías- solo muerto me van a tener, mientras sacaba la pistola de un cuadro estratégico

¡Alto policía! ¡Atrápenlo!- muchos de los policías le pisaban los talones, buscándolo frenéticamente por la mansión- ¡suelten a los perros, ahora!

No van atraparme eso se los juro- Lenard cada vez se sentía acorralado, no teniendo mas que otra salida que disparar a matar a quien se le cruzara- Idiotas disparen!- les gritaba a sus guardaespaldas y sus hombres de confianza, quien para ese momento se sumergían en un intercambio de disparos sin retorno

La situacion ya de por si estaba tensa, iba empeorando cada vez más, las balas iban y venían, ocasionando un derramamiento de sangre en ambos bandos. Lenard que se ocultaba detrás de una pared, decidió como último recurso a la mano tomar de rehén a Sarah que para aquel momento se hallaba en un estado de shock emocional.

Bajen las armas o le vuelo los sesos-empuñándole el arma en la sien- ¡No estoy jugando!

No Lenard por favor no me hagas eso ¡por favor!- Sarah estaba mas que aterrada, sentía como la vida se le iba en un suspiro, no creía lo que veía ante sus ojos- ¡Por Dios Lenard no lo hagas!

¡Callate! ¡Bajen sus armas, o la mato!

Lenard estas rodeado, baja el arma- le decía el jefe por el altoparlante, mientras tenia empuñada el arma, esperando apretar el gatillo por si seguía resistiendo

Lenard no cometas más estupideces baja ya esa arma

Lenard que se habia dado cuenta que venía uno de los autos blindados en su ayuda aprovecho de tumbar a Sarah al suelo, mientras disparaba a la par que se subía al auto, dándose a la fuga

¡Disparen! Una ráfaga de disparos cortaban de tajo, con el poco silencio que habia reinado- ¡Carajos! Alerta a todas las unidades, sospechoso en fuga, placa XLV0045, estén atentos y prepárense ante posible persecución

Señora Sarah- venían a su encuentro Mama Dolores y Nelson que estaba perplejos ante esa situación que se había desatado, encontrándose con una Sarah ida, paralizada y la mirada perdida, donde escapaban lagrimas de decepción rabia y miedo. No pudieron más que abrazarla, y tratar de confortarla, y comprenderla, ya que no era fácil para nadie vivir tantas emociones y situaciones caóticas en solo cuatro días- ven llevémosla a su habitación

…..

Ya habían transcurrido solo tres de aquel horrible incidente, que había marcado la vida de muchas personas unas inocentes y otras no tanto. Candy que ya se había recuperado de sus heridas a punta de esfuerzo y mucha ayuda por parte de su familia, así como de los médicos y los terapistas, encargados de su caso, tratando de proporcionarle el mayor bienestar posible, pero mientras se recuperaba de aquellas heridas que pasaban desapercibidas ante la vista de todos, había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería de Don Gepetto, quien la recibía gustosamente, después de haberle hecho una prueba en el área de repostería, saliendo ella victoriosa.

Gracias a la hospitalidad de la profesora María que al momento de enterarse de aquel suceso, no solo dispuso en abrigar en su casa a las tres jóvenes, sino que también se ofreció cuidarlas y vigilarlas, mientras ellas culminaban el ciclo escolar y se mudaban a Inglaterra, a petición de Michael, que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus hijas y viendo que tanto ellas como Susana eran inseparables y estaba en cierta forma desamparada no solo por la fuga de su padrastro, que estaban entre los hombres más buscados por el FBI, siendo su paradero aun desconocido y su busquedad una misión cada vez más infructuosa; así como la internación de su madre en una clínica de descanso, ya que por recomendación de su terapeuta era necesario que Sarah recibiera ayuda inmediata, después de haber sido victima de tanta agresión; decidió recibirla en su casa, causando gran algarabía en el trío, ya que después de todo su amistad habia superado cualquier situacion antagónica. Si bien Candy y su padre habían limado ciertas asperezas, todavía quedaba una platica pendiente, ya que el no sabía la manera de acercársele y ella no sabía si aceptarle y perdonarle esos años de abandono.

Por otra parte para Terry si bien algunas cosas estaban viento en popa, no solo porque esta curándose exitosamente la herida que le habia propinado Malcom, que ya era historia, después de que fuera brutalmente asesinado en uno de los tantos motines que se realizaba en el penal; sino también por la pronta culminación de sus estudios en Derecho, que para sorpresa y envidia de todos, se graduaría con un alto rendimiento académico, convirtiéndose en el orgullo de sus padres. Pero aunque Terry en cierta forma habia alcanzado el éxito, se sentía vacío con una soledad que le quemaba hasta en las fibras, llegando un momento a una situacion de silenciosa desesperación, ya que si bien habia adormecido a golpe de rudeza y aspereza sus emociones y sentimientos se despertaron con la fuerza y el vigor de un Sansón, después que este regresara al penal, causándole una herida aun peor una herida distinta, que iba desde la frustración hasta el abatimiento

" _¡maldición! ¡¿Por qué me siento cada vez más ofuscado?! Con todo lo que me rodea, ya no soy el mismo de antes, como si algo se hubiera quebrado en mi, estoy desesperado y todo paso por conocerla a ella… si a ella, la sobrina de mi peor enemigo, ¿Por qué carajos tuvo que pasarme esto a mi? ¡Maldición! Es como si la llevara clavada y eso es lo que menos quiero, no puedo desviarme de mi objetivo que es desquitarme a mis anchas de aquel cretino miserable de Langella. Bien podría acercarme a ella, y de esa forma tomo la justicia por mis propias manos, claro seré más astuto que él. Me voy encargar personalmente de hundirlo en el fango, el muy perro deseara no haber nacido"-_

Todo esto lo pensaba Terry, mientras se sumergía a cuerpo completo en el ejercicio de las pesas, que con el paso inexorablemente del tiempo, estaba moldeándole el cuerpo, esculpiendo finamente su añorada anatomía, todo con el propósito de alejarse lo más que pudiese de las sensaciones con las sensaciones que estaba lidiando a duras penas durante esos últimos meses, llevándolo a un callejón sin salida por la magnitud de las emociones que ya empezaba a surgir en él y que no deseaba bajo ningún concepto, ya que el sabía lo que eso implicaba, el no queria poner ni su tiempo ni su corazón en bandeja de plata, lo habia hecho de niño y la experiencia fue un trago amargo.

Charlie quien lo estaba observando silenciosamente en aquellos instantes, mientras este se entregaba a su único escape que era el ejercicio, se daba cuenta que algo en el había cambiado ya que su actitud era otra, ya no era él mismo, como si algo le hubiese pasado importante durante su estancia en el hospital, ya que a su regreso se habia encerrado en una especie de caparazón infranqueable. Por lo que decidió abordarlo aunque a la final le costara un gancho (derechazo)

Hey hermano ¿que pasa?, desde que volviste de aquel hospital estas cambiado. Hay algo que quieras contarle a tu compadre

Para nada, no hay novedades al menos que yo sepa-encogiéndose de hombros, mientras volvía a lo suyo- son figuraciones tuyas

Vamos, se que algo paso, suéltalo soy todo oídos. Ya tú sabes que no te dejare en paz hasta que me lo digas

¿Que quieres que te diga? Que soy el hombre más frustrado de este planeta y que me ahogo en estas malditas cuatro paredes. Siento como si fuera a reventar por la cantidad de sensaciones que llevo aquí adentro- señalándose el pecho- y que se me ha ido de las manos, eso es lo que pasa

¿Qué pasa men? Seguro y es porque probaste un poco de libertad, después de cuatro años, no es para menos

Ojala fuera eso Charlie, pero esta muy lejos de serlo. Es complicado, ni yo mismo me entiendo

Y entonces ¿que es? Dime para ver si entiendo algo

Conocí a alguien- diciendo por toda respuesta, esperando que con eso lo dejara tranquilo y no ahondara más en el tema- y ella es más que prohibida, para mi, esta lejos de mi alcance...

Fiu! Asi que se trataba de eso, lo hubieses dicho desde el principio y ¿Por qué pues?

Porque es la sobrina de aquel maldito bastardo por eso y porque no puedo poner mis ojos en ella, porque solo al verla ya me ha complicado más la existencia

¡¿Que?! Y como fue que la conociste

La trajeron de emergencia al hospital después que el muy desgraciado le diera una golpiza. Ella estaba muriéndose en una camilla y algo muy extraño y muy intenso se apodero de mí, llevándome a salvarla. Sentí que mientras lo hacía, me estaba salvando a mi mismo, sentí que algo muy fuerte cambiaba, arrastrándome

Vaya… Romeo si que la tienes difícil y que harás ahora, el no querrá ni que te la acerques

El es lo que menos me preocupa, yo necesito arrancármela, necesito dejar de pensar en ella, yo no le puedo ofrecer nada estoy roto, corrompido, he hecho cosas que no me enorgullecen, además ella ya tendrá su caballero de mesa redonda- su ojos llameaban profundamente ante esa posibilidad, sintiendo una fuerza que amenazaba con desatarse y arrasarlo todo, una fuerza que bullía en su sangre y se le agolpaba en la mente y en el alma una fuerza, un sentimiento que en momentos lo llevaba a la desesperación, era algo que le quemaba las entrañas y lo dejaba sumido en un estado de vaciedad y desosiego, arrinconándolo al abismo- mírame no soy nada, solo una piltrafa humana que se ha regenerado. Un ser egoísta sin alma y sin sentimientos Yo no puedo encadenarla a mi miseria y mi amargura ¿Qué hará ella cuando se entere que estuve aprisionado en este infierno? ¿Crees que hará caso omiso que fui un drogadicto problemático y me recibirá con los brazos abiertos? Dejémonos de estúpidas y absurdas fantasías

Vamos hermano que pasa con aquel Terry que yo conocí, que no le importaba lo mucho o lo poco que dijeran los demás. Siempre te enfrentaste a peores situaciones. No vayas a rajarte ahora. Refundes en la cárcel a su cariñoso tío, y la conquistas. Estarías matando a dos pajaros de un solo tiro. Quien sabe si ella es la chica de tu vida. Mírame a mí, ya llevo cinco años con Dorothy y si bien tenemos nuestras peleas, sabe amarme como nunca se ha sabido. Búscala si realmente te interesa

Pero antes que Terry pudiera replicarle, un custodio fue a buscarle con la premura de un halcón, mientras su miraba se pintaba un profundo resentimiento al saber la noticia que le informaría en aquellos instantes-¡TERRENCE GRANDHESTER!

Eh?- volteando a ver al custodio que entonaba su nombre a todo pulmon- ahora que querrán estos imbéciles. Ya vuelvo- poniéndose la toalla con la que se secaba el sudor en el hombro, mientras agarraba una pajilla del suelo, empezándola a masticar desenfadadamente

Si ¡¿que quieres?!- le decía con gesto adusto y hostil mientras le dedicaba una mirada glacial y arisca

Para mi desgracia te informó que estas en libertad, ya puedes largarte de aquí. Pero mucho cuidado con volver a quebrantar la ley, ya que la proxima no te salvas

No solo había dejado de respirar sino que también su mirada resplandecían con un extraño brillo y en sus voluptuosos y rosados labios se dibujaban una sonrisa tan maliciosa como triunfante, mientras sentía que el mundo se le había detenido en ese instante y sintiéndose lejano a la realidad que vivió hasta aquellos momentos en la cárcel. Para él esas solos tres palabras que resonaban continuamente en sus oídos significaban mucho ya que de un manotazo, habían cambiado su existencia. Donde no solo rehacería su vida, sino que iba en busquedad de algo que lo mantuvo en pie, todos esos años: justicia. Lo que él no sabía es que al salir de aquellas paredes muertas, su vida para bien o para mal daría un giro de 360°

Continuara….

Chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, de verdad me pareció algo denso y me costo algo escribirlo. Gracias a todas aquellas que me dieron sugerencias, de verdad me sirvieron para escribir el capitulo. Espero que puedan comentarme ya que para mi significa mucho lo que piensan de esta historia e igualmente les agradezco el apoyo y los minutos que le dan para leerla


	6. Chapter 6

My Girl

Por: Vada March

 _ **Como en otras ocasiones, les agradezco sus comentarios y su presencia en el fic, de verdad me satisface no solo mi trabajo, sino la oportunidad que cada una de ustedes le brindan al tomarse esos escasos minutos no solo para leerlo sino regalarme esas palabras que no solo me ayudan a crecer o a mejorar, sino también inspirarme cada vez más. Como en otras ocasiones si bien tiene un contenido sexual, de lenguaje y escenas violentas de amplio criterio, no será vulgar, además que este fic es para entretenimiento y no de lucro**_

Capítulo Seis

Era mediados de septiembre y ya el ambiente daba claros indicios de la entrada del Otoño ya fuera por su característico tapizado color ocre en los arboles o en los vientos otoñales, que cada cierto tiempo se desataba en fuertes ráfagas, orillando a mas de uno abrigarse más de la cuenta.

Pero esa mañana que a leguas parecía ser distinta a las demás si bien el clima era en cierta forma frio el sol trato de imponerse al colarse por las ventanas y persianas, llevando más de uno a lanzar un hervidero de improperios, por lo inconstante del clima.

Niñas al levantarse, ya es de día y el desayuno esta hecho - decía la profesora María con voz maternal, mientras tocaba su puerta con verdadera insistencia, sin llegar a la brusquedad ¿Niñas? Oh Dios, en vez de piyamada, lo que estas niñas tuvieron fue un temblor como el de San Francisco- observando sorpresivamente el cuarto que para aquel entonces estaba hecho un verdadero desastre mientras recogía ropas, vasos, platos esparcidos por el suelo

Pauna, Susana, Candy, vamos despierten ya- zarandeándolas suavemente a cada una, mientras les dedicaba una mirada de resignación y cariño

Por favor, denos diez minutos más- decía Susana arrugando el entrecejo, mientras se cubría completamente con la colcha, dándole la espalda, a la par que sus primas le seguían la corriente, no por apoyarla sino por el cansancio del cual eran presas

Al observar esa reacción en sus alumnas, no le quedo más de otra que recurrir que a la artillería pesada, por lo que con una sonrisita llena de sorna y una voz de fingida lamentación añadió- Bueno Susana, ya que no quieres esos hot cakes que tanto gustan, se los puedo dar a Baxter y además se les esta haciendo tarde para la barbacoa y no querrán llegar tarde o ¿si?

No, no, no, no lo haga- las tres chicas se incorporaron abruptamente al escuchar lo que ellas consideraban semejante amenaza, pensando que su profesora sabía como jugar bien sus cartas

Eso me lo parecía, bueno alístense y bajen a comer, ya que mi intuición me dice que hoy les espera un día emocionante-guiñándole un ojo a la par que añadió- ¡ah! Y otra cosa, les recomiendo que no sigan viendo esas películas de terror, no me dejaron dormir toda la noche- a lo que las niñas le correspondieron con un furioso rubor de la vergüenza que sentían

Saben yo también lo sentí,- decía Candy mientras se desperezaba al estrujarse los ojos y apartarse del rostro su melenuda melena

¿Que sentiste?

Sentí que este día iba ser raro, diferente a los demás, me sentí inquieta, ansiosa, toda la noche, como si estuviese esperando que algo sucediera, que me pasara. No se que es realmente y puede ser que me este volviendo loca o que simplemente esto le pasa a todas las embarazadas

Susana y Pauna que estaba ordenando aquel desastre de cuarto se limitaron a mirarse y sonreír con complicidad-Ay prima tal vez y hoy conozcas al hombre de tu vida- guiñándole un ojo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa llena de picardía

¿Yo? No Susana, es más factible que uds si lo consigan, son más bonitas que yo y no tienen que utilizar estos humillantes anteojos- señalándoselos- por si no se acuerdan yo soy la patito de braquets y enormes lentes, soy Candy la fea.

Oh vamos Candy no te subestimes, tu eres una chica muy valiosa, no por eso eres la mejor estudiante de todo Chicago o la artista talentosa de la familia. Con unos cuantos arreglos, ya veras que de "patito", serás un cisne

¡Vamos! Mírenme hay que ser un poco realistas no ¿creen? Que persona querría estar con una chica que esta enferma y de paso, embarazada de alguien que jamás ha visto. ¿Creen ustedes que alguien se fijaría en mí? A mí después de tantas burlas y desilusiones por parte de mis compañeros me cuesta creerlo, tendría que volver nacer- esbozando una sonrisa amarga y vacía

Vamos Candy, no eres tu la que predicas vivir el presente, pues vívelo, para ello no tienes que volver a nacer, solo tienes que confiar en ti y explotar lo que tienes y que te hace especial para los demás

Asi es Ann, el hombre tiene quererte por lo que eres y todo lo que conlleva y no por si eres bonita o una niña rica- pasándole el brazo por los hombros, regalándole una sonrisa- además ya no tendrás que utilizar esos odiosos lentes

¿No?- le miraba extrañada, pensando que su prima se habia vuelto loca de tanto dulce ingerido en la noche anterior

No y ¿sabes por qué?- Candy negaba la cabeza, mientras veía recelosamente como Susana se dirigía a la peinadora, para sacar algo- Porque tanto Pauna como yo te compramos unos nuevos lentes- mostrándoselos, mientras sonreía juguetonamente

¿Pero como?- Candy miraba con agradecimiento y sorpresa el regalo, sintiendo que algo en ella se liberaba, ya que por años se sentía prisionera de esos enormes cristales que tantos tratos inhumanos les habia traído

Bueno fue muy simple, los compramos, aprovechando el momento que te hacían un nuevo examen de la vista, le pedimos al doctor que te mandaran hacer unos más bonitos, y más modernos- diciendo por toda respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Gracias chicas, la verdad no me esperaba esto- abrazándolas efusivamente, hasta que Susana interrumpió el momento arrastrándola hasta el armario

Ven, hoy Pauna y yo nos haremos cargo de tu nuevo look, asi que tú relájate y observa, ya que hoy vas a ser testigo de tu nueva transformación Ann

Pero chicas no es necesario, yo me siento cómoda con mi asp…- miraba boquiabierta a Pauna y a Susana que sacaban despreocupadamente una cantidad innumerable de pantalones, vestidos y zapatos

Shhh- poniéndole un dedo en los labios- tranquila Candy solo déjate guiar, ya veras que te veras distinta y hasta feliz con el cambio

…..

Candy, Pauna, Susana, bajen ya y vengan a comer, se les va hacer tarde-decía María a modo de advertencia mientras colocaba todo a la mesa

Las tres bajaron frenéticamente las escaleras que daban al comedor, mientras los ojos le brillaban al ver el monumental desayuno que tenía frente de ellas y no creyendo tanto dicha, dispusieron a sentarse, persignarse y tomar cada un hot cake, que se erigían orgullosamente en el centro de la mesa, pero un ruido de advertencia hizo eco

Ah, ah, Candy tu no comerás nada de eso, para ti esta tu tarro de granola y tu ensalada de frutas, es bueno para tu salud y la del bebe- poniéndole el plato al frente de la joven quien para ese momento veía con molestia y perplejidad su desayuno austero. Susana y Pauna quien al ver los gestos de Candy, no pudieron contenerse, por lo que irrumpieron a reírse a mandíbula batiente

Muchachas esto no es gracioso, no puedo creer que este sea el cuarto día que coma esto, creo que por mis venas estará corriendo el zumo de las frutas y la migajas de cereal. Ya se me esta haciendo pesado desayunar, merendar y cenar de esta forma

Vamos Candy, es la dieta que te impuso el Doctor Grandchester, es bueno que lo tomes ya que será beneficioso en tu estado

Asi es Ann, hazle caso a la profesora María, además a este paso, estarás entrando al concurso Miss América y además no te estarás preocupando por los kilos que puedas ganar en el embarazo jajajaja- riéndose con sorna, mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Muy chistoso Susana, pero ya quiero verte cuando tengas que pasar por todas estas privaciones y malestares. Créeme no querrás estar en mi lugar y ahí estaré yo para reírme

La profesora María que para aquel momento se tomaba silenciosamente su taza de café humeante, decidió interrumpir por el bien de todas, aquél duelo de palabras y burlas que ya estaba caldeando los ánimos en la mesa. Por lo que añadió repentinamente y con asombro por lo que nunca creyó ver

Wow Candy te ves tan distinta, nunca pensé que detrás de esa apariencia de ratoncito de biblioteca, se escondiera una joven muy bonita, ya hasta se me hace difícil reconocerte, la verdad me dejas sorprendida.

Asi es profesora María, mi hermana decidió salir de su crisálida- decía Pauna al tiempo que bebía un sorbo de frutas- ahora es una bella mariposa en busquedad de otros rumbos

Y en efecto Candy ya no era aquella niña de apariencia apagada, rutinaria y sencilla, la transformación había dado en el clavo, no solo porque su apariencia era de una joven más fresca y juvenil, sino también mas segura de si misma y con un aire de conquistar al mundo y a si misma. Vestida con unos blue jeans ajustados y de tubo que le hacia marcar su silueta y resaltar aquellas impactantes curvas que solía esconder en su vestimentas holgadas, con una camisa a cuadros blancos y verde oliva y zapatos rojos convers. Su larga melena antes trenzada, la lucía para aquellos instantes, suelta hasta los hombros, con ondas, brillante y con un flequillo cubriéndole en cierto modo su frente y su rostro reflejaba un maquillaje impecable en una piel lozana y algo dorada por el sol. Después de todo, se habia convertido en un cisne, al tomar la decisión de arriesgarse a salir de su caparazón

…

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, a las afueras de la ciudad de Chicago, Charism Farms una hacienda como pocas, pintoresca e idílica, se manejaba en un ambiente caótico, trabajadores iban y venían, trabajando arduamente hombro a hombro, para preparar lo que sería una de las más importantes vendimias de los nueve años de existencia de la hacienda, no solo preparando la famosa barbacoa que atraía tanto a los dueños de las haciendas vecinas, como a las familias pobladoras del pueblo pintoresco de Lakewood; sino también los espectaculares rodeos que le daban un toque emocionante a la vendimia, ya que ponía a prueba el vigor y la resistencia de los vaqueros

Terry que desde el alba había empezado a trabajar arduamente en compañía de Mark Y Cookie, ya fuera arreando o limpiando los caballos, tallando arboles en el Gran Bosque o simplemente recogiendo las manzanas para las vendimias, ignoraba los efectos y múltiples sensaciones que provocaba su sola apariencia desenfadada, porte y carácter apasionado rudo y misterioso en las jóvenes que lo veían con ojos ilusionados y una sonrisa bobalicona. Ya que a su llegada al pueblo, habia convertido a las jóvenes solteras y casaderas en un enjambre de abejas en busquedad de la miel, a lo que el solo correspondía con una sonrisa maliciosa ante los malabares y tonterías que estas hacían, para recibir un poco de su atención algo que era tan remoto como vano.

Para él su vida se caracterizaba en su trabajo como abogado en uno de los despachos más sencillos de la ciudad de Chicago, donde con sus conocimientos adquiridos en aquella dura etapa en prisión, los ponía al servicio no solo de los más débiles trabajadores de las fincas vecinas, cuyos derechos solían ser violentados por su empleadores, ganándose la estima de estos y el desprecio de otros; sino de las personas de los barrios más bajos de Chicago, donde actuaba como intervencionista en los casos judiciales de jóvenes pandilleros que a menudo solían tener problemas con la ley.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era su doble vida, ya que si bien era el abogado de los violentados, se manejaba como un agente encubierto a la caza de su peor enemigo Langella, para él esa busquedad se habia convertido en algo personal, en su prioridad, tenía entre ceja y ceja, hacerle pagar con lagrimas de sangre todo el daño que le hizo tanto a él como a su madre

Si bien no tenía conquista alguna, aunque supiera de antemano las intenciones de la que fuera su amiga de niñez Patricia O Brian, su corazón, su mente estaban clavados en alguien más, en aquella niña vulnerable que la llevaba en cada gota de su sangre y grabada a fuego en sus huesos y en el alma, a esa niña que por un lado pensaba y añoraba pero que por otro lado menospreciaba con verdadero ahínco y trataba de arrancársela no solo por considerarla el enlace fatal con su acérrimo enemigo, sino porque le parecía alguien inalcanzable, llevándolo no solo a una desesperación y a la ansiedad, sino en ahogar esos sentimientos y esa frustración en el alcohol, siempre a escondidas de su padre o en los placeres de la carne que le ofrecían las mujeres del Burdel "Pamela"

Ay que hombre más apuesto, más interesante y varonil….- decía con voz y mirada ensoñadora Karen Kleisse, una bella joven bohemia, que era considerada ser una de las chicas más resteadas (arriesgadas) y audaces del poblado, pero si bien los demás celebraban su actitud autosuficiente, libre e independiente, otros la criticaban de que pescara de indiscreta- se ve magnifico con esa camisa abierta hasta el pecho y arreando de esa forma los caballos ah… quien fuera la afortunada de tener alguien as…

¡Calla Karen, Calla! ¡Por dios! Niña no seas tan evidente, ¿Cómo puedes poner tus ojos en aquel atrevido majadero? Asshh no me atrevo ni a pensar como se pondrá tu padre cuando se entere que estas detrás de aquel caradura. Mínimo te envía a un internado en Tombuctú- Decía Minerva una mujer regordeta de aspecto tosco y rechoncho (pequeño) con una peculiaridad; su nariz sobrepasaba todo límite, comparándosele con la de un cerdo

Me tiene sin cuidado como se ponga Robert, a mi solo me interesa una cosa y es vivir mi vida como me plazca y si puedo hacerlo junto a él mucho mejor- esbozaba una sonrisa cínica y maliciosa mientras le brillaban los ojos, imaginándose que experiencias podría vivir junto a ese hombre de imponente presencia

¡Por dios! ¡Que niña tan descarada! Siento que me esta dando un síncope- se abanicaba frenéticamente, tratando de disipar aquel sopor que sentía al escuchar semejante insinuaciones

Terry que para aquellos momentos era ajeno a los cuchicheos y conversaciones de los cuales era objeto se dedicaba a recorrer las hectáreas a caballo, supervisando que todo saliera de acuerda a lo planeado, para aquel día que sin duda se convertiría en uno de los más importantes para Charism Farms. Por momentos se detenía no solo para ver los grandes esfuerzos de los trabajadores que se dedicaban a cuerpo entero a sus actividades y labores; sino para secarse con la manga arremangada de su camisa inmaculada el sudor que perlaba su frente a la par que bebía sin descanso de su cantimplora todo el agua que disponía.

Domingo lleva aquellos sacos de carbón a la parrillera, Mateo trae las reses que se van a cocinar y tu Theodore termina de recolectar las manzanas. Mientras ustedes- dirigiéndose a Mark y a Cookie- arreen los caballos y traten de colocarles las sillas aquellos que van a ser utilizados en el rodeo. Rápido muchachos hay tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo

Richard que observaba a su unigénito dando ordenes a los empleados, se sorprendía cada vez de la eficiencia con la que Terry manejaba las situaciones adversas que a menudo se le presentaban en cuanto a la hacienda se trataba, así como el trato digno que le brindaba a los peones. El sin duda creía de los grandes dotes que tenía su hijo para administrar los asuntos de Charism Farms, pero nadie más que el sabia que este no se quedaría a supervisarla ya que si bien le hacia un gran bien al estar en ese ambiente, el no se quedaría mucho tiempo en ella ya que su sed de justicia lo tenían atado a la gran ciudad.

Además ya sospechaba de las sensaciones y los sentimientos que empezaba a nacer por su paciente Candance McCord, ya que de solo pronunciarla en sus temas de conversaciones miraba como su hijo se aprehendía a si mismo y su semblante se tornaba ido, frustrado y lleno de añoranza. Sin duda alguna su hijo tenía con que para representar a la perfección a un Romeo de los de antaño

Hijo, menos mal que te encuentro, veo que estas trabajando arduamente, los resultados son sorprendentes

No podía ser de otra manera, se lo importante que es para ti no solo la vendimia sino esta hacienda

Podía ser la tuya también ¿Por qué no te quedas unos días más? y veras que eso te ayuda…

Richard sabes de antemano que no puedo hacer eso, el trabajo me tiene atado a Chicago y no puedo dormirme en los Laureles sabiendo que el bastardo de Langella esta todavía libre paseándose a sus anchas quien sabe a donde. Hasta que no vea ese miserable malnacido tras las rejas no me quedare tranquilo. No por eso espere seis años de mi vida para ese ver llegar ese momento, y además…

Y además ¿que?- enarcando una ceja maliciosamente, sabiendo a lo que el se iba a referir

Olvídalo- mirando a otro lado, tratando de que su padre, no se diera cuenta de las emociones y pensamientos se les agolpaba en su pecho y que indudablemente lo hacían presa de ellos.

Suspirando y pensando lo testarudo que era, comparándolo con un hueso duro de roer, añadió para cambiar al tema- -Parece que esas jovencitas no te quitan la vista de encima, te ven como el partidazo de todo Lakewood

Con que cara me vienes a decir esto, si aquellas señoras decrepitas te ven como el postre después de la cena- brindándole una sonrisa ladeada y por demás ladina- yo no sabía que fuera el rompecorazones

Por dios Terrence, que yo no estoy pendiente de eso, yo ame muchísimo a tu madre y después de ella no habido y habrá otra mujer. En cambio tu estas rodeado de ellas, solo un idiota no se fijaría en como te mira Karen Kleisse o las intenciones que tiene Patty

Richard, tu sabes mejor que todos que yo no estoy interesado en ninguna relación, yo tengo mi mente enfocada en otras cosas más relevantes que en un romance. Mi único objetivo es encontrar a ese perro y mis asuntos podrí..,

Y tus asuntos tienen nombre y apellido- cortándolo de tajo, mientras miraba de reojo y con gran intención los gestos suspicaces de su hijo

Que quieres decir, explícate- mirándole ceñudo lleno de recelo

Es muy sencillo, tus asuntos tienen algo que ver Candance McCord, eso es uno de los motivos que te tienen atado alla en Chicago y no trates de negármelo, puesto que he visto como te pones cuando ella sale a relucir en las platicas y a veces te he visto pensativo con la mirada perdida e increíblemente hasta has perdido el apetito cuando antes eras un hombre de buen diente

¡Te equivocas! Yo no siento ni me pasa nada y menos por esa chiquilla. Ella esta mas que prohibida para mi, es inalcanzable. De solo pensar que esta emparentada con ese rufián se me revuelve el estomago.

Además bien debe estar en los brazos de otro hombre y ese hombre no soy yo- a Terry estas simples palabras mas que molestarle, le dolían hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, ya que aunque tratara de negar esos sentimientos que brotaban por los poros de su piel, se notaba a leguas, que desde aquel día estaba prendado de ella.

Podrás engañarme a mí, las veces que tú quieras, pero no lo que no podrás hacer contigo, tu boca dice palabras que el corazón ni los ojos ni lo entienden ni lo sienten

¡No! ¡Entiende de una buena vez que yo no puedo estar cerca de ella! Mírame estoy roto, corrompido, no tengo nada que ofrecerle a una niña que debe tenerlo todo. No soy merecedor de ella, ¿Qué crees que pase cuando se entere que estuve en prisión por hacer violado la ley una y otra vez? ¿Crees que me reciba con biombos y platillos? ¡No! No lo hará seguramente me desprecie como todos los demás y yo sinceramente no quiero estar allí para verlo

Ay Terry si supieras…-brindándole en un gesto de resignación una sonrisa compasiva

Señor Richard, es requerida su presencia en la Casa Grande

Ya vamos para alla Domingo, acompáñame Terry

…

 **Pov Candy**

No se que hora podría ser, ya que para mi el tiempo, tenía leve importancia, se me hacían corto o eternos dependiendo de la situacion, del momento. Podría deducir que ya era mediodía, ya que mi piel se sonrojaba al inclemente sol, después de estar largo tiempo viajando en carretera en compañía de Pauna y Susana

Mi mirada se paseaba por todo el paisaje que me regalaba la naturaleza, desde el perfecto azul del cielo, colmado de aves, que seguramente iban al sur o hacia la multitud de arboles que estaban apostados a las orillas de la carretera y que inexorablemente íbamos dejando atrás.

El aire fresco de las montañas era un elixir para mí, después de tantos años de no volver a pisar lugares campestres, luego de la muerte de mama, agradecía infinitamente volver al lugar que nos viera nacer a mi hermana y a mí en un diciembre invernal. Deseando que este bebe naciera aquí y no en un sitio tan contaminante como la ciudad

Y como en otras tantas veces y para curiosidad o desgracia de muchos, estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, mientras acariciaba con suavidad mi vientre que si bien estaba creciendo, aun se mantenía pequeño; recordando aquellos tres meses, llenos de expectación, confusión, interrogantes sin respuestas y si eso fuera posible la sobreprotección clásica de mi familia, extralimitándose, ya que ellos consideraban que no solo yo ameritaba protección, sino también la milagrosa criatura que ya venía en camino. Por lo que cada dos semanas tanto Pauna, Susana, como la Profesora María solían acompañarme al hospital para mis chequeos de rutina y no solo controlar mi embarazo, sino vigilar mi salud

Si, me iba a convertir en una joven madre, ni en mis locos sueños me hubiese imaginado, que esto podría llegar a pasarme, yo siempre pensé que mi vida iba a estar alejada a cualquier plan o proyecto de formar una familia, simplemente, porque ya me había acostumbrado a la idea que si la vida tiene su tiempo límite, la mía tenía un límite aún mayor, pero extrañamente y debido a los sucesos yo era un caso excepcional.

Si bien mi vida trataba de seguir en términos "normales" con excepciones como el embarazo, el repentino y arrepentido acercamiento de papá, algo que me costaba creer y aceptar ya que fueron años de soledad y tristeza y en el que yo hacía grandes esfuerzos para limar las asperezas producto del abandono, ambos tratábamos de dar lo mejor, para que esto funcionara, tanto que él no solo renunciaría a su puesto como director de la Scotland Yard sino que regresaría a un país, al que le costo retornar, para volver a ser la familia, el hogar que fuimos

Afortunadamente gracias a su excelente hoja de vida, iba tomar el mando como subjefe de investigación en contra de crímenes sin resolver, de solo pensarlo, me excita, ya que era algo que me hubiese gustado vivir, en tiempos mejores

Pero yo solo tenía en mente el presente y vivirlo intensamente ya fuera en los festivales de música que se celebraba en el Central Park, en el que asistía como saxofonista invitada y en la cual era alabada por la mayoría de las personas, ya que mi ritmo musical y mi manera de tocarlo era muy distinto a los que se solía escuchar,

Pero en mi vida no solo el jazz existía, también mis escritos góticos y de suspenso que mes a mes publicaban en el Chicago Daily News y en el que el papel de villano solía a reflejar a mi tío Lenard, todavía desaparecido y frenéticamente buscado por los autoridades, algo que causaba en mi mucho temor, ya que si bien no seguía viviendo en la mansión, temía que mi tío, se presentara para hacerme un daño mucho peor

No se a ciencia cierta lo que el destino me deparaba en este pequeño viaje que decidimos hacer nosotras con ciertas dificultades, ya que para la profesora María se le hacía difícil, permitirle a tres jovencitas hacer un viaje de dos horas y treinta minutos por carretera, esperaba y confiaba que nos portáramos con buen juicio

 **Pov General**

Come Home In The Morning Light.  
My Mother Says: When Are You Gonna Live Your Life Right?  
Oh, Mother, Dear, We´re Not The Fortunate Ones.  
And Girls, They Want To Have Fun.  
Oh, Girls Just Want To Have Fun.

The Phone Rings In The Middle Of The Night.  
My Father Yells: What Are You Gonna Do With Your Life?  
Oh, Daddy, Dear, You Know You´re Still Number One.  
But Girls, They Want To Have Fun.

That´s All They Really Want,  
Some Fun.  
When The Working Day Is Done,

Oh, Girls Just Want To Have Fun.

Some Boys Take A Beautiful Girl  
And Hide Her Away From The Rest Of The World.  
I Want To Be The One To Walk In The Sun.  
Oh, Girls, They Want To Have Fun.  
Oh, Girls Just Want To Have...

Las tres jovencitas que para ese momento se encontraban viajando en el convertible rustico, regalo de Susana por sus diecisiete años, cantaban con verdadero emoción aquélla canción que para aquellos instantes se identificaban con la letra, ya que en esos momentos eran los que ellas sentían, la expectación que corría por sus venas y la dulce inquietud que aprisionaba sus corazones juveniles rebosantes de inusitada alegría y camaradería entre ellas.

Chicas no puedo creer que estemos viajando nosotras tres en este convertible es tan excitante, hace cuanto no lo hacíamos, la verdad es que estoy expectante, puesto que es solo una fiesta campestre ¿no?- decía Candy, con una sonrisa monalisa, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia ambos lados para recibir el viento otoñal a la par que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás

No viajábamos para el campo, desde la muerte de mama- Pauna miraba el paisaje con mirada melancólica antes los recuerdos inevitables, sintiendo una opresión dolorosa en el pecho

Asi es a Papa y a Mama le gustaba viajar a la casa del campo que teníamos en Escocia, siempre decían que era bueno para la salud y para el alma que estuviéramos en contacto con la naturaleza. Tanto que nos enseño a cabalgar por las Highland, aunque mama no estuviera de acuerdo, por temor a que nos cayéramos. Pero apenas murió mama, él lo primero que hizo es deshacerse de ella, los recuerdos lo atormentaban- su mirada se perdía una vez más sintiendo como aquellas sensaciones la sofocaban y la arrastraban una vez más al pasado- pero lo bueno es que la pudimos disfrutar nosotros cuatro, sobre todo en las navidades en compañía del abuelo y de ustedes- dirigiéndose a su prima

Así es y si mal no recuerdo que en una de esas vacaciones, casi te ahogas en una catarata, mi tío y mi papa tuvieron que sostenerte con una cuerda. Por poco mi tía le da un síncope, a la final, te escarmentaron sentándote en una roca- decía con sorna Susana mientras la observaba por el espejo

Yo recuerdo el momento en el que papá le regaló el saxofón, cuando empezó a tocarlo, parecía como si las ventanas y las puertas chirriaran Jajajajaja

Candy que para ese momento no iba a convertirse en el blanco de las bromas pesadas de Susana y su hermana por lo que cruzándose de brazos con desenfado y enarcando una ceja, añadió burlonamente- pero que vas a decir Susana, si mi tío Theo te agarro in fraganti, cuando bien que te daba piquitos con el hijo del capataz, el pobre tuvo que pedirle perdón a tu papa un centenar de veces, ya que si hubiese sido por él lo hubiese echado a la calle. Y tu hermana creo que de esta no te salvas porque yo también me acuerdo cuando empezaste a quemar la cocina al tratar de hornear galletas

Pauna que para ese entonces observaba el rostro de ambas, riendo por lo bajo, mientras añadía con picardía- Bien que me acuerdo de eso, pero que tal de aquel cerdito que no te dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, te tenía pisando los talones

Asshh, como olvidarlo, ese lechón se la pasaba merodeándome, me miraba como si fuera el postre de la cena- Un concierto de risas a mandíbula batiente inundo inevitablemente el ambiente, causando un furioso rubor en Susana, que veía con molestia los gestos y risas burlonas de sus primas por lo que añadió- Búrlense de mí todo lo que quieran yo hmh, hmh- haciendo el gesto de cerrarse la boca con un cierre

Chicas, no creen que ese lugar es algo alejado, digo hemos recorrido ya dos horas y nada, es obvio que nos perdimos

No creo, Pauna sácame de la guantera el mapa. A ver, esa finca quedaría a 200 Kilómetros- señalando el mapa con uno de sus dedos y ya vamos para los 200 Kilómetros, estamos punto de llegar

¡Susana cuidado! Dijeron las hermanas al unisonó al ver como su prima se desviaba de la carretera para estrellarse contra un árbol

¿Qué? ¡Oh por Dios!- trataba de frenar el carro, lo más que podía, al momento que viraba el carro- ¿están ustedes bien?- checando que nada hubiera pasado- ¡oh bebe no!- miraba como salía humo del capo del auto. Menos mal que teníamos los cinturones de seguridad no quiero imaginarme, lo que hubiese pasado

Que vamos hacer ahora, ¡Auch!- Pauna profería un quejido, mientras se succionaba los dedos quemados por el calor excesivo que emanaba aquel auto.

Vamos hacer lo siguiente Pauna, trata de localizar una grúa, ve si en aquel bloque de concreto, que tenemos por teléfono hay señal. Susana, prende el auto y si funciona, trata de retroceder, cuidando que no vaya a chocar con los cactus que tienes atrás y si no trata de hacer señal para que alguien se pare. Yo mientras tanto tratare de pedir ayuda, por lo que estoy viendo alla a los lejos se observan unas casas, quizás nos presten algunas cosas

Estas loca, Candy, debes quedarte descansando, es mucho trecho lo que tienes que caminar

Ann, por una vez en tu vida haznos caso no es bueno que estés tu sola

No importa, alguien tiene que hacerlo, además no voy a ir corriendo ni mucho menos saltando voy ir a mi ritmo. No podemos quedarnos varadas en plena carretera

Pero…-Pauna trataba de objetar ya que cada vez se le hacia más descabellado, escuchar los planes de su hermana que a veces rayaban en una audacia peligrosa

Pero nada, haz lo que te pido y por favor por nada del mundo vayan a moverse de aquí

 **Pov Candy**

Bajo este sol, que a cada paso se hacía mas fuerte caminaba por pura inercia, debido quizás al cansancio o tal vez porque sentía como mis piernas y mis pies por momentos se acalambraban, lo que me producía unos dolorosos espasmos. Por momentos mi mente me engañaba de tal forma, haciéndome creer que veía hermosas fincas a mí alrededor o hombres cabalgando salvajemente por el amplio lugar, como si tuviese dominio de todo lo que rodeaba o queriendo escapar de algo o alguien, siempre sacudía mi mente, tratando de guardar la compostura, no fuera que para aquellos momentos perdiera la cordura y le diera la razón a Pauna, pero alguien tenia que hacer el trabajo sucio, como decían algunos y si bien yo necesitaba despejarme, ya fuera caminando, creo que esto se habia tornado algo descabellado. Mientras más acercaba a una finca, escuchaba los cascos de un caballo que venia a toda prisa hacia mí, mientras un hombre le gritaba a todo pulmon a un perro labrador negro, mientras le seguía el paso

 **Pov Terry**

Necesitaba salir urgentemente de aquella hacienda, ya que detestaba ser el centro de atención de todas aquellas oportunistas y de sus despreciables esposos que a cada momento me lanzaba indirectas llenas de envidia y menosprecio. Por lo que decidí cabalgar en aquellos momentos contra todo pronostico, no importándome el sol que se ceñía sobre mi cabeza perlando de sudor mi frente, yo solo queria ir corriendo contra el viento que se agolpaba en mi rostro, alborotando mis mechones al son que este le tocaba. Solo podía sentir como mi sangre bullía fuertemente por mis venas, como los pensamientos y los recuerdos de la plática sostenida con mi padre se me acumulaban frenéticamente por mi mente y como todos los sentimientos despertaban clamando por ser liberados y aunque yo quisiera alejarme de ellos, arrancármelos, por mi bien me era totalmente imposibles, ya que estaban clavados aquí adentro. Todo esto lo pensaba para mis adentros, pero la presencia de una jovencita que bien no sobrepasaba los diecisiete años caminaba a paso vacilante, esperando de un momento a otro desplomarse en el duro suelo, pareciendo extraño de que ella jovencita estuviera sola por esos rincones Sentía que una gran fuerza interior e invisible me recorría de pies a cabeza, atrayéndome a ¿ella? Por lo que decidí apresurar el paso para acercarme el paso y ver de quien se trataba y poder brindarle mi ayuda si en tal caso la necesitara. Pero mientras me iba acercando poco a poco iba reconociéndola, bebiéndome su imagen de chiquilla perdida no podía ser _ella…_ no era posible que de tanto evocarla, el destino decidiera jugarme esta sucia jugarreta en contra de mis deseos. Era ella… era Candance McCord

 **Pov General**

¡Hey, aquí! ¡Parese por favor!- Candy le gritaba a todo pulmon, aquel jinete, mientras le hacia señas con los brazos, tratando de llamar su atención y parece que en instantes lo consiguió ya que lo tenia ante ella imponente, varonil como si de un adonis se tratara, arreando el caballo

Oh…. Calma Teodora- Terry trataba de beberse lentamente su imagen, recorriéndola de palmo a palmo, recordando cada rincón, recoveco, como su melena se le agolpaba en la cara al son que la brisa le tocara, su boca de beso entreabierta, su respirar agitado, reflejándosele en su pecho jadeante, su impactante figura, que aunque se notaba a leguas su pequeño vientre, eso no la hacia menos bella ante sus ojos su hermosa mirada verdinegra brillante que escondida tras esos cristales modernos, lo miraban con expectación y seguridad _era ella, solo que más lozana, mas ruborizada y más bella con ese halo de misterioso, que el encantado hubiese dado todo por descubrir y adentrarse en él, estaba allí con el, justo frente a él_ Calma Terry no vaya a ser que cometas una tontería y lo vayas a lamentar después trata de actuar normal que ella no se de cuenta lo que provoca en ti- decía por lo bajo, mientras la observaba de reojo, tirando de las cuerdas del caballo y cada cierto tiempo rodeándola- ¿qué hará ella aquí? ¿Será que vives en Lakewood? ¡Imposible!

Pero Candy, tampoco se quedaba atrás evaluaba milímetro a milímetro la imponente figura de aquel hombre que la miraba con ¿añoranza? Lo recorría de los pies a la cabeza. Su camisa blanca abierta hasta el pecho dejando entrever sus bien formados pectorales llenos de sudor .Sus cabellos alborotados que amarrados en una despeinada cola baja bailaban al compas de una brisa otoñal, su piel dorada por el sol, producto de haber trabajado bajo el sol desde el alba, sus voluptuosos labios y sus hermosos y enigmáticos ojos que la miraban profundamente desde arriba de su caballo y que la hacían presa de ellos. Ese momento se había paralizado el tiempo y hasta el planeta había dejado orbitar si eso fuera posible, mientras el destino sacaba a relucir sus tentáculos para tejer una red de juegos, dolor, experiencias jamás vividas y una amistad profunda que desencadenaría en una pasión abrasadora.

Words, don't come easy to me  
How can I find a way to make you see I Love You  
Words don't come easy

Words, don't come easy to me  
This is the only way for me to say I Love You  
Words don't come easy

Well I'm just a music man  
Melody's so far my best friend  
But my words are coming out wrong and I  
I reveal my heart to you and  
Hope that you believe it's true cause

Menos mal que se detuvo señor. Sintiendo como su corazón poco a poco se agitaba no por haber recorrido aquel trecho, sino por las sensaciones que aquél hombre desencadenaba en ella- ¿Va ayudarme o a seguir merodeándome con la mirada?

Hey tu muchachita, ¿Qué haces deambulando sola por estos parajes? ¿No te das cuenta en el peligro en el que estúpidamente te expones? Decía con voz estridente mientras se desmontaba del caballo con gallardía y precisión- o es ¿que tienes complejo de ser alguien invisible?

¡Lo siento! Si tanto le ofende mi "osadía" pero no podía quedarme esperando de brazos cruzados a mitad de camino, varada a mitad de carretera. Por si no lo sabe el carro de mi prima se accidento y tuve que venir a pedir ayuda

Y por qué ella no vino contigo, si la interesada es ella, ya que el auto es suyo, ah claro ella prefirió dejarte el trabajo sucio y muy bien lavarse las manos ¿no? Sabiendo de antemano los peligros que corres al atravesar estos rincones

No es ud lo que piensa o imagina eso no lo decidió ella, fui yo, ella se quedo en el carro tratando de contactar una grúa

Entonces aquí la tonta eres tú- esbozando una ladeada sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos que llameaban de la furia

Eso a ud definitivamente no le incumbe lo que suceda conmigo son mis asuntos y francamente no le veo el caso de discutir mis problemas con usted, asi que no se entrometa. Mejor me largo no voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con ud mi familia me necesita- le decía con los ojos mas oscuros de lo normal mientras alzaba su respingada y pecosa nariz en señal desafiante

¡De aquí no te vas!- tronando la voz, mientras le agarraba el codo con firmeza- y quiero que se te grabe algo bien en la cabeza. Me entrometo en tu vida por que me da la gana hacerlo, porque todo lo tuyo me incumbe te guste o no pecosa- le dedicaba una sonrisa maliciosa profunda que escondía lo mas pecaminoso que pudiese existir

¿Pecosa yo? Lo miraba perpleja, ceñuda mientras ocultaba su nariz con sus manos, haciendo caso a lo que antes había escuchado

De la cabeza a los pies, déjame decirte que aparte de insensata eres realmente muy pecosa y me pregunto si tienes una colección de pecas Gold- brindándole la sonrisa más ladina cínica, abierta, de su amplio repertorio, esas que no solía a mostrarle al alguien con facilidad

Si y me siento muy orgullosa de cada una de ellas, por eso me estoy exponiendo bajo el sol, por eso me estoy tostando para ver si consigo más, metiche majadero

Fiuuuu!- silbando, mientras ponía una mano en su frente en señal de sorpresa y resignación- además de pequeña, ya que pareces pulgarcita, pecosa, insensata eres malhablada que repertorio eh, no pecosa, esa boquita dista mucho de ser la de una señorita educada

Eso no te interesa lo que diga, piense o sienta, te lo dije una vez y te lo repito ahora me importa un cuerno lo que pienses de mi y francamente voy a buscar ayuda por mi propia cuenta, no pienso quedarme con un majadero y petulante hombre de campo, ¡me voy!

Escúchame pequeña revoltosa, te enseñare como este petulante hombre de campo trata a una chiquilla de ciudad- Candy no terminó de escuchar cuando Terry ya la estaba besando bebiéndose no solo su aliento con gran frenesí, queriendo absorber su sabor, su esencia, mientras la aprisionaba fuertemente en sus brazos, queriendo fundirse en ese cuerpecillo, mientras sus manos delgadas, largas y fuertes recorrían de arriba y bajo su esbelta espalda tratando de arquearla.

Sus labios succionaban y mordían los labios carmesí, él sabia que eran labios virginales, debido a la inexperiencia que brotaban por los poros de aquella jovencita; que no era un beso casto, pero a quien le importaba eso en esos momentos Sentía como un torrente de pasión arrolladora brotaba en su alma agolpándosele en todo su ser, sentía bullir su sangre calentándole los sentidos y despertándolos al rojo vivo.

Por la mente de Candy pasaba mil pensamientos contradictorios y por su piel mil sensaciones que despertaba algo en ella que creyó por mucho tiempo dormido. Trataba de despegárselo, poniendo sus manos en su fuerte pecho, pero mientras más lo hacia mas este se aferraba Si alguien le hubiese dicho antes que la iban a besar de esa modo y en ese momento indudablemente lo tacharía de loco o mentiroso. Sin duda ese beso iba a desatar una tormenta de proporciones épicas en el corazón de ambos en un futuro no muy lejano

Continuara….

Chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero que haya valido la pena la espera, escribí este capitulo, pensando en ustedes y en esa escena que desde que se me metió a la cabeza, quise plasmarla, ya que me parecía muy pasional. Quizás para mañana les escriba la segunda parte de este capitulo, tratando que sea lo más realista posible. Agradecería sus comentarios ya que significan mucho para mi, asi como también que agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron para leerlas

Chicas, se que a veces con pequeñas metiditas de patas, pero como ustedes yo trato de mejorar, de crecer y trato cada vez de regalarle un buen trabajo y se que mi fic peca a veces de dramático, pero es que la idea al escribirlo es que tuviera una gran dosis de realidad, donde cada una de ustedes puedan sentirse identificadas con las líneas en cada aspecto. Espero que no solo puedan entenderme sino seguir acompañándome ya que ustedes para mí son estupendas amigas

Words Don't Come Easy To Me: F.R. David

Girls Just Want To Have Fun: Cindy Lauper


	7. Chapter 7

My Girl

Por: Vada March

 _ **Gracias a todas las que no solo leyeron sino que también me escribieron sus comentarios, que como ya saben de antemano significan mucho para mí. Me disculpo por la tardanza, estaba algo ocupada. Como en cada capitulo, tratare de dar lo mejor de mi y como ya les he reiterado que esta historia es para entretenerlas a uds y no es para fines de lucro, y si bien su contenido es de criterio amplio no será vulgar. Advertencia tengan consigo algo para morder, lo van a necesitar**_

" _ **Una caricia, una mirada, un beso; vale mas que una docena de palabras"**_

Capitulo Siete

Aquel instante, el tiempo se tornaba eterno y cobraba intensidad, si eso aún era posible, con el inexorable paso de los segundos, el aire se enrarecía cada vez más, tornándose denso.

La cordura y el buen juicio se habían evaporado como si se tratara de agua en el más ardiente, de los desiertos y la razón, por si fuera poco, se había esfumado, dando paso a una pasión que a cada minuto cobraba vida y una inusitada fuerza, amenazando con tornarse en un huracán implacable de emociones para arrasarlo todo a su paso

Para Terry, todo lo demás carecía de importancia, hasta la noción del tiempo y del espacio, los recuerdos de su sombría niñez y juventud, perdían fuerza, comparado con lo que estaba viviendo en aquel instante, hasta había olvidado por completo de quien se trataba aquella chiquilla de la que se aferraba, sin darle tregua alguna.

Solo le daba rienda suelta a su pasión, sus añoranzas y sus deseos, dejándose guiar como todo buen aprendiz por sus impulsos y bajos instintos. Para él solo existía ese momento y ella, considerándola como la manzana de la tentación y la perdición, la locura absoluta…

No le importaba si tendría que morir después, él dichoso, iría al patíbulo, luego de haberse embriagado en aquellos tibios y voluptuosos labios que a momentos los comparaba con en el más añejo de los whiskies.

Solo podía perderse en ese aroma a gardenias y a frutas que lo hipnotizaban y en esa piel lozana y sedosa que rozaba palmo a palmo, queriendo dejar en ella, huellas indelebles

Para Candy esto sobrepasaba cualquier, limite, lógica, pensamiento o vivencia, la realidad, le era tan ajena como lejana. Ni en sus más locos sueños creyó o siquiera pensó, que esto podía sucederle a ella ¡a ella! Que habia sido objeto de burlas, que ya habia probado una y otra vez el trago amargo de la desilusión y la decepción, poniendo sus ojos en el que no debía, en el que con una absurda e hiriente apuesta la puso en el escarnio de toda la secundaria, en Archivald Cornwell, quien para aquellos momentos lo evocaba una y otra vez

Para ella, vivir y sentir eso, lo que en esos instantes estaba experimentado, le parecía una utopía, una fantasía, la sensatez, que tanto la había caracterizado, la había abandonado, dejándola a merced de las emociones encontradas que se les agolpaba en el pecho y de la situacion que se estaba desencadenando para bien o para mal.

Solo sentía los labios de aquel imponente y pasional hombre que no solo abrazaba los suyos con ímpetu y decisión, quemándolos y llevándolos al frenesí, mientras sus manos fuertes que se habían colado dentro de su camisa, rozaban palmo a palmo su piel.

Solo podía pensar como el poco aire se le escapaba, ¿Cómo detener lo que para ella era una "afrenta, una burla" del destino, de la vida, del pasado o de lo que fuera?

Solo podía pensar en tratar de encontrar el mínimo indicio de cordura para poner en su lugar aquel atrevido, confianzudo, que a través de su masculinidad y su pasión trataba de domarla, manejarla a su libre antojo y "hacerle objeto de sus burlas", como tanto otros.

Y a ud ¡¿Qué le pasa?!- mirándolo fieramente, lo empujó bruscamente, mientras se rozaba los labios algo hinchados y sonrosados, no creyendo tanta osadía ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡¿Por qué?!

Por…- no se le hacía nada fácil a Terry, encontrar las palabras adecuadas, ya que estas, para su desgracia, se le trababan en la garganta, mientras hacia intentos de recobrar un poco la compostura perdida, su pecho jadeante y sus ojos oscurecidos eran prueba de ello. Así que con toda la naturalidad y no creyendo tanto descaro y atrevimiento, se limito a responderle- Porque quise y pude y porque simplemente nadie ni nada me detuvo ¿Okey?

Usted es un miserable, sinvergüenza, caradura,- golpeándolo fuerte con los puños en aquel amplio pecho, tratando de sacar todo el enojo y las sensaciones de la que era objeto y que este le hacía sentir. Mientras Terry la sujetaba de los antebrazos, contemplando para su deleite y con admiración, sus arranques de ira- un aprovechado, bribón

Si, si, si, y también soy un majadero, un entrometido, un desgraciado petulante ¿Contenta? Cálmate ya, fierecilla. Dudo que alguna vez te hayan besado, ya que veo que necesitas ardientemente que alguien lo haga frecuentemente

¡Me importa un cuerno si le parezco una fiera! Y poco le importa si lo han hecho o no, ud no tenía derecho de venir a tomarme a la fuerza y besarme de la forma en que lo hizo ¡No lo tenía!- mirándolo con rencor y orgullo, sintiéndose burlada, sofocada, acorralada

Por supuesto que lo tenía, No creo que haga falta que te diga nuevamente que tus asuntos me conciernen te guste o no, asi me protestes una y mil veces, asi me conviertas blanco de tus insultos y de tus arranques de chiquilla mimada y perdida, así me repudies una y otra vez, no voy alejarme y mucho menos ahora, _cuando probé, el fruto del paraíso;_ quieras o no vas tener que aprender a soportarme- le decía con voz profunda mientras la agarraba fuertemente por los brazos

¡Suélteme! No vuelva a ponerme una mano encima- dándole una bofetada en el rostro, pero al intentar propinarle otra, fue detenida por la mano de Terry quien le sostenía con firmeza la muñeca, mientras ambos se perdían uno en la mirada del otro, desafiándose, probándose, tratando de tomar el control el uno sobre el otro.- Suélteme!

Suéltemeee- zafándose bruscamente, mientras con los ojos cristalizados por el llanto intentó caminar lo más rápido que pudo

Terry que la observaba alejándose de él cada vez más y decidiendo no dejarla escapar, prosiguió darle alcance por lo que corrió hasta sujetarla firmemente del codo.

Candy que se habia percatado solo se limito a empujarlo en el pecho, mientras de sus labios proferían embravecidos ¡Suélteme! ¡Déjeme! Tratando de apurar el paso, algo que se había tornado una perdida de tiempo, algo infructuoso ante los esfuerzos que empleaba Terry para aferrarla a él y tratar de calmarla

¡Déjeme en paz, suélteme ya! ¡Por qué no va y se larga! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de ti!- empujándolo fieramente en el pecho, tratando de liberarse de aquella prisión, que se habia convertido los brazos de Terrence

¡Entiende que no te soltare, y que mucho menos, voy a dejarte en paz, hasta que me escuches!, Candance McCord, ¡tienes que escucharme!

Candy que para ese momento se resistía, sacudiéndose frenéticamente, se había quedado estática, boquiabierta, al escuchar lo ultimo, por lo que con recelo y temor se limito a preguntarle ¿Có…mo? ¿Cómo supo mi nombre? ¿De donde me conoce?

Te explicare mis razones, te diré, que desde que te vi en ese hosp…

Candy, Ann- dijeron ambas jovencitas al unisonó con alegría, desde el auto, ignorando la situacion que se había desatado entre Candy y ese ¿hombre? Y cortando de tajo todas las intenciones de Terry de explicarle.

Sin siquiera imaginarlo salvaron a Candy no solo de ese momento tan incomodo, sino de ese poderío que ejercía ese hombre en el entorno y hasta ¿en ella?, y de escuchar algo que pudiese aturdirla aun más de lo que ya estaba en esos instantes

Ya nada importa, ni siquiera sus razones, o lo que pretenda hacer después de que yo las escuche, ni tampoco quiero saber de donde o como me conoce

No te creo, es que ¿Acaso me temes? Diciendo por lo bajo lo suficientemente audible para que ella lo escuchara, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, si eso aun, fuera posible

Para nada, ya que todo lo que pasó entre ud y yo, simplemente no existió, porque hare de cuenta que jamás no lo conocí, al menos para mí, ud será como alguien del montón.

Simplemente no quiero ser el juguete, y mucho menos el suyo. Asi que yo le sugiero que disfrute de sus "minutos de gloria" porque será la primera y ultima vez que ud y yo nos veamos

Diciendo esto, y temblorosa como estaba camino lo más rápido que pudo, sin exponerse tanto, tratando de guardar la calma y con la frente en alto se dirigió a donde Susana y Pauna que la observaban con una gran interrogante en el rostro.

Terry que para esos momentos agarraba con firmeza las riendas de su caballo, la hacía objeto de la intensidad de su mirada, sintiendo como su corazón martilleaba en su pecho y como escenas del momento vivido lo hacían preso irremediablemente

¿Qué pasa Ann? Estas temblando y te ves pálida, pareces que hubieses visto los espíritus de la película Ghost- decía Susana, sorprendiéndole cada vez más el estado en que se encontraba Candy, que a leguas se veía que está libraba una lucha interior, batallando con cualquier emoción o situacion que pudiese escapársele de la manos; mientras respiraba aceleradamente y con dificultad

Si Candy ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era ese hombre?- dándole paso a su hermana, que entraba en el auto ¿Fue él, el que te puso asi?

Si el te hizo algo yo lo voy a poner en su lugar, vera que con mis primas nadie se met…- decía Susana apretadamente, con las intenciones a flor de piel de dejarle claro al susodicho, de que su prima adorada no estaba sola, no si estaba ella para poner a todo aquel en su sitio

No pasa nada y el tampoco me hizo algo ¿de acuerdo?- cortándole de tajo los propósitos a esta, sabiendo de antemano el carácter temperamental que le brotaba por los poros y que la llevaba muchas veces a cometer tonterías, que le acarreaban más problemas que alternativas- no me siento bien eso es todo, solo quiero irme de aquí, y cuanto antes, mejor

Okey cariño- Pauna le agarraba la mano con dulzura, ya que nadie mejor que ella para conocer a Candy, sus misterios y la forma en que actuaba cuando quería esconder algo o hacer pasar desapercibida una situacion incomoda.

Ella sabia de antemano que entre ella y ese hombre que por momentos observaba de reojo y se le hacia conocido, habia pasado algo y que tarde o temprano, ella se abriría, contándole los pormenores

Esta bien Ann, nos regresamos a Chicago, pero apenas lleguemos nos iremos a "Don Gepetto" necesitas comer algo y nosotras también y que mejor que unas tostadas a la francesa. Será un secreto entre nosotras- decía esto, guiñándole un ojo, ya que desde que se habían mudado a casa de Miss Poomley, ese tipo de gustos, estaban vetados, al menos para Candy, quien le llevaba un rígido y por qué no un exagerado control de que era lo que tenía que comer o no

Terry que para esos momentos se encontraba en su caballo, se había limitado no solo a mirar como aquel auto se perdía en la lejanía, sino también aquel camafeo de oro que ella habia dejado caer accidentalmente en el suelo, recogiéndolo y al no haber quien le impidiese ver lo que contenía en el, lo abrió, encontrándose con las imágenes en miniatura, en blanco y negro, de una hermosa y delicada joven y de un señor gallardo y de mirada y sonrisa enigmática, deduciendo que eran los padres de esa chiquilla. Mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos que cobraban fuerza una vez más

 _Me jure a mi mismo despreciarte y despreciar todo lo que me haces sentir, arrancarte como se arranca la mala hierba, pero ahora te juro Candance McCord que tú no vas a olvidarme después de esto como yo tampoco, no después de probar el cielo de tu boca y de tu piel. A contra viento y marea y aunque se me vaya la vida en ello, voy a encontrarte y no volverás a huir de mí, nunca más volverás a menospreciarme, ya que encontrare mil formas de estar cerca de ti. Vas a saber de lo que soy capaz_

….

Otoño del 91

 **Pov Candy**

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y ellas a su vez le dieron paso inevitablemente a uno de los octubres más fríos, raros y menos pensados que yo haya vivido, en otros tiempos y que a menudo suponía que parecía ser sacado de una realidad alterna o simplemente de las líneas de una novela de suspenso o drama y con el, mi embarazo que ya para entonces y ante el asombro de algunos, estaba en su quinto mes

Este indudablemente se manifestaba notablemente, no por su tamaño, sino por los síntomas del que me hacía presa, ante la mirada incredula y hasta burlesca, de los demás, que me hacían objeto de sus habladurías y tontos prejuicios.

Era en esos días en que me convertía en el tema predilecto de conversación ya que jamás pensaron que la "sabelotodo o la mojigata", apodos que frecuentemente se escuchaban en los pasillos, estuviese en estado, cuestionando en ocasiones aquel instante en que "perdí" mi virginidad.

Si supieran…

Pero eso, poco me importaba, no desde que los tenues movimientos de este bebé, me conmovieron inevitablemente, despertando no solo mis sentidos que ya de por si estaban a flor de piel, sino también la mujer que estaba dentro de mí y que cobraba valor, ante los absurdos e indiferentes deseos de mi padre, de dar al bebe en adopción apenas llegase al mundo.

Ya que para él este bebe representaba un estorbo en mi vida o a ¿sus planes y reputación? Lo que llevaba a enfrentarme a él, diariamente y todo a través de una escueta y monótona llamada telefónica

Arremolinada como estaba en uno de los rincones del amplio salón y abrigada, hasta los tuétanos por recomendaciones y órdenes de terceros, podía sentir como mis piernas se acalambraban y como mis dedos exigían a gritos clemencia al someterlos al rigor del lápiz.

Todo esto producto de toda la atención que le ponía al examen cuyo repertorio era incontables ejercicios, todo cortesía de Miss Gray una señora chapada a la antigua, siempre adusta y ceñuda, pero como me adelantaba a los hechos, ya que no implicaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano, repasaba superficialmente, lo que siempre representaba una ayuda extra para Susana quien ya me habia convertido en su socorrista personal

 **Pov General**

Psss Ann, ¿cual es la respuesta del 34?- siseaba Susana por lo bajo, casi en un susurro, mientras le sacudía suavemente el hombro a Candy, mirando detenidamente su hoja, tratando de encontrarle respuestas a sus interrogantes, tornando la consulta en algo persistente y por demás riesgoso- Ayúdame, siii.

Es 72°54´; 74° 56´; 119°59´ ¿no crees que te estas arriesgando mucho Susana? Si la profesora se llega enterar, no me quiero imaginar- murmurando mientras observaba de reojo a la profesora que para ese entonces revisaba unos papeles mientras se bebía un café humeante

Y el ejerci….

¡Susana Alexandra Gies White! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!- tronando la voz severamente la rubicunda dama mientras miraba ceñuda como de costumbre y con los labios apretados, a cualquier osado que se atreviese a copiarse en su narices, cortando de tajo el silencio reinante así como los propósitos de Susana de resolver a costillas de terceros sus inquietudes, y cualquier indicio de explicación

Profe...sora déjeme yo pue…do explicar…le- Susana que en ese entonces se le había trabado la lengua de los nervios de cual era presa, al ser descubierta in fraganti, no solo sentía como las miradas estaban puestas sobre ella, convirtiéndose poco a poco en el hazmerreir, sino una vergüenza que la recorría entera, queriendo por primera vez en su vida ser un avestruz o como mínimo que el suelo la tragase

¡Silencio! ¿Qué clase de excusa, tienes para esto? Sabes que eso amerita a que firmes el libro de vida

Profesora no…- Susana habia palidecido, temblando al pensar esa temible posibilidad, ya que cualquier alumno, en esa circunstancia, sabía de antemano lo que implicaba ese escarmiento

Silencio, no te dije que hablaras o ¿si? Sabes que con esta tercera falta, se te aplicara un castigo, firmar el libro de vida o la expulsión definitiva de esta prestigiosa institución

Profesora quiero pedirle que me permita brindarle apoyo a Susana, convirtiéndome en su tutora, por favor no la orille a esos castigos denigrantes que pueden afectarla. Le aseguro que los resultados serán favorables- Decía Candy con una seguridad y un aplomo que le emanaba por los poros, sorprendiendo a más de uno y calmando a otras.-Tiene ud mi palabra

Bueno, en vista que tu prima saco la cara por ti, por enésima vez, te sugiero que aproveches este ultimo chance, porque si yo me llego a enterar que volviste a las andadas. Yo misma me encargare que no solo te expulsen de esta honorable institución, sino que ninguna secundaria te abra las puertas en lo que te reste de bachillerato. Asi que no vuelvas a tentar la suerte. ¿Estamos de acuerdo, señorita Gies?

Susana que tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas, solo pudo susurrar un Sí, mientras le dedicaba a su prima adorada, una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento, que para ese entonces la miraba con cariño y confianza. Sabiendo de antemano que Susana era un imán para los problemas.

Entreguen ya sus hojas de ejercicios

Nooo!- decía una multitud con las caras descompuestas, mientras algunos se limitaban a rascarse la cabeza, implorando clemencia divina y otros le dirigían miradas envenenadas a Susana, despotricando por lo bajo- Bien hecho Susana

Dije los exámenes ¡ahora! Y no quiero una palabra de esto, ningun chismorreo o los próximos en firmar el libro de vida serán ustedes

Susana, tuviste que tener más cuidado, sabias que esto tarde o temprano pasaría- mirándola con un gesto de advertencia y condescendencia a la par que se arreglaba su bufanda y se colocaba los guantes al sentir como el frío se le colaba por los poros

Lo se, lo se, no lo pude evitar, casi te meto en problemas, perdóname por favor, perdóname ¿sí?- mirándola con los ojos de borrego, pidiendo clemencia, al dirigirse al matadero, mientras le sonreía con una de esas sonrisas que compraban hasta la disculpa mas difícil

No hay nada que disculpar, pero ahora seré yo la que te supervise, tratare de ayudarte lo mejor que pueda, pero tendrás que esforzarte ¿De acuerdo?- poniéndole las manos sobre ambos hombros, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa monalisa

De acuerdo, uy como te quiero- abrazándola efusivamente, olvidando por completo la situacion comprometedora en que se hallaba la susodicha

¡Cuidado Susana!- dijeron ambas hermanas al unisonó, al observar como Susana se abalanzaba imprudentemente, mientras le dedicaban una sonrisa comprensiva ante la inusitada alegría de esta.

Opss, discúlpame, nuevamente, casi aplasto a mi sobrino- miraba para todos lados, mientras se mordía los labios de la vergüenza

Candy ¿Qué harás ahora al salir de la escuela?

Voy al restaurant "Don Gepetto" y después al Conservatorio. El profesor Neal, quiere enseñarme unas nuevas piezas musicales, para el recital en el Central Park

Así que no iras a mi práctica de Lacrosse, Ann

Esta vez no, Susana- pintándole en la sonrisa y en la mirada un "discúlpame", mientras le agarraba el antebrazo con gesto compasivo- pero piensa en mi cuando venzas a la N° O8- guiñándole el ojo- trata de encontrarle el punto débil

De acuerdo, Ann-brindándole una sonrisa cómplice, mientras los ojos le brillaban maliciosamente

Candy ¿Cuándo me harás caso una vez en tu vida? Te he pedido una docena de veces que dejes ese trabajo. Sabes que tanto papá como yo no estamos de acuerdo que lo sigas haciendo. Tienes que cuid…

Pauna, otra vez no, ya no sigas con la misma letanía, entiende de una vez que ya no quiero seguir dependiendo del dinero del abuelo el tuyo y mucho menos el de papá me gusta estar horas haciendo postres. No puedes prohibirme que deje de hacer tal cosa, solo porque piensas que no me este cuidando lo suficiente

Pauna, Ann, por qué no nos vamos ya que aquí están tramando de llevarme al cadalso (lugar de ejecución) además si nos tardamos llegaremos tarde no queremos eso o ¿si?- decía Susana, tratando de aligerar el ambiente ya caldeado por la discusión de las mellizas

Un momento, jóvenes, no salgan todavía del salón. Bien como ustedes ya saben, Mrs. Marpple se nos retira de esta prestigiosa institución por lo que una nueva profesora tomara su lugar. Quiero presentarle a su nueva profesora de Literatura Universal e Idiomas, Patricia O´ Brian

En ese momento una joven que no sobrepasaba los veintitrés años, hacía resonar sus altos tacones en aquel salón, siendo objeto de miradas libidinosas y otras llenas de envidia y es que Patricia O´ Brian, era una belleza muy atrayente, con aires de superioridad y experiencia, dejando en claro quien era la que ponía las reglas del juego.

Su melena castaña si bien estaba corta por los hombros era lisa y abundante, sus ojos achocolatados eran reservados y distantes, de piel lozana y blanca como la porcelana, tenía cierto rubor en sus pómulos cincelados y se jactaba silenciosamente de ser poseedora de una figura estilizada y pulcramente cuidada enfundada en una falda de tubo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y una camisa blanca de seda, manga larga con un escote que dejaba espacio a la imaginación

Miss O´ Brian, déjeme presentarle a la estudiante de la que le hemos platicado, Candy querida, acércate- decía el director Cohn, mientras le hacía un ademan. Para ese momento, se autoproclamaba fervoroso admirador de semejante ejemplar, mientras esbozaba una sonrisita por demás zalamera.- ella es Candance McCord, nuestra estudiante prodigio

Así que tu eres la famosa estudiante de las que tanto me han hablado- estrechándole la mano a Candy, que para ese momento se sentía incomoda, fuera de lugar, como si la profunda y suspicaz mirada que le dedicaba la joven mujer, la desnudara completamente- bueno ya veremos que tan buena serás en mi clase, yo juzgare si eres la brillante alumna que todo el mundo piensa y cree. ¿De acuerdo?

…..

Señor, déjeme aquí- decía Candy, caminando con algo de dificultad por el estrecho y largo pasillo del bus

Bueno pequeña, creo que ya llegaste a tu destino- decía un anciano con mirada compasiva y sonrisa afable

Si, gracias- correspondiéndole con una dulce sonrisa, mientras sacaba en uno de sus bolsillos, un billete de veinte dólares

¡Pero niña esto es mucho! Solo son cinco dólares- mirando perplejo y hasta sorprendido, el billete, creyendo que entre los síntomas del embarazo estaba la bondad o la locura

No me mire así, le servirá también para un mocaccino- le guiñaba un ojo, mientras bajaba las escaleras

Bueno ten cuidado, mira que los pilluelos de esta ciudad no son benevolentes con las embarazadas

No se preocupe, cruzare el Central Park

Si bien la tarde que avanzaba inexorablemente, era soleada, el viento soplaba insistentemente, no solo meciendo las finas y largas ramas de la multitud de arboles, sino arremolinando las doradas hojas que estaba esparcidas en la grama y en el suelo.

Candy que para esos entonces caminaba por las veredas del inmenso parque, no solo se perdía en la música placentera que gustosamente escuchaba del walkman; en los recuerdos, en la calma, que solo podía ofrecer ese remanso de paz, mientras su mirada verduna se paseaba en la gente que iba y venía ya fuese en compañía o en la absoluta soledad, ya estuvieran leyendo, trotando o simplemente compartiendo entre los suyos.

Si bien en ocasiones como esa, solía enfrascarse en aquellos momentos, en esos tiempos en los que disfruto y que la mayoría de ellos estaban en aquel lugar, en como compartía un picnic con sus padres o jugaba a las escondidas con su padre y su hermana o simplemente aprendiendo a correr bicicleta, siendo más las caídas que lo aprendido

El gran barullo de una multitud que se concentraba alrededor de una vieja gitana, que ofrecía leerles la suerte; la despertó irremediablemente de sus ensoñaciones, observando un desfile de rostros sombríos, sorprendidos y hasta alegres Por lo que con ceja enarcada y una sonrisa monalisa pintada en el rostro, mostrando más curiosidad que puro interés, decidió acercarse a la susodicha.

Suéltalo, dígame ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber con respecto a su futuro? - decía una señora de tez morena que para esos momentos fumaba un tabaco, mientras arreglaba un fajo de cartas

Va a disculparme pero no creo en nada de eso, de la suerte, ni me pongo a pensar en lo que me deparara el destino

¡Vaya! Con que una niña, querida, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela o en tu casa ayudando en los quehaceres?-lanzando bocanadas de humo, mientras la miraba de arriba hacia abajo

Pero no es así, estoy aquí

Humh bueno…présteme su mano-sujetando firmemente, mientras observaba detenidamente y recorría con sus dedos las líneas de sus palmas

No..no...quiero, de verdad no se preocupe- decía reticente, tratando de liberar su mano aprisionada

Silencio, veamos… mmmmh, parece que eres una chica con una gran fuerza, eres de esas de las que no se rinden sin antes dar la pelea, a veces pecas de ser un poco desconfiada, tal vez por los avatares de la vida pero pronto despertaras a la mujer intensa que llevas dentro, resurgirás como quien dicen como el ave fénix.

Pero cuidado, aquí observo que no solo vivirás algo intenso y hasta emocionante, pues, te llevara a conocer a tres hombres en tu vida cada uno con un propósito, que a ti te corresponderá descubrir, antes que sea demasiado tarde

…

¡Oye ten cuidado! – le reclamaba un señor, mientras apartaba unos paquetes

Fíjate por donde caminas- decía una señora con el ceño fruncido y la boca arrugada

Lo siento discúlpenme-decía Candy avergonzada, mientras caminaba por pura inercia en una de las avenidas cercanas al restaurant, mientras lidiaba con una muchedumbre de preguntas que se le agolpaban en la mente

¡Dios! ¿A qué se refería esa señora? ¿Qué es lo que con tanta urgencia debo descubrir? ¿Quiénes serán esos tres hombres?- se interrogaba Candy por lo bajo, en un tono por demás ansioso, tratando de darle una respuesta a todas esas preguntas

¿Sera que se refería al papa de mi bebe? Al tal Albert Grandchester, o aquel desconocido que conocí aquella vez… ¡Imposible! No solo es un atrevido majadero, sino también que lo he visto una sola vez en mi vida pero tal parece que el debe conocerme mejor que ninguno.

Arrrghh ¡¿Por qué tengo que pensar en él?!-rozándose los labios lentamente, al evocar, contrariando a sus deseos, el único beso que recibió en los labios, en sus 16 años de vida, mientras su rostro, adquiría un rubor adorable- Candy sabes que no puedes pensar en él ni en nadie

Ay bebe, te moviste nuevamente, vaya no creí que en un embarazo, se pudiese vivir tantas emociones- acariciándose el vientre en cierta forma abultado, plasmando una sonrisa en los labios, bajo una especie de hechizo maternal.

Será que mejor continúe escuchando música, como hasta ahora, para calmar esta revolución de hormonas.

 _Señor Grandchester el cliente McFayden, lo lleva esperando afuera de su oficina, durante una hora, ¿le digo que vuelva otro día?_ _ **No, dile, que se me ha complicado, llegarme al despacho, que si le es posible, que me espere durante 15 minutos-viendo el reloj de su muñeca, caminando apresuradamente hacia su auto-**_ _Esta bien, el trajo todos los documentos, para que ud los firme, asi como la autorización del juez, le urge que lo haga, cuanto antes-_ _ **En ese caso Miep, observa que tipo de documentación se trata, séllalos y colócalos en su expediente, que yo al llegar, los estudiare más a fondo**_ _\- otra cosa señor, le llamo la señorita O´ Brian, queria preguntarle si estaba libre a la hora del almuerzo, para invitarlo a comer_ **-** _ **llámala y dile que estoy disponible, que la paso buscando a SunValley, y que tratare de llegar puntual**_ \- ¿ _necesita algo más Licenciado Grandchester?-_ _ **Si algo más com… ya va… No es posible es, es ella….**_ _-_ _ **Terry que para ese entonces abría la puerta del auto, se quedo de una pieza boquiabierto al mirar sorprendido y anhelante la figura de Candy que cruzaba con rostro despreocupado y hasta alegre; la calle, dirigiéndose alguna parte, mientras tatareaba una canción**_ , _ **por lo que sin perder mas tiempo decidió seguirla y si la suerte estaba de su parte, descubrir donde podía ubicarla más adelante**_ _\- ¿Licenciado? ¿Licenciado? ¿Esta allí? Contésteme por favor-_ _ **lo siento Miep, hablamos después-cortando abruptamente la llamada**_

¡Candance! ¡Candance!- Terry que corría como poseso, como si fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, apartaba a empellones a las personas que se le agolpaban, al frente, siendo objeto de recriminaciones y palabras por demás grotescas. Solo podía sentir como su corazón retumbaba al son que las emociones y el sentimiento le tocaban, como el bullir de la sangre, lo hacia preso de una descabellada persecución. Solo podía observar como ella se alejaba cada vez más, ajena a todo, ajena a lo que él pensaba o sentía en aquellos instantes.

Solo esperaba tener unas grandes alas lo suficientemente grandes para alcanzarla o una portentosa voz para llamar su atención a todo pulmon y hacerle saber lo que provocaba en él, su alejamiento poco intencional, su sola presencia; no creyendo tanta suerte cuando la solución se le presento en la luz roja del semáforo, teniéndola a milímetros al alcance de sus manos

Candance- sujetándola por los hombros para voltearla y asi poder encararla

Candy que para aquellos estaba de lleno, escuchando su música, le sorprendió que alguien la tomara por los hombros de esa forma tan atrevida y la volteara, pero mayor fue su sorpresa y perplejidad cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba- no, no, no puede ser ¡usted no! ¡Déjeme en paz!- empujándolo violentamente en el pecho

Candance, por favor escúchame- afianzando más su agarre, evitando un posible escape- ¡tienes que escucharme! Debes hacerlo…

No, no, solo quiero que me deje en paz, déjeme tranquila- tratando de sacudirse del agarre que la tenía aprisionada

No puedo hacerlo ¡¿entiende eso, quieres?! Simplemente no puedo, no debo y muchísimo menos quiero hacerlo- acercándola mas el, si eso fuera posible, tratando de beberse esa imagen de chiquilla perdida y a la vez determinada que poco a poco se convertía en su deleite personal.

¡¿Por qué, me hace esto?! ¡¿Por qué?!- golpeándolo en el pecho, mientras pegaba su frente a el, escondiendo su mirada anegada en lagrimas y sintiendo como un temor crecía antes las posibles intenciones que este tuviera con ella, ya que le parecía absurdo e ilógico que alguien como él la buscase de esa forma

Candance, cálmate, por favor, no es lo que piensas- Terry se detestaba a rabiar en aquellos instantes por ponerla en ese estado, ya que lo menos que queria, era que le ella le temiera y le rehuyera- solo te pido que lo hagas

¡No! No se quien es usted o por qué esta acosándome ni me imagino como llego a saber mi nombre, me aterra pensarlo

¡Por favor! Dejame explicarte, quizás puedas entenderme

No, solo quiero que se largue de mi vida, de la misma forma en que se acerco. Solo déjeme en paz- le decía Candy, tratando de aparentar seguridad en si misma, aunque estaba lejos de sentirla y viendo que nada resultaba, se limito a defenderse lo mejor que pudo

¡Ahhh!, Arggh- soltaba alaridos, mientras sentía como esa pequeña fiera lo mordía en el brazo, con todas las fuerzas que disponía

Candance espera !no te vayas! No lo hagas

Déjeme en paz- propinándole fuertes golpes con la mochila mientras alertaba a los transeúntes con sus gritos de auxilio- ayúdenme el me esta acosando ayúdenme por favor!

Depravado, desgraciado, metete con alguien de tu tamaño y tu edad, cerdo miserable- una multitud de señoras lo golpeaban frenéticamente con paraguas, bolsos y paquetes de compras, mientras le dedicaban un repertorio de insultos, dándole a Candy la oportunidad perfecta de escapársele, lo más rápido que le daba su condición, atravesando calles y avenidas como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sintiendo como el aire se le escapaba poco a poco ante el esfuerzo

¡Ya basta! Señoras- sacudiéndoselas bruscamente, mientras miraba con pesar como ella se le escurría una vez más-Oh no, otra vez no, ¡Candance!

Para Terry no representaba problema alguno recorrer la ciudad entera, si eso fuera necesario, revisaría hasta por debajo de las piedras, hasta dar con ella, con tal que esa chiquilla lo escuchara y por que no, que poco a poco lo dejara acercarse a ella, no importándole de que forma. Por lo que emprendió una agitada y frenética carrera por las amplias calles siendo victima de conatos de arrollamientos y uno que otro "Fíjate en la luz idiota" importándole muy poco, no cuando de esa carrera dependía muchas cosas.

Cof, Cof ¿Será que lo perdí? Espero que sí, ay que no me encuentre. Bueno al menos habrá recibido un buen escarmiento ¿no?. ¡Dios! Porque me acosa de esa forma, ¿Por qué tanto interés en mí y en que lo escuche

No hacia falta que el señor del bus, me advirtiera sobre los astutos de esta ciudad, si ya más bien tengo mi acosador personal. Menos mal que ya estoy cerca de la cafetería

Candy, para aquel entonces, caminaba con dificultad, sintiendo un punzante dolor en el tobillo, debido quizás a una posible torcedura. Por momentos, volteaba disimuladamente hacia atrás, tratando de percatarse cualquier movimiento sospechoso, mientras preveía la posibilidad de defenderse con patadas, cuyo doloroso blanco seria la entrepierna. Ella pelearía aunque para ello, tuviera que mandarlo al quirófano, para que le hicieran la vasectomía.

Si bien todo esto lo pensaba Candy, estas ideas y preguntas quedaron en el aire, cuando se percato al tratar de cruzar la calle que un auto le cerraba el paso arbitrariamente, saliendo de él, con aires de grandeza y superioridad, un ser al que le costaba volverlo a ver, de solo hacerlo, la respiración se le tornaba pesada y la calma se le evaporaba

Tío Lenard…-retrocediendo poco a poco, paseando disimuladamente su mirada por todas las rutas de escape

Pero miren muchachos, quien esta aquí, si es la madre maravilla, la que nos vinimos a encontrar- decía con gran sorna, mientras lanzaba bocanadas de humo, de su puro habanero

¿Es que te comieron la lengua los ratones mi "queridísima" sobrina? O es que simplemente todavía no sabes respetar a tus mayores. Veo que tendré que volver a usar mis "métodos" para encarrilarte

¡Lenard! Maldito bastardo a ti te queria ver- tronando la voz, mientras de su mirada surgía una portentosa llamarada en sus ojos, sintiendo como algo en su interior, arrasaba todo a su paso, despertando en él esa sed de hacerle pagar caro a Lenard, y si fuera preciso con lagrimas de sangre, todos sus errores-Candance ponte detrás de mío

Ahhh, pero que cursilería tan barata, pero si es el delincuente de quinta en su simplón papel de héroe protector de esta ramera

¡Voy hacer que te tragues tus palabras. Maldito miserable! Vas a pagármela con creces Infeliz, de esta nadie te salva

Bueno muchachos, creo que hoy nos vamos a divertir, que empiece el juego- decía con voz sombría, mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa siniestra

Terry que ya conocía desde muy chico, las perversiones y las crueldades de Lenard y sabiendo de antemano a lo que este se refería, se limito a tomarle fuertemente a la mano a Candy, mientras le planteo con voz profunda una pregunta que lo definiría todo, que de un momento a otro cambiaria el curso del destino ya fuera para bien o para mal- Candance ¿confías en mi?

Candy, que para ese entonces sudaba frio, sintiendo una tonelada a cuestas y sin más opciones se limito a dar un leve asentimiento, esperando con el alma no arrepentirse, sin saber que esa pregunta y ese si, detonaban el comienzo de algo intenso

Entonces trataras de correr lo mas que puedas, ¡ahora!- decía Terry, mientras emprendían por el callejón y unidos de la mano una carrera contra tiempo, algo ya de vida o muerte, tratándose de Lenard, que los observaba en aquel instante con gesto burlón y mortífero, disfrutando la "cacería"

Continuara….

Chicas discúlpenme por la tardanza, no solo he estado ocupada, con asuntos de la universidad, que para estos momentos estoy terminando, además de que en cada capitulo yo pienso y repienso la trama. Agradezco de antemano todos los comentarios que me han escrito y que les pido de corazón, que cualquier sugerencia, tomatazo, me lo hagan saber, ya que para mi significa mucho para mi, de igual manera agradezco los minutos que se tomaron en leerla

Luz Rico: donde estás amiguita, no he vuelto a verte y se te extraña

Wendy: eres mi mentora, tus historias y las de Azul me inspiraron para crear este Terry


	8. Chapter 8

My Girl

Por: Vada March

 _ **Gracias a todas ustedes que no solo me dedicaron sus minutos para leer estas líneas, sino también para escribir esos comentarios que realmente me llenan de satisfacción que no solo me alientan a seguir sino que también esta historia se convierte en parte de ustedes. Como en otras ocasiones les reitero que este fic es para entretenimiento y no de lucro y que si bien su contenido es de amplio criterio, no será vulgar. Advertencia este capitulo no es apto para cardíacos :)**_

" _ **En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"**_

Capitulo Ocho

Paz, era una simple palabra, que cuyo poder podía desatar la peor de las revoluciones, y que irónicamente encerraba su ya conocida promesa _después de la tormenta viene la calma_ , augurando la esperanza del mañana.

Pero en aquellos instantes, la paz se había esfumado sin dejar rastro alguno, ya que esta, no tenía cabida en esa maraña de emociones y sensaciones, que se agolpaban en el ambiente, que ya de por si estaba enrarecido, denso; hasta el punto de convertirlo en un constante suspenso.

Este vaivén de pasiones y de imposiciones, desataban un juego de adrenalina, incertidumbre y sentimientos encontrados, siendo el miedo y el odio los que más prevalecían en esa vorágine de tensión mortal, que a cada segundo cobraba mayor fuerza,

Ante la vista burlona y letal que dé a momentos les dedicaba Lenard, disfrutando con placer y morbo la "cacería" Candance y Terrence, hombre y mujer, cuyas vidas y pasados eran disparejos pero que a leguas podían compartir una desgracia en común; emprendían aferrados de las manos, una carrera contra reloj, tan inesperada como peligrosa, por los estrechos y amplios callejones, que conectaban los distintos puntos de la ciudad. Y que de a momentos se convertían en trampas mortales por los incontables obstáculos que solían sortear en la frenética huida, tornándose en algo beneficioso para el sequito de mafiosos que literalmente les pisaban los talones.

.

Si bien Candance, pensó en algún momento que esto podía llegar a sucederle, más cuando su tío se escondía a sus anchas, tras las espaldas de sus cómplices jamás se imaginó, en qué circunstancias serían, semejante encuentro. Ella sabía de antemano que era una lucha de supervivencia y sin posibilidades de retorno; un hilo entre la vida y la muerte

En esos instantes, que para su desgracia se volvían eternos; estaba sumida no solo en un torbellino de más preguntas que respuestas; sino también en un pánico que le recorría, las células y le nublaba irremediablemente la razón, no por lo poco o mucho que pudiese ocurrirle a ella, sino al bebe que carecía de toda culpa

Sentía como su cuerpo arrastrado por los fuertes deseos de supervivencia y protección que a leguas manifestaba Terrence; perdía todo rastro de color a la par que se sacudía bajo los dolorosos espasmos, producto de los numerosos conatos de caída y el monumental cansancio del cual le hacía presa.

Para Terrence, las cosas no eran las mejores, el hecho de estar expuestos una vez más ante los macabros propósitos de su acérrimo enemigo, hacía que la sangre le bullera, y en su pecho jadeante se le agolpara los más bajos instintos, que lo llevaría aflorar ese ser oscuro e implacable que en tiempos de antaño se adueñó de él.

En ese entonces, que observaba el cansancio que le destilaba por los poros, aquella jovencita, quien hacia grandes esfuerzos por seguirle el paso y más en su estado, decidió ponerle un fin a toda esta situacion que había sobrepasado los límites de su paciencia y resistencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se enfrentaría y daría revancha, sin tomar en cuenta posibles peligros o a las personas que se verían implicadas en esa decisión. Lo que importaba allí y en ese instante era ella

Ven por aquí, cuidado con los vidrios- decía Terry, conduciendo presurosamente a Candy por los diversos obstáculos que se encontraban a su paso- ¡Maldición! No hay salida por aquí, tendremos que tomar otra ruta, por nada del mundo te sueltes de mi ¿bien?

Pare…mos, por f…avor, no puedo m…ás- Candy que para ese momento se limpiaba el sudor que perlaba su frente, se agarraba protectoramente su abultado vientre. Sentía como el aliento y las fuerzas se le escapan inexorablemente, amenazando con desplomarse al suelo

Candance, es imposible que nos detengamos ahora, tenemos que continuar- Terry que jadeaba desenfrenadamente, le agarró de nueva cuenta la mano, para emprender nuevamente la huida, pero sin antes sacarse un arma de fuego oculta en la media, dejando aún más sorprendida y temerosa a Candy, si eso aún fuera posible

¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué vas hacer?! No me digas que...- mirándolo boquiabierta y con algo de temor, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Exacto, tengo que hacerlo, no me queda más de otra, no puedo que ese maldito se salga nuevamente con la suya y si tengo que ir a prisión, lo hare con gusto. No puedo permitir que algo te suceda, no si estoy yo para evitarlo- aferrándose más a su delicada y delgada mano

¡Pero no ves que te expondrías a un peligro! Los guardaespaldas de mi tío no se tentaran en el corazón para hacer algo en contra tuya, tiraran a matar ¡No lo hagas!

Viendo el estado alterado de la joven, lo llevo a calmarla, mientras la escondía detrás de un conteiner de basura que se encontraba apostado en una de las esquinas- Cálmate Candance, ya estoy acostumbrado, a estas situaciones, además no soy tan tonto, como para dejar que esa turba de imbéciles me disparen. Te pido que por nada del mundo, escuches lo que escuches, salgas de aquí ¡¿entiendes?!

Está bien, cuídate ¿sí?- Candy lo veía con una preocupación reflejada en el rostro, porque en esas circunstancias podía suceder cualquier cosa y por demás todas adversas. Solo esperaba que la suerte y el Creador acompañaran a quien de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en su ¿salvador?

&o&

Sigiloso y aferrando la pistola con ambas manos, Terry se ocultaba detrás de una pared, paseando su mirada ceñuda, verdiazul por los diferentes rincones del callejón, tratando de detectar, cualquier indicio o movimiento sospechoso que lo alertara y lo llevara a tomar cartas en el asunto; hasta la jovencita, a quien le hacia señas para que se mantuviera oculta y callada, ante una posible emboscada.

Mil pensamientos se le cruzaban por la mente, ya que lo que menos se imagino, al menos esa mañana, era que no solo iba encontrarse de cara a cara con Langella; sino que este, perversamente lo acorralaría junto a _ella_ a un callejón sin salida, a una persecución sin retornos.

Todo esto lo llevaba a sentir una adrenalina tan inexplicable como energizante que se apropiaba desenfrenadamente de sus venas, destilándosele está por los poros y colmando de sensaciones y de coraje su pecho, dispuesto a enfrentársele al mundo y al destino, si eso fuera necesario

Ofreciéndole disculpas a sus padres por lo bajo, por las acciones bajas que cometería de un momento a otro, al tener al frente aquel que se habia encargado personalmente convertir los retazos de su infancia en un infierno y a quien indudablemente, le haría pagar con creces.

Solo esperaba que de todo esto, no acrecentara aún más el temor y la desconfianza del cual era objeto, por parte de Candance

Señor, no encontramos a la pareja de "tortolitos", estamos peinando la zona y nada, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra- decía con sorna Mike un pelirrojo fornido, mientras le hacia señas a su compañero que estuviera alerta ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso- lo se señor, apenas lo tengamos en nuestras manos, asi sea a rastras, usted los tendrá frente a frente y ¿por qué no? Matara de dos pajaros de un solo tiro- esbozando una sonrisa por demás maquiavélica e insinuante.

Apenas Terry escucho eso, profirió una retahíla de improperios por lo bajo, presa de la impotencia y de una rabia que se le agolpaba en sus cincos sentidos, despertándolos al rojo vivo y tornándose cada vez más aniquiladora, asesina. Por lo que solo se limito apretar sus puños e improvisar un plan que si bien no era brillante, le ayudaría en ese instante

Hey Tyson, ¿nada?- preguntándole a su compañero, mientras se sacaba una pistola de sus pantalones

No nada, tal parece que esos infelices supieron muy bien como esconderse, pero eso si, no burlaran al jefe- peinándose los cabellos

Así es tarde o temprano, nos desharemos de aquel bastardo y le llevaremos el "precioso encargo". De esa manera mí amigo, estaremos recibiendo la jugosa paga prometida, jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- diciendo esto el desalmado se atasco en una risa burlesca y maliciosa, siendo este acompañado por su compañero

Si yo fuera ustedes, me dejaría de ideas estúpidas y me largara de aquí- decía Terry apretadamente y a modo de advertencia, quien saliendo de su escondite, se acercaba estratégicamente hacia los hombres, tratando de guardar la poca compostura que disponía y percatarse los puntos débiles de sus oponentes

Pero vaya, mira Tyson, quien tenemos aquí, si es el "criminal maravilla, al rescate"- dedicándole sonrisas llena de sorna- y nosotros pensábamos que la tierra te había tragado, pero descuida no falta mucho para eso, desaparecerás de la faz de la tierra, que ni los cuervos ni los buitres echaran su suciedad sobre ti

¡Ja! No estén tan seguro de eso, no se olviden que quien ríe de último, ríe mejor- brindándole una sonrisa ladeada tan cínica como autosuficiente, que no le llego a sus ojos ceñudos- asi que yo ustedes, yo no cuento los pollos antes de nacer, no vaya a ser que el tiro le salga por la culata

Al escuchar esas palabras y observar ese gesto burlón, le empezó a rechinarle los dientes, por lo que le dio rienda suelta a la intensa llamarada de ira y enojo que se desataba en su interior- ¡basta! ¡¿Dónde esta la mocosa?!- disparando al aire- el próximo disparo te volara los sesos, si no me dices donde carajos, tienes a esa esperpento- apuntándolo con el arma

Yo tú cuido tus palabras, hijo de perra y sobre mi cadáver tú o el malnacido de tu jefe le pondrán un solo dedo encima- tanteando la pistola que llevaba a un costado

Entonces atente a las consecuencias- pero al momento de apretar su gatillo, ya Terry había sacado su revolver jalando el suyo causándole una herida mortal en el pecho, cayendo este de rodillas al suelo. Su compañero, que habían observado esto, saco de su chaqueta el arma, pero habia corrido con la misma suerte. Los demás escoltas que estaban peinando la zona, tratando de dar con los fugitivos, se percataron del tiroteo, apresurándose al lugar, donde posiblemente podrían toparse con ellos

¡Hey por aquí!- un afroamericano le hacía señas a los demás, mientras corría con pistola en mano, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio a sus compañeros tendidos en el suelo en un charco de sangre, mientras paseaba su negruzca mirada, tratando de encontrar rastros vanamente y a su vez le tomaba el pulso a dos de sus compañeros, percatándose que habían sido asesinados.

Pero lo que él no sabia es que tanto él como la horda que lo acompañaba estaban siendo observados detalladamente por Terry, quien se hallaba oculto, detrás de la misma pared, ideando, tentando una nueva jugada, esperando que la suerte lo acompañara nuevamente

Están muertos con un carajo, ustedes- señalándolos con el dedo- me buscan debajo de las piedras si es preciso, los quiero vivo o muertos. Vamos no se queden ahí como si fueran buitres, es para hoy. Yo mientras tanto me comunicare con el jefe, para que se apersone en el lugar

Pero si no hace falta que se tomen tantas molestias, por mi causa- caminando desenfadadamente y seguro de si mismo, sin dejar de dibujar, una sonrisa torcida- ya me tienen en "bandeja de plata" o es lo que ustedes querían ¿no?

Eh- se giraron con brusquedad, ya que lo que menos pensaron que lo encontrarían frente a ellos, con esa actitud despreocupada. Al instante la sospecha los atenazo por completo, llevándolos a sacar torpemente sus armas

 _Imbéciles_ diciendo por lo bajo. Lastima… que yo no piensen igual que ustedes- diciendo esto jalo el gatillo y disparándole sin clemencia alguna a todo aquel que se le cruzara al frente, tratando de guarecerse detrás de un conteiner

En aquel instante el tiempo se habia paralizado, perdiéndose toda noción de tiempo y espacio; el tiroteo que se habia desatado, llevando un buen trecho de tiempo, no solo teñía el ambiente por demás tenso, de un asfixiante y característico olor a pólvora y a sangre, sino que lo envolvía en un aspecto lúgubre y esta más decir que peligroso, para todo aquel que osara a meter sus narices en el momento y lugar equivocado. Las balas que iban y venían no solo destajaban el silencio, sino que trataban de imponerse unas a otras, confiriéndole cierto poder a uno y a otros.

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es esto? Ahhh- Candy que se hallaba acurrucada, protegiéndose cuanto podía, oía aterrada el tiroteo, que poco a poco le erizaba escabrosamente la piel, al punto de helársele la sangre. Por lo que se limito ahogar sus gritos, mordiéndose los labios y de esa forma no poner a los demás en sobre aviso- Dios por favor, que ya se acabe todo esto y que ese señor, no resulte herido en este enfrentamiento- tapándose los oídos firmemente

Un hombre que habia advertido el grito proferido por la jovencita, se dirigió a toda prisa al único lugar que para ese instantes se le habia ocurrido, donde podría estar la susodicha y llevársela a rastras, si tuviera que hacerlo, en el caso que ella pusiera resistencia. Pero poco duro su suerte, cuando Terry se percato de sus intenciones, cortando de tajo sus propósitos.

No tan rápido, infeliz- acribillándole en ambas piernas y en un brazo, imposibilitándolo en un charco de sangre que se extendía en el suelo; impidiéndole de cualquier forma que tuviera acceso a la jovencita y sus intentos de cometer sus fechorías con ella.

Pálido, sudoroso y con el pecho jadeante; Terry se deshizo del arma descargada, mientras se limitaba a acercarse una decena de cadáveres abaleados que se encontraban esparcidos por los diferentes rincones llenos de escombros. Sorprendiéndose de su acción de antaño un espectaculo por demás grotesco solo se atuvo a tomarles el pulso uno a uno, verificando si había sobrevivido uno de ellos.

Por momentos se enfrentaba un dilema, una batalla interior, ya que si bien no se sentía orgulloso de las circunstancias, de esa abrupta decisión y la sensación de tener las manos manchadas de sangre; por otra parte cierto alivio se le agolpaba, el hecho de haber procedido en defensa propia, de haberla salvado de quien sabe que.

Estaba colmado de una paz que le brotaba por los poros, llenándolo de bríos y de una nueva avidez. Pero su tranquilidad duró poco, cuando sintió un cañón detrás de su cabeza

No te muevas, delincuente de quinta, por que soy capaz de volarte los sesos, aquí mismo. Entiende que no hay camino de vuelta, ya nada me importa, nada, asi que un movimiento en falso y te desmadro- golpeándolo bruscamente con la culata de la pistola, cayendo este al suelo de rodillas ante la vista morbosa de Lenard quien no dudo de proseguir con su discurso

Pero mírate muchacho, ya eres todo un hombre, o eso es lo que presumes ser, veo que mandaste directico para el otro mundo a toda esa bola de inútiles- agarrándole fuertemente por los cabellos, mientras le expulsaba bocanadas de humo en el rostro- ¿Dónde tienes oculta a la perdida de mi sobrina?

Y creíste que de buenas a primeras, te lo diría ¿no?- esbozando una sonrisa ladeada, decidiendo jugar su mismo juego- pues ni creas que te lo voy a decir, ni siquiera lo pienses, porque sobre mi cadáver, les pondrás un solo dedo encima

Jajajaajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- el ambiente se inundo con una risa a mandíbula batiente, llena de mofa, ironía y esta por demás decir que siniestra, provocándole más de uno, una sensación de escalofrío que enchinaba la piel- pero vaya, que tenemos aquí un criminal jugando a ser héroe, que patético

Sabes muchacho me tienes impresionado, no creí que tuvieses tantas agallas para desafiarme de esa forma, muchos lo han intentado y ahoritica están tres metros bajo tierra. Y me preguntó chico, si hubieras mostrado el mismo interés por la ramera de tu madre, quizás su suerte, seria otra ¿no lo crees asi?

¡Maldito! No te atrevas a siquiera mencionar a mi madre- sacudiéndose frenéticamente del agarre del cual era objeto, mientras lo miraba con ojos fieros

No vuelvas a responderme de ese modo, nunca más en tu miserable y patética vida- bofeteándole violentamente el rostro- veo que de esas tundas, no aprendiste nada, que perdida de tiempo.

Por última vez, ¿Dónde esta esa mocosa?

¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer conmigo, pero hazlo ya! Porque no pienso decirte donde esta el paradero de ella. Aunque me cueste la vida no voy permitir que ella caiga nuevamente en tus manos.

Ya veo, que si no es por las buenas, será por las malas. Y yo que venía a negociar contigo, Joshua, sostenlo, le daré una lección que jamás va a olvidar en su malograda vida. Margaret toma mi chaqueta- despojándose de su chaqueta, mientras escupía el puro habanero que yacía en su boca y con sorna y fingida lamentación, le hizo saber- esto muchacho te dolerá mas a ti que a mi- asestándole el primer golpe en el estomago.

Candy que habia salido silenciosamente de su escondite, exclamo con verdadero horror al presenciar detrás de la pared la manera tan salvaje en que atacaba aquel joven- ¡Dios mío! ¡No! Lo van a matar. Le dije que mi tío no se iba a tentar el corazón. Dios ¿Qué hago? No puedo dejarlo solo ¡¿Qué hago?!

Mama por favor ayúdame. Algo tengo que hacer ¡¿pero que?! El me necesita, además no puedo permitir que el corra con la misma suerte con la que yo corrí aquella noche- paseando su mirada, tratando hallar algo que le pudiese servir, para defenderse, lo encontró en un delgado y largo tubo de acero- bien esto me servirá. Por favor mama cuídanos ¿si?

Habiéndose quitado sus zapatos, con el fin de pasar inadvertida, ante ellos, se dirigió con el mayor sigilo posible, mientras se aferraba al tubo. Tratando de encontrar el mayor indicio de coraje, ante lo que indudablemente iba hacer, lanzaba suspiros y respiraba aceleradamente, sintiendo como las fuerzas que antes le habían abandonado, se apoderaban de ella inevitablemente, concediéndole nuevos bríos

Pero miren nada más, cuanto has resistido muchacho, si es que a leguas se ve que eres un hueso duro de ro...Arggh- desplomándose al duro suelo por el violento golpe recibido en la espalda y en el área lumbar por parte de la jovencita, quien después arremetiera contra su guardaespaldas con un tubazo que le propino en el pecho y en el estomago, desmayándolo al instante

¡Hey vamos! ¡Vamos arriba, levántate!- pasándole un brazo por el hombro, mientras él trataba de restablecerse, poniéndose de pie, y reunir las pocas fuerzas que disponía, para caminar apresuradamente, y de esa forma conducir a Candy a un lugar seguro, alejándola lo más que podía de esas alimañas.

En aquel instante no podía describir con palabras las sensaciones que brotaban desmedidamente, si bien se sentía adolorido, eso no era nada comparado con el orgullo que empezaba a sentir por esa jovencita, sorprendiéndole inevitablemente y cada vez más su coraje y la manera que ella solía enfrentarse a ese tipo de situaciones por demás penosas y caóticas con un temple de acero inquebrantable

Volveré y les juro que me van la pagar infelices, tarde o temprano lo harán y lo hare donde más les duela- despotricaba por todo lo alto, mientras hacia grandes esfuerzos para reincorporarse- principalmente tu Candance McCord

Vamos Candance, busquemos un lugar donde nos resguardemos mientras tanto – tratando de hacer caso omiso a esas palabras y que ella desviara su atención de aquella amenaza que en un futuro no lejano se cumpliría de la forma menos pensada

&o&

Mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester- diciendo por toda respuesta, mientras se desplazaba, al paso de ella por uno de los estrechos callejones

¿Cómo?- Candy lo observo de reojo, sorprendiéndose como del hombre cuya sed de aniquilación y fiereza se le reflejaba en la mirada, pasaba a ser alguien abierto, desenfadado y calmado, como si todo lo que hubiese ocurrido momentos antes, no hubiese pasado y no le afectara

Que mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester, pero lo demás, se acostumbraron a llamarme Terry- dándole la mano, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa aliviada, segura y dulce

Ah, bien, bueno ya que tu sabes mi nombre, inexplicablemente, asi que no hace falta que te lo diga, lo único que puedo decirte es que los demás suelen llamarme Candy- correspondiéndole el gesto, brindándole una sonrisa serena, mientras le estrechaba la mano con una seguridad, que ella no supo muy bien explicar en que momento había surgido, y que indudablemente le brotaba por los poros

Por leves minutos se quedo catatónico, prendado de esa sonrisa franca, sorprendiéndose de esa confianza que empezaba a emanar de ella y que él sin duda, aprovecharía, para poder acercarse a ella con más libertad, mostrándole que podían comenzar de nuevo, dejando los prejuicios, las malas impresiones y el temor atrás, enseñándole a creer en él y aceptarlo en su vida, ya fuera como su guardián y por qué no, como el amigo que quizás no tuvo.

Hubiese seguido observándola de reojo y profundamente, sino hubiese sido porque ella le llamara la atención, advirtiéndole

Mira alla hay una puerta- señalando con el dedo- quizás si le tocamos, nos puedan ayudar

Tal parece que no hay nadie, a leguas se ve que es un edificio abandonado, Candance hazte a un lado, tratare de abrirla- sin pensarlo mas de una vez, Terry empezó a darle empellones a la puerta, en todos los modos posibles, abriéndola de par en par, después de un corto tiempo, a base de trucos, patadas y empujones.- ven entremos- conduciéndola de la mano, hacia el interior del lugar

Y en efecto era una edificio abandonado que en sus mejores tiempos presumía de ser una fabrica de zapatos; con la pintura raída, zapatos esparcidos por doquier, las maquinas oxidadas un hedor a humedad y antigüedad y las ventanas con tablones de madera, dejando una sola abertura por donde se colaba un rayo de luz, quizás proveniente del sol, iluminando tenuemente aquel sombrío lugar

Parece que este lugar, ha sido abandonado por años- decía Candy quien le pasaba el dedo por unos de los inmuebles que se encontraban esparcidos, extrayéndoles un poco de polvo- y hay mucho hedor- tapándose la nariz, sintiendo como las nauseas y la sensación de vomitar se apoderaban de ella

Tal parece que no hay luz-bajando un swicht- ¿Candy? ¿Candy, que pasa? Terry veía consternado como ella se desplazaba vacilante, pálida hacia él, sintiendo como su suelo desaparecía y su vista se tornaba borrosa, negra

Yo, yo… no… me sien...to bien…- arrastrando las palabras se sacudía como si se de una hoja al merced de la brisa se tratase

¡Candy!- Terry que se habia percatado del estado de esa jovencita, iba decayendo, hasta el punto de desplomarse, por lo que sin pensarlo la sostuvo en sus firmes brazos, evitando que ella cayera de bruces al suelo

…

 _Que hermosa es…, sus facciones tan delicadas y tan finas, como si hubieran sido talladas por los mismos ángeles, ese cabello que pareciera ser una cortina de hilos de oro brillante y esas pecas… adornándole esa naricita pequeña y respingada. Me pregunto si estará cubierta de ellas de la cabeza a los pies- esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa y dulce- podría tardar horas, contándolas una a una. Cuanto daría por besar esos labios de color de la sangre, volver a probar ese sabor tan embriagante, que de solo beberlo me llena de éxtasis, poder perderme en el terciopelo de su lengua y sentirme acariciado por la calidez de su aliento- rozándoselos suavemente con la yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo una llamarada electrificante al hacerlo. No sabes lo que haría y lo que daría por que aprendieras a confiar en mi y que me aceptaras en tu vida, aunque sea solo como un buen amigo, solo con eso me conformaría, porque pudiese ser todo lo que tu desees que sea y porque los días y las noches que te he pensado ya fuera en la soledad de mi habitación o en mi despacho, no se comparan con los minutos en que he estado a tu lado, protegiéndote de ese miserable. Ahora más que nunca, debemos estar juntos, para enfrentar lo que posiblemente se nos venga encima_

Una docena de pensamientos se le cruzaban por la mente a Terry, que para ese entonces, sentado en el piso, sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos el cuerpo adormecido de Candy, quien para ese momento el desmayo le habia conferido un sueño pacifico. Aferrándolo por momentos a su duro pecho, acariciaba su pálido rostro, desdibujando sus contornos, mientras la contemplaba detenidamente, a su gusto; recorriéndola de los pies a la cabeza, bebiéndose esa imagen de ángel terrenal o nínfula de los bosques.

Terry hubiese seguido sumergido en sus cavilaciones, sino fuera porque una multitud de ecos de sirena, provenientes de algún operativo policial, provocara que Candy se removiera en sus brazos, mientras abría lentamente sus preciosos ojos, preguntándole de forma cansina -¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué me paso?

¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso?- agarrándola firmemente, mientras ella hacia esfuerzos por reincorporarse

No nada- negando con la cabeza- lo que si se es que tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza- palpándose la frente con ambas manos

Llegamos a esta fábrica, después del tiroteo, empezaste a sentirte mal y te desmayaste- explicando por toda respuesta

Estás todo lastimado- extendió unas de sus manos, para palparle la mandíbula rota y los hematomas del parpado. Terry que para ese entonces, recibía la tenue caricia de los dedos de ella, sentía como la noción del tiempo y el espacio se paralizaban y eclipsaban esa vida oscura llena de dolor, abandono, perdida y odio.

No es nada, he estado acostumbrado a cosas mucho peores que esta- decía desenfadadamente, encogiéndose de hombros

Tratare de curarte- sacando un recipiente de su mochila- es bálsamo humectante, te ayudara con el dolor ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te dije que mi tío no es de fiar y al parecer tú lo sabías ¿cierto? Por la forma en como se trataron

Es una larga historia- volteando el rostro, mientras bajaba la mirada

Ah, bueno me gustaría saberla, digo, para entender un poco- limpiándole suavemente la sangre de las comisuras con su pañuelito de lino

Todo a su tiempo- agarrándole repentinamente, la barbilla con los dedos, ruborizando involuntariamente a Candy- lo único que tienes que saber es que después de esto, estamos juntos en esto, hasta el cuello, no solo deberás alejarte de ese señor lo más que pueda, ya ves que es peligroso; sino que confiaras en mí. Candy permíteme de ahora en adelante cuidarte a ti y a ese bebe, permíteme un nuevo comienzo, venme como a un protector, un amigo

Candy que lo veía sorprendida, al escuchar tales palabras, solo se limito a negarse- lo siento, pero yo ahora, no estoy preparada para aceptar alguien más en mi vida, no te vayas a ofender, pero me es muy difícil, volver a confiar, la perdida de mi madre cuando apenas tenia catorce años y el abandono de mi padre por ese hecho, llevándome cada día a sentirme como una huérfana, aunado a la agresión tan salvaje de la cual fui victima por parte de mi tío Lenard, limitó la confianza que pude haber tenido en los demás y lo que no termino de entender, porque yo.

¿Cuál es el motivo que tienes que te lleva a querer cuidarme de esa forma y hasta ofrecerme tu amistad?, hasta donde tengo entendido, no nos conocemos.

Todo en su momento Candy, lo entenderás ¿Confías en mí?- veía a Candy por momentos dudar, tratando de dar una respuesta convincente, pero antes que ella dijera algo, se le adelanto, acercándose mas a su rostro y acariciando su barbilla con su pulgar- solo déjate llevar y permitámonos comenzar de nuevo, convirtámonos de ahora en adelante pequeños grandes amigos ¿te parece?

Lo pensare de acuerdo- mostrándole una sonrisa, mientras se ajustaba los lentes

¿Tienes frío?- viéndola temblar imperceptiblemente, ella solo le correspondió con un leve asentimiento- toma mi chaqueta, te abrigara aun más- despojándose de su chaqueta de cuero de color chocolate, dejándose una camisa blanca manga larga, que dejaba traslucir sus esculpidos abdominales y torneados brazos

Gracias, pero no te hubieras molestado- le ayudaba a colocarle la chaqueta, recogiéndose la melena- pero ¿tú no tendrás frío?

No es nada, y no, no tengo frío- esbozando una cálida sonrisa, mirándola profundamente, ruborizando a Candy, si eso aun fuera posible- me siento cómodo en esta temperatura ambiente

¡Ahhh!- mordiendo sus labios, tratando de no proferir más gritos, que pudiesen alertar a los demás o que la dejará en ridículo ante los ojos de él

¿Qué pasa?- viendo la enorme batalla que se reflejaba en el rostro compungido de aquella jovencita

No es nada- dirigiendo la mirada a un lado, para que él no se percatara el dolor punzante, que sin lugar a dudas se evidenciaba en sus rasgos

No, dime- agarrándole la mano suavemente, trasmitiéndole la confianza para que se abriera ante él

Es mi pie, creo que la carrera, me produjo una torcedura, un esguince o que se yo, al moverlo, sentí como si mil agujas se incrustaran en el

Dejame ver- agarrándole el pie lesionado con ambas manos, tratándolo con delicadeza y firmeza a la vez.

No que hace- retirándole el pie de las manos bruscamente, lo que le ocasiono un dolor aun peor, gimiendo dos octavas- ¡Ahhhhh!

¿Confías en mí?- la mirada de ella expreso todo lo que no dijo con palabras, todo lo que él necesito saber

Mirándola fijamente, fue despojándole el zapato con suavidad, dejándolo a un lado, mientras proseguía a quitarle la media de encaje y algodón, no pudiendo evitar, tocar la tersura y tibieza de su piel de porcelana, admirando no solo la esbeltez de su pierna, sino lo femenino y delicado de su pequeño, delgado y bien cuidado pie, limitándose a masajearlo pacientemente, suavemente, como si se tratara del más fino cristal. En aquellos instantes, sentía el pecho henchido de sensaciones inexplicables, una emoción placentera se le colaba por los poros, agolpándosele por su ser. Por otra parte Candy se sentía cohibida y confundida, se sentía incapaz de describir algo que era tan normal, pero que en esos momentos se tornaba algo ¿erótico?

No era solo por las caricias que recibía y que la llenaban de un alivio que calmaba hasta el más exasperante de sus dolores, sino la forma en que la observaba tan detenidamente, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza. En ella se enfrentaba un dilema entre escapar, como fuera, con todos los riesgos que implicaba o quedarse a merced de la compañía de ese hombre ¿desconocido? Entre la moral y la curiosidad que despertaba vigorosamente

¿Ya lo sientes mejor Candy?- le pregunto como pudo, ya que para esos momentos, hasta las palabras más simples se le trababan en la lengua. Solo se dedicaba sentir como esos minutos, amenazaban silenciosamente con arrancarle de tajo la razón y la cordura, si es que una vez las tuvo

Creo que el dolor, ya esta cediendo, gracias…- dedicándole una mirada llena de agradecimiento, no pudiendo más que sonrojarse por las múltiples sensaciones de la que fue presa inevitablemente

Creo que es mejor que abandonemos este lugar, ya el peligro, habrá pasado y necesitas que te revise un medico- colocándole con grandes esfuerzos la media y posteriormente el zapato- ya esta, ven, déjame ayudarte a reincorporarte- ofreciéndole sus brazos para que ella se levantara

Gracias, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, necesito saber en que condiciones, esta mi bebe- rozándose el vientre con evidente preocupación

Por fortuna, mi padre es medico internista, trabaja en el Saint Jude

¿Tu padre no será el doctor Richard Grandchester?- preguntándole repentinamente, tratando de atar cabos

Así es, pecosa- pellizcándole la nariz, intencionalmente, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa abierta, dulce y llena de picardía

¡Oye!- manoteándole- no me llames pecosa, tengo un nombre propio

No puedo evitarlo, tienes demasiadas, hasta pienso, que un día vas a desbordarlas- guiñándole el ojo- me pregunto con que frecuencia las coleccionas, ya que es evidente que estas cubierta de ellas de la cabeza a los pies, de tantas, hasta pareces una galleta andante Jajajajajajajajajajajaj

Uy petulante, majadero, maleducado- despotricando por los bajo, mientras le rechinaban los dientes del coraje- me voy, no necesito que alguien como tú, un necio majadero, este acompañándome- dirigiéndose ceñuda a la puerta

Hey ¿A dónde crees que vas?- agarrándole el codo, evitando cualquier posibilidad de huida

A cualquier lugar donde no estés tú- zafándose de su agarre, mientras emprendía camino

Ni siquiera lo pienses, pecosa, nos vinimos juntos y nos vamos juntos. Te guste o no- tomándole firmemente el brazo imposibilitándola de cualquier movimiento, disfrutando enormemente sus gestos de fastidio y enojo- dije que iba a acompañarte y asi lo hare

No es necesario- mirándole ceñuda, masticaba las palabras- puedo cuidarme sola

Pues para mi lo es y además no pienso correr riesgos y mucho menos tratándose de ti- cortando de tajo una futura riña, se limito a conducirla cuidadosamente hacia la puerta- asi que para tu desgracia, vas a tener que soportarme- esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa , de esas que no decían nada, pero prometían mucho

&0&

La situación que se estaba desatando en aquellos instantes en el Saint Jude, no era la mejor, médicos y enfermeras iban y venían frenéticamente por los amplios pasillos y en la concurrida sala de emergencia, que ya de por si estaba atestada; ya fuera para prestar sus servicios en las consultas o para atender de forma apremiante a cuanto accidentado o abaleado, llegara al hospital, gracias a los esfuerzos inquebrantables de los paramédicos.

A menudo el silencio se rasgaba, ya fuera por los llamados por el altoparlante, solicitando la presencia de los médicos o las enfermeras; los alaridos de los familiares, presas de la angustia, al escuchar noticias amargas o simplemente los gemidos y las lamentaciones de los pacientes que se encontraban esparcidos por las distintas áreas, esperando ser atendidos.

Candy y Terry, que para aquel entonces, se hallaban sentados en una de las salas, concurridas, para aquel momento; eran ajenos a cualquier embrollo, bullicio, no porque no sintieran la situación caótica que se estaba desenvolviendo, sino porque cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y sus asuntos.

Candy quien esperaba ser atendida por la ginecóloga, resolvía con gran maestría sus ejercicios gramaticales de francés, todo con el fin de demostrarle a la señorita O´ Brian, lo excelente que era como estudiante, que sus calificaciones, eran producto inequívoco de sus esfuerzos y su entrega, sin duda alguna, la actitud dudosa que mostraba la docente ante sus capacidades, en ese primer día, ciertamente, la habían afectado en su orgullo, pero no quebrantado y no solo eso le serviría, para adelantarse juiciosamente a sus deberes, que ya de por si eran numerosos, sino para distraerla del amargo y letal encuentro con su tío Lenard.

Tan concentrada estaba que no percato de la profunda mirada que le dedicaba en aquel momento Terrence, quien sentado a su lado, la veía con mucha curiosidad, en como ella se entregaba por completo a lo que estuviera haciendo en esos instantes; sintiéndose prendado ante los gestos que mostraba y que por más extraño que parecieran le gustaban al punto de experimentar como algo tan simple o si se quiere sencillo calaba hondo en él. Hubiese seguido observándola tan detalladamente, sino fuese porque una voz tan familiar, lo sacara irremediablemente de sus ensoñaciones.

Hijo ¿Qué haces aquí? Y mas con la señorita McCord- observándolo de reojo intencionadamente, disfrutando internamente el leve rubor que manifestaba su unigénito.

Vine para acompañar a Candy hacerse unos chequeos, con la ginecóloga- diciendo por toda respuesta, tratando de no darle mayor importancia a la mirada suspicaz que su padre le brindaba

Y tú como estas Candance, no te esperaba, dentro de quince días- dándole la mano afectuosamente, mientras la miraba paternal

Bien doctor, yo tampoco lo esperaba, pero después de lo de hoy, tuve que venir urgentemente

¿Lo de hoy? ¿Y qué paso hoy?- preguntando suspicazmente, paseando su mirando en ambos jóvenes

Yo después te cuento, papa, ahora es preciso, que la atiendan a ella y cuantos antes mejor

Bueno acompáñenme- haciéndole un ademan de que lo siguieran, mientras le ponía un mano en el brazo a Terry- tenemos una platica pendiente, muchacho

….

Hola Candy, no esperaba verte, hasta dentro de dos semanas ¿Todo esta bien?- diciéndole la doctora Coleman en un tono por demás familiar, mientras le extendía la mano

Si…no…bueno, sucede que en la mañana tuve un problema, y no quiero que, eso llegue a afectar a mi bebe- trabándosele las palabras en su garganta, producto de la ansiedad y del temor de la cual era objeto, aguardando impacientemente un diagnostico favorable, tanto para ella, como para el bebe

Te realizare ultrasonido, para observar la situacion actual del bebe y verificar sus reacciones y si todo esta marchando con total normalidad. Por lo pronto te pediré que vayas al compartimento, para que te coloques este camisón. Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, no tienes, de que preocuparte- dándole una sonrisa compasiva, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro instándola a que confiara

Bien, ven y siéntate en esta silla, mientras, te aplico un poco de gel en esta zona. Y dígame ¿usted es el feliz padre?- preguntándole resueltamente a Terry

No, no, él no es el padre de mi hijo/ yo no soy el padre- dijeron ambos jóvenes al unisonó, sintiendo como la vergüenza y el pudor se apoderaban de ellos, ante las miradas llenas de humor y picardía, que los médicos, le brindaban en aquellos instantes; Candy y Terry se dedicaban vistazos mutuamente, pero sus miradas rehuían inmediatamente cuando se descubrían in fraganti

Por un momento, pensé que asi fuera, puesto que esta acompañándola…-la doctora Coleman esbozaba una sonrisa secreta, tratando por todos los medios, de no dejar escapar una risita, que llevara a los jóvenes a sentirse aún más cohibidos, si eso aun fuera posible en esos momentos, por lo que solo se limito a preguntarle con la actitud profesional que la caracterizaba- ¿Ves a tu bebe?- rozando el instrumento en el área abdominal

Si…mí, mí, mí bebe- Candy tenía la voz entrecortada y los ojos anegados de lagrimas que empapaban profusamente sus mejillas sonrosadas, ver a ese pequeño ser a través de un monitor, no solo la hacía sentirse más mujer, sino que le concedía nuevos bríos que se le agolpaba en la piel y en el alma; y que sin lugar a dudas la llevarían a proteger a su bebe en contra viento y marea, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello De solo contemplarlo, le hacía olvidar el abandono y la proposición absurda de su padre, los oscuros momentos vividos y las circunstancias de su enfermedad.

Ante la mirada sonriente del dúo de médicos, Candy acariciaba maternalmente su vientre, dejando escapar los sentimientos que afloraban no solo en la sonrisa abierta y transparente que esbozaba, sino en ese llanto que derramaba inevitablemente, no siendo consciente de la profunda mirada que le brindaba Terry, para aquel entonces, siendo esté presa, de una serie de sensaciones y emociones indescriptibles, que lo llevaban inexplicablemente al séptimo cielo

Si bien nunca tuvo la oportunidad de vivir o siquiera experimentar, este tipo de situaciones, al contemplar aquel ser sublime a través de las pantallas de un monitor, observando silenciosamente, como daba sus propias batallas, a su vez regalándole sonrisas a su joven madre.

En ese momento deseó fervientemente no solo convertirse en el padre de aquella criatura, algo que nunca contemplo e imagino y que sin duda, se estaba tornando objeto de un sentimiento inexplicable por parte de él; sino también formar parte indiscutiblemente e irremediablemente en la vida de aquella misteriosa y valiente jovencita.

El hallaría los modos necesarios de hacerla entender que lo aceptara en su vida, lo que el no sabia, era que esa decisión, lo llevaría en un futuro por demás cercano a derramar amargas lágrimas de sangre.

&o&

Ya habían transcurrido tres semanas, de aquel siniestro encuentro, que había llevado tanto a Candy, como a Terry, tomar medidas drásticas y más cuando Lenard, que si bien se había salido nuevamente con la suya, fugándose de nueva cuenta, habia sido increíblemente vencido en su propio juego, por una jovencita de no más de dieciséis años, este que se sentía herido en su orgullo, juró venganza, sin ningun tipo de contemplaciones.

Sin embargo, si bien el FBI, que en tiempos de antaño sintió una frustración que rebaso los limites, ante esa nueva huida, experimento un alivio indescriptible al ser poseedor de pistas y datos, proporcionados gustosamente por ambos jóvenes y que lugar a dudas, ayudaría con su captura

Para aquel entonces, el otoño estaba en pleno apogeo, manifestándose en el vaivén de las brisas, que alborotaban a cuanto árbol se encontrara a su paso, proporcionándole a través de su aspecto ocre, un toque idílico y por demás melancólico al ambiente de Chicago

Ya por aquellas fechas, que se respiraba un aire festivo a raíz de las clásicas fiestas de Hallowen, grandes y chicos, se preparaban, para explayar su imaginación y creatividad, asi como sus bolsillos, ya fuera para disfrazarse a su gusto y a sus anchas o para tirar la casa por la ventana, como quien diría algunos, en las estrafalarias y lujosas fiestas, que solían festejar

….

Candy, ¡Candy!- bajando frenéticamente las escaleras del porche del colegio, para darle alcance a su hermana- Candy espérame

¿Qué pasa Pauna?, ¿cuál es la prisa?- deteniéndose a mitad de escalera, siendo empujada por una docena de uniformadas, que bajaban con premura, para sentir la libertad una vez más

Sabes que no puedes seguir yéndote sola, no con ese rufián aún libre por las calles, esa vez tuviste mucha suerte, no la tientes nuevamente-agarrándola por el antebrazo, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia

Asi es Ann, como quien dicen algunos, tres cabezas, piensan mejor que una- rasgando vorazmente un trozo de chocolate- además, podemos cuidarnos las espaldas, como siempre lo hemos hecho, en caso de que Don Perversión, haga nuevamente su entrada

Descuiden chicas, no pensaba irme, sin ustedes, solo que me adelante, al verlas enfrascadas en una discusión con Amy Shealler, quise ver, si el Señor Nelson nos esperaba en la salida

Uy no me menciones esa descarada, de solo pensar en la trampa que me tendió en los vestidores, convirtiéndome en el hazmerreir del equipo de voleibol, desata en mi deseos irrefrenables de despescuezarla viva- haciendo un gesto con las manos, presa de los sentimientos encontrados, donde la ira y la aversión predominaban por encima de los demás

Calma Susana- posando una mano sobre su hombro, con el fin de calmar los ímpetus que afloraban- van a creer que tienes instintos asesinos- brindándole una sonrisa alegre y resignada

Oh por favor Pauna, desde que pusimos un pie en esta secundaria, la "Señorita Perfección, Nunca Rompo Un Plato" nos ha tratado con la punta del pie, denigrándonos y convirtiéndonos en el blanco de burlas. Sino fuera porque Vilma testificó a mi favor, yo hubiera ido directito a plasmar mi sentencia de muerte en el libro de vida, algo muy beneficioso para ella, sin duda alguna.

Candy, hubiese seguido escuchando atentamente y con cierta diversión reflejada en el rostro, los relatos dramáticos de Susana, sino fuera porque una voz conocida, le llamara la atención al preguntarle dulcemente-Candy ¿Eres tú?

Al instante de haberse volteado, nadie le había preparado, para lo que vería un joven enfundado en una vestimenta que le daba un aire muy masculino, su cabello revuelto y ciertamente largo, brillaba a la luz del sol, su mirada azulada, brillante y penetrante y su sonrisa abierta, y varonil, le daban un aspecto arrollador- ¡Anthony! Cuanto tiempo- correspondiendo su sonrisa, con una más alegre

Así es ragazza- pellizcándole la nariz dulcemente, ruborizándola furiosamente, mientras la orillaba a una vorágine de emociones y sensaciones- nunca supe más de ti, ya que nunca me llamaste y jamás volviste aparecer por Mama Nostra

Lo siento, la verdad, me fue imposible- encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto de resignación a lo que el excusaría…

No te preocupes- dándole un golpecito suave en la barbilla dedicándole una sonrisa tierna y atrayente, pero paseando su mirada por su anatomía, muy a su pesar, se dio cuenta con un pequeño gran detalle- estás ¿estás embarazada?

Si, circunstancias del destino- diciéndole, tratando de cortar de tajo cualquier indicio de conversación concerniente a ese asunto, por lo que abordo otro tema superficial

¿Y que haces aquí, Anthony?

Bueno, vine entregarle un pedido a la Señora Gray- observaba con diversión, como las chicas le brindaban una mirada y una sonrisa compasiva, sabiendo de antemano, lo quisquillosa que era la susodicha, con todo lo que le rodeaba en su entorno, incluyendo la comida. Ella era el ejemplo idóneo de que a pesar de que iba al cielo iba protestando- ¿y ustedes a dónde se dirigen?- preguntando con sumo interés

Bueno estamos esperando a nuestro guardaespaldas, el señor Nelson, el me llevara a mi trabajo en el restauran "Don Gepetto" y a ellas a sus actividades

Pauna y Susana que observaban y veían silenciosas y emocionadas aquella plática, hicieron un sonoro carraspeo instándola a que las presentara

Ah, disculpen chicas, Anthony ella es mi hermana Pauna y mi prima Susana- indicándole con la mano de quien se trataba cada quien- Susana, Pauna, el es Anthony Brower, el chico del que les platique

Hola- dijeron al unisonó ambas jóvenes, quien veían con expectación y emoción al susodicho. No todos los días, se te presentaba la oportunidad de conocer un chico que emanaba ese aire de los galanes de antaño.

Bueno, déjenme llevarlas a su destino- Candy iba objetar un "no te preocupes" pero ante la mirada de Pauna y Susana quien le instaba a aceptar el ofrecimiento de aquel, solo se limito a pronunciar un gracias, seguida de una franca sonrisa condescendiente. Se sentía no solo sofocada por las atenciones recibidas por aquel joven gallardo, algo que rayaba en lo casi utópico, ya que esto no concordaba con su realidad viviente o su frustrante historial; se sentía flotar entre las nubes y posiblemente en la vía láctea, ya que vivía algo que jamás pensó o creyó experimentar

Vengan, aquí esta aparcado mi auto- conduciéndolas a un lujoso convertible azul rey, Candy que para aquel entonces fungiría como copiloto, aguardaba pacientemente a que las demás abordaran, siendo esta vitoreada por lo bajo, por ambas chicas que cuchicheaban emocionadas, ya que jamás pensaron que esto podría llegarle a sucederle a ellas. Por otra parte Candy, estaba ida limitándose a recordar aquel joven que en una noche se había convertido sorpresivamente en un ángel guardián

Pero lo que era miel para unos, era hiel para otros; Terry quien había emprendido durante esas semanas una extensa e insistente búsqueda por los diversos colegios de la ciudad, se sintió afortunado al saber el paradero de Candy, después de que sostuviera una platica con su padre un día antes, después que este lo viera esforzándose por encontrarla, decidiendo darle un empujoncito a la situacion. Presuroso, con las expectativas y las emociones a flor de piel y un manojo de rosas blancas y rosadas en sus manos, fue al encuentro de esa jovencita, a quien no le daría la oportunidad que se deshiciese de él tan fácil, evadiéndolo con absurdas y obsoletas excusas

Pero nadie lo preparo para lo que vería sus ojos, no creyó toparse con esa imagen, que valía mas que mil palabras y ya de por si era agridulce a su entendimiento. Escondido detrás de un árbol contemplaba a metros de distancias como _ella_ era devorada con sonrisas por un sujeto. En aquel entonces, sentía como una ola de fuego, calor y pasión se apoderaban de él irrevocablemente, desatando una tempestad de sentimientos encontrados, amenazando con arrastrarlo todo a su paso

La saliva ya de por si seca, se le mezclaba con la bilis que por momentos deseaba ser expulsada, sus ojos relampagueantes afloraban sus más bajos instintos, sus manos empuñadas aprisionaban fuertemente el ramo de rosas que se deshacían al casi contacto con el suelo. Él sin lugar a dudas era la presa perfecta de un frenesí de locura y celos que se tornaban enfermizos

Si bien sentía sus pies clavados en un suelo inexistente, no podía irse, pero tampoco incitaría, una pelea, solo se quedaría observar como el destino se reía de él a sus costillas, restregándole una vez más lo inalcanzable que ella era para él y como convertía en añicos su esperanza. Pero paradójicamente, lejos de sentirse derrotado, experimentaba una nueva clase de bríos, jurándole a ese sujeto que a leguas se observaba inexperimentado, dar pelea, por lo que actuaría inteligentemente y con astucia, no le importaba los medios, que tuviera que emplear, total el fin justifica los medios y en la guerra y en el amor aún más

Continuara…

Chicas discúlpenme por la tardanza, la verdad he estado atareada con las asignaciones universitarias que me tienen hasta el cuello, esta por demás decirles que he tardado por esa razón y porque si bien tenía muchas ideas en cuanto al capitulo, no sabia como plasmarlas, sin duda este fue uno de lo más difíciles de escribir. No les prometo que actualice esta semana, tal vez para finales de la proxima. Les agradezco sinceramente por prestarme su atención y que siguieran acompañándome; así como sus comentarios

P.D. chicas no se adelanten a los hechos, ya que como quien dicen, no todo esta dicho en la trama, solo disfrútenla y otra cosa es cierto que una no puede plasmar letras de canciones en el fic?


	9. Chapter 9

My Girl

Por Vada March

 _ **Gracias a todas ustedes por sus comentarios, de verdad me satisfacen, que ustedes no solo me regalan unos minutos para leerla, sino también para comentarla o colocarla en sus favoritas, haciéndola parte de ustedes. Esta historia si bien es de criterio amplio no es vulgar, con fines de entretener y no de lucro.**_

" _ **Cuando el amor y el destino, no siempre van de la mano"**_

Capitulo Nueve

 _ **Un olor característico a cloro, aire acondicionado y ¿medicamento? Inundaba inevitablemente mis fosas nasales, absorbiéndolo en gran dosis; a ciencia cierta no sabia, donde me encontraba, pero al observar detenidamente, deducía que me hallaba en uno de los amplios pasillos de un hospital, pero a simple vista no era uno cualquiera, era el Saint Jude, solo que se mostraba ante mi, extraño, inusual. No solo porque las paredes antes de vivos colores, habían perdido cualquier rastro de ellos, manifestándose en un monótono e inmaculado blanco; sino también por una potente luz blanquecina, hacia el fondo de aquel mismo pasillo, que me enceguecía por leves instantes. La noción y tal vez el universo, para mi fortuna o para mi desgracia se había paralizado completamente y eso se evidenciaba en la nula actividad de las enfermeras que se encontraba desplazándose en el. Pero lo que más me llamo no solo fue la presencia del capellán del hospital, el padre Whitman, un anciano, de aspecto regordete y de amplio bigote cuya mirada por momentos era afable y ¿triste? Y cuyas manos portaban una biblia y un crucifijo; sino una joven rubia de piel nívea y ojos brillantes, enfundada en una sola prenda de vestir, una inmaculada camisa de botones, de mangas largas y su brillante y larga melena se movía al compas de la brisa y de la sutil carrera que emprendía descalza, hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Yo no podía creerlo, esto parecía ser uno de esos sueños buscados y a la vez extraños, donde algo para bien o para mal, tenia que significar; yo me bebía esa imagen como si se tratara de un mísero hombre en el desierto, buscando el oasis de la vida. Ella llego hasta mi, brindándome una sonrisa tenue, misteriosa que no le llegaba a los ojos, recibiendo cálidamente la mano que yo le habia tendido. Empezaba a escuchar solemnes palabras, sobre la unión, compromisos, proyectos de vida en común y el plan del Creador, podría deducir que se trataba de mi matrimonio y el de ella ¿pero en un hospital? ¿En estas circunstancias? Yo pensaba en todo, ella no decía nada solo escuchaba silenciosa, mirándome de forma penetrante, desnudándome. Hubiese seguido sosteniendo su mirada que habia atrapado la mía sino porque ante nosotros se erigía una figura oscura, de capa negra, sonrisa vacía y aferrándose a una hoz. Una docena de escalofríos recorrieron mi columna vertebral, languideciendo mis piernas y alborotando sin clemencia alguna mis entrañas. De un momento a otro el calor del cual se habia apoderado mi mano, habia sido sustituido por el abandono de aquella, que mirándome cálidamente y aferrándose a mis mejillas en un beso por demás sublime e intenso, se encontró con esa figura mortal, pero a cada paso que daba, ella se alejaba aun más, desesperado y ansioso como estaba, trataba de aferrarla, con mis manos y mi cuerpo. Cuando creí tenerla por un leve instante ella se hacia en ciento de añicos ante mis ojos temblorosos**_

…

Señor, señor despierte…- una mujer castaña que no sobrepasaba los treinta años, de un aspecto cuya considerable y esbelta estatura le confería un aire regio y conservador y que se solía manejar con soltura bajo la etiqueta de la eficiencia, la lealtad y la suprema discreción, sacudía levemente y con leve prontitud el hombro de su joven jefe quien se hallaba en los brazos de Morfeo- Licenciado Grandchester, por favor despiértese

No, no, no te alejes, por favor… no te vayas con ella… ¡Con ella no…!- se removía frenéticamente en el amplio sillón de cuero negro ante la vista atemorizada de su asistente, quien observaba como la frente de aquel se perlaba de sudor y sus ojos se apretaban entre ellos. Pero un grito proferido termino por asustarla- ¡CANDANCE, NO LO HAGAS!

Richard Grandchester, quien para aquellos instantes, se hallaba cómodamente en el amplio recibidor del despacho jurídico, a la espera de que lo atendiese su hijo, se levanto abruptamente, al ser alertado por el alarido proferido que provenía indudablemente de la oficina de su unigénito

Repasaba todas las posibilidades de que este habia perdido la razón para reaccionar de ese modo o se habia ensañado excesivamente con su secretaria, encontrándose esta última en la puerta de la oficina con semblante pálido y con altos indicios de preocupación en la mirada

Señor Grandchester, no se que le pasa realmente, ha estado sacudiéndose y gritando de esa forma por un buen trecho de tiempo, tal pareciera que esta teniendo un mal sueño, es la única posibilidad que se me ocurre, en estos instantes

Tal vez…, déjeme ver, Terrence, vamos muchacho, despierta- Richard se acerco al sillón para sacudirle firmemente por los hombros- vamos que estas alarmando a la señorita Miep y por si fuera poco, lo estas haciendo conmigo

Y como si dichas palabras surtieran el efecto esperado, los ojos del joven, se abrieron como platos, sorpresivamente, desorbitados, temblorosos, perdidos, con una angustia latente y palpable en su mirada verdiazul.

Su pecho jadeaba, descontroladamente, producto de las emociones, del cual era presa y los latidos de su corazón sin freno alguno, amenazando con escapársele sin posibilidades de retorno

¿Qué paso? ¡¿Qué fue lo que me paso?!

Muchacho, tal parece que tuviste una pesadilla y por tu rostro, diría que fue horrible- diciéndole con acento paternal mientras colocaba sus manos en jarra- mira en que estado tienes a Miep, la pobre debe tener ya de por si los nervios alterados.

No se preocupe doctor, ya estoy algo acostumbrada a esta clase de situaciones. Creo que es mejor que me retire, para que puedan hablar- procedió a retirarse pero antes de abrir la puerta a la totalidad, se limito a preguntarles solicita- ¿Necesitan que les traiga café?

Si Miep y si esta cargado, mucho mejor, tengo migraña- se señalo la cabeza, mientras se desanudaba la corbata levemente, seguidamente por las intenciones de ordenar una pila de documentos esparcidos en el escritorio de caoba

Y usted doctor Grandchester- tornando discretamente su mirada parda de afable a ensoñadora, prendiéndose de la figura gallarda e imponente del que fuera padre de su joven jefe. Interiormente se daba pellizcos al darse cuenta de que tenía que aterrizar y poner los pies sobre la tierra, por el bien de su corazón y de su trabajo

Un mocaccino, si no es mucha molestia para usted Miep- regalándole una sonrisa abierta, sincera, a lo que esta se propinaba bofetadas, al sentirse expuesta y abochornada ante los inquisidores y penetrantes ojos de él

Para nada, aguarden, se los traeré en minutos- se retiro de la pieza, como si de un bólido se tratase, aunque trato por todos los medios de comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias, de guardar la poca compostura que disponía en aquellos instantes

No solo esa pesadilla fue horrible, tan vivida, me aterra, de solo pensar que algo pudiese llegar a significar algo, que deje de ser eso, una pesadilla- con los ojos cerrados se agarraba el puente de la nariz.

Su padre que solo se habia limitado a mirarlo con preocupación, le entrego un vaso con agua, a lo que este agradeció con un escueto "gracias"

Quizás todo el asunto de Lenard y su férrea busquedad, que habia emprendido hace meses atrás, de alguna u otra forma lo habían afectado, pero lo que le diría a continuación ¿empeoraría mas su estado anímico?

Esperaba confiadamente que no y que de esta conversación resultara algo benéfico tanto para él como para la familia,

Vamos, muchacho, no pienses en nimiedades, los sueños, son eso, sueños y no dejaran de serlo, aunque…- pasando firmemente la mano por los cabellos y mirándole de reojo prosiguió- A veces los sueños contienen ciertos mensajes proféticos, mensajes que siempre tienden a revelar o significar algo importante, puede que vengan del Creador, del destino de la vida misma o que se yo…

Oh Richard, debo agradecerte por los magníficos esfuerzos por mejorar mi estado anímico- le decía lleno de sorna mientras enarcaba una ceja que complementaba con una ceñuda y adusta mirada de advertencia- No, de verdad que bárbaro, tus métodos son tan eficaces y tan deslumbrantes que si antes estaba tenso, ahora estoy peor. He de creer que como psicoterapeuta, quedarías en la bancarrota

Oh de verdad piensas eso, vaya, no creía que me tenias en tan mal concepto- le decía con una sonrisa franca y condescendiente. Por lo que en un intento de dejar atrás el trago amargo, se limito a abordar una conversación que aligerara el ambiente, antes de enfocarse en el tema que lo motivo a presentarse esa tarde

¡Vaya! Y esas rosas- señalando con el dedo, las susodichas que se encontraban en un jarrón a sugerencia de su secretaria, dándole un toque fresco a la pieza; mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sardónica y ladina, prosiguiendo con su interrogatorio con un tono por demás solemne- ¿Son acaso de una admiradora?

Esas…- decía en un extraño tono, donde la rabia y la apatía, competían entre ellas, algo que no paso desapercibido por Richard quien se limitaba a ver como su hijo le echaba un vistazo a las mismas, mientras se dirigía al ventanal con los brazos cruzados y recargando un hombro en la pared observaba sin interés alguno el panorama que le ofrecía el vecindario, la ciudad

Esas eran de Candance- decía por todo respuesta, paseando su mirada por los transeúntes que iban y venían por las aceras presurosamente

Ja, asi que de Candance, y ¿por qué no se las entregaste?- colocándose en una posición desenfadada, de brazos cruzados, observándolo suspicazmente, atento a las respuestas y a los gestos de su unigénito

¿Para qué? Ella ya tiene su caballero de armadura dorada, muy bien que se le veía, haciéndole sonrisitas y ojitos al fulano ese- decía entre dientes, no pudiendo evitar golpear con el puño, el cristal, todo ello debido a la enorme frustración de la cual era objeto.

Richard quien por esas canas de experiencia y sus lecciones muy bien aprendidas, no se le hizo difícil la tarea de deducir lo que era tan evidente a simple metros. A su hijo le carcomía una llamarada de celos y este, que no hacia esfuerzos o siquiera intentos por disiparlos orillo al galeno a inundar la pieza de una risa a mandíbula batiente.

Ya que lo que menos pensó o creyó era toparse con esa imagen; su hijo que en ocasiones presumía ser rudo e implacable, inevitablemente fuera la victima de los temibles efectos de Cupido. Pero al ver el gesto hostil, se limito a calmarse, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para expresar con sorna

Vaya, calzas perfectamente en el papel de un personaje shakesperiano y hasta puedas hacer una audición en Broadway- guiñándole un ojo con picardía- tal vez y te acepten ¿Te parece bien Romeo u Otelo?

¡Oh vamos Richard no digas tonterías!- le decía con resoplo y cierto sentimiento de hastío recargándose aun más en su brazo apostado en la ventana

Tomen señores sus respectivas bebidas- Miep se esmeraba ante la mirada y sonrisa agradecida que le brindaba Richard, excusando el irremediable y temperamental carácter de Terry que para aquel entonces, se mostraba ajeno a todo

Y ¿qué se supone que vas a hacer?- tomando a sorbos su café mocaccino humeante a la espera de una sensata repuesta por parte de aquel

¿Es necesario tocar este tipo de temas? No creo que ese haya sido el motivo por el que abandonaras tus obligaciones en el hospital

No, no es ese, pero me gustaría saber que tienes en mente, que pudieras desahogar tu evidente amargura conmigo

Volviéndose para encararlo, le espeto con un tono de advertencia- Lo único que te diré aquí y ahora, es que no me importara enfrentármele a quien sea, pero nadie ni nada, se interpondrá en mi camino, sobre mi cadáver permito que ese riquillo, la aparte de mi lado,

Terry…- Richard sostuvo su taza a medio camino, ya que tenia sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba deslumbrado por la pasión y la vehemencia con la que su hijo hablaba, sentía y actuaba, jamás, creyó que tales sentimientos lo envolvieran de esa forma.

Pero por otra parte lo atemorizaba, ya que no sabia a ciencia cierta, hasta que punto, lo llevaría esos sentimientos, que sentía desenfrenadamente por su paciente, esperaba que este regresara la cordura y la sensatez y no se atreviera a cometer ninguna tontería

Te sorprende ¿no? Richard- esbozaba una sonrisa por demás torcida y cínica, bebiendo a leves sorbos su café

Terrence…- sintiéndose por momentos, incómodo retozaba en el mueble, a la par que le dirigía una mirada de advertencia, al observar la malicia reflejada en la mirada de su hijo.

No sabia a ciencia cierta que maraña de circunstancias estaría entretejiendo el destino en estos instantes, esperaba que las consecuencias fueran buenas y no desastrosas para su hijo y esa jovencita

Cortando de tajo el silencio, antes reinante y cruzando los brazos en una pose desenfadada, le pregunto sin rodeos y sin irse mucho por las ramas- y bien papa ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Estaba por demás decir que Richard ya conocía y frecuentemente lidiaba con el temperamento y el sarcasmo, por lo que haciendo caso omiso al tono burlesco recientemente escuchado, se limito a contestarle seriamente- He venido, porque necesito tocar un tema importante y que te concierne indirectamente.

¿Y que tema es ese?- mirándole con gesto suspicaz y una cierta curiosidad que se le reflejaba en sus masculinos rasgos

Carraspeando levemente, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, tanto para darse el valor necesario, como para minimizar las posibles reacciones hostiles, prosiguió, sabiendo de antemano, que no solo tarde o temprano, la noticia, seria conocimiento de todos y que al relatarle, seria un golpe bajo en el orgullo

Bien, se trata de tu primo Albert- Miraba de reojo todas las posibles reacciones que pudiese desencadenarse en su hijo

De Albert y que pasa con él, de antemano sabes, que tanto él como yo, nunca tuvimos una relación estrecha- le brindaba una mirada por demás curiosa y a su vez recelosa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

No me interrumpas, en lo que tenga que decirte. Bien, Albert y su pareja Eliza, por cerca de dos largos años, siempre, desearon formar una familia, no solo por las exigencias de los abuelos de ella, y sus enormes ansias de convertirse en madre a sus ya veintiséis años, sino también para darle una estabilidad y ¿por qué no?, por asi decirlo una solidez a la relación y a la convivencia que ellos han desarrollado.

Albert al ver los ejemplos de la familia, considero que ya habia madurado lo suficiente como para hacerse responsable de una situacion de semejante índole y de que ya era tiempo de sentar cabeza, ellos habían planificado todas las medidas, para tener un bebe, algo que ha sido infructuoso hasta la fecha, después de numerosas consultas con diversos especialistas y una infinidad de exámenes, dando por resultados negativos, ya que el lamentable diagnostico que ha arrojado tales pruebas es que Eliza tiene un ovario y medio dañado, lo que la convierte en una mujer casi estéril

¿Ya va Richard a donde quieres llegar con toda esta introducción?

Escúchame Terrence, que esto es importante- le hizo una señal con la mano en señal de advertencia y prosiguió- Bien en vista de este reciente fracaso, hace unos meses atrás tanto ella como Albert habían pensado en adoptar un bebe, ya que si ellos no tenían la posibilidad de concebir, por lo menos le darían la oportunidad a un bebe ajeno, de convertirlo en hijo suyo. Pero Albert, quiso probar una vez más, por lo que consultándolo con Eliza, acordaron, hacer una inseminación artificial, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, hasta que…

¿Hasta qué, Richard?- le miraba con una ceja enarcada instándole que continuara

Hasta que surgió una equivocación en la inseminación, pero a la final y por extraño que parezca termino por convertir a Albert en padre

No entiendo, porque es una equivocación, sino que logro que tanto deseo

Lo que tú no sabes, es quien es la madre de ese hijo y es algo que te va a costar entender y aceptar.

No te entiendo, explícate ¿por qué me costara tanto entenderlo y aceptarlo?- a Terry cada vez se le hacia mas difícil, entenderle, muchas interrogantes e ideas se le agolparon en la mente, tratando de encontrar una respuesta sensata. Una sensación de inquietud y curiosidad le recorría por completo.

Al ver el rostro inquisidor y alerta de su padre, ante cualquier posible reacción suya, empezó a atar cabos, sintiendo como el mazo de la verdad y la realidad que estaba lejos de ser lo que alguna vez habia deseado y esperado; lo golpeaban, dejándolo en una especie de estupor, incredulidad, rabia,

Por lo que entrando en una fase de negación, frustración y enojo, consigo mismo y con la vida, que cada vez, lo orillaba a unas situaciones verdaderamente antagónicas.

Por lo que tallándose el rostro firmemente en un intento desesperado por "despertar" y darse cuenta que era una broma de muy mal chiste de la vida. Murmuro en un tono apenas audible, para después desatar la amargura que le brotaba en las venas

No puede ser… esto es un error, una mentira, una pésima broma ¿verdad Richard? Ella no puede ser la madre ¡¿Por qué carajos?! ¡¿Por qué?! No, me niego aceptarlo, ¡maldición!

Quien fue él cretino el que la insemino- hablo dos octavas, agarrando a Richard por las solapas, con la furia y la frustración apoderándosele en su mirada y destilándosele por los poros- ¡¿Quién?!

Terrence…- para aquel entonces, Richard estaba contrariado e inquieto, casi podía decirse que hasta temeroso, ya que si bien conocía el fuerte carácter que su unigénito desprendía, jamás tomó en cuenta estas reacciones tan viscerales y de una profunda amargura que se notaba a leguas

Si bien antes dudo por un momento de los fuertes e intensos sentimientos del que era poseedor Terry, ahora no le quedaba indicios de duda

No estoy bien, me siento sofocado, acorralado, necesito salir de aquí, estar solo - tomó la chaqueta del perchero, dirigiéndose presurosamente a la puerta, para salir de allí cuanto antes

¡Terrence…!- cualquier intento de detenerlo, de conciliar la situacion, murió en aquel instante, después de ver como su unigénito rehuía literalmente de esas cuatro paredes, con el rostro descompuesto ante tamaña noticia

…

La tarde caía inexorablemente con el transcurrir de los minutos y el cielo que instantes atrás se mostraba en un azul límpido, se habia colmado en portentosas nubes grises, desatándose en cuestión de segundos en una copiosa llovizna que se tornaba en un aguacero torrencial arrasando todo a su paso a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad de Chicago

Personas iban y venían de forma presurosa, tratando no solo de abrigarse, cuanto podía, con lo que tenían a la mano, sino de resguardar sus pertenencias.

Muchos optaban por solicitar los servicios del taxi que circulaban por las avenidas principales; siendo la más afectada Devon Avenue, que ya de por si estaba colapsada por un trafico por demás exasperante y demencial

Otros se guarecían en los establecimientos ya fuera para tomarse algo caliente, debido al frio, por demás recio, a la espera que escampara, para reanudar la marcha y otros se dedicaban a emitir una serie de improperios, debido a la frustración que les causaba la inconstancia del clima

Una joven rubia, enfundada en su uniforme escolar, se hallaba guarecida, bajo la protección de su sombrilla, gracias a los escollos que se le presentaba para ser trasladada por un taxi.

Por lo que sin tener segundas opciones, determino a continuar para llegar a la parada de autobuses que se hallaba a dos manzanas de distancia; a un paso menor, del que estaba, acostumbrada, debido al cansancio físico, del que era objeto

Intentando tergiversar esa situacion incomoda con la alegría de haber recibido una jugosa y ¿por qué no?, merecida paga, recibida en manos de su senil jefe, como resultado, de esas horas prolongadas ya fuera sirviendo a los comensales, limpiando las mesas o simplemente elaborando los diversos y apetecibles platillos de repostería

Abrigándose, cuanto le fuera posible en su gabardina negra ébano, con la esperanza de no pescar un resfriado intruso, sorteaba los numerosos e incómodos charcos que se formaban en la acera, no prestándole la mayor importancia al asunto, ya que su atención, estaba totalmente dirigida a las canciones propias de The Beatles

Pero al detenerse a la entrada de un pequeño compartimento que lo abarcaban tres casas unidas entre si, reguardadas bajo una especie de puente; para darle el otro sentido al cassette, su mirada inconscientemente se paseo a la entrada del mismo, topándose inevitablemente con la figura temblorosa que a leguas no se sabia a ciencia cierta, quien era.

Guardando de cierta forma las distancias por simple cautela, dudaba acercarse al susodicho. Pero por más que extraño que pareciera, y aún mas en esas circunstancias le invadió una sensación de inquietud, curiosidad y deseos de prestarle ayuda aquel desconocido

Tratando con esfuerzo de estar a su misma altura, se tomo la libertad de sostener en una de sus manos enguantadas una de las manos ya de por si, heladas de aquel, quizás con el fin o el pretexto de confortarle con algo de calor

Señor, ¿que hace exponiéndose de esa forma a este clima? ¿No ve que puede pescar una gripa o peor que eso, una neumonía? Déjeme ayudarle

Muchos que al pasar por aquel rumbo lo habían tildado de loco, insensato y hasta mañoso, algo que para él carecía de cualquier relevancia y habia pasado ya a un segundo plano, sencillamente no le prestaba atención.

Solo se dedicaba a mirar el suelo, como si lo encontrara más interesante que cualquier otra cosa o como simplemente se perdía tratando de "hallar lo perdido"

Y hubiera continuado en ese estado de estupor e indiferencia, sino fuera por que una voz femenina, cálida, y por demás, aterciopelada, lo llevo a levantar la cabeza y a fijar la mirada, anteriormente perdida en la jovencita, que para ese entonces, lo miraba sorprendida, y ¿preocupada? Soltando repentinamente una sonora exclamación ¡Candy

¡Terry…! ¿Qué haces aquí, en medio de la intemperie? ¡¿No ves que te puedes enfermar?!- tocándole la frente perlada de sudor y la cual para aquellos instantes, manifestaba indicios febriles-¡Dios! Que insensato eres, mírate, estas todo empapado

A pesar de que los síntomas estaban a flor de piel, eso no le impidió hacer caso omiso y preguntarle entrecortadamente pero en son de burla; mostrando una mirada llena de picardía y una sonrisa abierta, ladeada - ¿Acaso estas preocupada por mi, pecosa?

Rodando los ojos, mientras negaba con la cabeza en un gesto de resignación, pensando lo difícil si no imposible, hacer que Terry la llamara por su nombre. . Por lo que se limito a preguntarle de nueva cuenta- Terry ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta tu auto?

Mi auto tuvo el cinismo de averiarse por lo que me vi obligado a deambular por las aceras. Lo que jamás me imagine que me caería un diluvio, no quedándome de otra que protegerme lo mejor que pudiese

Terry, pero no de esta forma ¿entiendes?- brindándole una sonrisa dulce, mientras le ponía condescendientemente una mano en la mejilla, aquel sentía que a pesar de que el frio se le colaba en la piel, sentía el pecho henchido de inusitado placer.

No puedo dejarte solo en estas condiciones ven ponte mi chaqueta, te abrigara contra el frio- despojándose de la prenda

Candy, no puedo aceptarlo, debes cuidarte por ti y por… tu bebe- haciendo un gesto con la mano, menospreciando con tacto el ofrecimiento

No creas que voy a dejar que te enfermes de una neumonía- le despojaba de la suya, para colocarle la propia, a todas estas Terry aprovecho de aspirar disimuladamente el embriagante aroma a gardenias y a manzanas

Gracias Can..,- No terminando su agradecimiento ya que sentía como su vista se nublaba y se le comprimía las entrañas se vio envuelto en una devolución violenta de lo anteriormente digerido, Candy que se habia percatado del estado de este, no pudo más que sorprenderse, deduciendo que el joven no estaba en su mejor momento

Terry, aguarda, buscare ese tambo- recogiendo un envase de metal policromado que estaba tirado en un rincón, se dirigió al indispuesto para entregárselo en sus manos.

Candy observaba con algo que no podía ser mas que ternura, a Terrence que se sacudía ante los espasmos y las arcadas del cual era presa, mientras trataba de lo le tallaba insistentemente los antebrazos para prodigarle algo de calor.

Terry que al ver como _ella_ , que solo se dedicaba a observarlo con paciencia, haciéndole objeto de sencillas atenciones, que se limitaban desde una cálida y preocupada mirada a sus intentos de reconfortar un poco su empapada anatomía, llevándole a debatir una batalla de sentimientos encontrados.

Ya que por una parte se sentía avergonzado y abochornado de que _ella,_ tuviese que presenciar semejantes espectáculos y por otra parte, se sentía aceptado, merecedor, entendido hasta mimado.

Por un leve instante, llego a pensar descaradamente que si para tener esos encuentros fortuitos con _ella_ , compensando en cierta forma el sinsabor de encontrarla en una actitud de suprema camaradería con una compañía que se le antojaba desagradable, definitivamente en su opinión un intruso; tenía que cometer la insensatez, de exponerse a cuanta situación lo pusiera entre la espada y la pared, lo haría.

Pero una sensación de amargura, temor e inquietud, que lo complementaba con una inusitada rabia, y que indudablemente se le agolpaba en las venas y en la mente, al considerar que ella imprudentemente, se había expuesto a sus anchas a desplazarse por las calles y no era porque la consideraba una atolondrada incapaz de cuidar por ella misma, sino porque tales calles se mostraban letales y a la espera de otro peligroso encuentro con el aquel prófugo miserable

Por lo que haciendo un lado su lado más "amable" le pregunto en un tono oscuro y demandante

Candy, y a todas estas ¿Qué haces deambulando sola por las calles de Chicago, a esta hora y bajo este inclemente clima? ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que te estas exponiendo, maldita sea?

Terrence…- la joven veía con verdadera aprehensión como el rostro antes sonriente, por asi decirlo, se había transfigurado inexplicablemente por el enojo

Haciendo caso omiso a la razón y al rostro compungido de la joven le espeto de nueva cuenta rechinándole los dientes- No te das cuenta que el muy malnacido de Langella, en estos momentos debe estar vigilándote, ¿Por qué carajos te expones de esa forma?

Al ver la actitud atemorizada y recelosa de la joven lo instó más por fuerzas que por ganas a recobrar la calma. Por nada del mundo, deseaba que por causa de su carácter por demás temperamental, ella le temiera, y terminara por alejarla de él; por lo que tratando de aparentar un resquicio de tranquilidad prosiguió

Debes entender una cosa Candy, ya no solamente debes velar por ti, sino también por ese… por ese bebe que llevas dentro de ti, entiende que no debes aventurarte a caminar sola por las calles y a estas horas.

Prácticamente te le estas entregando en bandeja de plata a aquel bastardo miserable, ya que al ver que nadie ni nada lo detiene buscara los modos, para hacerte daño, que si bien ya lo hizo una vez, lo volverá hacer cuantas veces le plazca.

Terrence, puedo entender tu punto, pero no sabes lo que se me ha complicado que me lleve un taxi, y mucho menos con las avenidas y las calles paralizadas. Caray de verdad, que no lo sabes, oye, no me quedo de otra que caminar rumbo a la parada de autobuses, era eso o esperar de brazos cruzados que alguien se dignara a llevarme o que este trafico tuviera la decencia de avanzar.

Pero algo que debo agradecer de todo esto, es que me topara con alguien conocido, aunque no sean en las mejoras circunstancias, pero no todo puede resultar a pedir de boca, y que… y que te preocupes por mi

Brindándole una sonrisa monalisa, mientras aferraba una de sus manos a la suya, a lo que Terry, correspondió oprimiéndola en cierta forma y brindándole una mirada profunda, orillando a Candy a desviar la mirada al sentirse nerviosa, desnuda.

Carraspeando levemente y sintiendo como se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza, ante lo que diría a continuación- Bueno, en vista que no me atrevo dejarte solo y menos en estas circunstancias, te propongo que me acompañes a la casa de Miss Poom…

¿Qué te acompañes, dices?- interrumpiéndola, limitándose a enarcar una ceja, y con ello esbozando una sonrisa torcida. Sintiendo como su ego se elevaba al ver como Candy se ruborizaba adorablemente, sinónimo que su sola pregunta y su sola sonrisa, la habían puesto en un aprieto

Si, bueno, quiero que me acompañes a mi residencia, veras, en la hora de la cena, solemos compartirla en familia, con una mesa bien puesta. Me gustaría que me acompañaras ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

Conque una cita, ¿no pecosa? Observaba para su deleite personal, como el desconcierto y la vergüenza, se apoderaban del aquel rostro femenino ante semejante conjetura

No, no como crees, es solo una invitación, solo eso…

Sino fuera porque estas tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, diría que estas nerviosa ¿Es qué acaso, te pongo nerviosa pecosa?- le decía en un murmullo intimo y apenas audible, pero lo suficientemente claro y cercano a su rostro, provocando que ella se inhibiera ante sus palabras, al sentir como su solas palabras le erizaban la piel

Por supuesto que no " _ **insolente"**_ _"Santurrona"_ _ **"Imprudente"**_ _"Necia"_ _ **"Antipático"**_ _"Cerebrito"_ _ **"Neurótico"**_ _"Pecosa_ "

Hubiesen seguido con el duelo de palabras, sino fuese porque Candy se levantaba abruptamente colmándosele la paciencia por lo que comenzó a despotricar por lo bajo-Arggh, mi nombre es Candance Anneliese McCord, no pecosa, mocoso descarado

Fiuu!, pero que lenguaje eh, además que tiene de malo, que le haga honor a ellas. Son tan evidentes que cada vez que te ruborizas o te enojas, haces que se desborden en tu rostro. Es imposible verte y no fijarme en la colección de pecas que orgullosamente le exhibes al mundo.

¡Bien! Eres libres de pensar en lo que mejor te plazca, me tiene sin cuidado y como no tengo que seguir escuchando tus insolencias me voy, no pretendo llegar más tarde lo que ya es

Terry que para ese entonces, observaba como la jovencita volvía a retomar su rumbo, alejándose una vez más de él, gracias a sus impertinencias. Por lo que sin tiempo que perder y tomándole un solo segundo para cortar de tajo las intenciones de la joven, al responderle abruptamente y con un tono extraño, cercano a la ansiedad y ¿por qué no? al anhelo, del cual era presa- De acuerdo

¿Cómo?- deteniéndose a mitad de camino para darle cara ante lo que recientemente habia escuchado

Que acepto, la invitación, Candy- brindándole una sonrisa, por demás transparente, franca, a la par que le extendía una mano, en son de paz, la cual, transcurridos unos leves segundos fue recibida de buena lid por la jovencita, que dejando a un lado la momentánea e insulsa discusión lo veía con esos ojazos brillantes, cálidos, misteriosos

…..

Un auto de la línea de taxi de la ciudad de Chicago recorría a una velocidad suficiente y a su vez moderada por las calles y avenidas de la ciudad que poco a poco al transcurrir del tiempo, iban despejándose. El conductor que sabía de palmo a palmo los atajos, atravesaba el área metropolitana, sentido este- oeste, para dirigirse al condado de DuPage, donde se encontraba en su mayoría, un barrio residencial, de clase medía, por lo demás tranquilo

Una jovencita, que se hallaba sentada en el asiento trasero de aquel transporte vehicular, en compañía de un joven, que debido al cansancio, el malestar físico-mental del cual era objeto y la multitud de sensaciones, pensamientos que se le agolpaba en la mente y en toda su anatomía, lo llevaron a sumirse en un sueño, cortesía de Morfeo.

Candy, que se hallaba ensimismada en la ventanilla que le ofrecía el panorama lluvioso, viendo como múltiples gotitas resbalaban en la misma, empañando el vidrio

Hubiese seguido en ese estado taciturno, sino fuera porque su hombro derecho sintió la firme presión que ejercía una cabeza ladeada, que habiendo optado más por el perdón que por el permiso, osadamente se le arrecosto en la delicada y acuerpada anatomía de la joven, orillando a la joven abochornarse no tanto por el atrevimiento de aquel, sino por la mirada cómplice y llena de picardía que el amable conductor le ofrecía a través del retrovisor

Candy que se ajustaba los lentes más por puro nerviosismo que por acomodarlos, un modo muy conocido por la rubia para disipar en cierta forma la tensión, ya que lo que menos imaginaba en aquel entonces, era que Terry, la pondría en esos menesteres. Por lo que en un tono condescendiente, musito apenas audible- Terry, Terry ¿estas despierto?-

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, le echo un vistazo, para darse cuenta que en efecto lo estaba, por lo que exhalando un suspiro, trato de hacer caso omiso a la situacion que ya rayaba en lo increíble para dirigir su mirada al frente

Señorita ¿A dónde los llevo?- la voz del hombre corto de tajo con el silencio reinante, a lo que ella le especifico la dirección…

Bien, puede doblar la esquina, en la séptima transversal, encontrara el sector The White Summit, cerca de una especie de calle ciega esta una residencia al estilo de los cincuenta

Bueno, señorita ya llegamos a su destino- deteniéndose frente a una hermosa casa que poseía dos plantas y de un aspecto señorial, que fácilmente rondaba por los años cincuenta- ¿necesita que le eche una mano?

La joven no pudo menos que dar un leve asentimiento, tratando de disipar sin éxito el rubor que se apoderaba de su mejilla

Vaya ¿Quién podrá ser el que toca la puerta de ese modo, acaso será Richard? Pero todavía no es la hora. Esperen ya voy- una joven mujer quien enfundada en un delantal, salía presurosa de la cocina, quien tempranamente, la habia esclavizado, para asomarse por el hoyo ocular y exclamar con sorpresa

Santos cielos Candy, estas no son horas de llegar y ¿qué haces acompañada del joven Grandchester y en esas condiciones- haciéndole hincapié en el estado en que se hallaba Terry, que para aquellos instantes estaba adormilado y por demás presentando un aspecto desarreglado

Lo siento Miss Poomley, es una larga historia, comprenderá que no podía dejarlo a su suerte en la calle solo le pido que le permita a Terry, quedarse para la cena, ya después retornara a su casa, en compañía de su padre.

Bien, tome señor por los servicios prestados- le entregaba al maduro conductor una merecida paga, a la par que lo despedía en la puerta- Ven Candy, ayúdame a llevarlo a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de la planta alta

Si- tanto la dama como la jovencita, quien le pasaba cada una, un brazo por la espalda, aferrándole, hacían los esfuerzos necesarios, para conducirlo a una de las recamaras. En el trayecto no solo pelearon con el peso del susodicho, que ya de por si le complicaba la tarea, sino también las escaleras, que se mostraban lejanamente cooperadoras con el auxilio

Aquí Candy- tomando el pomo de la puerta nívea, para abrirla en su totalidad, irrumpiendo en la habitación ya de por si en plena penumbra, por lo que, se limitaron a prender la lámpara arrinconada en una de las esquinas, alumbrando tenuemente la pieza, para el beneplácito del dúo, que ya se habían encargado de tender a lo largo y ancho de la cama al occiso.

Mientras una le despojaba del calzado y de las prendas, para brindarle atención a las mismas en servicio de lavandería en el sótano, otra se dirigía abrir de par en par la ventana, observando como el cielo antes densamente nublado, se despejaba dejando entrever un coro de estrellas titilantes, permitiendo que la brisa fresca del anochecer ambientara el lugar, para luego buscar una colcha que pudiese abrigarle lo suficiente

Candy ¿Qué te parece, si me acompañas a la cocina, para terminar la preparación de la cena y lo dejamos descansar?

Me parece bien, además, quiero prepararle un caldo, de pollo y vegetales, que lo ayuden a reponer fuerzas, cuando lo encontré en la calle, estuvo un buen trecho bajo la lluvia y no creo que debamos confiarnos demasiado en que sea solo un simple resfriado

Observando detenidamente la respiración acompasada del joven, que para aquel instante se hallaba profundamente dormido

En eso, Candy, tienes la razón, cuando sea el momento oportuno, se le despertara, por lo pronto, esperemos en la cocina a las demás, que ya están por llegar

Terminando de decir esto, abandonaron la habitación, para dirigirse aquel punto de encuentro con las jóvenes recién llegadas que le cuestionarían, la presencia de aquel, algo que Candy, siendo discreta no ahondaría en el tema, pero al ver la desilusión, pintada en el rostro del dúo las satisfizo con unas simples respuestas.

A lo que ellas sabiendo de antemano la habitual actitud misteriosa de la jovencita, que escondía mucho más de lo que revelaba, tuvieron que conformarse de buena gana con la curiosidad medianamente satisfecha

…..

 _ **No se a ciencia cierta, donde me hallaba en aquellos instantes, por extraño que parezca no era presa de la desesperación, la angustia o cualquier emoción afín. Mas bien, era objeto de una ansiedad excitante que por momentos me dominaba el poco resquicio de cordura y raciocinio, del que yo muy bien le presumía a las circunstancias, contrarias a las que yo hubiese esperado y al destino, fuerza capaz de convertir tu vida y tus días en un autentico cielo o a una desolada perdición. Recorría el amplio pasillo de aquella imponente mansión, a paso firme, dejándome guiar por mi intuición y mis sentidos. Mi mirada verdiazul se enfocaba en todo y a la vez en nada, se paseaba por las distintas y finas puertas de caoba, asi como en las paredes tapizadas de un papel naranja quemado y en los múltiples y enormes cuadros apostados en ambas paredes. Seria fácil decir que el lugar estaba en penumbras, pero sería algo tan absurdo como falso, debido a los numerosos candelabros que se hallaban apostados estratégicamente en las paredes, que alumbraban tenuemente el lugar, dándole un aspecto misterioso, sensual. Acercándome a un ventanal, sentí como mi melena ciertamente larga se movía al compas de la brisa nocturna, pero nada le di mayor importancia, ya que mi mente estaba por demás ocupada a una sola meta, que era encontrar a mi objetivo, donde quisiera que estuviese, por lo que le apure el paso y con ello abriendo las numerosas puertas, con el fin de dar con el. Una vez me habia prometido, hallarle hasta debajo de las piedras y asi lo haría, aunque la vida se me fuera en ello. Cuando mi vista se cruzo con la antepenúltima puerta, la abrí despacio, aguardando la ansiedad de haber finalizado la busquedad y de encontrarme de cara a cara con "ella". Entrando sigilosamente a la pieza que se hallaba iluminada por un sinfín de velas todas ellas de un color níveo o anaranjado y que sin duda estaban apostadas en distintos rincones. La ventana que estaba abierta de en par en par, dejaba el aire correr por la habitación que elevaba frenéticamente las cortinas de encaje, exhibiendo la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en el suelo. Pero todo lo anteriormente contemplado careció de toda importancia, cuando mis ojos se toparon con una deliciosa, etérea, inocente y sensual criatura que yacía desnuda en el lecho, cubierta parcialmente por ciento de pétalos de rosas rojas, dejando entrever una de sus piernas y un pecho, ambos níveos. Su cabello estaba desparramado por los pétalos y las almohadas como si de una cortina de largos y sedosos hilos de oro, se trataba. Su mirada verduna, se mostraba límpida, misteriosa, anhelante y fascinante, sujeta a cualquier instante y emoción, a cualquier expectativa; sus labios naturalmente rojos como la sangre estaban entreabiertos, mostrando una sutil sonrisa y una de sus manos, cobraba vida propia al pasearse por aquel plano y bien formado vientre, que a simple vista se mostraba terso, tentador a cualquier pecador Y mientras mi mirada recorría cada recoveco, me bebía como un sediento poseso, aquella imagen, grabándola a fuego en el alma y en mi cuerpo. Tal era la pasión y por qué no asi decirlo, la tentación que mi cuerpo se despertaba vigorosamente y sin ningun indicio de cordura o decoro, queria recorrer con mis labios y mis manos esa piel suave, inmaculada y pecosa y enredarme en esos cabellos que me invitaba a perderme en ellos. En estos momentos podría decir que podía morir, ya que habia observado para mi placer, egoísta, si, pero que más daba a una cosa insoportablemente bella.**_

…..

Terry, que para ese entonces, se hallaba en cierta forma sumergido en un sueño reparador, reconfortante y que a cada minuto se tornaba expectante, erótico, según las circunstancias, que a mas de una religiosa o familia supra conservadora, hubiese escandalizado ante tales insinuaciones somníferas.

Empuñaba con firmeza una de las cobijas que lo cubrían parcialmente; a lo que a su vez esbozaba una sonrisa anhelante y desesperada, cualquier, diría que por su mente cruzaba ideas muy lejos de ser inocentes.

Hubiese seguido en ese estado de divino sopor, sino fuera porque cierta parte de su subconsciente le advertía sobre la presencia de alguien, o mejor dicho de una jovencita, quien de un buen trecho de tiempo, le observaba detenidamente y carente de cualquier pausa o distracción

Candy, que ya se habia mudado de ropa, tratando de estar lo más presentable posible, habia irrumpido en la habitación con una bandeja en mano que seguidamente la coloco en el buró, mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama para observar el huésped que era objeto de unas condiciones lejanamente prometedoras

Para aquellos instantes que se habia tomado en serio su papel como enfermera le toco la frente, dándose cuenta que la temperatura anteriormente alta, empezaba a ceder, para su fortuna y su alivio, gracias a los atenciones y cuidados prodigados.

Haciendo caso omiso al sentido común, y dejando a un lado por leves instantes la prudencia, la timidez, la discreción…Para permitirse, para atreverse a ir más alla de lo que la sociedad y la moral le permitirían en aquellos instantes

Con cierta reticencia pero a la vez con expectación, curiosidad y ternura descendió su mano posada en su frente para ir desdibujando los suaves y masculinos rasgos y contornos del joven La joven quien estaba ensimismada en el perfil de su invitado, no se habia percatado cuando una mano fuerte y varonil, atrapo la suya en el acto, pescándola in fraganti, mientras el joven abría lentamente sus imponentes ojos, para toparse con una mirada temerosa y con una sensación de culpabilidad ante tanta osadía.

Candy…- musito apenas en un susurro, el nombre de la joven, que ya de por si estaba incomoda con la mirada inquisidora, penetrante de la que le hiciera objeto, tomando nota mental de todas las reacciones por parte de la joven ante su repentino contacto

¡Terry…!- Candy que trago grueso, se recriminaba asi misma por haberse prestado a semejante actitud confianzuda implorando solución divina, y con ello aguardando una burla, un reclamo o una simple pero incomoda pregunta, que nunca llego, asi como la devolución de su mano aprisionada en el calor de la otrora-

Oh yo…Disculpa mi atrevimiento, yo…solo, venía a traerte este consomé, te hará bien, y quise, ver por misma, si la temperatura habia cedido, ya sabes, y por fortuna, ya descendió- zafándose finalmente del agarre, del cual fue presa, se levanto abruptamente de la cama, desviando la mirada hacia un punto invisible de la habitación, sintiendo como una emoción muy bien conocida por ella, se le agolpaba en el rostro. Plus nunca espero ver como su invitado, miraba apeteciblemente la sopa, haciendo ruidos de satisfacción ante cada sorbo probado

¿La preparaste tú?- refiriéndose al platillo que gustosamente ingería

Encogiéndose de hombros y regalándole una leve y dulce sonrisa, se limito a contestarle resueltamente- Si, ya que pienso que va a reanimarte, aún más, después de esas horas de haber estado expuesto en agua bajo cero.

Candy, baja, tienes que ver esto- una voz resonó en lugar, llamando inexorablemente la atención de la joven que se limito a exclamar un escueto "Oopss"

Tengo que irme, debo seguir ayudando en la cocina, además que necesitas descansar, en un momento, vendré, para entregarte, tu ropa, nos tomamos la libertad de llevarla a la lavandería en el sótano. Si quieres asearte el baño esta al fondo del pasillo. ¡Adiós!

Terry que la veía dirigiéndose presurosamente, a la puerta reflejando una actitud de despiste y vergüenza, la detuvo con un…- Candy- surgiendo el efecto deseado, ya que a punto de cruzar la salida, se volvió para encararlo con un ¿Si?

Gracias…- mirándola fija y detenidamente, recorriendo a su recorriendo a su placer, las curvas de la jovencita, brindándole una sonrisa franca, transparente, abierta, de esas que solo al tener contacto visual con esta, era capaz de dominar, doblegar a sus anchas la voluntad más férrea

Correspondiéndole esta de igual forma salía súbitamente de la habitación, sintiendo como ante la ardiente vista que este le dedicara, como su espalda se deshacía, como si se tratara de un buñuelo al contacto con el aceite, entiendo perfectamente, la sensación que le hacía bullir la sangre brotándosele como burbujas por los distintos rincones de su anatomía

Por otra parte, él tenia toda la intención de arrastrarla al irresistible juego de la seducción, de ir poco a poco entrometiéndose en su vida, imposibilitándola a ella de objetar cualquier absurda excusa; no después de lo que ellos habían vivido, y de haber sido testigo no solo de la posibilidad de perderla, sino que ella en cierta forma llevaba una parte de él en su seno

Continuara…

Lo prometido es deuda, me quiero disculpar nuevamente, pero este capitulo se me hizo difícil ya que tantas ideas y no saber plasmarlas, las escribía y reescribía, amoldándolas a las escritas. El capitulo diez, que dará comienzo a la segunda parte de esta historia, una será posteado entre el sábado y el domingo. Solo me queda agradecerles cualquier comentario y sugerencia

Abrazos psicológicos para todas ustedes, como diría mi amiga Mazy Vampire


	10. Chapter 10

My Girl

Por: Vada March

 _ **Este fic si bien tiene un contenido amplio no será vulgar y es con propósitos de entretener, mas no de lucro. Advertencia sus pañitos kleenex y un almohadón**_

" _ **Las palabras pueden llevarte al fango o a un paraíso"**_

Capitulo Diez

 **Pov Candy**

 _ **Hannah:**_

 _Yo no sabia a ciencia cierta muchas cosas, a mi llegada a esta ciudad, hace ya, cinco lejanos años, no tuve la sensatez de_ _pensar en todo lo que pudiese sucederme, siempre creí que esta enfermedad que se había convertido en mi verdugo, atrapando mis sueños y volviéndolos añicos, era lo peor que pudo pasarme, en lo más relevante en esta agridulce vida mía, pero nunca me detuve a imaginar que seria el blanco de los designios más inverosímiles del destino, de la vida o que se yo. No solo me había convertido de la noche a la mañana, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en una joven madre, sin haberlo buscado o siquiera esperado y mucho menos conocía aquel que sin lugar a dudas y por fuerzas inimaginables del destino compartíamos ese vinculo, ya que solo sabia escuetamente su nombre; tampoco imagine que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos seria peligrosamente acechada por un hombre que se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en mi verdugo, recibiendo de el no solo un boleto de ida sin regreso a la muerte por fortuna eso jamás sucedió, sino sus llamadas, que a más de uno, le helaba la sangre, al solo oír esas palabras que te petrificaban el alma, te estarás preguntando por mi tía, ella a raíz de esto se sumergió en un estupor, en una dimensión desconocida y al solo verla en las visitas sabatinas, nadie imagina en que estará pensando en esa mecedora_

 _Y a todas estas y_ _haciéndole honor al sentido común muy propio en nosotras claro esta, te estarás preguntando que pensará, opinara y hará el gran Michael McCord, la verdad su respuesta ante esto, ante todos y todo y ante mi, ha llenado una vez de desilusión mi corazón, su cercanía cada vez más escueta, mas fría que en otras ocasiones. No se a ciencia cierta, que sentimiento predominara en el corazón de mi "padre" una decepción, una vergüenza injusta, la soberbia tan particular en él o el amor que remotamente me tuvo, nos tuvo… En cada llamada indiferente trata de persuadirme, en cada visita trata de comprar mi si, con viajes y su presencia por demás lejana y esporádica, con el débil alegato de mi enfermedad, que se me antojaba cada vez más intrusa y de que solo aceptar este fruto, será mi sentencia, mi perjurio y mi boleto a una vida de prejuicios y de inagotables privaciones, lo que el no sabe o siquiera entiende, es que este bebe, representa para mi una esperanza y esa bienvenida a lo que es ser una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra_

 _Tampoco he de olvidar de escribir en estas líneas, y si, por más que esto llegue a sorprendente la inesperada llegada de un joven a mi vida, en las circunstancias poco convencionales, inyectándole a mis días una sobredosis de interrogantes, misterio, sensaciones y ternura por demás inexplicables, alimentando mi corazón de ansias por esa emoción que solo su presencia genera en mi. Haciéndome irremediablemente objeto de su tan evidente preocupación, de esas miradas tan furtivas como intensas, generándole a mi cuerpo y a mis sentidos torrentes de estremecimientos, de esa sonrisa torcida que esconde mucho más de lo que esta dispuesto a revelar, de esas palabras que claman por ser escuchadas, provocando en mi confusión e inquietud, tampoco puedo olvidar, aunque no lo quiera admitir ese calor tan dulce tan embriagante que emana de su cuerpo y de esa posesividad y esa pasión de la que es poseedor para robarle un beso a una mujer, si, él me dio, lo que fue mi primer beso, aunque jamás lo espere o siquiera imagine, aunque una parte y no se que tan grande, quiere abandonarse a la avasalladora cercanía, presencia, de este, aceptando lo que el tanto me ofrece una amistad intima y esta por demás decir, que incondicional, pero por otra quería alejarme, mas cuando el desconocía mi enfermedad, no quería elevarme al séptimo cielo para después ser arrastrada al purgatorio, no quería ser causa de dolor y mucho menos de lastima, todavía tenia orgullo_

 _Mis abuelos George y Adelaida, en su última postal me plantearon la posibilidad y la solución a casi todos mis infortunios, la sola y menos pensada idea, de regresarme con ellos a Europa ya fuera para una indeterminada temporada en Ámsterdam o simplemente acompañarlos en su futura estadía a Inglaterra, ya que pensaba abrir una enésima sucursal en el Gran Londres y augurando a esa oportunidad, veían como la ocasión perfecta no solo de contar su mas entero apoyo y cariño incondicional, sino la oportunidad que me viera los mejores especialistas , todo con la esperanza por más leve de curarme o siquiera hallar una benevolente donación, con esto mataría a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, trataría de empezar de nuevo, al aceptar la proposición de mis abuelos, sino también la invitación que recibiera un poco mas de ocho meses para formar parte de la Real Academia de Artes, ¡puedes creerlo Hannah!_

 _He de decirte por ultimo en estas líneas que espero que leas pronto que no sabia a ciencia cierta_ _si era una_ _paula buena o mala, así como tampoco sabia las consecuencias de ser una paula mala, quizás no eran las mejores que una se pudiese imaginar en algún momento, no tenia la más remota idea de que tipo de amor viviría, tal vez como uno el de mis padres, esos dulces e inolvidables que solían describirte los cuentos de hadas y que como cada noche tus padres se turnaban para relatártelo, aunque al final uno de los dos terminara por descansar en los brazos de Morfeo; o uno tan profundo y tan intenso, capaz de grabarse a fuego en tus huesos y danzar resueltamente en tus venas. Mi mama solía decir que la vida, es como una caja de bombones, una nunca sabia de antemano, que sabor probarías después de tanta indecisión y es que la vida era un completo dilema,_ _todo un laberinto, algo tan incierto como vivido y jamás conoces las intenciones del destino o los propósitos divinos, hasta que tu vida y todo tu mundo cambia en un tris tras, sin ni siquiera tener la decencia de consultarte. Yo no me conformaba con solo ser una joven de dieciséis escasos años, de mirada enigmática, sonrisa tenue_ _, estaba más_ _por decir que_ _solo deseaba_ _ser esa mujer desenfadada, resuelta, en resumidas cuentas ese ser irreverente, yo quería, necesitaba, algo más, como dirían algunos, yo quería dejar de ser la patito, el chivo expiatorio de la vida, para ser simplemente…_

¡Candy!- entre empellones y paso presuroso se acercaba a la amplia barra maderera, una castaña de aspecto agradable y mirada afable, sosteniendo en lo alto una bandeja que portaban lo anteriormente consumido y en la otra buscaba en un estrecho bolsillo una degastada libretilla

¡¿Si Dorothy?!- su mirada gacha, la había alzado abruptamente, mientras unas de sus níveas manos arrancaba y doblaba con la velocidad de un suspiro las hojas emborronadas, para luego meterlas secretamente en uno de los bolsillos

Mmmh, conque escribiendo cartas de amor eh- guiñándole el ojo para luego sonreírle con cierta picardía

Reprimiendo el sonido de una risotada, considerando la pregunta, por demás absurda, casi una utopía, se limito a responderle escuetamente- para nada

Pedido de la mesa ocho

Señorita tráigame una pizza con doble queso

Ah yo pensé que…

Es para una buena y vieja amiga, Hannah Koothropali- decía por toda respuesta, cortando de tajo, cualquier posibilidad de una charla por demás comprometedora- y bien ¿Qué pasa?

Entendiendo la indirecta, se limito a desviar sus intenciones y la conversación en una superficial observación- como tu hora de descanso esta por terminar ¿Qué tal si nos echas una mano a Matt y a mi, tómales el pedido a la mesa nueve y a la mesa diez, que Olesya y yo estamos en sobrecarga con las demás mesas, es como si hoy todos los comensales de esta ciudad se hubiesen despertado y se le hubiesen antojado venir, con una inhumana lista de pedidos , ya hasta he pescado dolores

Bien-decía con una sonrisa condescendiente, seguidamente de anudarse su minúsculo delantal níveo

Ah y repórtate con Matt, a la cocina para que repongas las tartaletas, y los crepes, ya sabes con lo pronto que acaban, en un tris tras, los carritos y las vitrinas están desérticas, y con los exquisitos y exigentes gustos, uno en este restaurant no se da abasto, empezando por la muy remilgada Miner..

Dorothy, Dorothy, está bien, no te preocupes- ajustándose los lentes y agarrando una libretilla del acaparador, salía de aquel compartimento con cierta dificultad a raíz de una multitud de comensales que se hallaban apostados en la barra degustando placenteramente el menú o aguardando con evidente impaciencia su ansiado turno, llegando a despotricar por lo bajo.

¡Dorothy el pedido de la mesa siete!

¡Ya voy! ¿Quien es tan insensato, que para hacer un favor, acepta el doble turno? ¡Yo, claro esta!

¡Dorothy!

Uy, ¡diantres!, dije que ya iba, carambas

…

Señores aquí tienen sus cartas

 _Señorita McCord-_ _ **Miss O'Brien-**_ _¿usted trabando, y aquí?_ _ **\- si-**_ _quien lo hubiera imaginado y mas en su estado-_ _ **creo que a eso no le veo inconveniente, el trabajo, me ha permitido ser independiente y mi estado madurar aun mas**_ \- _vaya no lo hubiese pensado de esa forma, es que simplemente me cuesta creer que una joven de rica cuna y siendo una de las más brillantes del San Pablo, sea una camarera ¿no será cansino? Digo por la comprometedora situación en la que esta, ser madre y aun más soltera y por demás adolescente, no debe ser fácil ¿no lo cree así, señorita McCord?-_ _**no creo que haya atravesado media ciudad y en estas condiciones para cuestionar mi situación pero me limitare a responderle, que se me educo desde niña para valerme por mi misma y no depender de algo que es tan efímero como la posición económica, como ya le plantee mi condición me ha hecho madurar y no criticar y este trabajo me ha hecho valorar más lo que poseo y con respeto le diré que tiene una pobre visión de la vida al considerar a una joven, menos simplemente por estar embarazada y lo mas irónico sin habérselo buscado, evidentemente un titulo universitario, no lo es todo-**_ _señorita McCord… ¿acaso herí susceptibilidades?_ \- _**para nada, tengo la suficiente confianza en mi misma, para estar desmoronándome en nimiedades solo le hice ver a su merced, sus pobres criterios, que a decir verdad y con respeto, no vienen al caso-**_ _¡señorita McCord!-_ Patty- ¿Qué Stear?- _ **ustedes elijan yo me retiro**_

Lo que las jóvenes damas no se percataron y un joven mellizo si, era que no solo una muchedumbre de comensales tan cercanos, estaban prestos a la tensa platica que mantenían ambas jóvenes; sino también Terry, quien apersonándose en aquel rincón se había quedado en una pieza, al escuchar el dúo de palabras, por demás encontrándose con la inesperada presencia de aquella chiquilla, de la cual de forma irrevocable y perdida se había prendado, quien al transcurrir los días de por si muchos y de una forma exasperante, le había embargado sensaciones de monotonía, ahogo al sentir como la ausencia de aquella, le aprisionaba el alma

Buenas Tardes ¿Candy?

Al escuchar esa voz varonil, que se le hacia familiarmente conocida y que cortaba de tajo con la tensión reinante, se limito a voltearse para toparse con aquel que la veía anhelante y con una emoción que sin lugar a dudas palpitaba en la mirada, musitando más para ella misma que para los demás- Terry…

Terry- levantándose abruptamente de la silla, ofreciéndole su mano

Patricia- estrechándole amistosamente la mano, para luego depositarle un beso en la mejilla a la pecosa que a simple vista pecaba de ser dulce y posesivo, seguidamente de preguntarle en un tono por demás ansioso- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Trabajas aquí?

Así es, tengo que ayudar en cierta forma con los gastos que genero y que mejor forma de hacerlo que independizándome poco a poco- brindándole una cálida y fugaz sonrisa- y que como estoy, he tenido días peores-guiñándole un ojo- tengo que atender a otras mesas, apenas terminen de elegir vendré nuevamente para tomarles la orden

En un acento y un gesto por demás gracioso el señor Martin, pedía la cuarta taza de café del día, no se le podía culpar y mucho menos objetar ya que el café cuidadosamente elaborado era alabado y siendo esta una de las bebidas más solicitadas a lo largo del día. Por su parte, Candy solicita, llenaba la taza de café del susodicho, siendo esta generosa al no solo rebasar los límites con el preciado líquido, sino también limpiar el evidente reguero de migajas que había dejado a su paso el afable hombre

Terry quien ajeno a todo, había dejado inconscientemente a segundo plano la platica que le hacia. Patricia que con sutil y madura voz le contaba sus pormenores y sus criterios; seguía silencioso los tenues movimientos de _ella_ sus miradas dulces y consideradas, sus sonrisas tan llamativas y enigmáticas, la forma de moverse, de servir y tomar la orden, por dentro sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca y aun más después de aquella velada en que robaba como un furtivo y cínico ladrón sus sonrisas misteriosas y a la vez ¿nerviosas?, de haber presenciado su innegable talento en la música al escuchar con inusitado placer las notas dulces y a la vez nostálgicas de un violín, de haberse memorizado los insinuantes y atrayentes contornos y rincones de su cuerpo, tras ese sueño intimo, sensual, incitante y fascinante que celosamente y egoísta guardaba en su subconsciente, su sangre y su piel desesperada

 **Pov Terry**

 _Ella, la ninfa de mis sueños, mis deseos más íntimos, que de la noche a la mañana se había convertido la niña de mis ojos…, cuyas sonrisas me atrapaban, cuyos ojos brillantes y profundos me embelesaban_ , _no podía menos que esperarla , que evocarla, que acecharla, que seguirle con estos ojos míos, lo se soy un pecador ex convicto al querer robar su inocencia, apropiarme de su labios del profundo color de la sangre, de su tibia piel, memorizándome cada peca, cada milímetro de ella… de su alma misteriosa, fascinante, fuerte, si, era un maldito egoísta, pero que más daba, solo tenia una sola vida y ella había aparecido tan repentina, que dejarla ir, seria algo tan estúpido como imposible. Ella quizás era Candice, Candance, Ann,_ pero _para mi era simplemente Candy… en la infaltable e inesperada compañera de mis aventuras, en la que fácil depositaria mis deseos, mis horas y minutos, mis oídos, mi sangre, ella mi única y mejor amiga, mi gran y único amor, si señores, estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de Candy McCord_

¿Señores ya van ordenar?- preguntándole solicita, mientras buscaba una hoja decente, entre tantas degastadas- Nina, ve, para el mostrador eh, no crees que tu mirada de borrego al matadero, van a convencerme- indicándole con el dedo, mientras taconeaba insistentemente el zapato, escuchando la cachorra aullar de incomprensión

Nina, ve para allá, Candy- Dorothy le jaloneaba el esbelto brazo, tratando de llamar su atención, mientras le susurraba en el oído- Candy, mira quien esta entrando justo en este momento

Mi padre…

Y en efecto, con paso elegante y con el buen porte que lo caracterizaba, entraba Michael, en compañía de sus asistentes, con gesto reservado y una seguridad propia de él, su mirada azul grisácea se paseaba impacientemente, tratando de dar con su objetivo, mientras buscaba un lugar a donde guarecerse de tanta multitud

El no suele venir a lugares como este, dice que no es su sitio y me pregunto que querrá, ojala que no sea lo que estoy imaginando, el ya sabe de antemano mi respuesta ante sus absurdas insinuaciones- dirigiéndose al trió de comensales, con gesto cansino y cauto- van a disculparme, tengo que atender un asunto con mi padre…, Dorothy, vas a tomarles la orden

Candy…-levantándose abruptamente de la silla, mas que dispuesto a acompañarla, teniendo la sensación de que tal asunto se iba a tornar por demás acalorado y tenso

No te apures Terry- brindándole una sonrisa condescendiente- no va a pasar nada, de lo que haya que alarmarse, con mi padre…, las cosa son así, nunca pasa algo mas allá de una monótona discusión

Candy, me debes una-poniéndose en jarras, enarcando una ceja

Volteándose, le sonrió cómplice- Lo se y voy a compensártelo

...

 _ **Padre**_ _-Candance_ _ **-¿Qué haces aquí?, nunca ha sido sitio, lugares como este**_ _\- diciéndole irónica- me urge hablar de un asunto contigo-_ _ **si es por lo mismo, pierdes tu tiempo, ni tu, ni mi abuela Sarika, me harán cambiar de opinión**_ _\- no es por eso, aunque he decirte que no cejare en mi empeño, en hacerte cambiar de esa absurda y burda idea de ser madre soltera-_ _ **con respeto es asunto mío**_ _\- ya sabes tu que lo que quiero lo consigo-_ _ **si es verdad y a ti no se te olvide que soy de tu misma calaña, que no dejare manipular así de fácil, daré la pelea**_ _\- claro con el apoyo solapador de tus abuelos ¿no? (brindándole una risa sardónica)- claro esta, me han sugerido, irme a vivir con ellos, y no voy a desaprovecharlo- claro…pero se te olvida que soy tu padre y que ejerceré mis derechos sobre ti_ _ **\- ja, de nombre, claro esta, que no se te olvide que puedo alegar en una corte, tu permanente ausencia, así como el deseo de irme a vivir con mis abuelos**_ _\- Candance ¿acaso osas desafiarme_ _ **\- tómelo como quiera, solo le recuerdo que padre es mas que regalos, viajes y escuetas llamadas**_

Candy, tienes una llamada

¿Una llamada?- enarcando una ceja

Si, me dijo que era un amigo "Anthony"

¡Anthony!

 _ **Hola**_ _\- ¿como estas, pequeña ramera?-_ _ **tú…tú no eres Anthony-**_ _¡bravo!, claro que no soy Anthony, pequeña mustia, soy el hombre al que le desgraciaste la vida, no solo lo condenaste a vivir en una eterna persecución sino también estar en una maldita silla de ruedas ¿Qué se siente, vengarse del hombre, que en esa noche casi no solo se roba tu inocencia, sino que casi te envía al otro mundo_ _ **\- yo jamás me vengue-**_ _¿ah no?-_ _ **¡no! Todo…todo, lo hice en defensa**_ _ **propia**_ _-¿ah si? ¡Quien lo iba a imaginar!_ _ **¡¿Por que?! ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? Es que no tuvo, ya suficiente de mi, no solo casi me mata, ¡sino también a mi bebe!-**_ _querida, jamás tendré suficiente de ti, es tan excitante y placentero verte exquisitamente vulnerable tan frágil_ _ **…- ¿Dónde esta?**_ _\- como soy tan bueno jajajaja voy a devolverte el favor_ _ **-¡¿Dónde?!**_ _\- querida, solo tienes que mirar a la ventana-_ _ **¡¿qué?! ¡Por Dios, no! Agáchense ¡todos al suelo!**_

¡Hija! ¡Candance!

¡Candy!

Mesas y sillas desparramadas, comida y bandejas esparcidas grotescamente en el suelo, cristales hechos añicos, el sonido de las balas entremezclándose con una muchedumbre de gritos, la alarma del restaurant haciendo insistente eco, cuerpos mutilados por las intensas heridas y un clásico olor a pólvora que invadía indudablemente el ambiente, en pocos minutos, se había convertido en un panorama desolado, extraído quizás de unas de las escenas del "Padrino" donde la adrenalina cobraba vida en aquel lugar invadido por el pánico.

Un joven presa del terror, trataba de refugiar a su amiga entre los brazos de su mellizo y la sombra de una mesa, que había logrado sostenerse, mientras con esfuerzo, se arrastraba entre cuerpos esparcidos, tratando de llegar al objeto de su perpetua adoración, rogando e implorando que ni un rasguño hubiese sufrido aquella, tales sentimientos compartía un padre desesperado y ansioso ante caótica situación y el estado de su hija más amada y una joven que hecha un ovillo en un rincón trataba de guarecerse a ella misma y a su bebe no nato, mientras era presa de las gruesas y ardientes lagrimas empapaban sus sonrosadas y pecosas mejillas, no solo temblando de la cabeza a los pies, como si de una hoja se tratase, sino sintiendo un dolor punzante en el hombro

¡Hija mía!- decía Michael, abrazando fuertemente a su pequeña, contra su pecho; sintiendo como las fuerzas, los bríos y el color antes perdido por una inusitada palidez, los recobraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

¡Papa!- dejándose estrechar por esos musculosos brazos, sintiendo ese calor, esa ansiedad, ese amor añejo dolorosamente olvidado emanar de su corazón-Papi…

¡Candy! – Terry quien al llegar a donde padre e hija se encontraban, de por si abrazados, un sentimiento de impotencia, de odio, y a la vez de enternecimiento, de ternura al verla acobijada de esa forma, llorando a cantaros, sintiendo como en su pecho se henchía la desesperante necesidad de ocupar el lugar de aquel, y así estrecharla contra su pecho, y beberse como sediento las lagrimas que derramaba

¿Joven?-Michael lo miraba con el ceño fruncido en una actitud de entera desconfianza, mientras aferraba a su hija en un abrazo

Descuida papa, Terry es un amigo, el mejor que tengo- brindándole una sonrisa por demás cálida y dulce, siendo correspondida por este con una más abierta más tierna, lo que él jamás se espero es que la susodicha no solo se aferrara a su pecho, ciñendo su amplia espalda con sus esbeltos brazos, sino que pronunciara su nombre con un deje de intima dulzura y melancolía, hechizando sus sentidos de por si entumecidos- Terry…

Tranquila pecosa, ya todo pasó, estoy contigo, estamos contigo, ese desgraciado no volverá hacerte daño, tarde o temprano va a pagar todas sus fechorías, de eso me voy a encargar- con una mano le acariciaba la melena y con la otra desdibujaba los contornos de su cara- además, recuerda que te cubres de más pecas, cuando lloras o te enojas

¡Terry!- manoteándole el hombro

 **Soy Michael McCord, padre de Candice** (extendiéndole la mano, siendo esta correspondida con una fuerte estrechez- yo soy Terruce Grandchester, como bien, lo dijo Candy, somos muy buenos amigos _además que soy su fiel adorador-_ **¿acaso es hijo del doctor Grandchester?** \- el mismo, señor con todo respecto, creo que debemos llevar a Candy en un lugar mas seguro, mi finca, que esta a dos horas de camino, es un buen sitio, debemos proteger a Candy, aun más después de este ataque, Lennard, no se quedara tan tranquilo- **estoy de acuerdo en ello, pero dejame hacer unas llamadas, estas personas deben ser atendidas cuanto antes**

 _ **¿Terry a tu finca?**_ _(tragando grueso, seguidamente de desviar la mirada, al percibir la intensa mirada de este sobre ella, logrando indudablemente que se ruborizara aun más, si eso aun era posible)- si pecas-_ _ **pero…**_ _\- shhh no digas más, tienes que segura y mi finca es idónea, el muy desgraciado no sabe de la existencia, de ella. Además, Candy tenemos que hablar_ _ **…- si Terry, en eso tienes razón, debemos que hablar, hay cosas, que yo todavía no me puedo callar.-**_ _¿Qué cosas Candy?-_ _ **solo espera ¿si?**_

Chicos vamos

¡Dios mío que horror!- paseando su mirada por los rincones que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había convertido en una zona campal de guerra

Hija ya los bomberos y paramédicos se encargaran de esto, tu tienes que estar en un lugar seguro, y Chicago ha dejado de serlo, no, mientras este libre a sus anchas, ese maldito miserable

 _Vamos Candy (pasando un brazo por la curvatura de su esbelta espalda)_ _ **¿Y miss O'Brien? No la podemos dejar aquí**_ _\- descuida Candy ella esta con su hermano-_ _ **pero no podemos dejarlos aquí, no podemos dejar a estas personas a su suerte-**_ _¡Candy! Tú eres ahora nuestra prioridad, debemos sacarte cuanto antes de Chicago (agarrándole firmemente por los antebrazos, encarándola)-_ _ **de acuerdo**_

…

 _Papa ¿Cómo sigue ella? (levantándose abruptamente del sofá) -hasta los momentos bien (colocándose el estetoscopio en el cuello, seguidamente de meterse las manos a los bolsillos de la bata)_ _ **se ha quedado profundamente dormida, después de sufrir con justa razón una crisis nerviosa, cuando le tome la presión arterial, la tenia ciertamente alta, algo por demás peligroso alto en su estado, en su condición-**_ _¿en su condición?- (suspirando con verdadero pesar, le colocaba una mano en el hombro en gesto condescendiente)_ _ **así es hijo, pero no es algo que me corresponde decirte, por lo pronto le he encargado a Aninha, que le prepare una frugal cena**_

 _ **Doctor ¿Cómo esta mi hija?**_ _-Se quedo dormida, espero que con el calmante que le suministre, haya descendido esos niveles de ansiedad, del cual era presa, por lo pronto hay que monitorear esa atención apenas despierte-_ _ **hable hace unos momentos con los comisionados de las policías de las ciudades adyacentes sobre todo de Chicago, así como los aeropuertos helipuertos y policías de carretera, para que estén vigilantes ante cualquier sospecha de huida, voy a atrapar a ese desgraciado voy a encargarme personalmente que se pudra en la cárcel, que jamás vuelva a ver la luz del sol, lo hare aunque la vida se me vaya la vida en ello, nadie se mete con lo que mas amo y se queda tan campante, por lo pronto enviare a mis hijas muy lejos, voy a sacarlas a del país y esta vez es para siempre y cuanto antes mejor, si es posible esta misma madrugada**_

¿Cómo?- dijeron ambos Grandchester al unisono

Así es, cuanto mas lejos, mucho mejor, además ese era una solución que se había estado madurando después que ese miserable pusiera a mi hija entre la vida y la muerte. Después de todo el viejo George tenía razón

 _Alejarla, alejarla de mi, ni pensarlo, sobre mi cadáver permito que me separen de ella, si es preciso hasta el fin del mundo, la seguiré-_ ¡no puede hacer eso! ¡No puede llevársela!

Terry, hijo, vamos cálmate

Claro que puedo, soy su padre por lo pronto voy a llamar a mi mano derecha, para que traiga un estilista, ella necesita un cambio de apariencia

 _Mis señores, la joven, se ha despertado, ya le he llevado su cena, pero precisa hablar con ud joven-_ _ **¿conmigo?**_ _\- así es-_ _ **yo también necesito hablar con ella**_

Hijo, solo no la exaltes

Claro papa

….

 _Puedo pasar-_ _ **si claro**_ _\- vaya, no creí que tuvieras tanto apetito (guiñándole un ojo, mientras esbozaba una ladeada sonrisa_ _ **)- oye no te dijeron ver de esa forma a alguien que esta comiendo es de mala educación**_ _\- discúlpame, es que jamás vi alguien comer con tantas ganas jajajajajajaja (una risa a mandíbula batiente inundo la habitación tratando de disipar los nervios, la tensión y ruborizando, mas de la cuenta a la joven que se había atorado con una fruta-_ _ **oye no es gracioso**_ _\- dime pecosa de que querías hablarme, antes de que te broten más las pecas por el enojo-_ _ **arrgh, ven vayamos a la terraza-**_ _si mejor_

Dos jóvenes, se sentaron en una de las blancas y ornamentadas mesas que se encontraban en la espaciosa terraza de estilo arabesco, siendo parte del silencio reinante en aquellos instantes, dedicándose a contemplar la majestuosidad del cielo, que para aquel entonces estaba bañado en difuminados colores rosa palo, morado lila y color ocre. La luna llena y misteriosa, resplandecía y fulguraba desde lo alto oculta entre algunas nubes rizadas y esparcidas. Una joven trataba de darse ánimos, tratando de encontrar las palabras que estaban atoradas en la garganta, negadas a salir, ya que lo que iba a contar, no iba a ser fácil para nadie y ella muy bien lo sabia. Por lo que estrujándose las manos, encaro al joven, quien la veía intensamente

 _ **Terry estoy enferma**_ _-pecosa, no pensé que consideraras tu embarazo una enfermedad-_ _ **no, no, Terry, estoy enferma**_ _(Terry no pudo mas que borrar su sonrisa y fruncir el ceño, tratando de procesar las palabras escuchadas- ¿enferma, dices?-_ _ **es mi corazón**_ _(señalándose el pecho)- ¿del…del corazón?-_ _ **así es**_ _\- ¡no, es imposible! Es una mentira, (levantándose bruscamente del asiento)-_ _ **no es imposible ni mucho menos una mentira, ¡estoy enferma del corazón desde hace cincos años!**_ _\- no, ¡no puede ser! No puede ser que la vida nos haga esto-_ _ **pues es así, y ya lo acepte**_ _\- ¡¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste?! ¡Con un carajo!-_ _ **porque jamás creí que llegaríamos a una amistad, porque jamás pensé decírselo a alguien y mucho menos quise la lastima de otro**_ _s- tú jamás tendrás mi lastima ¿es que no lo entiendes? (levantándola abruptamente mientras la aferraba en sus antebrazos-_ _ **es algo que debes aceptar. Hace cinco años atrás, yo estaba en la competencia de gimnasia a nivel europeo, ya era campeona a nivel nacional en Gran Bretaña ¿puedes creerlo?**_ _(esbozando una sonrisa empapada en llanto, mientras se acercaba al barandal aferrándose en un abrazo, ante la mirada intensa y angustiante de Terry, quien se había acercado sigilosamente a ella, respirando el embriagante aroma de su cabello y con las exasperantes ganas de envolverla en su pasión, su frenesí)_ _ **cuando culmine mi triple salto tan ovacionado, desvanecí, mis padres creyeron que era por los esfuerzos, pero días después cuando comencé a desmayarme y a tener serias dificultades para respirar, mi familia se alarmo, creyendo que era asma, me hicieron varios exámenes, médicos para que al final me diagnosticaran insuficiencia cardiaca, específicamente miocardiopatia dilatada**_ _-(volviéndola para encararla le espeto con rudeza) escúchame muy bien, tu no vas a morir-_ _ **por dios Terry, ya hemos hecho lo humanamente posible, no hay cura ¡entiéndelo!-**_ _dije que tu no te morirías y punto-_ _ **crees que para mi es fácil ¿lo crees así, no? Pues, dejarme decirte "amigo", que ya estoy cansada, he esperado, cinco malditos años por un trasplante y mi esperanza, se desvanece cada vez más, solo al escuchar como los médicos me desahuciaron hace casi un año hace que me quiebre por dentro, solo trato de aferrarme a la vida con mis manos, y rezar para que mi corazón resista un poco más y llegar así al parto**_ _\- nos aferraremos los dos, juntos hallaremos una solución ¡entiéndeme de una buena vez que no puedo ni debo perderte! Sencillamente ¡no puedo! (enmarcando firmemente con sus manos, su delicado y empapado rostro)- Terry…- Te Amo, mas que a nada ni nadie en este mundo, más que a mi propia vida, como no lo se, solo se que me enamore profundamente de ti y ¡estoy enfermo, muerto de celos, cuando ese riquillo pelos de sol, se atreve a mirarte, hablarte y tratarte en la forma que lo hace!- ¿_ _ **Terry, me has estado espiando?**_ _\- que mas da-_ _ **no tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo**_ _\- no, es él que no tiene ningún derecho, el amor tan grande y tan arrollador que siento, que te profeso, me da todo el derecho de defender lo que es mío-_ _ **no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, y no puedes no debes enamorarte de mi**_ _\- oh claro que puedo pecosa, desde aquel día en el hospital, hace ya cuatro meses que mi sangre, mi piel, mis sentidos, mi alma te aman y te veneran, con todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy, me convertí en tu eterno esclavo-_ _ **desde aquel día en el hospital…, hace cuatro meses ¿acaso tu eres el chico del que mis primas me han platic…**_ _\- Si-_ _ **¡oh por Dios! Entonces tu fuiste el que me salvo la vida, Terry… como no lo vi antes, Terry…-**_ _no podía permitir que te nos fueras, cuando te vi, desmadejada, vulnerable, casi inerte, algo muy intenso y poderoso se despertó en mi, me robaste el alm…_

Los dulces y delicados labios carmín, habían acortado todas las palabras que pudo haber dicho Terry en aquel momento, solo ambas bocas se habían atrapado una de la otra, danzando en un mismo vaivén. Las manos de Terry, que anteriormente estaban en los costados, subían sutilmente por el delicado talle de Candy, palpando con suma devoción su vientre, al punto de envolverla en un abrazo posesivo, mientras que las manos de Candy viajaban por el torso, seguidamente cruzando como podía la amplia espalda del susodicho, en aquella habitación la luna resplandecía por lo bajo y un eco de gemidos, haciendo su aparición. Terry, quien había interrumpido el beso, con otros no menos apasionados y tiernos, por el rostro femenino, enjuagando sus lágrimas y venerando cada recoveco del precioso rostro, Candy, algo inexperta, solo se dejaba acariciar por los ejemplares labios, mientras sentía no solo un temblor que la recorría, sino la hermosa sensación de ser pateada por su bebe en numerosas ocasiones, queriendo compartirlo con Terry

 **Ay** \- ¿Qué pasa pecosa?- **es el bebe me esta pateando** , **ven pon la mano aquí** (poso su mano, en su abultado vientre, mientras le brindaba una cálida y tierna sonrisa, siendo correspondida con una hermosa, una que nunca le había visto, no en esos pocos meses, que le llevaba conociendo- oh pecosa, esto es increíble, es simplemente maravilloso- **si, lo es** \- Candy se que esto te parecerá una locura algo inimaginable- **¿que es Terry?** \- dejame ser el padre del hijo que estas esperando- **el padre de mi hijo ¡como!** \- cásate conmigo pecosa

Continuara…

Se que me tarde mucho, más de un mes, pero es que no estaba inspirada y el servicio comunitario me tiene colgando en vilo, y se también que este capitulo es algo empalagoso, pero mi amiga Wendy Grandchester como favor especial, me pidió un romance fuera de lo normal y pienso complacerla, por lo que este romance tendrá dosis de amistad y ciertamente de un amor poco convencional,, así que tocare otros matices, además del drama y la amistad, como el suspenso, la familia y ciertamente el romance. Nos vemos en la próxima


	11. Chapter 11

My Girl

Por: Vada March

 _ **Gracias a todas las que siguen a**_ _ **poyando esta historia, significa mucho para mí. Si bien el contenido de esta historia, es de criterio, amplio más no será vulgar, con fines de entretener y no de lucro. Advertencia sus pañitos kleenex**_

Capítulo Once

 **Terry Pov**

 _Eran las, siete menos cuarto, o eso era lo que al menos logré distinguir en mi pseudo embriaguez, en las campanadas que irremediablemente dictaminaba el anticuado y fino reloj de pared. En mí existía la imperiosa e irrefrenable necesidad de detener todo esto, de demandar rotundo, que se extendiera o para ser más utópico que se congelara el tiempo, ya que con cada minuto, que avanzaba en ese intruso y traidor reloj, se alargaba mi agonía, se acrecentaba este sentimiento de perdida, que no solo se apoderaba de mi ser; creando no solo grietas, como si de agujeros negros siderales se tratase sino un amargo coctel de sentimientos contradictorios y tumultuosos que danzaban en mi pecho y un torrente de nocivos pensamientos que se me agolpaban en la mente_

 _En esta habitación amplia y fría…, absolutamente sombría, bien, simpatizaba y por demás encajaba a la perfección, con mi lúgubre estado anímico, que a su vez, complementaba con la ocasión que era "alivio" para unos y desgracia mía. En esta solitaria habitación, cuyas paredes estaban revestidas de la más fina madera y le exhibía silenciosamente al mundo pinturas, fotos-retratos y una vasta y cuidadosa biblioteca; yo ahogaba mi frustración, mi más que evidente amargura, mis miedos más intensos, en lo que era el tercer whiskie de la noche, que por instantes era removido por esta diestra mía, para luego ser probado contrastando, enjuagando lagrimas, muy bien conocidas, lagrimas que sin duda, rememoran el clásico hedor del miedo y la soledad infantil_

 _Sentado a espalda de la puerta, mi mirada se paseaba desde aquel invisible y nulo punto del amplio ventanal, hasta la foto artísticamente enmarcada y la cual yo sustraje hábilmente de la habitación de ella. En esa foto en blanco y negro, que revelaba la belleza, la inocencia, el misterio que ella sutilmente escondía y que de igual forma le tendía agridulces trampas a este corazón rechazado una y mil veces. Yo solo me dedicaba a desdibujar con mis yemas, los contornos de aquel rostro, que ocultaba mucho más de lo que revelaba, el rostro de aquella niña, que no debía sobrepasar los doce años y que sin lugar a dudas y sin darme cuenta, había robado mi alma para luego despedazarla con su oscuro y angustiante secreto_

 _A la par que escuchaba esas vacías y sonoras campanadas, contrastaba estas con palabras que aun siguen retumbando en mis oídos estoy enferma, voy a morir, lo siento pero no puedo ¡tienes que entenderme, no voy a encadenarte! ¡Trato de aferrarme con mis manos para llegar salva al parto! Y a medida que las escuchaba una y otra vez, escuchaba la voz burlesca de Lennard repitiéndome mis desgracias pasadas y futuras, condenándome a la soledad, al dolor, a una eterna infelicidad, y cada vez me convencía que el muy miserable tenía razón, mi vida jamás seria la misma._

 _Y es que para mí, no era nada fácil, tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, tampoco lo era ese silencio que inundaba de forma exasperante la habitación y que me llenaba de incertidumbre y mucho menos lo era, haberme enterado de forma inesperada de tamaña noticia, como lo era la enfermedad de ella, que cada vez se me antojaba, más injusta, más intrusa, más mezquina y ruin, en definitiva una cruel burla del destino o de la vida misma, que me llevaba poco a poco a desmoronarme por dentro, al verme abandonado, desesperado y para finalizar con la guinda de la torta angustiado y por demás roto_

Hijo ¿Puedo pasar?- Richard tocaba levemente la puerta de roble, mientras dejaba entrever un rostro preocupado por la hendidura que creaba la susodicha- **necesito estar solo, tengo…tengo cosas en que pensar** \- tenemos que hablar Terruce, no puedes seguir quedándote encerrado en estas cuatro paredes, bebiendo mas de la cuenta mientras te echas a morir y evades los problemas ¡tienes que salir!- **¿y de qué según tú, vamos hablar, eh? ¿De cómo te callaste, semejante secreto? ¿De cómo tú silencio, tu indiferencia, ahora me están volviendo en un montón de añicos? ¿De cómo el rechazo de** _ **ella**_ **, me están llevando a la desesperación, a la locura? No tienes la más puta idea, de cómo me estoy sintiendo, de las ganas que tengo de escapar de todo y de todos, de escaparme con ella, de hacerla mía sin reproches, sin objeciones ¿Por qué viejo? ¡¿Por qué te callaste algo tan serio, como lo era la enfermedad de ella?!** \- golpeando con brusquedad el escritorio, sintiendo como rechinaba sus dientes, presa sin duda del coraje- Terry tu bien sabes que no se me esta permitido divulgar secreto profesional, como tu y los demás, yo también estoy consternado, yo también le he agarrado cariño a esa pequeña como todos los demás espero un milagro - **claro** …, -sonriendo amargamente, mientras se servía una cuarta copa, a la par que se la bebía en un solo sorbo- **solo** **que yo estoy enamorándome más de ella, que a cada minuto me siento un completo inútil, impotente ¡por dios, es una niña, apenas esta comenzando a vivir! ¿Qué tiene 16, 17 años? ¡Debiste exigirme que me alejara de ella! Por el bien de este** \- señalándose el pecho con rudeza- **¿ahora cómo le hago, para olvidarme de ella? ¡¿Cómo?!-** dándolerienda suelta a las emociones que amenazaban con destruir cualquier resquicio de cordura y un llanto aprisionado en el alma que empañaban su mirada adolorida- hijo, escucha ¡escúchame!- Richard firmemente le asiaba en los antebrazos- hay dos clases de historia de amor, la chica pierde al chico, el chico pierde a la chica- **claro para nuestra desgracia o fortuna, es sabido que los Grandchester, somos hombres de una sola mujer y como guinda de la torta, esta ese padre suyo, con ínfulas de aristócrata** \- así suelen ser las clases sociales, Terruce y mas cuando existe sentimientos de por medio, lo que él no sabe es el daño que le esta haciendo a sus hijas al apartarlas de esa forma de la gente, que las quiere, gente como esa, viven creyendo que son mejores que lo demás y suelen tratar con desdén y mucho menosprecio, a quienes consideren inferiores a ellos, es muy lamentable - pero ella no lo es- no, no lo es, esas jóvenes aunque tengan el mundo en sus pies no se dejan cegar por el egoísmo o la ambición, son muy humildes y saben como tener los pies bien puestos, cualquiera en el lugar de ella, ya se hubiera echado a morir, eso es admirable- **necesito hablar con ella** -enjuagándose las lagrimas- **¿Dónde esta?' ¿En su habitación? ¿En la sala?** \- hijo ella y su padre están en vía hacia el aeropuerto- **¿¡qué!?-** así es hijo, ella quiso despedirte de ti, hijo, pero como tú quisiste estar solo, Aninha, no le permitió entrar al estudio, su rostro reflejaba mucha desilusión, ella te considera su mejor amigo, alguien muy especial **\- tengo que encontrarla, tenemos que hablar, simplemente no voy a dejar las cosas hasta aquí ¿hace cuanto se fueron?** \- media hora, después que te encerraras, todavía deben estar en carretera- **debemos llegar al aeropuerto, cuanto antes, dile a Beth que me prepare un café bien cargado, yo voy a acicalarme** \- bien por lo pronto me comunicare con Domingo para que aliste una camioneta

…

Su mirada verduna que por instantes estaba fija en la ventanilla de la lujosa y por demás blindada limusina, la paseaba de un lado a otro, guardando los contornos y las sombras del paisaje que dejaba atrás, para luego enfocarla con un sentimiento de ¿melancolía? ¿Soledad? Hacia la luna que se erigía desde lo alto, bañando con su luz, su piel sonrosada no solo producto de su femenino maquillaje, sino del rubor que le producía los beso, las caricias y la mera conversación que había sostenido con Terry y que ya en esos instantes lo consideraba como un ángel guardián y que de un momento a otro se había desatado en un caldo de sentimientos, reproches y burlas

Su cuerpo entumecido, ante tantas sensaciones y emociones, se sacudía ante los temblores que los solo momentos vividos le ocasionaban, creyendo que era el blanco de uno y la razón de vivir de otros, aunque por mucho le costara creer que tal suposición, fuera cierta en el caso de su ausente padre y de ese joven, al cual ya le estaba naciendo sentimientos contradictorios e intensos hacia él. Sus manos, acariciaba su pronunciado vientre, de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba ante el contacto y a su prodigiosa imaginación. Mientras escuchaba vagamente la ardua conversación que sostenía su padre al teléfono, que de por si se tornaba acalorada, exigente y llena de reproches, se sumergía una vez más en la reciente situación, que literalmente no solo la había llevado a una encrucijada, sino que la había hecho sentirse, entre la espada y la pared

 **Flash back**

Candy sentía como un zumbido intermitente y por demás agudo, no solo inundaba el ambiente de por si caldeado por un cumulo de sentimientos encontrados, sino que calaba en sus oídos, en su piel erizada ya fuera por la suave brisa, convertida en un vaivén que arremolinaba el cortinaje níveo de la amplia habitación o por el ¿cercano contacto de Terry?

Quien la mantenía aferrada en cierta postura intima, ya que sus solas manos delgadas, largas y firmes, agarraban sus esbeltos brazos y su sola mirada, no solo le hacia arder, las entrañas ante la expectativa, la incertidumbre, la súbita ansiedad, sino que la llevaba avergonzarse de si misma, de lo que pensaba y sentía

Ante tamaña proposición, no sabia que pensar o decir, ya que jamás soñó o siquiera imagino, que alguien como él, le propusiera semejante idea, no, cuando tenia un prontuario de fracasos amorosos, dejándola a merced de la incredulidad y la decepción, no cuando estaba embarazada de otro hombre, que a esas alturas, desconocía por completo, no cuando, estaba irremediablemente e injustamente sentenciada

Pero aunque se topaba de frente de forma insistente y cruda, con todas esas realidades, aunque sentía como todo el universo se paralizaba y su simple noción se perdía en alguna dimensión, solo se dedicaba a sentir como su sangre tibia se acaloraba hasta el punto de bullir, como su garganta se resecaba sin retorno y como su corazón de por si débil, latía con fuerza, temiendo que se le escapara en algún momento del pecho.

Por otra parte Terry, estaba en las mismas condiciones, su piel pedía y deseaba a gritos, el mínimo contacto con la tibia y tersa piel de la joven, quien para ese entonces se encontraba erizada ¿nerviosa? Sus labios de por si voluptuosos, clamaban incesante por el roce, la definitiva entrega con esos labios que por instantes deseaba, morder hasta hincharlos y succionar, hasta robar por completo su sabor, su esencia. En definitiva quería sumergir a Candy en su pasión nata, en su fiel devoción y en su vida de forma contundente, sin que ella pusiera objeciones de por medio

Ca, ca, casarnos ¿di, dices?- _Candy, no solo se había ruborizado de la cabeza a los pies, sintiendo como su sola anatomía, se estremecía en continuos espasmos, sino que sus ojos se habían desorbitado, sin duda tal proposición, la había afectado seriamente_ \- **así es pecosa, permíteme no solo cuidarlos a ambos, sino también amarlos devotamente** - _agarrándole las manos con gran afecto, mientras sus ojos se paseaban por todo el rostro de la joven_ \- **permíteme, no solo ser el padre que necesita tu bebe, que siéndote sincero, ya lo considero como algo muy mío, sino ese esposo, que te ame en todas las circunstancias de la vida, que este contigo en las malas y en las peores, quiero ser tu compañero de vida, tu devoto y fiel esclavo, que sea ese apoyo que tanto has buscado, el que guie tus pasos, acepta ser mi más venerada esposa** \- pero…pero Terry, somos muy jóvenes, yo aun lo soy, apenas cumpliré diecisiete años, no es como si ayer me acostara, siendo una niña con todos sus problemas y mañana se levantara siendo toda una dama sin preocupaciones, puedes imaginar en lo que dirá mi familia, mi padre… ellos aun procesan mi embarazo, como para ir a echarles leña al fuego ¿ que dirás los tuyos?- **Candy** - _dirigiéndose a la ventana, empuñaba una cortina, mientras contemplaba la luna en lo alto_ \- ¿que tal esta esto? Mi enfermedad…, no se cuanto realmente me quede 4, 3, 1 mes, dos semanas quien sabe, y sabes no tengo en nada en contra de Dios, mas bien le agradezco por lo que viví y lo que tuve, y también por todas aquellas cosas que no tuve, no tengo motivos para enfadarme con él. Si mí padre, no estuvo allí para mí, durante dos años ya fuera por miedo o culpándome de la muerte de mí madre ¿acaso lo estará alguien como tú? ¡Por favor!- _volteándola para encararla le dijo con una voz por demás rotunda, mientras le asía de los brazos con firmeza_ _ **-**_ **Candy, ¡entiende esto de una buena vez! no van a lograr alejarme de ti, es ¿Qué no entiendes que realmente te amo, con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y que no me conformo con ser solo un buen amigo que juntos, lucharemos por encontrar una salida, un nuevo corazón, no podemos rendirnos tan fácil. Entiende que no siempre puedes hacerte la fuerte Candy McCord** _ **-**_ _zafándose de sus manos, se acercaba a la puerta, descansando su mano en el pomo y con un suspiro cansino, ansioso, culpable, le espeto_ \- Anthony- **¿Anthony?** \- el me propuso salir con él y yo…, bueno creo que es un excelente partido y mi familia piensa lo mismo… al menos mis abuelos, Pauna y Susana - **así que Anthony eh? Dejame decirte que tú no lo amas y que tampoco te soy tan indiferente** -¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- **lo se, pecosa, has correspondido a mis besos, es ¿Qué acaso el te hace vibrar y estremecer con mis caricias y mis besos? ¿Es que con él te turbas y te ruborizas de las misma manera que lo haces conmigo? Dejame decirte que no, el pobre infeliz aparenta ser demasiado correcto y soso, para hacerte tales cosas, demasiado educado para llevarte a la pasión y a la locura-** Terry…- **te enseñare como un hombre de verdad, trata y ama a una mujer-** Terry...no, lo que sucedió hace unos instantes, nunca debió pasar, lo siento, de verdad, me deje llevar por el momento y no medí las consecuencias, no debí actuar de ese modo **no te puedo disculpar y mucho menos pedirte que lo hagas, porque se que lo dijiste sinceramente, se que sientes, lo que yo también siento, quizás tus labios me mienten, pero tus ojos no-** Terry, esto no debió suceder, esto es imposible, que exista algo, entre tu y yo y yo ya estoy cansada- **¿por qué? ¿Por tu enfermedad? ¿Por Anthony? ¿Por qué no tengo posibilidades de aspirar lo que tienes? ¡Por favor! No seré "Anthony" ni mucho menos seré de rica cuna, pero algo si te diré de lo que si soy capaz, soy capaz de hacerte sentir mujer, de amarte como nadie lo hará, de dejar su maldito pellejo, si tuviera que hacerlo** , **si con eso te devuelvo a lo que es vivir-** Terry no…

 **Acaso interrumpimos algo** \- _entraba dos señores y una joven que no sobrepasaba los veintiséis años, cada uno con un gesto para dicha situación, mientras una veía como si se sintiera fuera de lugar, implorando que el suelo tuviese misericordia y la tragase por entero, mientras ambos señores, miraban a la pareja con actitud por demás desconcertante y en cierta forma desconfiada_ - **¿es que acaso debo enterarme de algo que hasta hoy desconozco, porque ya con lo de tu embarazo, creo que ya fue suficiente de sorpresas inesperadas, al menos por un tiempo**

Papa yo _…- la joven tenia la mirada gacha ante el adusto escrutinio, a que le sometiera su "afable" padre, sintiendo, las inmensas ganas de desaparecer, ante la sensación como el solo suelo o se abría directo para tragársela o en definitiva desaparecía. La sola idea de que la pescaran in fraganti en una situación en una actitud algo comprometedora, la enfermaba_

 **Chicos es ¿Qué acaso le comieron la lengua los ratones?** \- _lo miraba con una mirada mordaz, mientras se acariciaba la barba abundante_ \- **¿Qué intenciones tienes** **con mi hija?**

Señor…yo- **Porque aunque sean malas o buenas, te pediré, que te le alejes, bastante con que ella no solo este embarazada de quien sabe quien, sino que esta gravemente enferma. Así que yo le sugiero que por su bien y por la paz de mi familia, vaya cortando esas ilusiones de tajo. Mi hija es una McCord y tiene responsabilidades ante nuestro ilustre apellido Además, mi hijas no volverán a pisar tierra americana en lo que les reste de vida. Que lastima ¿no?** Disculpe usted, señor McCord, pero soy un hombre integro y honorable, no vendré de una familia pudiente de la que ud tanto pregona y presume y tampoco tengo rangos y linajes, pero mis intenciones son sinceras y he logrado labrarme un buen futuro **¿Cómo que? ¿Cómo enfermero o un simple camillero?-** esbozando una sonrisa por demás sardónica, mientras veía con suma burla al joven que lo miraba fijamente, con la cabeza bien en alto y seguro de si mismo, sin dejarse avasallar por las pretensiones o los impulsos, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contenerse-. Como abogado

De verdad, padre, que bárbaro, eres tan cruel, tan desdeñoso, ¿Dónde quedo tu corazón? ¡¿Dónde?! Tal vez el no sea lo que tu pretendas, pero es tan valioso como cualquiera de los que estamos aquí, es un ser maravilloso, al que esta familia le debe, yo le debo…, y escúchame bien, no tienes ningún derecho de degradarlo, ¡ni tu ni nadie!

Candy…- **Si Terrence, aunque los demás no se den cuenta yo si, y no estoy contigo, no porque no te considere especial, ideal, porque lo eres para cualquier mujer. No puedo y no debo, porque mi enfermedad sigue y seguirá siendo una tormentosa brecha y no voy a encadenarte ni a condenarte a esto ¡no lo hare!** Candy por favor… - _Tratando de asir su mano, algo que consideraba remoto, imposible, ante su negativa_ **No Terrence, esto ya es algo a destiempo, y no voy a ser tan egoísta como para quebrar de esa forma tus alas, lo siento de verdad**

Ya la escucho joven

 **Y bien padre ¿por qué tanto me buscabas?** \- _cruzándose de brazos, mientras enarcaba una ceja con gran ironía_ \- ¿recuerdas a luisa, mi asistente personal? _\- la chica daba un leve asentimiento, mientras sus brazos seguían cruzados, en una actitud desafiante y por demás desconfiada_ \- y ella es Louise, mi estilista personal ella se encargaran de hacerte un cambio de apariencia. Dentro de dos horas, iremos al aeropuerto, tú y tu hermana abordaran con destino a Europa- **¿a Europa?** \- así es, se mudaran con sus abuelos, me comunique con ellos y estarán esperándolas en la casa de verano- **pero** \- debes entender que tu vida y la de u hermana peligran en América, mientras esa miserable rata, ande paseándose y regodeándose a sus anchas- **¿y Susana?** \- ella por lo pronto se mudara con la señora Elroy- **no puede ser** \- así es- ¡ **no puedes hacernos esto**!- lo lamento, Candance pero así son las cosas y así es como tienen que ser- **¡claro! ¡Una vez más el gran Michael McCord, imponiéndole a los demás, sus exigencias y deseos, y hace unas horas, creí estúpidamente que habías cambiado padre, ¡que perdida de tiempo y que decepción!** \- _enjuagándose las lagrimas a la par que avanzaba hacia grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, para luego cerrarla de un portazo, ante las miradas atónitas y compungidas de terceros_.

¡Candance McCord!

¡Candy!- _con impertinentes y repentinas intenciones de detenerla, camino en zancadas, siendo detenido a mitad del camino por Richard que con mirada solicita, cómplice, le hacia entender que ella necesitaba estar sola, a lo que el con leve asentimiento, fue en pos del estudio para atiborrarse de alcohol y compasión, siendo este fielmente acompañado por Teodora, su perra labrador, quien lo miraba desde lo bajo con canina comprensión_

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Aeropuerto**

Apresurémonos Miss Poomley, Mama Dolores que no quiero que se vayan sin despedirme de ellas- _caminando a grandes zancadas las instabas con un tono por demás exigente, cargado de dolor, mientras su mirada anegada en lágrimas se paseaba por una multitud de viajeros que se agolpaban en los amplios pasillos, ya fuera que se estuviera despidiendo, embalando las maletas o simplemente esperando su turno en el checking, despotricando por lo bajo, ante la "ineficiencia y lentitud parsimoniosa" de los funcionarios del aeropuerto_ \- **se como te sientes, yo también me sentiría de esa forma, pero tienes que calmarte Susana, su vuelo es dentro de dos horas y son apenas las nueve** - _asiéndole la mano, tratando de infundirle confianza y serenidad, algo que la otrora estaba muy lejana de sentir_ \- conociendo a mi tío, tomarían el primer vuelo a Roma- _arrugando el entrecejo, mientras hacia un gracioso mohín._

Donde esta mi niaa, ojala que el desalmao de su apa, no se la hayan llevado sin siquiera darnos la oportuniaa de despedino de ellas

 **Tranquilícese Mama Dolores** \- _la acompañaba a sentarse, en una de las bancas de metal que se hallaba en uno de los ventanales mientras le tomaba la mano en son de cariño_ \- ¿señor Nelson tiene alguna idea de donde están?

Si, hable con el señor, fueron a buscar a la señorita Pauna al vivero, ya están cerca del aeropuerto

 **Si mi tío cree que va a separarme de mis primas, se equivoca, más temprano que tarde me lanzo a Nápoles, Ann me necesita en estos momentos, y yo como buena prima y excelente amiga que soy no voy a abandonarlas, que eso lo tenga por seguro.**

Tranquila mi niaa, no te alebreste

 **¡Hey Susana!-** _venia a su encuentro Anthony con paso presuroso y un ramo de rosas rojas, ante la mirada atónita y burlesca de los viajeros y familiares que se encontraban apiñonados en los pasillos, que veían con sorna mal disimulada el jocoso delantal semi resguardado, que portaba el joven, quien al estar enfocado en llegar cuanto antes, ni cuenta se dio de su manchada vestimenta_ ¿Anthony? ¿Pero que te paso?- _paseando con cierta picardía su mirada por la desfajada anatomía del joven_ \- ¡oh! Vaya- _el joven miraba compungido y a la vez con un evidente sentimiento vergonzoso, los distintos manchones de café esparcidos en el delantal, así como sus zapatos negros desfajados_ \- **disculpa, no tuve ni tiem..** \- no te preocupes- _cortando de tajo, con cualquier excusa, mientras le brindaba una sonrisa condescendiente_ \- **¿y Candy?-** ellos están por llegar ¡mira allí viene! ¿Ann?

 _Y en efecto, Candy, quien venia acompañada de Michael, su hermana y una peculiar legión de guardaespaldas, lucia cambiada, regia, fresca, su rostro sonrosado, cubierto de un sutil maquillaje no solo no era poseedor de esos modernos anteojos, desnudando por completo su hermosa y misteriosa mirada felina. Su hermosa cabellera suelta hasta en los hombros, en acentuadas ondas de un vivo color dorado oscuro, se movía al compas de su andar y largos mechones cubrían su frente y enmarcaban sus mejilla. Si bien su figura era tenuemente curvilínea, estaba enfundada en una vestimenta casual y a la vez juvenil, que complementaba con leves accesorios que resaltaban poderosamente su femineidad y su embarazo, la convertía en una joven adorablemente etérea. Para muchos era increíble y algo inesperado como ciertos cambios, lograban sacar de una oculta oruga en una maravillosa mariposa, dispuesta a nuevos vuelos a otros rumbos, como episodios tan difíciles como los recientemente vividos lejos de amilanar y entorpecer el carácter, reforzaba la autoestima, la seguridad en si mismo. Y eso era Candance McCord, una joven que le demostraba al mundo, la confianza y la seguridad de la cual era inequívoca poseedora, como las maravillas de su alma se reflejaban en su actitud, en su andar, en su mirada_

 **Mi niaa, mi niaa querida, después de tanto tiempo** \- _abrazaba con desbordante cariño a la pequeña que solía mostrarle sus piruetas, a la niña que le solapaba sus travesuras, a la que mimaba ya fuera cuando estuviera desoladamente triste, airada o desbordada de alegría, a la que cuidaba con especial esmero cuando esta se enfermara, cuando quedara inevitablemente huérfana y posteriormente abandonada, cuando fuera salvajemente ultrajada, a la niña que solía escucharla en esos cuentos brillantemente fabricados, a la que animaba en sus triunfos y fracasos, si a su niña amada a la que echaba y echaría de menos_ \- **estas tan distinta, tan cambiaa, tan linda** \- gracias Mama Dolores, yo también la he extrañado, no crea que me he olvidado de esos postres, no me olvido que usted actuó como la madre que perdí, que usted supo como suplir el cariño que mis padres ya no pudieron seguirme dando, una porque la perdí en un absurdo accidente y el otro porque esta enfermo de indiferencia y egoísmo- **vas a ser que esta pobre vieja, se eche al hombro y se ponga a llorar como una magdalena** \- vamos nana, esto no es una despedida, es un hasta luego o ¿tú crees que voy a dejarte a tu suerte? Así que se me seca esas lágrimas ¿bien?

 **Candy** _-entregándole el ramo de rosas, mientras su rostro reflejaba ¿ansias? ¿Nerviosismo?-_ Anthony… vaya, no creí que vendrías- _recibía con gran agradecimiento el ramo, mientras sus labios dibujaba una sonrisa pintoresca, abierta_ \- **vo…vo…voy a echarte de menos, tú, tú me gustas** \- Anthony…yo…- **dejame hablar, desde que te vi afuera de aquel restaurant, bajo la lluvia, en ese estado, con esa actitud, con esa imagen de niña perdida, algo despertó en mí, algo poderoso, algo que me lleva a cuidarte mi pequeña ragazza** \- _pellizcándole la nariz con suavidad, mientras le regalaba una dulce y por demás franca sonrisa_ \- si **tu me dieras una oportunidad, yo…-** Anthony- **yo te daría lo mucho lo poco o mucho que tengo, ya no me conformo con ser solo tú amigo, si tu quisieras, yo podría ser algo más para ti, se que soy un simple chef, pero te quiero, mi dulce niña y ¿sabes? No lo puedo evitar** \- _acercándose poco a poco para besarla, siendo detenido en el acto por unos dedos en sus labios_ \- Anthony, yo también te quiero y mucho, pero no como tú quieres, no como tu te imaginas, yo ahora no puedo estar con alguien, no en mi situación, no cuando mi vida esta pendiendo de un hilo.- **¿pendiendo de un hilo? ¿A que te refieres?** \- Es algo que tú todavía no sabes y que luego con calma, voy a contarte ¿sí? Además se que encontraras a alguien a una chica que de verdad te quiera, como tu mereces y deseas que te quieran- _viendo intencionadamente a Susana_ \- solo tienes que abrir bien tus ojos y esperar- _guiñándole un ojo_ \- **si, quizás sea cierto** _ **" aunque nadie será como tú"**_ _\- decía por lo bajo, casi en un murmullo_ -

…

 **Papa, no podemos ir más rápido, ¡ya son las nueve y media!** \- vamos hijo, tranquilízate, ya estamos llegando o es que acaso se te olvida que estamos en un aeropuerto, las colas, aquí las colas son infernales, si lo sabré yo por experiencia propia- _esbozando una sonrisa irónica, típica de un viejo zorro de mar_ \- **papa, no puedo dejar que se vaya, sin más, sin siquiera sin escucharme, simplemente no puedo perderla, así de fácil, tengo que detener todo esto y si tengo suerte, le pediré nuevamente, que se quede con nosotros, yo se, yo siento que no le soy tan indiferente, como ella, quiere hacerme creer-** hijo ¡por dios y todos los cielos! Ten cuidado ¿si? Su padre, no es ningún tonto, no se tentara el corazón, para sacarte del medio- **si tal vez, él tendrá poder, influencias y hasta dinero, si, pero muy bien que carece de algo y es de pasión, coraje e ideales, con solo un vistazo, me di cuenta de su prepotencia, ya que es lo único que tiene, sin ello, no es nada, solo es un ser vacio, solo y deprimente. Definitivamente no merece las hijas que tiene-** hijo he meditado mucho sobre eso y creo que no debemos juzgar a la ligera, nunca hemos de saber, que motivos hay detrás de esas actitudes- **papa el solo se ensucia con su propia carroña, no estaría mal, en decirle unas cuantas verdades. Dejame aquí papa, tengo que llegar cuanto antes** \- _abriendo la puerta_ \- ¿y qué vas hacer Terruce?- _frenando de golpe_ \- **correr y si la suerte y Dios están conmigo llegare a tiempo** \- ¡Terruce!

 _Un joven que no sobrepasaba los veinticuatro años recorría de palmo a palmo y con paso presuroso los diversos confines de la inmensa terminal, ante la vista desaprobatoria, burlesca y atónita de algunos y otros, aunque para aquel joven era algo que consideraba como algo tan trivial, como sin importancia, ya que su mente un caldo traicionero de pensamientos y emociones que lo acorralaban sin contemplaciones, solo tenia un objetivo, un fin, que ni la vida misma, lo detendría. De grandes zancadas y movimientos agiles, esquivaba con presteza, los numerosos obstáculos que se interponía entre él y ella, "su" chica, ya fuera viajeros, equipajes y hasta autoridades de la ley, su cansancio, sus lágrimas combinando a la perfección con gruesos y ardientes hilos de sudor, y un dolor en el pecho eran el simple reflejo del mudo lenguaje del amor, que enternecía y danzaba en sus venas y en su alma. Solo el sabia, lo que significaba perder a alguien a quien se amaba, lo había vivido en carne propia en la más agridulce edad_

…

 **Susie** - _abrazándose fuertemente_ -Ann, cuídate mucho ¿si?, no hagas travesuras en Nápoles, aunque aquí entrenos, yo hice una metiéndote, chocolates y barras en tu bolso, ojala que los abuelos ni Pauna, se den cuenta de ello- _murmurándole en el oído, a la par que le sonreía, siendo correspondida por la otrora_ \- o si no me retan o me matan- **tendré cuidado** -guiñándole el ojo- **cuida a Mama Dolores y cuídate de Lennard, no te expongas demasiado, después de lo de hoy, no me queda duda alguna, que esto ya es algo personal, que no descansara hasta tomar represalia absoluta contra la familia-** lo hare, aunque en realidad, de algo que aprendí de él es que perro que ladra no muerde- _brindándole una sonrisa condescendiente_ \- **no te confíes Susana…** \- esta bien, esta bien lo hare, pero tu vas a prometerme que cuidaras a la hermosa nena, que llevas aquí _\- rozándole con dulzura el vientre, siendo correspondida con una patada_ \- wow, empiezo a creer, que será una deportista respetada- **¿Qué cosas dices?** \- tú por lo pronto, no solo vas a sanar, con buen animo claro esta, sino que vas enviarme fotos, postales, suvenir y muchas cartas- _enumerando con los dedos_ \- hasta que tu adorada y única prima, haga todo lo posible para estar contigo, en su cumpleaños, viendo como apagas esas velas, pidiendo esos deseos, si señor y no creas que por estar un mes y diez días lejos de mis bromas y locuras, vas a deshacerte de mi, no señor, ahora que queda Susana pa rato- **me haces acordar de esa escapada, cuando éramos niñas, juntas, las tres nos fuimos al pequeño lago cerca de Edimburgo y no aparecimos hasta después que dieran las seis de la tarde mis padres y mis tíos estaban furiosos-** jajajajajajaja, ¡como olvidarlo!- adiós Susie y no alebrestes a la señora Elroy- un adiós no, Ann, es un hasta luego- _abrazándola con cariño y protección, sintiendo como su mirada se cristalizaba, ya que a ambas, las consideraba algo que meras primas, las consideraba sus hermanas, sus mejores amigas_ …- de acuerdo

 **Hija, aquí están sus pasajes, viajaran en primera clase, cualquier cosa que necesiten pídansela a Luisa, y al señor Nelson, cumpliendo mis ordenes, van escoltarlas hasta Italia, me he encargado de comunicarme con tus abuelos, se dan por satisfechos y bien pagados, de que haya decidido enviarlas con ellos y no con tu abuela Sárika allá en la India…** -gracias padre- **¿puedo, puedo abrazarte?** Si, claro- **entiende Candance, que todo lo que hago por ustedes, es porque las amo, que son lo único que tengo, el único recuerdo viviente que me queda de mi hermosa Jane-** _estrechándola fuertemente a su pecho, sintiendo como sus solas fuerzas y su tórrido orgullo se debilitaban y desaparecían en un tris tras_ \- me es difícil de entender tu desprecio a la gente, que es diferente a ti, solo por que sea gente sencilla y humilde, créeme cuando te digo, lo mucho que le debes a Terry, lo que yo le debo y le quiero…- _su mirada por demás gacha, observaba al suelo, como si fuese lo más interesante y atractivo del mundo_

¡Candy!- _un joven de rostro compungido y por demás cansino vociferaba desde lo más recóndito de su alma, a lo alto y con gran ¿alivio?, el nombre añorado y acariciado de la susodicha, alertando a más de uno y enojando a otros que sopesaban la inesperada idea de ponerle una orden de caución al joven intruso que osaba, interrumpir con semejante grito, un verdadero reencuentro, y lo más irónico, por segunda ocasión de día_ \- **¿Terry?-** _yendo al encuentro del joven que para aquellos instantes no caminaba, trotaba presuroso, hacia donde estaba ella, que lo miraba silenciosa, con una gran interrogante dibujada en el rostro y brindándole una sonrisa franca y dulce, sintiéndose abierta y a la vez cohibida ante la imponente presencia de aquel que la miraba de soslayo, como si sus solas fueran denudarla a ellas y los secretos que indudablemente escondía_ -Hola pecosa- _brindándole una sonrisa torcida, queriendo sumergirse en aquella mirada cristalina, mientras recorría de palmo a palmo la juvenil y por demás femenina anatomía de la otrora, devolviéndole ella la cortesía, gustosamente al perderse en esa tempestuosa mirada tan apasionada como masculina, llevándola a desear encerrarse una vez más en su caparazón, como en los tiempos de antaño_ \- **Terry jamás imagine que vendrías a despedirte y aun más en esas circunstancias, yo, quise platicarte, pero tu ama de llaves Aninha, me sugirió no hacerlo. En ese instante entendí, que necesitabas estar solo y pensar bien las cosas, lo sucedido y lo que sucederá** \- no sabes cuanto me ha costado encontrarte, como he implorado por una esperanza, la búsqueda, el recorrido se me hicieron eternos- **has sido tan maravilloso conmigo, tan único, tan especial, has sido aquel que me ha impulsado a ver la vida con otros ojos, te has convertido en mi único y mejor amigo, en mi confidente y de la noche a la mañana en mi guardián y yo solo te he pagado con mis déspotas actitudes y creándote más problemas, convirtiéndome yo en uno más** \- _enmarcando firmemente su rostro le espeto con algo de rudeza_ \- ¡no te atrevas a volver a decir semejante estupidez Candance McCord,! eres mi asunto personal ¿y qué? Lo hemos enfrentado juntos, además los ajustes de cuenta que yo tengo con aquel cerdo miserable, viene desde hace muchos años **-¿ajustes?-** es algo que tarde o temprano te vas a enterar y espero que me escuches y puedas comprenderme- **Terry, yo no soy quien para juzgarte, se que tienes un pasado al igual que yo y sea como sea, yo no puedo más que aceptarte tal como eres, sin más ni menos** \- _Candy se sentía empequeñecida, ante la profunda mirada que este le dedicara, ante sus propias palabras y ante el corazón que le palpitaba con gran fuerza, acorralándola a una vorágine que amenazaba con dar rienda suelta, ante un caldeado coctel de sentimientos y sensaciones sin siquiera darse cuenta a la expectación, sin siquiera creer o pensar lo que sucedería a continuación_

 _A la susodicha, ni tiempo ni espacio, le dieron en replicar, ya que los labios de Terry de por si demandantes, envolvía los suyos en un beso por demás fiero, avasallador, de esos que solían llevarte a un caótico frenesí de sentimientos y emociones encontrados, capaz no solo de acalorar en grados inimaginables tus sentidos y tu sangre, sino también de llevarte a desear comer el fruto prohibido y de sumergirte en una vorágine de inexperimentada y abrasadora pasión. Candy que se encontraba atrapada entre los brazos de Terry, solo dedicaba a sentir y a corresponder de la misma forma, los besos que este, le prodigaba, sino que le daba entero acceso a su boca, siendo este el permiso que la juguetona y acalorada lengua, ansiaba para no solo se enredarse con la suya, sino que por instantes, la succionaba. Candy sentía que no solo se encontraba en un estado de exquisito estupor, mareada ante tantas sensaciones, sino que tenía la leve sospecha, de que su corazón de un momento a otro iba a brincársele del pecho_

 _Por su parte, Terry, trataba vanamente de acercarla, ceñirla a su anatomía, si eso aun era posible, solo se dedicaba envolverla en si mismo ya fuera agarrándola posesivamente de la nuca, mientras le acariciaba de arriba abajo la delicada y esbelta espalda, o simplemente, desgarrándola, devorándola con apasionados besos que ya de por si, sobrepasaba los limites y las buenas costumbres. Él solo sentía como su alma era elevada más allá de los confines del séptimo cielo, como su solo deseo, de entrega y definitiva posesión, acortaban cualquier indicio de cordura, caballerosidad, respeto, y sensatez, que pudiesen existir, escapándosele de las manos, desapareciendo, en un tris tras, en ese instante la noción del tiempo y el espacio, se perdían en algún punto más cuando en ese instante solo ellos dos importaban, más cuando el quería ser para ella su mejor amigo, su gran y único amante, su compañero devoto, su maestro, que le enseñara los principios y artes del amor incivilizado._

 _(Con los ojos cerrados y enmarcando el rostro de Terry, con sus manos, recibía los besos dulces y significativos que este, esparciera por los distintos rincones de el, musitando más para ella que para los demás, aunque al final, su propia voz la traicionase al ultimo momento)_ _ **Terry…me gustas…me gustas mucho**_ _-_ __¡Candy…! _ **-**_ **Terry…yo-** es tarde… _-Esbozando una hermosa y ladeada sonrisa, mientras su mirada la desnudaba, para el beneplácito de este, y la vergüenza de ella, sintiéndose orgulloso y dándose por muy bien pagado, ante sus acciones al someterla en ese estado_ \- **Terry, se que esta puede ser la única vez que lo habría dicho y es que aprendí contigo y con en esta enfermedad, que uno tiene que arriesgarse a todo, sin tomar en cuenta lo mucho o lo poco, que puedan creer, imaginar o decir de ti, seguir mintiéndome a mi misma, por no querer admitir, lo que es tan incuestionable, lo que es tan sincero, ya que me costaba decirlo más por temor que por algo más. Sin embargo con esto no cambia nada, no voy a encaden…** \- _Terry la interrumpía posándole unos cuantos dedos en sus tibios labios, cortando de tajo cualquier intención de escape o rechazo_ \- eso Candy, dejame decidirlo yo, no solo vine hasta aquí con gran afán de hallarte, sino hacerte entrar en razón de que reconsideraras, de que no te vayas y te quedaras… conmigo…- **Terry…** \- _jalándole la mano con el solo fin de estrecharla en sus fuertes brazos, le susurraba con voz queda_ _ **-"no quiero perderte quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre. Dejame estar así un momento…"**_

 _ **Atención, atención, pasajeros con destino a Roma, por favor dirigirse a la cabina 09. Atención, atención, viajeros con destino a Roma dirigirse a la cabina 09, los rezagados, tengan sus pasaportes y pasajes a la mano. Gracias por su atención**_

Candy, hermana, ya es hora- _agarrándole el antebrazo con advertencia y cierta condescendencia_

Candy a menos dime que tengo una esperanza por más leve que esta sea- **quizás la tengas** , _-mostrándole una suave y misteriosa sonrisa, siendo correspondida, con la hermosa y torcida sonrisa que este pintara en sus labios_ \- espérame Candy, más temprano que tarde iré por ustedes, solo aguarda, el momento- **lo hare** \- recuerda esto: eres y siempre serás Mi Chica, le guste quien le guste- _una risotada tan dulce como suave, prometedora…, escapo como si de una fugitiva se tratase, de los labios de carmín de aquella joven, no solo acompañando el leve asentimiento, que esta hiciera, sino inundándole el alma al hombre que la miraba embelesado y dichoso, al escuchar por primera vez, esa risa tan risueña como hechizante_ \- **lo tendré muy en cuenta**

Ann vamos, ya tienes que irte _\- acompañándola junto a su hermana a lo que seria la entrada del ascensor, que la conduciría a la sala de espera_

Candy McCord, no me olvides- _la otrora quien se encaminaba a lo que era la entrega del pasaporte, no pudo menos que voltearse, mientras le guiñaba un ojo cómplice y una misteriosa sonrisa monalisa extendía en sus labios_ - _no lo hare, simplemente no podría hacerlo_

 _Espérame amor mío…_

 _Cada partida, cada despedida no es un final o un mero adiós, esta decisión tan abrupta como necesaria, significaba algo, y eso indudablemente un nuevo comienzo me preguntaba una vez más que situaciones me aguardarían a abandonar una vez más y en circunstancias tan difíciles, tierra americana y luego por mucho más respuesta que fabricaba que el mañana que tanto me aguardaba yo y en compañía del Creador, lo creábamos, ya fuera que tuviera mas gris que rosa o viceversa, no lo sabia con actitud, solo sabia y nada más que tal mañana aun incierto dependía de mis decisiones y mis actitudes, que solo yo le agregaba un buen o mal comienzo_

Continuara…

Chicas, gracias por acompañarme en cada capítulo, de verdad me llena de dicha su presencia, ya sea dedicándome sus minutos y aun más en sus comentarios y favoritos que significan para mi, más de lo que imaginan. Me disculpo al no haber actualizado antes no tenia como escribirles el capítulo a falta de un cargador para mi laptop. Ya para el próximo, no solo entrara en una nueva faceta, sino que también entraran dos personajes en discordia

Nos vemos pronto

" **frase extraída del capitulo 99 Una de mis escenas favoritas, aunque sea la más tristes de todas"**


	12. Chapter 12

Mi novia

Por: Vada March

Hola chicas, disculpen la tardanza y es que la verdad me desaparecí por días que se tornaron en semanas y estas a su vez en meses, debido a mi servicio comunitario que posteriormente se convirtieron en prácticas profesionales; sino también que había perdido el hilo conductor de la historia, ya fuera por el clásico y nunca ausente bloqueo mental, al punto de no tener ni siquiera la suficiente inspiración de enfocar en otros puntos de la misma, de no poder diseñar subtramas que al final complementarán la principal. Si bien está historia tendrá un contenido amplio más no será vulgar y es con propósito de entretener, no de lucro

Capítulo Doce

"Rosario, despluma a ese pollo, Martina condimenta un poco más el guisado y tú Cándida saca la trenza navideña del horno, trata de no hacerte daño y quemarte como la vez anterior- la hermana Fortunata, tan larguirucha como rellena, algo a mi parecer un tanto disparejo, se paseaba a lo ancho y largo de la rústica cocina, casi a trompicones; ya fuera en calidad de supervisora, demandando y aconsejando al grupo presente que tenía como misión y tarea de convertir este banquete, en el mejor de la verbena intercolegial, famosa por dar apertura como cada año a la Navidad en toda la comarca- "y tú Nélida ¡hija de Dios! No vas a quedarte allí como estatua observando a tus compañeras, en plena faena o ¿si? Mejor que no, anda y me exprimes cada naranja de ambos costales, y no hay rechistar y peros que valga, no está vez, muchachita. Al menos que no quieras pasar el resto de la tarde en compañía de la hermana Consolata, puliendo la capilla o ¿si?"

"No, no, para nada, ahora mismo, le cumplo la encomienda, ¡si!"- decía presurosa con una sonrisilla nerviosa, que aparentaba ser una mueca, una joven menuda quinceañera de ojos bizcos, que picaba, y exprimía la fruta como si fuera lo más atractivo del mundo.

"Bien, ya empezaba a suponer que pondrías una excusa, para evadir tus deberes. Es lo que siempre haces, poner un pretexto para ¡todo!"

"Espero que con esa rosca de chocolate y cereza, hecha en masa de hojaldre, sea para catapultarnos a lo lejos y a la cima y así ganarnos el merecido título de la mejor repostería de esta comarca. No es por ufanarme y quedarme a mi propio beneficio con el crédito, pero durante siete años, hemos labrado un nombre y un puesto en la industria de los dulces caseros, la prueba la vas encontrar en la docena de trofeos y condecoraciones apostados en las vitrinas; esas cercanas a la dirección y con las que tantas veces la hermana Clotilde se llega a tropezar y en los numerosos artículos que suelen publicar, los diarios españoles, enfatizando, resaltando una y otra vez lo mejor de estas fechas, la unión familiar, la labor social dirigida a los niños con Cáncer, bla, bla, bla; pero aquí entre nos- Martina Lefou, una haitiana de nacimiento y española de crianza, se acercó para musitarme quedamente, en gesto cómplice y condescendiente- "algunos ni se toman la molestia de cubrir las noticias, no cuando los pillas con densas vajillas de comida entre las manos y lo que menos me responden es con ese vulgar encogimiento, mientras literalmente devoran la comida, ni siquiera los muy desdichados dan gracias al Altísimo por el banquete, se convierten en unos cerdos, antes de ir al matadero

"Martina, mucho hace, el que poco habla, así que dedícate al guiso y deja las charadas para después ¿de acuerdo?"- espetaba aquella, en un tono firme y por demás demandante, mejor aún sin derecho a réplica, a lo que la joven asintió más por fuerza que por ganas ante la postura rígida de la religiosa, quien la observaba ceñuda y con los brazos cruzados- y tú Cándida…

"Es Candance, hermana"- repentinamente arrugaba la nariz salpicada de pecas en señal de contundente reproche, no le gustaba ser tomada por ese nombre, ni aunque el mismo destilará pureza

"Bien, bien; discúlpame esa, según mis cálculos, aproximadamente dentro de una hora, sacarás las tartas de melocotón y las de cambur y canela, las envolverás con ese plástico especial- señalando con el dedo, al susodicho, mientras proseguía- "no queremos que se enfríe antes de tiempo y terminarás de hacer las masas de las galletas de miel y naranja y luego la de la tarta de manzana y canela, cuando bien termines de hacer todo eso, puedes irte a descansar, que Margarite se encargará de empacar todas las galletas y sacar los dulces restantes tanto del horno como del refrigerador ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si hermana…-los ojos de Candy, dejaron de enfocarse en la masa que era masivamente aplanada y extendida por el rodillo, para súbitamente agrandarse ante el "monumental" pedido, y no porque le diera pereza la tarea, o considerase la faena pesada; ya que desde niña le había gustado estar entre olores, sabores y sartenes, una verdad que con el transcurrir, fue muy bien reforzada en su anterior trabajo; sino que por necesidad y no por capricho, su cuerpo y su condición pedía a "gritos" un merecido descanso, más aún por esas horas de por si interminables en mecanografía y posteriormente idiomas extranjeros. Si bien no tenía antecedentes de ser una joven prejuiciosa, en ocasiones hacia sus excepciones, y está era sin duda una de ellas, al tildar por lo bajo, sin aspaviento y remordimiento a la profesa de "¡tirana, sin remedio! "

"Bien, ya usted sabe que los ingredientes no me son suficientes, para la cantidad de dulces que se tienen previstos, más aún si queremos que conserven el mismo sabor y la misma textura, se necesitaría mas, canela, frutas y harina de fuerza y me disculpara pero con los ingredientes que ud me racionó, no alcanzará ni para la mitad"- hablaba con la propiedad de una conocedora, una experta en el área en su área

Su arrugada y áspera mano descansaba en su respingada barbilla, sopesando las palabras previamente escuchadas y sus ojos negros, tal cual ventanas rasgadas; la observaban y escudriñaban, detallando por minutos que se tornaban eternos los gestos y reacciones de la joven que se impacientaba ante un posible avaro veredicto, para finalmente contrariarse

"De acuerdo, Sor Benedicta, acompañe a la alumna McCord al sótano de las despensas y reservas y proporciónele todo aquello que necesite llevarse, sólo lo que amerita ¿bien?"- a lo que ella sin poder objetar, asintió, añadiendo un gracias, a la par que intentaba de limpiarse las manos llenas de mezcla en el uniforme reglamentario de la cocina, que en mejores tiempos, era de un blanco inmaculado.

Viendo como el grupo se despabilaba y cuchicheaba, no le quedó más que reponer con ímpetu- "¡y ustedes, dedíquense a lo suyo!", no se olviden que el evento es de menos de tres horas y son apenas un cuarto para las tres, así que hablen menos y hagan más. Y tú Sabina ¡por los tres clavos de Cristo! Envasa ya esas fresas y melocotones en almíbar, ya las mermeladas están hechas, para añadir otra más ¡Dios!- con los ojos cerrados aferraba el puente de la nariz en gesto cansino

"Por qué será tan amargada, tan arbitraria tan cabeza dura, tan… ¡arrgh! Espero que con esos dulces se le quite en algo ese carácter agrio que pregona con orgullo, a los cuatro vientos. Aunque me pongo a pensar si no lo logró en años, ¿lo hará ahora? ¡Ni aún concediéndole el beneficio de la duda!"

¿¡Como!?- la anciana que se disponía abrir las cerraduras se volteó al escuchar el monólogo de la otrora, quien la veía ¿avergonzada?, al haber sido "pescada" in fraganti, exponiéndole al mundo sus interrogantes y retahíla de "improperios"

"No, nada, sólo estoy memorizando todos los ingredientes, ya sabe, no quiero volver a molestarla teniendo que bajar y subir las escaleras nuevamente, es algo cansino y un suplicio, más para sus años y mi estado"- ante la mirada recelosa y ¿ceñuda?, se dispuso aclararle el malentendido- "No quiero que piense que le estoy faltando respeto a sus canas, por favor no tome a mal mis palabras, yo no la veo a usted como una anciana sólo que debido a su condición…"- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y es que si las miradas mataran, ella estaría sin lugar a dudas tres metros bajo tierra. A cada instante la "ultrajada" hermana veía con enrojecida indignación los vanos esfuerzos de la discípula por reivindicarse, únicamente logrando que la susodicha agachara la cabeza apenada, lanzando al aire un discúlpeme Sor Benedicta y que ella respondiera...

"Ya, ya, muchachita tome, lo que necesite agarrar y subamos, hay mucho por hacer en tan poco tiempo- dando un golpe seco al suelo con el bastón, soltando pujidos impacientes, mal disimulados.

Si"- ante los ojos inquisitivos de la otrora agarraba con prisa, desde nueces, hasta canela, deteniéndose en las frutas, sopesando, cual serían las mejores para las tartas que aún le quedaban por hacer, para meterlas en una cesta de mimbre. En lo que su mente abandonaba una vez más al cuerpo en lo que restaba del día

Pauna, hermana mía, días en que no nos hemos visto, quince días, para ser exactos, desde aquella salida al centro de la ciudad. Si bien estamos cerca, en el mismo país en la misma ciudad; estamos separadas por una absurda decisión de papá, de enviarnos a distintos colegios, según el para independizarnos una de la otra ¿para qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones del gran Michael McCord? No logro descubrir que ganaba, que obtenía con esa ridícula resolución, escudándose como siempre en la falsa idea de " querer lo mejor para mí, para nosotras" lo único que esta logrando, es que me alejé aún más y lo saque de mi vida, aunque bien sea mi padre, un padre ausente…

Y tú Terry, ¿Qué será de ti? ¿Me recordarás? O simplemente me habrás olvidado, y es que ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que tuve que poner tierra y un océano de por medio, más si era constantemente amenazada por mi letal y ambicioso tío, para mí desgracia aún prófugo de la justicia. A pesar de que te he escrito, varias cartas, nunca fueron respondidas ninguna de ellas. Ya hasta empezado a creer que se han extraviado ¡imposible! Es posible la primera, ¿pero la segunda y la tercera? ¡Lo dudó! Debí aceptar tus alternativas, debí hacerte caso y confiar en ti, pero tenía miedo por mi y mi bebe, por mi familia y aunque este aquí, y el supuestamente allá, no dejo de sentir la angustia, esta opresión en el pecho, al saberlo libre. Y aunque mucho me gustabas y me gustas, era una niña inexperta y aún lo soy, además no soy tan egoísta como para atarte a mi corta vida, aunque te mentiría si te dijera que no deseo que me marees con uno de tus besos, con las caricias de tus manos y bebiendo como una descarada sedienta tu apariencia viril e imponente. Espero que Susana te haya entregado la carta y no haya tenido el mismo destino que las demás.

Después de una breve y por así decirlo placentera estancia en la Ciudad Eterna, Roma y otras ciudades de uno de los países exponentes de la cultura y moda europea; entre paseos familiares y bajos los amorosos cuidados tanto de sus abuelos George y Adelaida y su melliza, quien después de ese atentado no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Se radico junto a su familia en Sevilla España. Más sin embargo, la sola y repentina decisión, casi arbitraria de su padre de separarla por primera vez de quien consideraba más que una hermana, una gran amiga y confidente por excelencia; internándola "por su propio bienestar " y después de una larga y "provechosa" conversación en el prestigioso y estricto Colegio de las Adoratrices, cuya precaria vida transcurría en actividades desde que ascendía al sol, hasta que este, después de coronar durante la mayor parte del día, el firmamento sevillano, descendía, para dar paso inevitablemente a la primorosa y llana luna; mientras que Pauna, asistía a un colegio que aunque igual de extremo rigor, gozaba el inexplicable beneficio de ser externa, al carecer estos regímenes siendo cuidada por sus abuelos. Si bien los propósitos de Michael era alejar a sus hijas de cualquier peligro, al desligar y cortar de raíz cualquier lazo y contacto, que las atara a tierras yankees e independizar a las gemelas de esa relación tan apegada, no sólo esas decisiones lo estaban llevando a cosechar la aversión por parte de ambas; sino que la vida misma en una bofetada en guantes de seda, se encargaría de reunir lo que él en un momento se empeñó en distanciar.

Por el contrario de aquel clima caluroso que impregnaba y reinaba el ambiente en la ciudad andaluza. Chicago, era sin lugar a dudas el retrato, una de las afamadas imágenes de la National Geographic, que solía publicar. Las calles y avenidas, cubiertas en una especie de velo, manto níveo. La luz solar si bien era relativamente constante, no era la suficiente para ganarle la batalla al inclemente frío de la estación que obligaba a más de uno a resguardarse y resguardar a los suyos más de la cuenta, no si quería que el o ellos pescaran una pulmonía indeseable y anunciada.

Pero si bien la nieve y la ventiscas cobraban fuerza y protagonismo, causando tormentas en el panorama; el calor se agolpaba y empañaban las ventanas del gimnasio de "mala muerte" como muchos catalogaban ese lugar de los bajos fondos de la ciudad. Un joven de gallarda y despeinada presencia, cuyos cabellos cortos se adherían a su perlada frente, donde finas capas de sudor hacían estragos en su fibrosa anatomía; descargaba con gran ímpetu en la pera de boxeo, el encono y los grados insospechados de frustración e irá del cual era objeto; ante la compañía de su abuelo William quien lo miraba ceñudo y ante la observación fija y embelesada de cierta y ¿encantadora?, pelinegra que esperaba "paciente" en las gradas del recinto, su turno. Estudiando, escudriñando su presa como una pantera, previendo todos los posibles escenarios para lanzar su jugada maestra, donde ella se catapultaba como la ganadora, más aún después de aquel entonces

Después de aquel enfrentamiento, de aquella emboscada y la inexcusable, "mezquina" e injusta ausencia de ella que lo había llevado a interrogarse los porque de esa barrera infranqueable, de su silencio e "ingratitud", llevándolo tajantemente a algo parecido al resentimiento, a un mal encarado orgullo y a una frialdad y apatía que calaba los huesos, no cuando, el había escrito, no cuando el esperaba ser respondido en las numerosas misivas enviadas a Italia, siendo "ignorado" olímpicamente por el atormentado objeto de su obsesión, de sus demenciales afectos, tomando la amarga resolución de olvidarla, y olvidar lo vivido y experimentado de fortalecer esas barreras y cerrar en definitivo aquellas páginas escritas por ambos y el destino. Lo que el no contaba es que tanto ella como el sufrían y atravesaban mutuamente los designios de terceros.

"Vamos hijo, caray, desahógate, concentra, conecta todas tus dudas, tus expectativas, tus emociones y sentimientos, toda tu irá en un solo punto, enfócate en el y trata de no perderlo de vista. Si necesitas un descanso bien puedes hacerlo"- sosteniendo como y cuanto podía el objeto que era sometido por los continuos ganchos del cual era presa

"¡No! Necesito sacarme esto que llevo adentro, como una maldita espina que se me clava aquí en el pecho"- golpeándose en un puño, en el mismo- "que me está ahogando, me está matando, cerrando mis vías respiratorias, oprimiendo mi pecho y haciendo de mi garganta un nudo. Ella jugó y disfruto siendo mi cruel y dulce verdugo y yo fui la víctima que cayó estúpidamente en sus malditas redes. Necesito, sacármela de ¡aquí!- señalándose la mente- y de ¡aquí…!"- el corazón- "yo jure no enamorarme y bien que cometí el error de hacerlo, me deje dejé seducir por ella. La enterrare y borraré hasta el último rastro de ella, lo mucho que significo en mi vida y empezaré nuevamente lejos de ella, eso lo juro! Para eso tengo que apelar al fallo del juez, no me permitiré volver a tocar fondo"

"Tú muy bien sabes que al igual que los celos, el orgullo y los impulsos son malos consejeros, sino míranos a mi y a tu padre, que nos dejamos mal influenciar por ellos y ahora pagamos las consecuencias. Habla con su familia, con ella, debe haber una explicación, no te des por vencido muchacho"

"No, eso nunca, si de algo aprendí es tener orgullo y dignidad y no perderé lo único que tengo por una chiquilla mimada. Como ella bien tomo su decisión, al punto de llegar a decepcionarme, yo ya tomé la mía. No volverá hacerme un desplante"

"Ojalá que no sea demasiado tarde cuando te des cuenta de tus errores y tengas que arrepentirte dándote golpes de pecho. Chico tu si que eres un auténtico Grandchester, ya no me cabe la menor duda, mira que dejar ir a la mujer de tu vida, por orgullo y ridículos rencores, sólo los hombres de esta familia, hacen algo tan estúpido, como eso"

Terruce iba a objetar, pero el resonar de unos tacones stilettos negros, en el áspero suelo de cemento algo erosionado, del monumental salón, llamaron inevitablemente la atención de ambos hombres, quien miraban fijamente con curiosidad y algo de ¿admiración?, por la belleza despampanante que se avecinaba. Una pelinegra, cuyos sedosos cabellos ébanos ondeaban y se contoneaban al mismo ritmo de las redondeadas caderas, de piel trigueña que lo complementaba unos inmensos ojos azul cielo; era cubierta por una camisa de seda blanca, vaporosa, de mangas largas, cuyos dos botones superiores abiertos dejaban entrever relativamente sus redondos atributos y que hacia juego con una falda negra larga, donde su pronunciada abertura dejaba a la vista de todos una pierna esbelta.

Portando su abrigo de piel en un brazo, con paso grácil, una seguridad desbordante y una sensual y femenina sonrisa escarlata; se acercaba tal cual pantera, dispuesta a acorralar a su presa, tal cual fuera un cervatillo asustado, se lo debía a el… , correspondiéndole el joven con otra, una breve, sencilla casi hermética, ante la mirada inquisitiva de su abuelo y preguntándose por la inesperada presencia de aquella chica en ese lugar inusualmente frecuentado por alguna fémina.

"Hola Terruce que tal?! Te acuerdas de mí, soy Ana Montenegro, nos conocimos la semana pasada"- diciendo en un perfecto acento portugués, mientras le extendía una mano, siendo correspondida por otra.

"Claro que si, eres la fotógrafa que casi atropello en una de las calles de New York"

"Si, la cosmopolita y bulliciosa ciudad que nunca duerme- esbozando una coqueta sonrisa- pero sabes bien que al momento de invitarme una taza de café te disculpe haber intentado enviarme al otro mundo- guiñándole un ojo, con cierta picardía a lo que él.."

"Sí, lo sé, en los pocos minutos que estuvimos conversando en ese cafetín, llegamos a conocernos si no bien, al menos básicamente. Lo que me pregunto es que hace una hermosa chica por estos lados inseguros de la ciudad, es peligroso y más aún en este clima y tampoco entiendo, como diste con mi paradero"

"Pues como bien sabes, soy fotógrafa y estoy plasmando desde hace una semana, la vibrante vida que experimentan los neoyorquinos desde lo bohemio a lo clásico desde los arrabales hasta lo elitesco, ya tú conoces, las clases sociales. ¿Y como te contacté?, bueno me tomé la indiscreción de preguntarle a la que fuera tu secretaria ¿Miep, no? y me informó que como cada viernes sueles venir y aquí me tienes"

"¿Y tú sabías donde yo…?"

"Si, me habías dado una tarjeta de presentación"- contestando a la pregunta medianamente hecha

"¿Y para que me buscabas?- cruzándose de brazos- que yo sepa que tanto usted señorita Montenegro, como yo, no aguardamos un futuro encuentro. Si lo que viene es por asesoramiento jurídico, déjeme decirle que desde hace pocos días estoy fuera de base ¿si me entiende, no?"

"Annie, dime Annie y bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta, la parte que me motivó a buscarte, es que una patrocinante artística, conocida mía, va a exponer mi obra en su galería, el próximo veinte de enero y me preguntaba que tan disponible estás para acompañarme, en aquella fecha. Ojo no tienes que ir formal y lo mejor además que nos serviría para conocernos,

"Y dijo usted, ya lo convencí ¿no?- esbozando una ladina sonrisa

"No lo creo, estoy segura de hacerlo, por algo soy mujer, una Montenegro y una…"

"Presumida"- cortaba de tajo el discursillo de la otrora, ampliando aún más su sonrisa mordaz, si eso era posible- "veo que la palabra humildad no está en su vocabulario y por ende no la exhibe con frecuencia al mundo, o me equivoco? Y en caso que acept…"

"Déjamelo a m.."

"Vaya, vaya ¡vaya! Pero mira que tenemos aquí, yo buscándolo por medio Chicago, para entregarle la dichosa y condenada carta, para finalmente encontrarlo de moscón, ¡todo un picaflor! Un patético Casanova"

"¿Y tú quien eres?" Inquiriendo recelosa, mientras su mirada se paseaba de unos azules oscuros a otros claros, parecidos a los suyos.

"Eres la prima de Candance…" fruncía el ceño al instante que se acercaba a la recién llegada, quien lo veía indignada y con algo parecido a la repulsión

"Exactamente "querido" diste justo en el blanco y para complacer peticiones yo soy Susana Alexandra Gies White, hija de unos de los más importantes industriales textileros de América y de Europa, aunque desconozco quién realmente eres y la verdad no me interesa en lo absoluto. Sólo vine a entregarle a "este"- mirándolo de soslayo y ceñuda- "esta carta que ingenuamente Candance ¿Si te acuerdas de ella, no?, te llegó a escribir por cuarta vez y ella creyendo ilusamente que se habían perdido o que mi dulce y agradable tío le retenía la correspondencia, pero lo que ella no sabía es que mientras esperaba una respuesta, ¡tu respuesta!, estabas muy bien ocupado en otras opciones"

"¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta querida?" mirando y repasando sus uñas como si fuera de gran importancia- ¿estás satisfecha?" Y pensar chico, que ella casi, te tiene en un pedestal, no hace más que hablar maravillas de su amigo Terruce, no hace más que contar los días para recibir siquiera una carta, una llamada tuya, pero bien que la espera fue tan tonta como absurda"

"¡Ella fue la que me olvidó! No vayas a creer que no lo escribí, lo hice docena de veces, de las cuales todas y cada una me fueron devueltas, sin ninguna explicación, ¿Qué no la espere?, ¡claro que lo hice!, aferrado a un maldito bar a un maldito teléfono, esperando una llamada suya, ¡solo una llamada!, que como bien supuse, jamás llegó, para luego llamarla según el número que me dio el tal señor Nelson, sin tener la mínima decencia de contestarme Mas aun cuando la necesite y no estuvo ahí, para mí ¡¿A que demonios juegan, ustedes dos?! ¡¿Diantres, todavía esperan que crea el cuento, que a estas alturas ella se acordó de mí una maldita y puñetera vez?!"- alzando la voz dos octavas, sobresaltando a los presentes, caldeando aun más los ánimos- "¿acaso pueden venir a burlarse e irse tan campantes. Si eso es lo que esperas, lo que esperan, no soy un iluso cabron que caerá nuevamente, ni siquiera piense que voy a suicidarme o enloquecer por su causa. Le devolveré un poco esa consideración que tanto me tuvo. ¡Ella sabía que yo estaba más que dispuesto a dejar mi pellejo por ella, porque la amaba!, y la _amo_

"Eres un burdo"

"¡Te equivoca…!"

,"¡Eres un burdo y un bruto!, ¡un bruto! porque para querer realmente se necesita luchar con los dientes, confiar en esa persona y por lo que veo, no conocerías aunque se te fuera la vida en ello, esas dos simples palabras. Fue la agencia del correo que por un encargo jugosamente bien pagado te devolvieron tus supuestas cartas y si mi querido tío, les hizo eso, no dudo que a través del mismo señor Nelson te hiciera llegar un número falso, con el fin de hacerte caer y desistir, de alejarte de una vez por todas de ella y algo que le salió a pedir de boca, para el eres un simple y vulgar peón un pobre diablo al que me acabas de confirmar y hasta decepcionar, más cuando te vi tan involucrado con esta señorita"

"Esta señorita tiene su nombre"- haciendo resonar exasperante sus finos tacones a la par que se cruzaba de brazos y lanzando pujidos de inconformidad al aire

¿Cuál, hueca desesperada? Ese te va como anillo al dedo, justo a la medida. Definitivamente no te la mereces, no le llegas ni a los talones, ¡toma!, para que después al leer, "juzgues" con propiedad- extendiéndole rauda y ruda un sobre a lo que él algo vacilante lleno de incertidumbre, tomo- allí encontrarás las direcciones tanto de la casa de mis abuelos como del internado, allí en esas líneas, te darás cuenta, que todo fue planificado. No creas que tú fuiste el único que cayó, el que perdió, yo también lo hice al haberme separado de las que considero como unas hermanas

"¡Escúchame bien oxigenada siniestr…!"- siseo amenazante

"¿Por qué lo haces?- interrumpiendo un posible y acalorado duelo de palabras- ¿Por qué me ayudas? Si acababas de espetarme en mi cara, lo poco que valgo, que al igual que los demás, crees, que ella se merece más que un taimado de quinta, un pobre diablo. Andas por allí pregonando a voz en cuello, la gran aversión que sientes por mí y la sola repulsión que mi existencia te produce; no dudo que si ahora estuviera en tus manos me desaparecerías del planeta, con solo chasquear los dedos, o simplemente mandarías a Candice a los confines del mundo"- inquirió contrariado, ante lo descubierto

"Si tienes mucha razón, si estuviera en mis manos y en mi poder, lo haría, sin pensarlo dos veces; pero tienes que entender y tener bien en claro que no lo hago por ti, sino por ella, porque aunque siga teniendo el mismo concepto y continúe compartiendo la misma idea de mi tío ella me necesita, nos necesita ¿de acuerdo? "

"Si,- acariciando intermitente, dudoso el grueso sobre, a la par que paseaba su mirada profunda en los inquisidores y burlones ojos de su abuelo, cuya muda expresión, no era más que un ¡ahí esta, te lo dije!" hasta la rubia quien lo miraba detenidamente, para luego abrir una de las destartaladas puertas- lo sé"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran las cinco menos cuarto de aquella soleada y vibrante tarde decembrina, que le daba paso raudo veloz al atardecer de colores ocres y "otoñales" a la bóveda celeste. Se respiraba y se sentía un ambiente festivo, la tan esperada verbena que no sólo le confería un aire alegre, familiar, casi dulzón a las calles y avenidas citadinas, sino también a las fiestas venideras. El evento que estaba en su pleno apogeo lo complementaba con la risa de los niños, que corrían de un lado a otro y la múltiple decoración del cual era objeto las edificaciones.

Muchos quien venían por simple curiosidad y otros por una maravillosa tradición, de distintas partes del país así como de Europa, ya fuera degustando platos, coronando con "barras" los mejores y al ganador, disfrutando del espectáculo de la retreta musical de los coros entre otros

"¡Candy!"- una joven de gran parecido la abrazaba efusiva, mientras perdigaba fraternales y dulces besos por el rostro de la otrora quien la miraba sonriente, dichosa y con un deje de añoranza en sus profundas esmeraldas.

"Pauna, ¡hermana!"- la sostenía de ambas manos, observando no sólo en ella, su propio reflejo de nostalgia, sino a su abuela quien se acercaba ellas, con una sonrisa condescendiente en sus labios, a la par que degustaba un chocolate caliente- "abuelita pudieron venir, después de todo. Yo pensé que debían viajar hoy a Sudamérica."

"¿Y perdernos de esto?, ni pensarlo-"- sosteniendo dulcemente su barbilla- ¿Cómo estás cariño?"- abrigándola en sus maternales brazos, para luego arroparla en un beso frontal a lo que ella respondía con un mejor que bien- "Veo que esto, año tras año, sigue manteniéndose y teniendo éxito"

"Si por lo que veo, no puedes irte sin chuparte los dedos con los dulces, al menos tienes que probar esta tartaleta, es de manzanas, cambur, con un toque de canela"- picándole un trozo, a lo que ella correspondió con un "gemido" de supra satisfacción, siendo esta acción compartida por cierta melliza que degustaba con deleite el manjar

"Cada día, te superas más, tal parece que tienes el don de mamá"- probando con una agridulce sensación, hasta la última migaja- "tus manos fueron talladas por los mismos querubines para hacer estas delicias, no cualquiera se atreve hacerlas, no, no cualquiera las hace"

"¿Sólo para esto fueron creadas?"- con una ceja enarcada y esbozando una sonrisa mordaz, juguetona, la observaba cruzada de brazos

"Hey Pauna, hay quien te buscan, quieren comprarte la pintura a buen precio"

"¿¡Pueden creerlo!?, abuela, Candy, ¡empezaré a vender mis pinturas!"

"Felicidades querida, o ¿debería llamarte ahora Frida Kahlo?"

"Ve, anda Pauna, continuaremos poniéndonos al día, cuando terminemos"- a lo que ella accedió entre risas, para marcharse a su stand presurosa

"Y bien retomando la pregunta anterior, no cielo, tus manos a mi parecer son un prodigio, un talento que Dios ha sabido concederte en su justa medida y que sabes cómo sacarle provecho. Si sigues por ese rumbo, llegarás lejos."

"Yo por ahora me conformo con vivir el presente, abuela"- esbozando una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, por lo que determinante decidió cambiar el tema- "y el abuelo ¿Dónde esta? No lo he visto. No puede irse sin pasar por este tarantín eso si se lo permito, me la debe"- alzando su pecosa y respingada nariz

"Descuida cielo, el esta platicando con el director del centro para los niños con cáncer y hacer efectiva la donación, pero me encargaré de alejarlo de esos políticos que están atosigándole a cada instante, aunque tenga que fingirme ofendida, o traerlo a rastras, disfrutaremos nuestro sábado juntos"- guiñándole un ojo cómplice

Exhalando el aroma de unas gardenias, concordó-" ¡Excelente idea!, no es justo que sólo nos veamos cada quince días y hoy no podamos pasarlo en familia. Yo misma iría a buscarlo por las orejas pero no sería conven…

"Hola disculpa que interrumpa, pero me dijeron que aquí se vendían las mejores tartaletas y pay eso es ¿cierto?"- una sonrisa dulce, galante se ampliaba en aquel rostro masculino

"Hola, ah sí claro…por supuesto"- tragaba hondo, sintiendo como enrojecía de la punta del cabello a los pies, por la intensa mirada que este le prodigara, escudriñándole el alma sin el mayor reparo o consentimiento.

Y es que ante ella, la presencia gallarda e imponente de un joven adulto que no sobrepasaba los veinticuatro, veinticinco años cuando mucho; avasallaba con su sólo aura, su actitud cálida, enigmática y relativamente seria. Era unos de ellos que no demandaban respeto a la ligera, sino por lo que era y como actuaba, no era de aquellos que se sobrecogían a la situación, sino que la enfrentaba con aplomo, inteligencia y sentido común, sus tres grandes fuertes. De cabello rubio que conservaba un tono oscuro, hacia el complemento perfecto con su piel dorada, y sus arrolladores ojos claros, dueños de una diversidad de matices que reflejaba paz y contradictoriamente, días oscuros, difíciles y amargos, recién vívidos y que daría una vida entera por tener la peculiar habilidad de dejarlo todo atrás, sin que ello pesara en su conciencia

"Bueno cielo, creo que iré a cumplir mi cometido y luego ir a saludar a las damas del Patronato, cuando bien acabe tu labor, nos reuniremos los cuatro para disfrutar los villancicos"- expulsando las palabras entre cortadas, dándose por enterada, que no era la única, que no era inmune a los efectos de aquel adonis griego moderno- y toma por las tartaletas que probamos

Ok, esta bien, nos veremos después y ¡muchas gracias!" – guardaba el capital obtenido en un cofre de madera, para posteriormente picar con soltura las pequeñas "demostraciones" que se les ofrecía gustosamente, a los comensales con el fin de no sólo atraer su atención, sino que apostarán por la gastronomía del colegio que representaba

"Espero no haber importunar, pero cuando llegué, oí sólo maravillas de estos postres, buenos para ser acompañados con una taza de café"- decía atentamente, mientras recibía un bocadillo que se exhibía al público

"De dónde es, no parece de aquí, por su acento, aparenta ser extranjero y a juzgar por su uniforme, puede que sea un oficial"

"Impresionado, usted es muy detallista, no se le escapa nada ¿cierto?- a lo que ella ruborizándose ante el ¿cumplido? Sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros- Pues si, soy capitán veterano de la fuerza aérea americana, participe en la guerra de Golfo Pérsico, y por causas mayores, tuve que abandonar el frente. Si bien debía reunirme con mis superiores, en Madrid tuve que acompañar a un pariente que anda de paso por la ciudad, viniéndonos a topar con esta feria. Espero no estar aburriéndola, con mis comentarios de guerra y de motivos"

"Por supuesto, que no, más bien es interesante, nunca tuve la ocasión de conocer y mucho menos de platicar con un capitán y que éste fuera veterano de una guerra. Deben considerarlo un héroe, ¿no?"

"Tal vez…, aunque yo no me considero como tal, no por encima de horribles masacres. Y dígame ¿de qué es ese? Se ve a leguas que es muy delicioso"

"Eso habla bien de usted, no muchos piensan así y respondiendo a su pregunta es un pay de manzana y canela en hojaldre ¿gusta?"- ofreciéndole servicial, un trozo del mismo, a lo que el regalándole una sonrisa blanca y perfecta digna de todo dentista que se precie de serlo, aceptó

"¡Dios, que exquisito! Le digo sinceramente, no había probado algo semejante, desde hace tiempo ya, y es que estaba acostumbrándome, a esos pastelitos de fábrica y había olvidado por completo, la sensación del sabor y la textura de los bollos hechos en casa, cuando entran en contacto con el paladar ¿Quién preparó, todo esto, acaso lo has hecho tú, o alguien más?

"Pues si, al menos la mayoría"- una tímida y dulce sonrisa casi perceptible, comenzó aflorar en los labios de carmín, mientras le servía una taza de té de durazno y hierbas, recibiéndola este de buen agrado, ¿maravillándose?, tal vez, no sólo por el postre o las atenciones del cual era objeto, sino por sentirse inexplicablemente ¿cómodo?, con la compañía de aquella niña que de un momento a otro, disipaba la amargura y el cansancio- "son recetas de mi madre, que desde niña fui aprendiendo; por las tardes me gusta mucho estar entre las cazuelas y los olores y suelo experimentar con las recetas, que suelo encontrar en los recetarios mejorando sabores, usted sabe, vivir lo culinario de una forma diferente a lo que la gente está acostumbrada"

"Es bueno saber que no todas las chicas están únicamente para seguir tendencias, sino que se atreven a descubrir esos pequeños secretos y placeres de la vida, esos, que hacen que está, valga la pena. Por fortuna, ud la ha descubierto en la pasión por la comida y enhorabuena tuve el privilegio de comer algo parecido a lo que extrañamente me conecta a mi niñez. Dime ¿Cuánto te debo?"- sacando una vieja billetera de cuero café de uno de los bolsillos, para extraer unos billetes

"Los vendemos a precios módicos, no solemos ser usur.. ¡Auch!"-, palpándose el vientre relativamente abultado, esbozando una dolorosa mueca ante la caricia recibida

"¿Qué, qué te sucede?"- inquirió preocupado al observar no sólo las repentinas y dolorosas reacciones de la chica, sino a la forma en que ella se acariciaba cierta zona

"Nada no se preocupe, sólo tuve la sensación de una pequeña patada, nada más"

"¿patada? Oh ¿acaso estás…estas embarazada?" Abriendo los ojos como platos, con el riesgo de salírsele de las cuencas, ya que lo menos pensó que esa niña, cuya edad rondara en sus ¿dieciséis, diecisiete años?, pudiese atravesar por esos menesteres

"Así es, se que es precoz pero no me avergüenza de estarlo, más bien estoy orgullosa de llevar en mi vientre a Elle durante estos cinco meses. A pesar de todo y de todos , ha sido algo inolvidable, para mi"

"Así que Elle, eh!?"- guardando su billetera esbozaba una cálida sonrisa que impregnaba ternura que muy bien hubiese podido descongelar un glaciar entero.

"Candance ¿eres tu? ¡Por Dios! Enhorabuena nunca pensé o espere encontrarte en este lugar"

"Doctor Grandchester"- acaso él estaría con el doctor, es mi única oportunidad de preguntarle- "¿usted por aquí? "

"¿Acaso mi tío y tú se conocen?"- inquirió, sintiendo como una parte de él se agitaba, se agrietaba

Obviando lo anteriormente formulado, pregunto en tono de reclamo- "Albert a donde te habías metido, te he buscado por todas partes muchacho, menos mal que te vine a encontrar con la que fuera mi paciente"- inconscientemente ante las palabras mencionadas, había originado una vorágine de interrogantes y pensamientos que poco a poco ataban cabos

Si mal no recuerdo lo que me dijo aquella vez, el doctor Steve, el donador del esperma, era alguien llamado Albert Grandchester, y casualmente es el sobrino del señor Richard ¡Dios! ¡No puede ser él, el padre de mi bebé! ¡No puede ser, que de todos los lugares de este planeta, venga a encontrármelo aquí y ahora ¿Es que acaso el mundo puede llegar a ser más pequeño de lo que aparenta?

¡Un momento! Mi tío me contó que la chica que fuera su paciente, fue inseminada con el esperma que yo proporcioné una semana antes de eso y que la ella era una tal Candance, además todo concuerda, su edad y los meses que lleva de embarazo ¡joder! ¿Acaso ella es la madre de mi hijo? ¡No puede ser la misma persona, imposible!, o ¿si?

Sintiéndose presas, de las circunstancias, de un repertorio de sensaciones que los mareaban y siendo derribados ante la verdad y la evidencia, ante la casualidad y el destino que les arrojaba el peso de sus designios, como si de un cubo de granizos se tratara. Por lo que recuperándose ante el estupor de la revelación, las conjeturas; sólo se limitaron a mirarse asombrados, para espetarse mutuamente un..- ¡Tu!

Continuara…

Se que fue un poquito largo y me disculpó, pero tenía ideas para este capítulo y entre ellos la aparición\ revelación de Albert y Annie, que si bien este será un Candy & Terry, ellos tendrán un papel de envergadura en la historia ¿Qué hará, de ahora en adelante este cuarteto y aún más con estas revelaciones? ¿Sera que el padre de Candy se saldrá con la suya? Para el próximo, estará al rojo vivo, más de una tendrá una caja de kleneex a la mano. Reviews?


	13. Chapter 13

**My Girl**

Por: Vada March

Capítulo Trece

Invierno del 91

Navidad dulce y sublime época venidera, esperada fervientemente por muchos, olvidada y hasta aborrecida con en el mismo ímpetu por otros.

Eran horas minutos, días; en que se imponía el perdón, el momento ideal de poner todo en balanza lo bueno, lo malo; el pasado y el presente lo que se tiene, se llegó a tener y lo que por razones ajenas a tu voluntad y tu alcance, no ostentarías. De cerrar capítulos añejos, levantarte del fango y reescribir tu vida, trazando una vez más el camino inconcluso.

¿Paz? ¿Felicidad? Para él esas palabras estaban casi inexistentes en su memoria maltrecha, poco vívidas durante en esos años que le tocó aprender más por fuerza que por ganas en la escuela de la vida. Recordando esos días que se convertían en lienzo fresco, en cicatriz abierta, en que a pesar de la humildad, esa sencillez que emanaba en borbotones la unión de sus padres, en ese compartir mutuo de lo poco que se tenía, en la mesa, en los escasos presentes; se respiraba en el aire, en los rincones calor de hogar, el "paraíso" tocado con los dedos.

Pero ese Edén se convirtió en el mismísimo Averno, donde su castillo se derrumbaba tal cual naipes, tras la separación de sus padres y la aparición de su pernicioso verdugo, donde las veladas de Nochebuena eran bajo la regadera de agua bajo cero en largos períodos de tiempo, los presentes un mendrugo de pan viejo y seco o una sonora y encarnizada tunda y las despedidas a otro año más en las salas de un hospital en la amarga espera de ser atendidos. Posteriormente al cruzar la línea de la adultez y la desaparición de este, sus días y noches era un continuo y vergonzoso desenfreno, dándole carta blanca a los bajos instintos y al vicio desde el consumo descontrolado de marihuana y licor barato hasta enredarse entre las sabanas en una caricia marchita con cuánta mujer se le ofreciera gustosa y sin tapujos o compromisos de por medio, en un licencioso menage a trois respectivo.

Terry caminaba sin prisa alguna, pero tampoco con prudente y chocante calma, su andar característico, se remarcaba en cada paso a lo largo de la acera cubierta por un manto de nieve inmaculada, mientras un espigado brazo sostenía firme una bolsa de víveres que rebasaba la capacidad de aguante de la susodicha. Sintiendo como una lluvia de copos de nieve caía grácil, inundando las calles y avenidas de un ambiente nostálgico y hasta idílico, digno de una postal, se abrigo cuanto podía, alzando las solapas de su larga y negra gabardina. Su rostro se le agolpaba el tenue rubor de un atardecer frío y sus labios expulsaban intermitente el vaho concentrado. A raíz de una fuerte ráfaga de viento invernal que agito sensualmente su castaña melena, lo obligó apresurar el paso, no si quería ser una víctima del clima que defendía a su conveniencia

¿Puede la realidad superar la ficción?

¿Una verdad desconocida hasta hace unos días, generar sentimientos encontrados desde una ira letal, de niveles insospechados; a una súbita esperanza que cobraba fuerza y calaba en el alma, en sus huesos?

¿Qué tan cierto será que Dios y la vida misma te concede piadosamente oportunidades de redención ante tantas acciones cometidas en un pasado vergonzoso?

Y la más importante de todas ellas ¿ volvería a verla, a estar con ella una vez más?

Esas y una docena de interrogantes se le agolpaban en la mente sometida al escarmiento por sus dudas infundadas, por un coctel agobiante, sofocante; de sentimientos que exploraban todas y cada una de las emociones existentes en la psique, desde la corroída añoranza por lo que se tuvo y se perdió hasta una angustia, siempre latente, siempre presente; de lo que muy bien, pudiese estar desarrollándose en ese preciso instante, en su ausencia, dejándolo en un estado de indolente y grotesca impotencia de frustrante y humillante vulnerabilidad.

Tal como estatua viviente, estaba este, frente al modesto y acogedor apartamento, víctima indudable de temblores y espasmos ante la inclemencia del clima invernal, orillándolo irremediablemente arremolinarse en el confort de la gabardina. No obstante al subir las escaleras por inercia, hacia el hall del mismo, se inundaba de más interrogantes que a la espera de respuestas convincentes lo conducía a las auto recriminaciones duras y de por si colmadas de evidente resentimiento.

Su mirada recientemente pérdida, fija en un punto nulo, invisible, se enfocaba arduamente en dar con ese manojo de llaves, apretujadas en un bolsillo, para toparse de lleno con la carta inmerecidamente otorgada, días atrás y que aún se negaba por algún motivo a leerla. Dibujando la primera sonrisa agridulce del día y con gran ironía se formuló más para el mismo que para los demás la enésima pregunta

¿acaso el destino, no puede ser aún más retorcido y más cruel de lo que en realidad quiere aparentar?

Recibiendo para aquel entonces como contestación una ondeante y gélida brisa que se colaba intermitente al lobby empañando aún más si eso era posible, los cristales del ventanal y de una amplitud de espejos que conformaba para el beneplácito estético de algunos, una pared de fondo que conectaba a la caracoleada escalera; así como un concierto de risillas nerviosas que complementaban las miradas cínicas, impúdicas y complacientes al ego masculino, de una docena de púberes y no tan jóvenes, que le dedicaran al gallardo y taciturno ejemplar; quien inconscientemente obviaba cualquier intento de esa muchedumbre de féminas por llamar siquiera su ausente atención, siendo la voz del implacable señor Tomás, el administrador del condominio, quien lo trajera de regreso a su penosa realidad.

-Señor Grandchester, ud si que tiene agallas, mire que deambular por las calles en medio de este inestable clima y más cuando hay tanto ajetreo por las fiestas venideras, le hace ganarse mi entera admiración.

-No es fácil, si que no lo es; ayer estuve de compras con la señora Asti y me he ganado gratuitamente un dolor lumbar, siendo superado con creces por la alergia matutina. Eso si, no deje manipularme por los cuidados de mi esposa, quien veía como única solución atiborrarme de té granulados, dizque para el resfrío- haciendo un chasquido de fastidio con los labios

-Sin embargo, ya ud lo ve, para mí es todo lo contrario, a lo que ustedes llegan a creer; más supe adaptarme a el y me ha resultado más cómodo, que la misma primavera, me gusta estar en cierto modo en contacto con esta clase de tiempo, creo que se asemeja y se habitúa más a menudo a mi realidad y mi estado anímico. Bien que me hace imaginar que entre la estación y yo hay algo más que un simple acuerdo tácito

-A mi parecer sus palabras son algo lúgubres. ¿Acaso estamos en mal de amores, un problema…?- esbozando una perceptible sonrisa se rascaba el prominente bigote para luego proseguir con la barbilla, conjeturando, indagando todas las posibilidades, y la personalidad de aquel joven dueño de mirada melancólica que en un ayer fue arrogante y hasta cierto punto altanera- porque siendo así yo bien pudiese presentarle a unas sobrinas mías que a la flor de su edad es…

Observando hacia donde se dirigía la inesperada y no solicitada charla, corto de tajo, sin remordimiento ni aspavientos la susodicha así como las claras intenciones de aquel. Ya que para él, la sola palabra socialización no estaba plasmada ni conforme en su vocabulario y mucho menos en los planes imprevistos que desde su breve e improvisado paseo, estaba maquinando cuidadosamente como si de un estratega militar se tratara.

No cuando en su vida, en sus días, en sus sentimientos no había más cabida para alguien más, ya que su sólo ser, su sola alma, sus besos, caricias, aclamaban desesperadamente a su ángel caído, separados por las sucias artimañas de un tercero; alejándola quizás "en un para siempre" de esos brazos que él gustosamente y amorosamente le ofrecía, prometiéndole convertirlos en un hogar.

No cuando un desalmado padre, hasta el mismo rumbo cíclico de la vida, deseaban privarlo escabrosa e ilógicamente de la presencia de aquella niña, de su tierna piel, de su melodiosa y caprichosa voz de aquel mirar profundo tal cual esmeralda o unas meras praderas al contacto de la idílica y pintoresca estación y como está lo observaba con dulce altanería, cuando nadie más la observaba, excepto él.

Tomando la firme resolución de no dejar que alguien ni siquiera fuerzas extrañas y externas dictaminaran sin consultar y consideración alguna sus pasos y rumbos.

-Señor Tomás no quiero que me tomé por descortés, soy de las personas que no le gusta en absoluto externar ante los demás las intimidades y los problemas, soy celoso por así decirlo, en lo que respecta a mi vida privada y soy fiel a esa decisión y no creo que usted disponga del tiempo y yo del interés para abrirnos a una conversación entre hombres ¿usted me entiende, no?

Sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado ante la "cruda" aseveración del joven, no le quedó más de otra, que ahogar esas inquietudes surgidas desde ese instante en que fueron presentados y haciendo a un lado esa insidiosa curiosidad que le había traído problemas en más de una ocasión. Por lo que hizo caso omiso al extraño actuar del mancebo le repuso condescendiente, cercano a la disculpa

-Perdóneme usted, ya bien sabe como son los viejos, queremos entender la vida de los jóvenes y más si estos son nuestros vecinos, uno nunca supera el chip de ser padres de una gran prole y esa necesidad de comprender y de ayudar nos ha acarreado problemas.

-Descuide, tal vez y algún día, podamos sostener ud y yo una conversación amena de todo y nada. Quizás le ponga al corriente de lo que ha sido mi vida _hasta ahora-_ pujo en una sonrisa irónica ante lo previamente pensado, y con ello zanjando el tema, para posteriormente inquirir- ¿Tiene algo para mí?

-Si, así es, aquí le llegó a tempranas horas una citación del juzgado- Terry paseaba con el ceño fruncido su mirada a lo largo y ancho de aquel sobre, tratando de hallar una causa, una señal, algo que le indicará el porque de su presencia, para luego dibujar una mueca de hastío e inconformidad al escuchar- los sobres de cuentas, que irá pagando y que como se le informó estarán aumentando. Y… una joven que se apellida… Legan, eso si mal no me acuerdo es Eliza, eso es Eliza Legan, vino a buscarlo, se veía muy alterada la pobre…

-Dice ud que vino ella a buscarme estando ¿alterada? ¿Hace cuanto?

-Si alguien se veía realmente afectado, era esa chica y hace cuanto, pues yo le calcularía media hora antes de que ud llegara y así como llegó así se fue

 _¿Por qué motivo tendría Eliza que buscarme y aún más en ese estado? ¿De que querrá hablarme? ¿Acaso habrá pasado algo, que yo aún ni siquiera me he enterado? No, no, ya me habrían dicho. Entonces ¡¿que es?!- a cada minuto inquiría con una sensación de gran incertidumbre, tratando de dar con una respuesta que lo satisficiera, sintiendo que fuera lo que estuviera ocurriendo no le agradaría en lo absoluto._

El inconfundible y monótono sonido del ascensor, que religiosamente cumplía su encomienda de conectar al piso correspondiente a un interior atiborrado de inquilinos que despotricaba por lo bajo una retahíla de quejas por el reducido espacio. El tintineante de un manojo de llaves al hacer el usual contacto con una compleja cerradura. Un descenso seco, desparramando su amplio contenido a lo largo y ancho de aquel piso de granito y posteriormente una "maldición" mascullada por lo alto, siendo censurada por algunos que observaban con curiosidad y ¿mofa?, al joven que con un gesto cansino y de irritación, recogía con prisa lo anteriormente caído y torpemente esparcido y el exagerado chirriar de una puerta al abrirse; fueron el aliciente perfecto para que se desatará un repertorio de aullidos de satisfacción y evidente reproche, dando pie a una ¿algarabía? Llevando a los vecinos cuestionar a voz en cuello, la permanencia canina en el complejo residencial y la ulterior amonestación que le hiciera este, suave pero firme

-Theodora por la paz ¿si? Bien sabes que no podré abogar por ti nuevamente, no cuando más de un vecino quiere tu cabeza en bandeja de plata y que si el administrador si se le antoja, te pondrá de patitas a la calle. No me quedara mas remedio que llevarte de regreso a la hacienda. Así que coopera un poco conmigo

El instante transcurrió en minutos, "eternizándose" estos, al paso que un par de miradas se posaban fijamente en un duelo mutuo. Mientras uno le expresaba la advertencia de su sola rebeldía, la otrora sopesaba medianamente las palabras previamente escuchadas, tal cual sentencia, por lo que la labrador color carbón arremolinándose a los pies de su amo, hizo suyo el sabio dicho "guerra avisada no mata soldado" y está bien que sabía lo que le convenía pactó silenciosa, no si quería pasar sus últimos años en la soledad de una finca.

-Así está mejor- le añadió, acariciándole las orejas, para luego despojarse de su abrigo, colocándolo en un perchero, los guantes de cuero, la cálida bufanda de lana y todo lo que le privará de comodidad y libertad. Seguido a ello, responsablemente se puso al tanto de las necesidades de la mascota quien lo veía pasearse por los recovecos de la cocina rústica ya fuera compensando sus horas de ausencia con una dosis de Dog Chow, para luego servirse una copa de vino blanco que lo ayudaría a tener el valor de abrir de la ansiada y discordante carta, estirándose perezosamente en un sofá de cuero, sus manos navegaban y abrían con la añoranza y los nervios a flor de piel, la susodicha.

 _Terry:_

 _Tal vez no la abras, tal vez y quizás hasta olvides de que tal misiva existe, ya que siendo esta la cuarta que te escribo y que a la fecha de hoy, no he recibido respuestas tuyas, para mí decepción y una desazón que se instala en mi pecho, me lleva a creer que me olvidaste que simplemente nuestra amistad fue producto de una malsana ilusión, de una burda y cruel burla del destino que se me impone con su sola fuerza y con su perniciosa existencia._

 _Pero debería estar más que acostumbrada a perder lo que una vez tuve mis sueños que se colaron inevitablemente por el drenaje, mi madre, que lleno de tristeza mis días y de pesadillas continuas por las noches, más aún cuando tanto ella como yo fuimos víctimas, sólo que ella tomó la decisión de marcharse para nunca volver, para demoler los rastros de felicidad de antaño y siendo esta muerte aupada por el distanciamiento indiferente y egoísta de mi padre culpándome del abandono de aquella, privándonos a mi y a mi gemela de su cariño y de su compañía. Aunque no puedo negarte y olvidar en estas líneas que a pesar de esta tragedia griega, fuimos compensadas con el amor de personas realmente maravillosas, valiosas; de la que puedo decir con franqueza que ha estado allí apoyándonos incondicionalmente_

 _Pero no te escribía para contarte de mis pesares, y no por que no confíe en ti, mi querido amigo, mi cómplice en el peligro y en la salvación, coautor junto con el Creador de mi vida y aquella que albergo en la profundidad de mis entrañas ¿Cómo siquiera olvidarte? Si es que una vez lo pensaste y es que a pesar de esta timidez que me nace al comunicarte esto ¿Cómo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, de aquellas palabras escuchadas en la intimidad, de esos besos recibidos en las circunstancias inesperadas? Y es que siéndote sincera y conmigo misma de igual forma, aún no los logró borrar, porque siendo ellos los primeros, quedaron impregnados en mis labios y su interior_

 _Sin verdades a medias tintas, ya que curiosamente y de un modo muy peculiar haces que sienta la confianza, esa con la que suelo tener con Pauna y Susana, para decirte lo mucho que desearía poder disfrutar aún más la vida, haciendo caso omiso a esta enfermedad y poder recorrer mundo ya sea tomando fotografías en diferentes lugares, montarme en un paracaídas, en una avioneta y tratar de alcanzar ese cielo al cual he admirado desde niña, ganar dinero tocando el violín en una plaza ante la vista de todos y cumplir esa lista tan atrayente que mi madre se trazó y que por causas y azares del destino, dejo inconclusa. Tal vez, yo en otra vida, importándome un rábano y contra todos los pronósticos y los prejuicios, pueda llevarlo a cabo, pueda vivir de esa forma que añoro y creo que tu estarías más de acuerdo conmigo, porque si en caso de que existiese esa otra vida, desearía compartirlo contigo_

 _Después de mi breve estancia en Roma, vine a parar por la decisión escueta e individual de Michael a un internado y es que si bien no tengo porque dar quejas, ya que el ambiente que se respira no es menos que una paz buscada desde hace mucho, pero esto en contraste, fui abruptamente "separada" de mi hermana, al alegarse de manera absurda nuestra independencia, no entendiendo aquel, que mientras más unidos estemos le será imposible a nuestro verdugo hacernos daño. Por lo que mis horas y mis días entre las asignaturas y convivencias grupales la aficcion a la cocina al violín, sigo contando las semanas aún restantes para el alumbramiento de mi querida Danielle, si ya se lo que estarás pensando, es una niña a la que llamaré sencillamente Elle, pero confiándote esto, temo que ese día llegue, ya que como bien lo han pronosticado los médicos tratantes puede, con cruda franqueza que no sobreviviera al mismo, debido a las complicaciones latentes que pudiese aguardar. Pero eso aunque bien me aterra, le hago frente, tratando por todos los medios posibles de desvivirme en este presente, rogando no sólo que mi padre recapacite, o que mi preciosa Elle sea en un porvenir aceptada, amada valorada y protegida; con ese afecto con el que espero sino abrigando una pequeña y esperanzadora llama de volverte a ver, aunque bien sea la última vez, de perderme en el mar de tus ojos y de esa ternura que emanas, envolviéndome en ella. Sin más que agregar me despido, enviándote mis cariños sinceros e irreversibles_

 _Tuya Candance A McCord_

 _P.D. te envío una recopilación de mis melodías clásicas predilectas, te hará olvidarte por instantes el constante estrés al que estarás sometido. Es un buen somnífero ante el insomnio y el cansancio que tanto como tú y yo sabemos suele tener efectos "devastadores"_

Soltando una sonora carcajada que retumbaba ante lo último y corriendo el riesgo de que definitivamente lo sacaran con todo cachivache, alegando "conducta inapropiada" Terry paseaba su índice a lo largo y ancho de la carta, que más parecía ser un tratado que una carta propiamente dicha. Memorizando cada palabra, releyéndola nuevamente con la emoción que se le desbordaba en la sangre y los poros y posteriormente apretujándola en su pecho, donde su estado anímico era un total caos, digno de ser estudiado, luego de pasar de la alegría, a la añoranza y viniendo a parar a una inquietante y agobiante angustia para luego devolverse a la primera emoción al sacar del interior del sobre un cassette negro.

Levantándose de aquel cómodo sofá y ante la vista incrédula de su mascota quien empezaba a creer que su fiel compañero tenía complejos de bipolaridad; con una sonrisa amplia, ladina, que no decía nada pero prometía mucho, procedía servirse de nueva cuenta una copa de vino para luego colocar el cassette en el respectivo reproductor, pero antes que sus intenciones de pasar una magnífica velada en vísperas de la Navidad, se llevarán a cabo; una serie de continuos golpes no sólo cortaron de tajo el momento, sino que llamaron más su atención cuando un nombre salió a relucir.

-Terry ábreme por favor, soy yo Eliza- decía entrecortadamente la otra, cuyas lágrimas surcaban las mejillas empampándolas en inconsolable llanto

-¿Eliza? ¿Qué haces aquí, llorando? Y ¿a estás horas? ¿acaso pasó algo?- le preguntaba desconcertado, luego de abrir la puerta, encontrándose con el espectáculo en primera fila de una Eliza que no era ni la sombra de lo que fue, la que estaba frente a sus ojos estaba desecha, demacrada y con un halo de alma en pena. Pero nada ni nadie lo preparó para lo que vendría a continuación y mucho menos para lo que escucharía

Abalanzándose estrepitosamente a él, quien en aquel entonces la veía atónito y sorprendido ante su acción impulsiva, flotándole en la cabeza más preguntas que respuestas le espetó cruda y dolorosamente- Albert ¡se fue!

-¿se fue?

\- el muy idiota, el muy capullo ¡me dejó!- vociferó por lo alto mientras con una mano empuñada se quitaba bruscamente los rastros de llanto que embadurnaban sus ojos de corrector oscuro

-¡¿Cómo?! Exigiéndole una explicación, la zamarreó ante la mirada dolida, incrédula y ¿asustada?, de la otrora.

-Venga, acompáñeme- una mujer de color de complexión robusta y que no sobrepasaba las cincuenta primaveras, guiaba como toda una ama de gobierno, a su atrayente y gallarda compañía, por los recovecos y pasillos de la monumental propiedad que guardaba vestigios de una era morisca, llegando finalmente a un colorido jardín de lirios, gardenias, azucenas, entre otros ejemplares, cuya hermosura coronaban el vasto lugar; para luego aseverarle solícita- siéntese aquí- señalándole una mesa de hierro blanca de estilo arabesco- voy a informarle a la niña que usted aquí

-Por supuesto, gracias…

El palacete de formas moriscas de la poderosa y aristocrática familia White, se vestía en biombos y platillos, dispuesta a tirar como quien decían muchos y pocos se daban el lujo de tirar la casa por la ventana, más cuando la Navidad tocaba una vez más las puertas de aquella familia, después de tantas situaciones penosas y agridulces en el seno de la misma, pero esperando la pronta llegada de un nuevo miembro.

Una significativa mesa repleta de manjares apostados para ser paladeados, la decoración que revestía cada rincón, risas y conversaciones tronando el silencio, copas rebasadas siendo golpeadas brindando por la unión entre los amigos, el espacio atiborrado de amistades cercanas, familiares y uno que otro vecino colado a la celebración. En definitiva se respiraba un aire festivo en ese opulento y cálido, ambiente. Pero como siempre el destino les iba a demostrar que no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas y mucho menos perfecto o ¿si?

-Candy estás preciosa, estás radiante hermana- le decía dulcemente, mientras le daba los últimos toques a su arreglo que sin lugar a dudas partiría más de un cuello, correspondiéndole esta con una amplia sonrisa a través del espejo

-Asi es Ann, el embarazo te sentó de maravilla- hablaba con cierta dificultad al estar devorándose una bandeja de trufas de chocolate, quien la conocían bien pensarían que era el estado natural de ella- aunque espero que en mi embarazo no llegué engordar, bien sabes que no soportaría unos kilos de más

-No para que esperar tanto, cuando bien lo estas haciendo en este momento al atascarte de tantos dulces. Tal vez tendremos que llamar a una grúa- le dijo burlona Pauna, que observaba con sorna el apetito desmedido que solía mostrar Susana, para aquel entonces embarrada de chocolate de cabo a rabo

-Tal vez y se escapó de una manada de ballenas o simplemente en otra vida fue una sumo- complementó Candy quien con una sonrisa negaba ante la visión guasona frente a ella. Pero no pudiendo ella y la melliza contener la risa, soltaron una a mandíbula batiente que hizo eco, siendo acompañada por tres chicas más

-¡Bien! Ya entendí las indirectas ¡jumh!- cruzándose de brazos enfurruñada mientras chasqueaba los labios- búrlense de mi todo lo que quieran, total hasta me siento una bufón

-Discúlpanos Susi, me siento tan feliz de estar con ustedes y con mis amigas, que no medí mis palabras y es que después de tanto tiempo, no nos reunimos de esta forma, que al estar así con ustedes me hace evocar viejos momentos en familia. Sólo falta nuestros padres para que la dicha sea completa, ellos y _el…_

-¿Qué pasa Candy? Hablas como la típica persona que se estuviera despidiendo

-No me hagan caso, es la nostalgia de estas fechas, ustedes saben – exhalando un suspiro perceptible de melancolía y añoranza.- cada Navidad suele ser diferente a la anterior, pero no deja ser por eso especial, única

-¡Ya esta! ¿Lista, para ser la estrella de la noche y romper algunos corazones?

-¿Qué cosas dices? ¡por supuesto que no! Nada que ver, no me visto de esta forma para gustarle a los demás o para "desatar pasiones" y mucho menos romper corazones como bien estas suponiendo sólo quiero sentirme bien conmigo misma eso es todo ¿ Qué hay de malo en esto?

\- Aja, y no tiene nada de malo solo que más de uno caerá redondito

-Lo aseveras con tanta convicción y firmeza que empiezo a sospechar que algo sabes y me estás ocultando. A ver dime ¿Qué es?

Pero ante que la aludida, la confrontará con una rotunda negación. Una señora de aspecto bonachón asomaba su rostro, en búsqueda de su patrona, para informarle o mejor aún pregonarle a voz en cuello, de la presencia de aquel, que sin lugar a dudas, había desatado no sólo un concierto de suspiros por lo bajo por el porte que desbordaba, sino el deseo de tener unos cuantos años más o menos, dependiendo de la fémina, incluyéndose tanto la susodicha como Doña Adelaida y sus osadas y "veinteañeras" amistades

-Mi niña, ¡mi niña!- la ama de gobierno se agitaba y sonreía, tal cual niña chiquita, recibiendo su regalo navideño- la buscan, pero apúrese no vaya a ser que se nos vaya

-¿a mi? ¿Quién?- abriendo monumentalmente los ojos corriendo el riesgo de quedar tuerta con garantía de por vida- que yo sepa nana no estoy esperando alguien, no al menos que yo conozca

-¡Pues si! La esta esperando un hombre de lo más buenmozo en las gradas del jardín, pero venga, no vaya a ser que le me escape el galán, por habérmelo dejado como novia de pueblo. Ya era hora que alguna de ustedes sentarán cabeza ¡pues!

\- Pero ¡por Dios! ¿Quién es?! No puedo confiarme Mamá Dolores, no cuando hay un psicópata allá fuera, queriendo hacerme ver mi suerte ¿Qué tal si es un loco o un sociópata, buscando el momento de hacernos daño? Bien sabes que después de todo el miserable de mi tío supo muy bien como engañarnos como hacer pasar desapercibida su hipocresía y verdaderas intenciones

\- Averígüelo ud misma, con esos mismos ojos y no creo que ese bombón tenga esas pretensiones y si así fuera yo sería la primera de asestarle un tiro entre ceja y ceja y después de mi muchos de los hombres de esta familia estarían más que encantados en dado caso que te llegase a tocar una sola hebra

Seguían manteniendo una charada de quien tenía la razón, exponiendo los motivos del porqué si o un simple no, mientras recorrían a lo largo y ancho del palacete. Candy se arrepentía de no traer consigo un atomizador de gas pimienta en caso del que misterioso defendido se pusiera de listo y la atacará. Aunque evocando la lógica el no se atrevería hacerle daño, no en una casa atiborrada de personas, que más de una tendría su arma reglamentaria quien sabe donde, apelando el famoso "es mejor prevenir que lamentar".

Es más si el hubiese querido hacerle daño como bien suponía esa parte que le dictaba una parte recóndita de ella, no se hubiera tomado la molestia de haber venido, con averiguar dónde estudiaba o mejor aún con haber esperado una hora sensata, la hubiese emboscado en el momento menos pensado. Por lo que dejando los temores infundados a un lado y apelando a su sensatez, curiosidad su coraje decidió seguir a su nana, no por nada la llamaban "niña coraje"

Con un asentamiento despidió a su nana, para dirigirse a su incógnito visitante, su paso no era presuroso pero no menos sereno, era más acorde con la situación. Sus manos picaban y se humedecían en una fina capa de sudor y su corazón de por si maltrecho, latía retumbante. No sabía que encontraría al final del camino y no es que hubiese esperado o conocido al susodicho en cuestión, pero su curiosidad era más grande que sus temores o lo que pudiese sentir en aquel instante. Pero al llegar a una especie de kiosco que hacia juego con la decoración, se detuvo ipso facto, no creyendo volver aquel, no después de ese día no después de aquella revelación. Su ganas de ser notada pudo más que su sorpresivo desconcierto

-¡Terry!- vociferó a todo pulmón siendo presa de una montaña rusa de emociones se le agolpaban en las entrañas desde un sorprendente entusiasmo, una exaltación que le arrebataba el alma arrastrándola a terrenos insospechados hasta una devoción desconocida hasta ese instante, que la llenaba de una calidez sobrehumana, una sensación de añoranza que escocían su mirada y la convertían en una muñeca de trapo a merced de aquel

El aludido, que se hallaba de espaldas a su interlocutora, volteó con la velocidad de un rayo al ser su nombre exclamado con tal intensidad que hasta los mismos helechos habrán temblado, encontrándose de lleno con el venerado y bien amado rostro que se había tornado en su obsesión, en el protagonista de sus sueños eróticos, aquel que tenía el poder de hacerlo sucumbir, de hacerle hervir la sangre y de llevarlo con su sola sonrisa y su mirada al cielo o al infierno

-¡Candy!- bajando estrepitosamente las escaleras para estar frente a su musa, a su ángel caído, simplemente SU chica, encontrándola con un halo especial de extraordinaria hermosura que le confería la maternidad a ese rostro con un adorable rubor resaltando sus diminutas y esparcidas pecas su amplia sonrisa y su mirada profunda y brillante complementándola con esas curvas dramáticas, calándole en los huesos; la convertían en alguien inalcanzable para los demás pero jamás para él, que venía dispuesto a todo, a enfrentarse a quien sea y a costa de lo que sea, aunque tuviese que llevarse medio mundo por delante, no por ello había estado cuatro años en la cárcel, el fue con un solo propósito ¿Cuál? Simple llevárselas así fuera a rastras

\- Terry… ¡Dios mío! Estas aquí, no puedo creerlo, estás aquí ¡conmigo!- hilos de lágrimas le nublaban la mirada, mientras descendían en caída libre presas de la emoción indescriptible que se le agolpaba en el corazón. Ya que lo que menos imaginó que el estuviera allí junto a ella, extendiéndole los brazos, a los que ni corta ni perezosa acudió fundiéndose en ello como perfecto engranaje- no puede ser ¿pero cómo? Yo te hallaba en América, no aquí

-Al leer esa carta que tanto espere, desde hace mucho, desde aquel día, supe de inmediato que hay personas que jamás se reemplazan ni se sustituyen, no cuando te han robado hasta la esencia, que un día sin tu cercanía, sin uno de tus besos y caricias, sin tu voz que se ha quedado irremediablemente clavada aquí adentro es el más terrible de los infiernos y yo conocí el cielo a tu lado para volver ser lanzado a el. Que no puedo ni quiero ni debo perderte, aunque el mundo se nos oponga, aunque los demás piensan que no soy lo mejor que te conviene; te has convertido para mí felicidad o mi desgracia en mi más desquiciada obsesión en mi más dulce perdición Candance McCord

\- Hay tantas cosas que debí y debo decirte, que no se como explicarlas, como expresarme ante ti, no cuando me dices todo eso, no cuando me siento vulnerable, frágil, desnuda ante ti, ante la forma en que me miras en que me hablas, aferrándome a ti en un abrazo que no parece tener fin. No sabes el vacío que sentí al no saber de ti, pensé en todas las posibilidades, en lo peor, y es que no me lo perdonaría a mi misma si algo llegase a suceder y más si mi tío está prófugo, más si eres un blanco de e…

Shhh- colocándole sensual y tiernamente un dedo en sus labios, mientras su mirada anteriormente fija, se paseaba a sus anchas por cada rincón de esa atrayente anatomía que le agitaba y le agrietaba las fibras y le agitaba todos sus sentidos, apoderándose de él, el abismal deseo de cobrarle al tiempo, a las distancias y a las decisiones de otros, un beso redentor, que le encendieran el alma y lo devolvieran a la vida- no hablemos de ese miserable, cuando tenemos tanto que hablar de nosotros, cuando tenemos que decirnos tanto querida mía

-Pensé que me habías olvidado, que esas palabras que escuche de tus labios la última vez que nos vimos habían sido mentiras de momento, una simple y absurda ilusión; y es que en cada carta yo perdía un poco más las esperanzas, pero aunque pueda sonar tonto y algo loco, no desvanecía mis deseos por verte una vez más, tornándose estos más apremiante y tuve que callar, tuve que obviar todo lo que producías en mi, esas sensaciones que se desvanecían en mi, haciéndome desear más, aunque a ciencia cierta desconozco que es lo que deseo

-Bien que me pediste que sólo fuéramos amigos y nada más, pero amigos ¿para qué? ¿para que engañarnos? ¿para que escudar lo que ambos necesitamos, lo que lo dos queremos? No puedes seguir callando Candy, ya no me vengas con la maldita excusa de siempre, no vengas a decirme en mi cara que no vas atarme a tu vida y a tus problemas, porque déjame decirte que ya estoy más que atado a ellos, desde que te vi luchando por tu vida, en la camilla de un hospital desde que probé el cielo de tu boca y la tersura de tu piel, en las ocasiones en que nos hemos visto acorralados en el peligro. Todas y en cada unas me he enamorado, te he deseado, te he anhelado con la fuerza de un huracán. No me pidas que me alejes de ti, ya que no estoy dispuesto a ceder nuevamente

Terry...- aferrándose aún más a sus brazos, si eso aún era posible, sintiendo como sus latidos la arrullaban, la calmaban llevándola sin consulta alguna a una dimensión desconocida pero plena, vibrante- no, ya no tengo las fuerzas para pedirte que te alejes, porque una parte de mi y no se que tan grande o profunda necesita que te quedes y no me hagas caso si te imploro que me dejes y me olvides, niegate rotundamente, niegate al destino y a las tretas de mi padre. Sea lo que sea que este sintiendo por ti en éste momento, no quiero dejar de sentirlo, de vivirlo, de acordarme cada vez de aquello que tanto me afecta y me aturde, porque mi bebé y tú es lo que me hacen sentir VIVA

Levantando sutilmente su barbilla para que lo encarara le espetó- agradece que ese señor sea tu padre, porque de haber sido otro le hubiese partido el alma ante la canallada que te hizo, que nos hizo y que si no fuera porque la oxigenada de tu prima- ganándose un sonoro golpe en el pecho, ante lo recientemente dicho- que me hubiese entregado la carta, hasta el día de hoy, seguiría dolido, resentido y despreciándote como lo llegué hacer…

-No sabía que habías llegado a despreciarme, yo nunca pensé que lo harías- separándose de él para darse la vuelta, abrazando sus desnudos brazos ante el frío y el vacío que hacia mella en ella, enfocando su mirada cristalizada en los faroles y en luces que adornaban estratégicamente el lugar revestido de una multitud de flores- ¡yo si te llegué a escribir!, y aunque no recibía tus cartas no te reproche ¡no te juzgué! Nunca creí que por esa tontería habías llegado a eso. ¡Lo imaginé de cualquiera pero no de ti! Ahora se que tú no me amas. Y bien que te tuve hasta hace unos momentos en un pedestal, llamándote amigo, esperando con ansias el día de volverte a ver ¡que ilusa fui, confiar en ti fue mi peor error!

Volteándola para que lo enfrentará en un cara cara, observó como su ceño fruncido y sus labios crispados contrastaban con su mirada llorosa, por lo que sin pensarlo más de una vez le aseveró desesperado, temeroso de lo que pudiese pensar o a las conclusiones errónea que dedujera- pecosa, perdóname Fui un maldito imbécil ¡lo se! Me deje llevar, estúpidamente por el rencor y las ganas de olvidarte y mandar al carajo todo lo que vivimos y que equivocado estuve porque para mí ya es un imposible, porque resulta una utopía lograrlo, porque me di cuenta que de todo esto tu eras inocente y que no pensé por un momento el único responsable es la escoria que tienes por padre, no imaginé el trasfondo de esta sucia jugarreta. Y claro que te amo, te amo como a nada ni nadie más que mi propia vida, no importándome dejar mi maldito pellejo ¡por tu causa!

-No, no me amas, porque si lo hubieras hecho, no hubieses dudado, ¡como lo hiciste! O crees que si no te hubieras enterado de la verdad ¿estarías aquí? ¡por favor, no me hagas reír! Me voy, no seguiré escuchando más mentiras, ya oí las suficientes

-¡Te amo y quieras o no te lo voy a demostrar! Como sólo un hombre lo puede hacer- aprisionándola de la muñeca, para luego atraerla bruscamente en un abrazo, en un beso dulcemente fiero, arrebatado que cobraba mayor fuerza, mayor intensidad al transcurrir los segundos que se tornaban en minutos. No se sabía a ciencia cierta donde finalizaba una boca y comenzaba la otra, observándose a simple vista los pliegues que hacían las mismas en un contacto apremiante, en una guerra sin cuartel y sin tregua.

Terry ahogaba sus más profundos, hondos y demenciales deseos en el cálido, y tentador interior de la cavidad femenina, succionaba desenfrenado los labios para luego sin pedir permiso y optando por el perdón, acorralar y envolver su lengua en la más apasionante danza en un duelo que no contemplaba rendición alguna. Su mano se desplazaba urgente en la espalda de ella y una descansaba en la fina nuca para hacer de aquel beso ardientemente deseado, único y pasional.

Candy se resistió cuanto pudo, tratando de desanudarse de sus fuertes brazos, golpeando con ahínco para posteriormente rendirse ante lo inevitable al ser consciente que éste, era un hueso duro de roer, por lo que alzando bandera blanca se dejó subyugar por él, por sus besos y caricias que la mareaban en éxtasis, devolviendo con creces lo que el otrora osadamente le entregaba, sus manos navegaban atrevidas por sus hombros y su amplia espalda, para posarse en sus cortos cabellos estrujándolos.

Sin lugar a dudas, ambos eran víctimas de una pasión sin precedentes, arrolladora que los hacia presa de un fuego, un calor avasallante que jugaba haciendo estragos en los amantes. Un beso era mejor que el anterior, una caricia era más osada que la previamente dada, un gemido adquiría tonos más nítidos, y las sensaciones a flor de piel eran implacables e imponentes. Pero así como todo comienzo tiene un final, este llegó abruptamente al escucharse una aseveración llena de mofa y de rabia mal disimulada

¡Pero vaya que enternecedor! Yo queriendo sorprender a mi pequeña hija y el sorprendido fui yo al pillarla en la mitad de un encuentro con un pobre diablo

-¡Papa!- separándose de aquel, con la impresión de que su rostro perdía todo rastro de color o el mero suelo se le desaparecía bajo sus pies en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Presintiendo que las cosas no acabarían del todo bien

Continuara…

Chicas, disculpen por lo largo, pero es que a la hora de escribirlo se me viene grandes ideas para el. Los próximos le aconsejo sus pañitos kleneex y un envase de helado lo necesitarán!

Gracias a todas y cada una por sus hermosos comentarios, que me alentaron a seguir adelante y a las anónimas por tomarse un tiempo libre


End file.
